Chicago Mew Mew
by SonicXMinagirl
Summary: Cute Keepers of Chicago: Mew Cinnamon and Mew Candy join the fray, and just in time too! The Queen of Cynclonia has ordered the murder of a certain Mew girl! Which one could it be, and what did she do to make Astrata so angry? Not only that, but things get complicated when family secrets are revealed! Rated for violence, death and just a hint of lime.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Welcome to Chicago Mew Mew :) This story is the American version of Tokyo Mew Mew, but don't worry it's nothing like the horribly dubbed, Mew Mew power. Ugh! Don't even get me started on what they did to Kisshu …sigh cute Kisshu 3 But anyways this story will be similar to the original with a twist or two, also there will be characters based off the originals along with some characters that are totally original. Let's see if you can tell them apart! So read and review! Nya 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Tokyo Mew Mew! It belongs to the absolutely ah-mazing Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida! So yeah let's begin tee hee 3

Madison Bonesk calmly inhaled the cool Autumn air, as she stood on her perch atop a skyscraper, watching the city of Chicago from below. It was a little past midnight, so the city was illuminated by the many streetlights and such. It would have truly been a breathtaking sight, especially from atop the building, but there was something that didn't belong in the picture. That something was an alien.

Most people would've been horrified to see the gargantuan creature that slightly resembled a squirrel, but Madison wasn't. Madison didn't even flinch at the sight of the creature, instead her freshly glossed lips curved into a smile.

You see Madison wasn't your average sixteen year old girl. True she worried about her grades, looking hot and getting attention from members of the opposite sex, but Madison had something in her blood that she knew for a fact no other girl in her school, or even Chicago for that matter had. Heck at the moment Madison wasn't even Madison Bonesk, she was Mew Vanilla.

Mew Vanilla looked at her reflection in a nearby window. Her luxurious sky blue waves were pulled back into a high pony tail leaving out a few tendrils to frame her pretty face. Vanilla adjusted the two white flowers in her hair, they matched the white antennas protruding from the top of her head. Satisfied with her perfect hair, Vanilla smoothed down her three tiered frilly skirts. Her outfit mainly consisted of shades of light blues. The top part of her dress was a tube top with a small V going down the middle, with small aquamarine accents. She wore a light blue choker that held a golden pendant, along with light blue garters on her arms and right leg, they all were accented with aquamarine fur. Vanilla wore light blue ankle boots with a stiletto heal and aquamarine fur around the top. Vanilla smiled as she fluttered her gorgeous butterfly wings that practically glowed a heavenly sapphire in the moonlight.

Vanilla's turquoise eyes glimmered in satisfaction, man did she look hot, but then again Vanilla always did look amazing. It was beyond true that Vanilla was vain, but who cares? She's a super hero who's kept Chicago safe so far, doesn't she deserve to be superior to every other girl in the city? Uh…duuuh!

But enough about looking awesome, Vanilla turned away from the window as she sneered at the creature wreaking havoc in the city streets below her.

'Restilon must be slacking off', Vanilla thought to herself as she fluttered down to get a better look at the creature. The squirrel chimera may have been huge, but it didn't look fearsome at all as it knocked over a few trees.

Vanilla sighed in relief when she saw no people around. Her older brother Andrew, who had injected her with D.N.A. from an almost extinct butterfly thus making her super, had insisted that aside from protecting Chicago from aliens, she also had to make sure no one found out about the aliens or her powers. This made things harder for Vanilla, but she didn't care, she always loved a challenge.

"Madison fly too fast for Nokka!"

Vanilla rolled her eyes as she turned towards the source of the noise. It was a small brown monkey with little wings panting as he flew towards her. He wore a small red tie with the letter N on it. Vanilla and Andrew's guardian and friend, Elliot had it made it for them. (Elliot was a die hard Donkey Kong fan)

"How many times do I have to tell you? When I am in my Mew form my name is Vanilla _nawt_ Madison!" Vanilla whisper hissed at the small creature in front of her.

"Nokka sorry Ma- err Vanilla!" the small monkey shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"Whatevs, just come awn!" Vanilla quietly fluttered towards the Chimera Animal, waiting for the perfect moment to make herself known, but Nokka had a different game plan.

"NOKKA BEAT UP CHIMERA ANIMAL ALIEN! NOKKA NOKKA!"

Vanilla flinched when she heard her sorry excuse for a partner's battle cry.

"NOKKA NO!" the butterfly screeched, but it was too late. The Chimera squirrel heard them and was now charging towards Nokka as if he was a giant acorn.

The stupid monkey knew no fear and Vanilla knew it was all over if he got killed. Even though he was super annoying, he was the only one who could kill the Chimera Animal aliens once they were removed from their victim.

Vanilla quickly dove for and caught Nokka, taking the brunt of the giant squirrel's attack full force. Vanilla bit back a scream as the monster's claws dug into her back and wings. The pain was excruciating, but Vanilla had taken a lot worse in the past. Even as she felt her delicate butterfly wings tear, she refused to show weakness. It was no problem really, her brother and Elliot could patch them up once she was back at the café, their headquarters.

"Get ready Nokka!" Vanilla yelled as she threw the monkey, as she plummeted towards the ground. With her damaged wings now useless, Vanilla knew she had to finish off the monster quickly.

"Vanilla fans!" There was a flash of bright blue as two blue fans appeared in the butterfly's gloved hands.

"Ribbon! Vanilla swirl!" Vanilla pointed her fans towards the alien squirrel as they glowed a bright blue and a strong gust of wind left them, surrounding the monster. The monster screeched in agony as a jellyfish like creature flew out of its chest turning it into a regular squirrel.

Vanilla let a small sigh of relief leave her glossed lips, as Nokka began wrestling with the small pink jellyfish with antennas, scientifically called a Chimera Animal alien. That was the last thing Vanilla remembered before crashing into the ground and blacking out.

"Andreeeeewww! I am so _nawt_ in the mood for thiiiiis!" Madison whined. Her older brother Andrew merely growled in response.

"Madison, we can't keep ignoring this! One of these days you're going to get seriously injured!" Andrew shook his head of golden shaggy hair and turned back to look at a huge monitor that showed Madison or rather Mew Vanilla's fight with the Chimera squirrel.

Madison rolled her eyes which were now a more natural shade of blue, her tousled hair was now a golden blonde. She sat hunched over with her pink and white striped shirt rolled up in the back as Elliot dabbed at her battle wounds with alcohol. She watched in agony as Andrew kept playing the part where the squirrel ripped her wings over and over and over again!

Each time the scene was replayed it was as if Madison's pride was getting wounded over and over and over again! Argh! She hated it! It made her for so… so useless. Though she would never admit it, being a super lady made all her insecurities vanish. Behind the snobbish façade Madison really was just your average sixteen year old…well kind of. Having powers helped Madison forget her problems and insecurities, but now…

"Andrew, don't be a drama king!" Madison huffed, pushing her thoughts of worry to the back of her mind, where she really wished they would remain. Forever.

"Andrew drama king! Drama king!" Nokka sang in an obnoxious matter.

Madison shot hate daggers at the winged primate with her blue eyes. It was all she could do since Elliot was bandaging up her scratched up back. It just wasn't fair, if it wasn't for that retard monkey, Madison/Vanilla could've easily defeated the chimera, but no. No! Now her back was on fire and probably oozing under the bandages. Yuck! And to make matters worse Andrew was having a cow and suggesting the thing Madison has dreaded ever since she was injected.

"Hush Nokka…Madison I think it's time we face reality…" Madison shut her eyes trying to tune out her older brother, but his words echoed through her head. "You can't handle this alone any longer…I'm going to inject more girls."

Madison glared at her brother, her blue eyes flashing turquoise. She wracked her brain for a snappy comeback, but she could barely think straight. 'Why…? Why? Why? Whyyyyy!' Why was Andrew doing this to her, he's supposed to be her brother. Stupid traitor! He was going to take away the one thing that made her feel special, and distribute it for the world to experience. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating, but just the thought of one other girl having Mew Mew powers, made her want to cry.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry' Madison blinked back her tears, while trying to keep her cool. She could not let herself cry in front of her brother, Elliot, or even that annoying Nokka. Crying was for babies, besides her mascara would run.

Andrew silently watched his little sister. He could tell she wanted to cry, but knew she had her pride, so kept his mouth shut. Sometimes he didn't understand her at all. What was so horrible about him injecting a few more girls. She definitely need the help. Even though she never said anything, he could tell this whole Mew Mew business was wearing her down.

"Madison…please just hear me out…" Andrew looked at the sixteen year old pleadingly.

"What's there to hear?" The emotional blonde screeched. "You don't think I'm capable of defending Chicago anymore, so now you're going to make more Mew Mews! And besides…" Madison's yelling morphed into an icy coolness, as her unshed tears froze over. "No matter what I say, you're going to do it anyway, so there's no point in arguing with a jerk like you" With that the butterfly Mew turned and strutted out of the room, not that she'd get far, since Elliot was the two sibling's ride home.

Andrew sighed in annoyance. "Nokka, go make sure Madison doesn't do anything stupid…"

The monkey saluted the blond, "Yes sir! Nokka go check on Madison!"

Andrew nodded his head as the enthusiastic monkey flew up the stairs to the café part of the building.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, we all know it's what has to be done, and I'm sure Madison will come around soon enough."

Andrew chuckled to himself. Elliot always did know what to say, and yet he never seemed to say it during a conflict, classic Elliot. Andrew turned toward his guardian and friend and forced a small smile.

"Trust me Andrew, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Andrew shook his head as he watched Elliot remove his red apron and matching rubber gloves. The brunette in his early twenties had proved to be very dependable over the years. His only flaw had to be that he was a bit of a perfectionist and germaphobe, hence the apron and gloves, despite the two teens' constant complains about the ways of Elliot, Andrew and Madison wouldn't want it any other way. Besides when Nokka got on everyone's nerves, Elliot would always volunteer to deal with him.

After putting away his apron and gloves, and cleaning the area he fixed up Madison's back, Elliot turned and grinned at his blond companion. "So…when shall we begin?"

Andrew chuckled at Elliot's enthusiasm. "Well first we're going to need to collect some D.N.A. from suitable animals, who knows how long that'll take, especially with school, heh maybe I could "get sick" for a few weeks." Andrew was a Senior in High School, and he knew that missing a lot wouldn't be a good idea, but hey, it was a whole heckava lot better than letting the aliens dominate the city of Chicago.

'Why did the aliens even choose Chicago, when there were bigger cities, such a New York? Oh well, there mistake.'

Andrew was interrupted from his thoughts when Elliot pulled out a shoebox, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Lucky for you Andrew, I'm one step ahead of you!"

Andrew's blue eyes widened as Elliot whipped open the box, revealing four vials of liquid. One was purple, the other three were yellow, pink and green. The four vials practically glowed in the dark shoebox. Andrew couldn't believe his eyes. Elliot had already gathered D.N.A. from a whopping total of four animals, which probably would have taken him months to collect. He looked at the four vials, like a child drooling over candy.

Elliot smiled at the teenager as he laughed gleefully. "Yeah! Elliot _you_ are a GENIUS!"

Elliot quickly placed the shoebox on the table right before getting caught up in a bear hug. After breaking the hug and composing himself, Andrew continued speaking. "Okay, so now all we need to do is find four girls who are compatible with this D.N.A." Andrew gestured towards the shoebox of color coded, genetic bliss.

"Well then I guess now would be a good time to put the café to good use."Elliot said gleefully.

Andrew nodded happily "Yeah I guess you're right! But what shall we call it?" Since the café was only used as their secret headquarters, they never really needed to actually open it, let alone name it.

Elliot pondered that thought for a moment, stroking his chin.

Andrew watched in amusement, happy for his older friend. Andrew knew all along that Elliot had suggested using a café for their headquarters in hopes of actually being able to use it. Now they could actually use the café to lure in teenage girls and see if any would be compatible with the D.N.A. Elliot had collected.

"I've got it! Now, I know it sounds crazy but…how about Café Mew Mew?"

Elliot looked so excited, how could Andrew possibly deny him of his dream? Oh heck! No one would ever have a reason to suspect a thing since Andrew planned on keeping the Mew Mew project on the "DL".

"Sure Elliot whatever you think's best."

Elliot looked like a child on Christmas. "Thanks Andrew! And trust me…you won't regret this!"

The two walked up the stairs, Andrew listening to Elliot babbling on about menu ideas, not that Andrew minded. Besides he had a more nagging topic on his mind. How will Madison react to all this? He saw how she acted when he talked about it, but how will she react when he actually does it? Andrew knew just how stubborn his younger sister could be. 'But…but, she knew better than to jeopardize the project right?'

As they reached the top of the stairs to the unused kitchen part of the café, they found Madison perched atop a counter, sulking. Nokka was in her lap snoring and babbling incoherently about a lost prince. As Andrew's blue eyes met Madison's flashing turquoise one, he knew that only time could tell him the answers to the questions he desperately wanted to know then and there.

A.N. So what did you think? This chapter was I guess you could say an introduction. In the next chapter Andrew and Elliot will go injection crazy mwahaha! I wonder what Madison will have to say about it… anyways tell me what you think. This is my very first fanfiction so sorry if there's any mistakes ^-^' But yeah tune in next time (hopefully sooner than later) for the next installment of Chicago Mew Mew! ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Carly Montito

A.N. Why hello there! I'm so glad you came back : D Well as you know this is my first fanfic, and strangely enough, I had a nightmare about it -_- In my nightmare I had like 80 reviews, so I was super excited, but then when I read them I found out they were all hate reviews saying I ruined Tokyo Mew Mew…sniffle… so yeah please be gentle when reviewing ^-^ Kay? But yeah, as of right now no reviews…I guess that's better than 80 hate ones right? …right? Hopefully by the time I finish this chappie I'll have some reviewers to praise in my ending A.N. Now that I've gotten that off my chest I'd better do the disclaimer…ahem… whoa wait! Okay so I was just reading the first chappie and I realized somehow the lines I used to separate events and P.O.V.s were somehow missing and if you see random 3's lying around they're supposed to be the heart sign thing so yeah… sorry ^-^

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is all Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida's whacky idea…darn if I would've thought of it first they'd be writhing a Japanese version of Chicago Mew Mew, but alas they beat me -_- grrr I guess it can't be helped…moving on I don't own Chicago, Game Stop, Spongebob, Mario Bros. or any of the other stuff in this story really. So far the only character I truly own is Nokka…oh wait didn't my sister invent him…crap…

-O-

Carly Montito woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing. Since her bedroom was right next to the bathroom, this happened almost every morning. Especially when her dad or two older brothers were using it, she could even hear the sound of them peeing…ick! The only time she was spared from this rude and somewhat disturbing awakening, was when her phone alarm would go off. It played the Mario Bros. theme song. Wait! Why was Carly being aroused by the toilet and not her favorite Italian?

Carly quickly sat up and grabbed her pink ipod, checking the time. Her heart stopped when she saw the time.

7:18.

Late.

She was more than late, she was screwed. "Why?" Carly groaned as she checked her cell phone. 'I know I set my alarm…right?' Carly checked her alarm setting, her tired eyes widened in realization. "Gosh dangit!" How could she have been such a retard? She had set her alarm to 4:00PM instead of a.m.

Oh well…she'd just have to make up for her stupidity by skipping breakfast, and possibly makeup. Carly glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She thanked God every day for her pin straight, dark brown hair, that hung halfway down her back. One less thing for her to have to deal with in the morning. She brushed her side swept bang away from her left eye, as she inspected her face, while groaning inwardly. It wasn't that she was ugly, she was actually a very pretty girl, but Carly could not bear to leave the house with no makeup. Carly quickly slapped on foundation to her olive face, while inwardly cursing herself for screwing up her morning. She quickly put eyeliner on, then finished off with a quick smear of lip gloss, before running out of her room. (Only to return realizing she still had her jammies on)

After getting dressed, and giving in to her hunger pangs, Carly was off. She ran through the streets of Chicago, trying her best not to run into anyone. After a few minutes, she started getting tired. Carly was definitely out of shape, but was much too busy with school and video games to work out. Thankfully she was tall and slim, but still way out of shape.

'Only a little farther…' Carly thought to herself as she started to pant, but she couldn't stop running now. It was crucial she get to her destination as soon as possible. That destination was the Game Stop. Since they had great business, they always held a huge sale in the fall every year. Everything there was marked down to fifty percent off. It was really a dream come true for gamers like Carly.

Carly's heart sank when she arrived at the Game Stop, only to find herself at the back of a long winding line. The only downside to this sale, was that there were thousands of gamers who lived in Chicago. If only Carly hadn't set her alarm to 4:00p.m. Then she'd at least have a decent spot in the huge line. Carly felt like screaming and crying. She was about to give up and head home, when she heard a familiar voice that made her heart flutter like a bird…a _lovesick_ bird.

"Hey _Car-lottaaaaa_!"

Carly looked up grinning, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Only one person in the world could get her heart to pound so violently, and make her so happy in less than a second.

"Yo _Travitoooooo_!"

Everyone standing in line probably thought Carly was an idiot but she didn't care. She felt her tan cheeks heat up slightly as she looked at the boy who had grabbed her attention and lifted up her mood. He was tall, dark and handsome, literally. He stood about a head taller than the lovestruck teen, underneath his hoodie was a tanned muscular torso. Carly practically drooled, as she wondered if he was wearing anything under the grey hoodie.

"Aw did someone oversleep?" Travis, (which was the hottie's real name) smirked at Carly, as he ran a hand through his jet black spiky hair. His muddy green eyes danced with amusement, while on the other hand, Carly's dark brown eyes danced with hearts.

"Yeah…but it wasn't my fault! My stupid phone didn't wake me up" Carly brushed her bang away from her eyes as she tried to pout.

"Wow your phone wakes you up? Is it a smartphone?" Travis held back a laugh as Carly gave him her classic confused face.

"Um no…it's just a normal phone see?" Carly took her turquoise slider phone out of her pocket. Despite being a brunette, the sixteen year old had many blonde moments.

Travis shook his head at the confused girls as he grabbed her phone and started fiddling with it, not that Carly cared, she was so not washing her phone ever again! "Carlotta Montito! I am ashamed! You call yourself a gamer and yet you oversleep on the day of the biggest sale in Chicago! Just think of what would've happened if I wasn't here to let you cut me in line!" Travis mocked scolded Carly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the line with him.

Everyone in line behind the two sixteen year olds gave a collective moan. Travis merely smiled and wave as he yelled, "Thanks guys! I definitely won't forget you when I become famous!" Carly burst out laughing when some fat dude flipped Travis off. Travis merely shrugged his shoulders as he handed Carly her phone. "Sorry dude but ladies first."

'He thinks I'm a lady sigh…life is sooooo good!' As Carly and Travis talked about what games they were going to buy, Carly couldn't help but admire Travis' features. He was adorable, not to mention hilarious, nice, surprisingly polite, and had HUGE muscles…well at least huge for a sixteen year old boy. Yep Carly was in heaven. That is until she heard a certain whiney voice which turned her heaven into hell.

"Traviiiiis! I thought you said this wasn't going to take looooong!" The demon that had approached Carly and Travis could have passed for an angel. She was about Carly's height with hair that managed to be longer, darker and glossier then our poor heroine's inferior mane. Her olive skin was also a shade darker and seemingly flawless, though Carly contemplated that the girl looked like Satan's illegitimate daughter in the mornings. Luckily for Carly, she had two things the witch princess lacked. One was the cute look of innocence Carly had with her big dark brown eyes, while Monique (alas the beast has a name) only had average looking brown eyes. It probably helped that Carly was one hundred and ten percent innocent, she had never had an official boyfriend, let alone kissed anyone (besides her parents and dog, but obviously they don't count). The other thing that Carly had over Monique was purely a gift from God Himself. The thing she had that Monique lacked were…boobies! Yeah! Carly took great pride in this, though she'd never tell a soul. I guess it was a girl thing…

Travis smiled sheepishly at his…ugh…girlfriend, while Carly pretended to be happy to see the girl. 'That evil demonic little-' Carly's bitter thoughts were interrupted by Travis, whose voice sounded slightly annoyed…? Carly tried not to smirk, was Travis annoyed with his…person he's with? (Carly tried not to think of Monique as his girlfriend)

"Yeah sorry… I didn't realize the wait to get in the store would be this long" you see, they only let fifteen people at a time into the store to avoid mishaps. "Are you sure you're all shopped out?" Travis dug into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. "If it's a money thing…"

At the sight of her secret crush's wallet, Carly's jaw dropped. She knew perfectly well that Travis wasn't close to being well off. Heck, they were both pretty poor, well at least for downtown Chicago standards, but it at least gave the two something to laugh and joke about. Meanwhile, little miss priss was loaded. I mean she has a freaking pink convertible…PINK! The injustice of it all!

'But I'm nicer than her and have bigger boobs than her, so there!' Carly mentally comforted herself while looking at the monster expectantly. 'If she truly cared for him she wouldn't take the money, she'd get on her broom and leave, letting Travis have his guy time…with me…'

Monique squeezed herself into line, pushing an annoyed Carly out of the way. She wrapped her slender arms around Travis' muscular arm. "You'll never guess who I ran into while shopping" Carly felt like gagging as that…thing cooed sweetly.

"Um-" But before Travis could even make a logical guess, Monique cut him off as if he didn't even say a word.

"Lila, y'know the captain of the cheer squad, and you'll never guess what she had to say…"

Carly raised an eyebrow at Travis. Travis merely turned to Carly and made a cuckoo sign. Monique was too busy digging through her purse to notice. Carly smirked, she almost wished that Monique had seen her boyfriend's childish gesture. 'Mabye she'd melt and we'd never have to see her again'

After finding her compact mirror, Monique spoke again, while admiring her _oh so gorgeous self_. "You know how Emma got expelled?" Before either Carly or Travis could utter a response, Monique continued speaking. "Well since she was a cheerleader, Lila needs to find a replacement. Only the girls chosen by the soccer players will get to try out."

Carly's heart sank when she saw Travis' face light up. She hated that the wicked witch of the west was able to make Travis so happy. What did he even see in that…that t_hing?_

"Hey you wanna try out? Since I'm the star of the team I can get you in!"

Travis shot Carly a look when she giggled. She thought it was adorable that Travis considered himself the star of the team.

"I don't think so Travis… I really don't have time for frivolous activities like that…" Monique shrugged as she looked at him with bored, half-lidded eyes.

Carly was appalled. She couldn't believe that Jezebel didn't want to cheer for her boyfriend. Well… actually she could, since she knew just how evil Monique secretly was. Carly would give almost anything to cheer for Travis. She loved watching him play.

Carly felt her heart break, when she saw the sadness in Travis' beautiful green eyes. Monique didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, this is getting pretty boring…"

Travis' muddy green eyes widened at his girlfriends words. There was only one more group of fifteen to go, before their group was allowed into the video game store.

Monique groaned in distaste when it appeared her boyfriend wouldn't budge. "Look you can stay here and buy your stupid games, but I'm leaving. With that Monique flipped her hair and started to walk away, leaving behind the sinister scent of cinnamon.

Travis looked truly torn as he looked at the game store and the back of his girlfriend. He looked at a stunned Carly, and his face lit up, as if an idea had come to him. This was precisely what had happened. Travis quickly handed Carly a piece of paper and some money.

Carly stared at the items in confusion. "Travis?" She looked up to see her crush smiling at her apologetically.

"You think you can do me a favor?"

-O-

"WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGE! BOB! SQUARE! PANTS!"

Madison Bonesk wrapped her baby blue feather pillow around her head, trying to block out the obnoxious song.

"ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND PORIS IS HE! SPONGE! BOB! SQUARE! PANTS!"

The pillow did not help Madison whatsoever. Who was the idiot that turned the television up super loud and ruined her precious beauty sleep? It really wasn't rocket science, considering Andrew watched the news in the mornings, while Elliot opted for Good Morning America. That left only one culprit.

Nokka.

Madison growled as she got out of her bed and stormed out of her room. Ever since that fateful day in which Andrew had the gall to suggest injecting more girls, the annoying monkey was starting to get on her last nerve.

When she finally managed to get to the living room, (she lived in a pretty big house) she saw the pain-in-the-butt monkey floating only an inch away from the giant screen, high definition t.v. He was laughing like an idiot at something Spongebob and Pratrick did. 'Probably something really disgusting', the blonde thought to herself, while scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Nokka turn it down."

"NOKKA CAN'T HEAR YOU!'

Madison felt her temper starting to flare, as she snatched the remote control from off the floor.

"TURN!"

"IT!"

"DOOOOWWWWWWN!"

With each yell the infuriated teenager turned the volume down. She then threw the remote onto the floor, with so much force that the batteries popped out. She turned and stormed off, leaving a stunned Nokka in the aftermath.

As soon as Madison got to her room she slammed the door and plopped down onto her queen-sized baby blue memory foam bed. It became apparent that neither Andrew nor Elliot were home, because if they were, one of them probably would have scolded her by now. Not that she cared. Ever since the day her "life as a one of a kind, super lady" ended, Madison had barely spoken to either of the older boys.

'There probably at the stupid café going injection crazy….' Madison sat up in her comfy bed. With thoughts like that looming in her head, she'd never be able to get back to sleep. Madison looked at the grandfather clock that was next to her giant vanity. It revealed that it was 9:38.

'Might as well get dressed', the bitter girl thought to herself as she walked to her giant walk in closet. Seeing her large wardrobe didn't overwhelm her but made her happy. After digging for a few minutes she found what she wanted to wear. A turquoise, plaid mini skirt, with a white shirt, black cardigan and matching boots and leggings.

Now it was time to make herself look fabulous. Madison didn't wake up looking like walking perfection, but at least she looked better than some people who looked absolutely horrific in the mornings. Madison sat herself in front of her huge vanity mirror, as she started the long, but mandatory process of removing her curlers and putting on makeup.

As Madison went through the motions of her morning ritual, her mind started to wander. 'Are Andrew and Elliot really injecting right now…or have they already done it?' Madison couldn't help but wonder what kind of girls they'd choose. Would she know them? As Madison looked at her nearly made up porcelain face in the mirror, her mind conjured up a frightening thought. 'Oh Lord! What if one of them is prettier than me!' As the butterfly Mew completed the finishing touches of her makeup, she inspected her flawless face in the mirror. 'That would be nearly impossible…' Madison smiled at her reflection. The only people that looked better than her were models and actresses, but that's purely due to the fact that they get airbrushed and such. 'If anything I should be worrying about one of them being stronger than me… …!' The beautiful blonde froze at the thought. She didn't want to be bested by some…girl.

Madison shot out of her seat, knocking the baby blue pillow of it. It remained unnoticed, as Madison practically flew out of the room.

"NOKKA! I'M LEAVING! DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

And with that the sixteen year old was out of there. She ran effortlessly down the Chicago streets, gracefully weaving in and out of crowds without even breaking a sweat. The stiletto heels on her black boots didn't even slow her down. She was an old pro at maneuvering in heels, it probably helped that her Mew boots had ginormous ones.

In less than fifteen minutes, Madison had arrived at the café she had once loved. Now it was actually going to be used…as a café! Madison sneered at the pink building as she went to unlock the door, but found it was already open. Madison's eyes widened as she walked in. It really did look like a restaurant, heck, it even had a few customers.

"Madison?"

Madison turned her head towards the familiar voice, it was Elliot's. The brunette was taking orders. Did he even notice that the girls at the table were practically drooling over him.

'Riftraft.'

Madison noticed that Elliot was warmly smiling at her, it made her feel uncomfortable, especially after the way she had treated her brother and him, but… 'I still haven't forgiven him!' With that, the fashionable blonde stuck her nose in the air and strutted towards the kitchen.

She walked through the tidy kitchen (don't forget that Elliot's a clean freak) and headed to the basement. As she made her way down the stairs, she mentally prepared herself for how she would treat Andrew. She was extremely curious about how far along Andrew was with his injecting, but she didn't want him to know that. No, she had to come off as uninterested and still furious with him, which she was…sort of…

Madison stopped when she reached her brother. He had his back to her, staring at a huge monitor. (The same one that showed Madison's fight with the Chimera squirrel) It was obvious that he was very engrossed in his work, since he didn't even turn out the sound of her clickety clackety, high heeled boots.

"Ahem!"

Andrew turned around at the sound of his younger sister, surprise was evident in his ice blue eyes. "Madison."

"Andrew." Madison coolly acknowledged her older brother, while mentally reminding herself that he's the one who is trying to ruin her life. "I see you've actually opened this place up…"

"If you mean the café-"

"Duh!"

"…yes, it'll make things easier when it comes time to…" Andrew stopped short when Madison gave him a silencing glare. Over the years, she had mastered the look and had yet to find a person that it didn't work on.

After a few seconds of silencing Andrew continued to speak, hoping to lighten the mood. "You wanna work? It'll be ten bucks an hour, and Elliot has made a work uniform I know you'll like."

"Oh puh-leaze! I don't need your stinkin' ten bucks an hour! In case you haven't noticed Andrew, we're rich!" Madison snapped at her poor brother.

Andrew shot a stern look at the girl, but before he could scold her something caught Madison's ice blue, made up eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Andrew turned around following the younger girl's gaze to the huge computer's screen. The screen showed a teenage girl who looked to be about Madison's age. She was a tall, slim, Hispanic girl, with long dark hair, and an innocent looking face. She was walking through the streets carrying two game stop bags.

Madison's heart skipped a beat.

'It couldn't be'

Was that one of the girls that her brother was planning to inject, or had he already injected her?

Andrew smiled at his sister, the smile was somewhat apologetic, but it also had a hint of smug excitement. "You're just in time dear sister, this is the last girl that needs to be injected."

Madison acted as if she didn't hear her brother as she stared at the screen. 'So this is one of them…' Madison took in her appearance and came to the conclusion that she wasn't impressed. She actually knew the girl from school, barely. What was her name? Kari? To Madison the Hispanic girl looked plain. She was kind of pretty, but next to Madison she would look absolutely hideous, thankfully.

And then there were her clothes. 'What the heck is she wearing?' She had on jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and a denim jacket. 'Denim on denim is a MAJOR no no!' Madison's glossed lips curved into a smirk. At least she didn't have to worry about being upstaged, heck, with this girl by her side she might even look better.

Her critiquing was interrupted by Andrew. "You, wanna watch?"

Madison turned towards the older blond, she really did want to watch, to see how this girl would react to the injection. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. Madison took a deep breath, hoping her voice wouldn't give her away. "I guess…it's better than watching Spongebob with Nokka…"

Andrew chuckled as he totally fell for his sister's bored façade. "Alrighty! Mew Mew Project 1.5-" Madison rolled her eyes at the _1.5_ "-BEGIN!" With that Andrew pressed a button on his computer. The two siblings watched the computer monitor expectantly, as a bright purple laser beam headed straight for the unsuspecting girl.

-O-

A.N. Not a lot of Mew action huh? But don't worry I'm only getting started! :D For me it felt like the chapter was getting a little long so I'm updating sooner than I planned… Anyways as of right now…NO REVIEWS! :'( That's some pretty sad stuff right there… Y'see, I kinda had this small goal of 1,ooo reviews by the end of this story (if all goes well, I plan for this to be a looooong story) Hmmm…I could threaten to hold back chapters until I get a certain amount of reviews, but that seems kinda mean… Oh! How bout this, can at least one person review just to let me know that this story is actually being read? Please? I'll answer your review in my next author's note :D But anyways please tell me what you think, any suggestions? Oh and since I'm new at this let me know if anyone seems Mary Sueish…As of right now Madison's the one I'm worried about…is she annoying the heck out of anyone? But yeah, thanks soooo much for reading and I really hope you liked it! See ya next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Side Effects

A.N. Hola amigas! None of you are boys right? I mean it's totally fine but… O-o' uh… MOVING ON! I am on a roll here! It's almost like the lack of viewers is magically speeding up my typing skills…it also makes me feel as if I'm talking to myself, but I'm not! …right? Anyways I plan for this chappie to have more Mew Mew stuff! Sorry if it seems like this is dragged out…am I being too descriptive? Just let me know kay? Hope you like this chappie! I wrote it with L-O-V-E! Nya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew…cause if I did heh, A BOYFRIEND AND MORE ATTENTION GIVEN TO EVERY MEW! AOYAMA KUN HAVING A MORE INTERESTING PERSONALITY! KISSHU KISSING ICHIGO A LOT MORE! um…I guess those would be my top three complaints. But hey TMM was my first Manga, sigh…at the age of let's see 11, I sure thought Kish was repulsive. Then like six years later when I watched the anime (after I realized Mew Mew Power was poop, ha! I was starting to wonder why "Dren" wasn't being as…obsessive?) I fell in love with Kisshu and –sigh- those sexy golden eyes of his woo baby! Oh uh! Sorry where was I? Oh yeah, thanks Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida for making such a hawt villain! :D

-O-

Carly Montito walked through the streets of downtown Chicago with two shopping bags full of electronic bliss. The sixteen year old was actually quite proud of herself.

Before leaving with his ugh…girlfriend, Travis had asked Carly to buy the games he wanted and to give them to him at school. Before leaving he handed her some money and the list of games he was planning on purchasing. Awww! He made a list. Carly thought of that as the cutest thing in the world, but then again she thought everything the boy did was extremely cute.

So Carly -being the totally awesome friend that she was- bought the games for her crush.

As Carly skipped (quite clumsily) through the streets, imagining the look on Travis' face when he'd receive his video games, she suddenly had an inspiration. Carly stopped in her tracks, her dark brown eyes widening in realization as she played back the conversation with evil Monique in her head. She was too deep in thought to even notice the purple laser that was heading straight for her.

It had all happened so fast, one second Carly was formulating a scheme that would get Travis to see her as more than a friend, the next second she had found herself shrouded in a purple mist. This mist was not eerie in any way whatsoever, instead it was sparkly. It was almost as if she was entrapped inside a giant amethyst.

'What the heck! Where am I?'

The now naked teenager stared in awe as a giant bubble appeared in front of her. The bubble popped as a mysterious looking black cat leapt from it.

'Awwww! A kitty! How cute!'

Carly loved cute animals, without giving her strange surroundings a second thought, the girl bent over and tapped on her thigh, trying to beckon the black cat to come to her. This technique had always worked on her Pomeranian, Fluffy, but the black cat only cocked its head.

It didn't work…but Carly was not about to give up. Carly couldn't quite figure out why, but she had a strong yearning to cuddle with the cat. The desire burned so strongly within Carly, that it made her entire body ache. The distraught teen held out her arms pleadingly towards the cat.

'Please…'

The cat meowed as if telling the poor girl not to fret, and moved towards her. It stopped in front of Carly and looked up at her, it almost looked like the cat was smiling. Carly looked down at the furry creature and gave a soft smile. She went to pick it up, but the creature had a different idea. It leapt towards Carly and seemed to vanish into her left shoulder.

The startled teen tried to scream in surprise, but no sound came out.

'The cat! Went inside...me…'

Carly's big eyes changed from dark brown to a light purple, as her bare body began to glow, and the sweet smell of chocolate filled the air. Her now amethyst colored eyes closed, and she began to drift out of conciseness.

'This…feel…great…' Was the last thought, the girl's brain conjured, before blacking out.

-O-

Madison Bonesk's shoulders slightly slumped. She stood next to her older brother Andrew Bonesk, who was staring at a giant computer monitor, looking quite proud of himself.

"That's all?" The petite blonde huffed, while picking some lint off of her black cardigan. She then looked over at her brother who looked at her in a confused manor.

"Yes…what were you expecting?"

Madison simply ignored the older boy and glanced at the giant monitor. It showed a bunch of people gathered around the unconscious Hispanic girl that her brother had in injected _who knows what sort of animal_ into.

The beautiful blonde was beyond disappointed. She expected the injection to be more flashy, as she recalled the day her brother had injected her with the almost extinct butterfly D.N.A.

It had taken place in the same room a little over a year ago…

_Fifteen year old, Madison Bonesk lay on her stomach practically shaking in fear. She was on top of something of an examination table, with her shirt rolled up and her bra unlatched. Her older brother Andrew had something that looked at a futuristic gun in his hand. Elliot stood by his side holding Nokka._

"_Madison…if you're scared-"_

"_I'm nawt! Just hurry up and get this over with!" _

_The petite blonde had no problem lying to her older brother. Truth be told she was terrified, but she knew it was something that had to be done. She also had faith that her brother and Elliot had done enough research on this. For the past few days Elliot was constantly assuring the teens that this was perfectly safe, and that Madison's D.N.A. was perfectly compatible with the butterfly._

_Madison took a deep breath and held it, as a hesitant Andrew pressed the small gun onto the center of her back._

"_Okay…on the count of three. One…two…"_

"_JUST…!"_

"_DO…!"_

"_IT!" The agitated blonde hissed at the older boy, she just wanted this to be done with._

_And with that Andrew pressed down the trigger, causing a bright blue light to surround Madison. Elliot and Nokka watched in wordless awe._

_Meanwhile, the petite blonde was plunged into a sparkling, misty, aquamarine world. It was gorgeous. The intrigued girl gazed around wordlessly, not even realizing she was naked. Madison turned around, startled, at a popping noise. She was stunned to see a sapphire colored butterfly fluttering towards her. She looked at it in awe._

'_So…pretty…'_

_When she blinked she lost sight of the fragile creature. Madison frantically looked around for the butterfly. She wanted it…she wanted it right this instance. Just as the fifteen year old started to fret, she felt a wonderful sensation coming from her back. Her body became consumed in a bright blue light, as her eyes became a more turquoisy shade of blue. The petite blonde let her now exotic eyes slide shut, as the blissful sensation filled her. The scent of Vanilla filled the air._

"-cat… Since I sprung this on you, I'll recruit her myself, but after that I expect you two to find the rest. I only injected four girls, so you two should have no problem finding the other three."

"…"

Andrew turned towards Madison, who was too busy with memories of the past to even hear one word he said.

"Madison."

"…"

"Madison!"

"WHAT?" Madison was not pleased with the fact that her precious memories of being the _only_ super lady were being interrupted.

"Did you hear what I said?" The older blond sounded just as agitated.

"Yes yes." Madison really had no clue what Andrew had been blabbering about, but she really was so not in the mood to hear him talk about how smart he is and such.

"Then you'll do it?"

The sixteen year old absent-mindedly nodded her head, while inspecting her powder blue nails.

'Looks like I need a touchup…'

"Great! I knew you'd come around." Andrew stated happily, as he got out of his chair and started up the stairs. "Hey Elliot! You don't have to help find the girls I injected. Madison said she would do it."

Madison's blonde head shot up, horror written all over her gorgeous features. 'What have I done?' Finding injection marks on random girls was the last thing the sixteen year old wanted to do. I mean, she did have a life outside of defending Chicago. 'Crap!'

"ANDREW!" Madison screeched loudly, as she ran up the stairs.

-O-

The smell of cigarette smoke and a black ice air freshener, filled Carly Montito's nose.

'That smell…'

The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was in the backseat of a car.

'What the-? Wasn't I just shopping? … shopping!'

Carly's heart stopped.

'Travis' games…MY GAMES!'

The desperate game freak stood up quickly, only to bonk her head on the top of the car.

"OWCH!"

"What're you doing! Sit down and put your seat belt on! Dad'll kill me if I get another ticket!"

Carly rolled her eyes at her older brother Victor, who was driving the car. She groaned as she fiddled with her seatbelt. After a moment, she finally got it to click.

'Great, I lost my games and have been kidnapped by my own brother…'

Carly felt tears stinging her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back before Victor could see. She had just wasted her saved up money, and to make matters worse, how was she going to face Travis at school tomorrow? Carly looked up glumly at the sound of her older brother's voice.

"You wanna play these games when you get home?" Victor lazily tossed her the two game stop bags, before cutting off an elderly driver.

"Omigosh! Thank you!" Looks like Travis wasn't going to hate her after all. Now that the video game worry was over, Carly had some troubling questions pop in her mind.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Carly asked while taking stock of the games in the bag. Good. They were all accounted for.

"Heh, you passed out, you're lucky I was curious enough to see why the crowd had gathered. Did you skip breakfast again?"

"No!" She only skipped breakfast when there was no cereal. "Did you skip breakfast?" It wasn't exactly a comeback, but Carly wasn't good in the wit department.

"No actually I didn't, 'cause I'm not lazy and actually cook for myself." Victor smirked, when Carly shot him a look.

Okay, so she was a little on the lazy side, but that didn't mean that Victor should be rubbing it in her face like that. Carly pouted as she scratched the top of her head.

"OW!" Carly jerked her hand away from her head, then rubbed it. 'Dumb…' She glared at the hand that had scratched her sensitive scalp. Her dark brown eyes widened in horror. 'What in the-!' Her nails were freakishly long. She stared at her new claws. 'They weren't like this earlier…were they? Oh gosh! Did Travis see?' But…with a little paint job…they could pass for those fancy fake nails Carly could never afford. (Not that she really cared to buy them in the first place) Plus painting her nails would be a lot faster than clipping and filing her nails.

"Okay out!" Victor mumbled to the sixteen year old as he pulled into their driveway.

"Yeah yeah…" Carly hopped out of the beat up Jeep. "Thanks for saving me…and…um…"

Victor raised his eyebrow impatiently.

"Can we keep this a secret?"

Victor grinned knowingly. "Yeah, and if dad asks I'm at work!"

Carly nodded cheerfully and waved, as the older boy drove away. All of the Montito kids had developed a system of secrecy to get around there overprotective father's watchful eye. Not that they really did anything wrong…well at least Carly never did anything wrong.

She walked up the driveway as she mentally made a check list in her mind.

'Okay… first I need to paint these…claws…what color should I- Oh I know! I'll do that navy color Teresa bought' For once Carly was happy that her thirteen year old sister was obsessed with doing her nails, especially since navy blue was Travis' favorite color!

'Then…I need to try out one of my new games- Oh shoot! Did I finish that stupid math lesson?' Carly groaned as she dug into her pocket for her house key. Tonight was definitely going to be a busy night.

-O-

"Carly…?"

"…Carly!"

"Carly! How do you shut this stupid thing off!"

"CARLY!"

The sleeping teen was woke up face to face with a pair of fury filled, dark brown eyes, the Mario Bros. theme song blaring.

"NYAAAA! T-Teresa…?"

Carly blinked in surprise. She couldn't believe that her alarm had failed to awaken her. She was supposed to be a light sleeper who woke up if someone stepped into her room. It seemed that within the last twenty-four hours, so many weird things have happened. First she fainted, then her nails (which were now a fabulous shade of navy blue) that magically grew, now she wasn't even able to wake up. What is this world coming too?

The extremely tired teenager grabbed her cell phone and shut off the loud Mario music. With that a very grumpy Teresa wordlessly left the room. Carly wondered if her little sister would be mad at her. The two girls looked exactly alike, though one was sixteen, taller, and curvier; the other, thirteen, short, and stick thin. Teresa also had shorter hair, not to mention a meaner personality, or at least that what Carly thought.

The sixteen year old yawned. Man! Why was she so tired? She usually never had any problems getting out of bed, once she was aroused. Mabye she should just stay home…but wait! She had to give Travis his video games, and do her "evil plan".

With renewed spirits, Carly hopped out of the confines of her warm bed, and started her morning routine. She couldn't wait to see Travis, she also couldn't wait to eat breakfast. A nice bowl of Fruity Pebbles drenched in cold, delicious, heavenly, addictive milk. Carly never realized how important milk was to her.

-O-

"Aw man Carly! You're freakin' awesome!" Travis grinned at Carly, as she waved the Game Stop bag in front of the teenage boy. The two teenagers were standing in front of Travis' locker.

Carly felt her cheeks heat up at the sound of his praises. Man was he adorable! Especially when he smiled! Sigh…his smile…but. Carly took a deep breath, before snatching the bag away from Travis.

Travis blinked back at surprise, he gave Carly a confused smile. "Um…Carly…?"

"I believe you owe me…" Carly smiled sweetly at the spiky-haired boy.

Travis in turn grinned. "Heh! In your dreams maybe!" With that, he tried to grab the games from Carly.

Carly squealed as she pulled away from the hot boy. She loved being around Travis, he was so fun to be around, but….she couldn't play right now, for this was strictly business, plus she had to hurry and put her master plan into action. Especially since Monique could come walking by any second from now.

"No!" Carly swatted Travis' grabbing hands away. "You owe me!"

Travis gave a mock exasperated sigh. "Okay, _Car-lotta…_ what is it you want?"

Carly mentally patted herself on the back, she brushed her dark brown bang away from her eye before speaking.

"I want to try out for the cheer squad!"

Travis stared at the determined girl for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. Carly pouted, feeling her olive cheeks heat up.

"W-what's so funny about that?" Carly couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the boy's laughter. She frowned at him while cradling the Game Stop bag in her arms.

"Don't tell me your serious about this. Carly, there's gonna be a ton of girls going for that spot…and well…let's face it…you're not exactly…uh…coordinated." Travis smiled apologetically, his green eyes looked worriedly at the clumsy sixteen year old.

"Oh come on! I-I wanna try…and aren't you always complaining about all the cheerleaders being snobs?" Carly looked pleadingly at her crush. He'd never realize how bad she wanted this. If she managed to get the spot on the team, then she'd be able to spend a lot more time with Travis.

'Then maybe we could…' Her yearning thoughts were interrupted by Travis' voice.

"Okay Carly, I'm doing this because you're my friend-"

'Yeah…friends…'

"but if you don't get on the team, don't-"

"Awwww! Travis! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Carly jumped happily up and down, before handing over the bag of video games. "I'll see you then!" With that Carly gave a wave before running off.

Travis shook his head at his ditzy friend, before yelling. "YOU'D BETTER MAKE ME PROUD!"

-O-

Carly stood amongst a crowd of skinny girls, most were blonde upper classmen. The group stood outside in the soccer field. The eager girls took up half the field, while the other half was being used by the soccer players.

Lila, the cheercaptain stood in front of the girls, looking them over. Her gaze stopped on Carly. She stared at the girl, like a lion eyeing a gizelle. Her overly glossed lips curved into a wicked smile.

Carly shifted uncomfortable at the captain's critical gaze. She already felt awkward being surrounded by popular upper classmen. Carly looked down and tugged at the t-shirt she had changed into, she was wearing booty shorts with it.

"Carly Montito…" Lyla looked down at a clipboard. "So Travis was the one who…_recommended _that I let you try out."

Carly quickly nodded her head. Was it just her, or was everyone staring at her? The self-conscious girl twirled one of her low pigtails nervously.

Lyla gave the Hispanic a smile, though not a kind one. "Let's try you out on the pyramid."

Carly froze. "Pyramid…?" Wasn't that when the girls got on their knees and…Oh Lord!

"Do I r-really have to g-go first?" But Lyla was already telling the girls who were already on the squad to get in formation. The way she commanded those poor girls to get on their knees seemed pretty final.

Not wanting to embarrass herself, Carly decided to just go with it. She took a shaky breath before heading towards the female pyramid. Lyla's smug eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly as if she wasn't expecting the sixteen year to actually go through with the pyramid.

'Well I am! …though I'm absolutely terrified! But I have to do this…for Travis!' With that final thought, Carly climbed to the top of the pyramid. (With some help of course)

From the top of the pyramid, Carly felt liked she could see the world. The shaking teen took in her surroundings, her heart felt like it was going to break out of her C sized chest. She tried to comprehend what Lyla was telling her do, but it was as if the higher altitude weakened the terrified brunette's hearing. Carly panicked, as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. Now what was going to do? Her fears seemed to melt away when she locked eyes with Travis who was practicing with his teammates.

The spiky-haired boy stopped what he was doing and grinned at Carly, pointing at her making a mock surprised face. He looked so adorable and goofy, but mostly adorable, especially in his soccer uniform, his lucky necklace that had a diamond shaped pendant shined brightly in the sun. Carly looked down at him giggling, but burst out laughing when another player, who wasn't paying attention, plowed into Travis, while chasing the ball, knocking the poor boy over.

Carly was laughing so hard that she forgot where she was, that is until she lost her balance. One minute the ditzy brunette was laughing her head off, the next, she was falling backwards headfirst. Carly let out a scream. 'I'm going to die!' was the last thought her mind seemed to conjure before time seemed to suddenly slow.

Carly's dark brown eyes widened as the winded whipped her dark pig-tailed hair. Her loud heartbeat seemed to drown out the loud collective gasp. The falling girl could have sworn she heard Travis yell her name. Her stomach did a flip, along with the rest of her body. She landed gracefully on her feet. Wow…that was a first.

The sixteen year old just stood there dumbly as everyone around her gave loud cheers. Travis ran up to her, with a wide eyed look.

"Are you okay! Wow that was cool!" Travis gave the frazzled girl a huge grin and a thumbs up. Carly blushed at her crush's praised, as she smiled at him, while brushing her bang away from her eye. The two teens turned when they heard clapping.

Lila was the one that the clapping had come from. She then approached Carly, a look of amazement in her eyes.

"That was amazing…I-I think we're done here."

Carly gave the cheer captain a confused look. "Eh?"

"Carly Montito, you are now officially a member of the Gladiator Cheer Squad! I'll pull you out of class so I can get you a uniform, and we can practice a little before the game today." With that, the cheer captain flipped her hair and strutted off, with her cheerleader cronies in tow.

Carly couldn't contain herself, she did it! She was actually one step closer to making her dreams come true, one step closer to being Travis' girlfriend. How the heck did she even manage to land on her feet? She thought she was dead the moment she slipped, but then when she opened her eyes, she was on her feet, surrounded by a stunned group of teenagers. It seemed as if she was meant to make the squad. Boy, life was sooooooo good!

After catching her breath, Carly noticed Travis standing in front of her grinning. She was so happy with the way this day was turning out, without thinking she ran into Travis' arms.

"Omigosh! I did it! I DID IT! And you thought I couldn't do-" Carly paused when she felt Travis stiffen. 'Crap!' She was hugging him. She's hugging a guy that belongs to someone else. Carly's face turned beat red as she quickly pulled away from the stunned soccer player. "S-sorry! Nya!" Carly gasped in surprise, quickly covering her mouth, her face turning an even darker shade of red. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"You're fine, don't' worry about it. You gonna do more of those crazy flips later?"

" I'll give it my best NYA!" What the heck? Carly snapped her mouth shut, she had just meowed at Travis. Things were quickly beginning to get out of hand, but Carly was smart enough to leave before things got worse" I…gotta go!" Carly mumbled, as she dashed off.

"Carly? Wait a sec-!"

But Carly didn't stop, she was way too embarrassed. She couldn't believe herself! She pushed through the school doors panting. Man! She really needed to get into shape, especially since she was a cheerleader now. She smiled at that thought, but at the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why such strange things were happening to her. 'Y'know…it's almost like I'm a-' Carly quickly shook her head, her dark brown piggy tails whapping her in the face, as if knocking some sense into the confused teen. 'No that's stupid…' With that final thought, Carly made her way to the girl's locker room, itching to get into her school clothes.

-O-

Madison Bonesk felt her mind start to wonder. She was sitting through another _bor-ring_ lecture, giving by another _bor-ring_ teacher. The bored blonde, gave a small sigh of relief when the teacher was called out of the room. She ran her slim fingers through her golden waves as she looked out the window longingly. She would so much rather be shopping, or even fighting Chimeras. Those were her two favorite activities. Madison's glossed lips formed a small pout, but soon shopping would be the only thing on that list, now that Andrew had injected more girls, it seemed her days of enjoying her life as a super lady were numbered.

Deep down the stubborn girl knew that it was probably a good idea. She hadn't failed to notice that the Chimeras were progressively getting harder and harder to defeat. The butterfly Mew tried not to think about it, why worry? Worry only brings stress, and stress causes weight gain and zits.

Madison looked up at the sound of the teacher's voice. She was disappointed that Mrs. Moze had returned so soon, she was hoping that her bore of a teacher would have been gone for the rest of the class hour. Oh well, she only had that last class to endure…and then she'd be forced to watch a _boring_ soccer game with her _boring _brother…today was turning out to be a pretty _boring_ day.

"Sorry for the delay, but it seems we have yet another new student." Madison looked up, her blue eyes widening ever so slightly. This was like the what? The third new student in the last month. Madison's shaped brows rose in suspicion, as she inspected the new student. He was a short Hispanic boy, with black spiked hair and dark eyes. The blonde was anything but impressed, where did all these new students come from? Dorksville high? The judgmental girl was about to look down to inspect her powder blue nails, when something about the new boy caught her blue eyes.

It was the way he looked at his fellow classmates. He seemed to be holding back a smirk, it was as if he knew something that they all didn't. This unnerved Madison, she hated how confident he was. No new kid should be that confident…right? When his almost black eyes met her blue eyes, her heart skipped a few beats. The sixteen year made herself look away, as she quickly dabbed away the beads of sweat that had formed on her porcelain forehead. Why was he making her feel this way? And no, it wasn't that she was attracted to him, Madison actually found the boy quite ugly, and would never date him in a million years.

"This is Ernie Sarian, make him feel welcome. Ernie you may sit over there" Mrs. Moze pointed an empty seat. As Ernie made his way to his seat, Madison noticed him stop for a split second, his dark eyes widening briefly. The curious blonde turned to see what he was staring at. What she saw confused her, it was one of her classmates. He had spiky black hair, his muddy green eyes looked nervously at the new boy as he smiled at Ernie.

After staring for a few seconds Madison realized Ernie wasn't even looking at-oh what's his name…Travis?-Travis' face, but was eyeing a diamond shaped pendant he wore on a silver chain. Madison rolled her blue eyes. ' He sure is weird…'

The rest of the class hour was pretty boring and uneventful. When the bell rang Madison got up and casually turned to look at Ernie. He and Travis were laughing about something as they left the room, he was still eyeing the necklace though.

-O-

"Andrew! It's too cold! Can we just leave?" Madison's cries of complaints seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Andrew seemed too preoccupied to even acknowledge his younger sister. The siblings were camped out on the top row of metal bleachers, watching a soccer game. He simply stared at the cheerleaders who were cheering for the Gladiator's, their school's soccer team. His eyes were locked on a certain Hispanic girl on the squad, who seemed to be one step behind the rest of the girls.

"Carly Montito…soon to be Mew Chocolate…" Andrew smiled confidentally, while his younger sister stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Lord…" Madison muttered while rubbing her temples. She so was not ready to deal with this, not yet. Couldn't Andrew have given her a week's notice?

"Nokka want to see Chocalate girl!" Madison screeched in surprise, as the small monkey popped out of Andrew's pocket.

Andrew quickly put his finger over the little guy's mouth, before anyone could hear his obnoxiously loud voice. Nokka gave muffled complaints in protest.

"You brought him? What if someone sees!" The petite blonde glared at Andrew in surprise. He was usually the one that scolded her for being reckless.

Andrew simply shrugged. "We may need him later…"

Madison was about to argue, but Nokka cut her off. (After pushing Andrew's finger off of his small mouth of course)

"Bleh! ….ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!"

The two teens stood up quickly in response. Nokka-being the mysterious, winged, space monkey that he was- had the ability to sense when an alien was nearby. Madison turned to her older brother, waiting for instruction.

"Go find out what's making Nokka react like that and put a stop to i-!"

They were interrupted by a huge explosion that shook the place. Andrew caught Madison in his arms, steadying her. He wore a grave expression.

"Change of plans, get everyone to safety!" Andrew barked the order to his sister, before grabbing Nokka and jumping off the bleachers. He sprinted towards the field, never stopping to look back at the worried blonde. Madison quickly inhaled before screaming to the crowd to evacuate the field. Things were about to change for the petite girl.

-O-

A.N. Okay now we're getting somewhere…ish. O-O Yay I finally have a review! Many thanks to Hetalia-EnglandthePirate! : ) For being the first person to review….(drum roll) you win a $100 gift card to café Mew Mew! (Useable at both the Tokyo and Chicago locations) Oh and I know Nya is Japanese, but I think it sounds so much cuter than meow ;3 Don't you? Well…tune in next time to find out what the heck that explosion was! Nya! Oh and reviewing would be nice too! Tootles!


	4. Chapter 4 Mew Chocolate

A.N. Ohio! No, I don't mean the state! I mean the Japanese good morning greeting… I'm just too lazy to figure out how it's really spelt, so there! :p Anyways, now we're finally getting into the action! (It took long enough) So yeah :) special thanks to Arkie for reviewing and to answer your question this story is going to be looooong! This fanfic is based off a manga I'm making (for my sister's entertainment and my practice) I plan for the manga to have about three arcs, which means this story's gonna have three arcs :D Yeah! But I'm going to apologize in advance, the only reason why I'm updating so quickly is cause it's summer and I don't have a job…yet…meh -_- So once I get a job (meh) or school starts (Yay! college! I feel so old…) there may be delays, but let's enjoy my speed while the summer is still relatively young! Nya! Now that we have that settled, let's have Madison do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer by Madison Bonesk: Okay so like SonicXMinagirl does nawt own Tokyo Mew Mew. It belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't see what's so hard about understanding that peoples! I don't get why we have to do this before every single chapter… I mean I'm like ten times prettier than all those Tokyo girls. Especially that Ichi-whatever her name is- girl, why did all the boys go for someone like her? It's just way too unrealistic! And while I'm on the subject, what's with your pen name? This isn't a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic, maybe that's why no one's reviewing-

Me: Okay…that's enough! Enjoy the story :3 (Sonic the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose forever!)

-O-

Carly Montito and the rest of the cheer squad stood in shock, as the soccer players made their way towards them. A chill ran down Carly's spine. Something was way wrong here. It seemed like just a few minutes earlier they were happily cheering for their boys, Carly was mostly trying to keep up with the other girls. When suddenly there was a huge explosion. Could it be terrorists? New York was attacked, but that was years ago…besides wouldn't they have targeted a big building like the Willis Tower or something?

Lila shakily stood up and began to take a roll call of all the girls, all of them were accounted for. Next to her the soccer coach took roll for the boys.

"John."

"Here."

"Mike."

"Yo."

"Travis."

"…"

"Travis?"

Yet again, there was no response. Carly felt her heart stop, as she looked around frantically for the boy. 'Where is he? It couldn't be that he's still-'

"Coach, none of us see him!" A random soccer player had confirmed the new cheerleader's worst fear. Travis was missing. Something had to have happened. Carly felt herself shaking.

The coach ran a trembling hand through his salt and pepper hair. "Someone call a medic! We need to get out of here…" With that, the whole group began to make their way towards the school along with the rest of the crowd.

With every step she took, Carly felt her heart breaking. Travis. Her Travis. He could be hurt, and yet no one wants to look for him. She didn't want to lose him, he was one of her best friends. She couldn't lose him. Her steps began to slow until she finally stopped. She really did care for the boy, he made her so happy. If she lost him she'd never forgive herself. Carly squeezed her dark brown eyes shut. 'No…I won't lose him!'

With her sudden burst of newfound bravery, the girl ran back towards the field. Adrenalin coursed through her veins, making her forget just how out of shape she really was. The sixteen made her way towards the smoke that was billowing from the ground. Her body began to burn, but she ignored it. 'Hold on Travis!'

As she got closer to the source of the smoke, she could begin to make out Travis' silhouette. He appeared to be knocked out, or possibly dead, but Carly didn't dare think of the latter. She could also make out another figure standing over him. When Carly got close enough to see, she let out a terrified scream.

The person, if that's what you would call it, was floating over Travis. It looked like he was about to do something to the boy, but looked up when he heard Carly's scream. He was very pale and had huge ears. They reminded Carly of elf ears. He had dark green hair that was spiked up super high and looked really stiff. His eyes were an orangey color, and his pupils were slitted, kind of like a snake's. The clothes he wore on his short body were really strange, tight, and revealing. He wore a sleeveless belly shirt that had a turtle neck, and really short shorts, along with some boots. He wore long fingerless gloves on his arms. He also had these strange tentacle type things that kind of looked liked ribbon. Carly wasn't sure if they were attached to his lower back, or if they were a part of his shorts. For a short guy, all in all, he was pretty scary looking.

Carly stood frozen, staring at the creature floating before her. He seemed to smirk slightly, revealing a sharp fang as he looked her up and down. Calry shuttered, was this how it felt to be undressed by the eyes? He seemed to be enjoying himself, that is until he got to her face. He looked disappointed. (What was he expecting? Selena Gomez?) He then got back to inspecting Travis, as if Carly wasn't even there.

The stunned girl finally found her voice. "Don't t-touch him!"

The creature looked up at her in an amused manor. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it!"

Carly flinched. It talked to her. So many questions ran through her mind. What is that _thing_ even supposed to be? It looked like a cross between a troll and a vampire. And what does it want. Oh Lord, it's not gonna suck Travis' blood! Is it? Carly stared the creature straight in his orange eyes, and yelled out the first thing that would come out of her mouth.

"Who are you!" Okay pretty lame question, but you have to understand that the poor girl was so scared, that she could barely think straight.

The floating creature gave the girl a smug look, and start floating towards her. Carly's big brown eyes doubled in size, as she started to back away.

"The name is Einre, and I am here to kill your species, I guess I should start with you!" He lifted his arm up with his hand open. There was a small flash of light, as a long stick that had a spiky ball, appeared in his clawed hand.

Carly let out a whimper as she started to back away. In her panic, her long legs somehow got tangled together and she fell over, but continued scooted away. Tears were now falling from her dark brown eyes, that revealed just how terrified she really was. Why is this happening? Carly's mind seemed to console her, telling her that this was only a bad dream, and she'd wake up any second in her nice warm bed.

Einre stared at the sobbing girl. When she finally looked up at him, he gave her a blood thirsty grin, revealing those sharp looking fangs of his.

"Bye bye bozo!" With that, he lifted up his weapon.

Carly gave a small squeal, as she squeezed her wet eyes shut, and covered her head, waiting for the impact. But it never came.

Instead, Carly found herself underneath a cute blond boy. When she looked around, she realized they were a few feet away from where she had been. This guy had saved her. They both turned towards Einre, who was muttering words she couldn't comprehend, as he was trying to get his weapon out of the ground. It was stuck in the dirt pretty good. Carly stared in horror, that could have been her head.

"NOKKA HURT YOU FOR BLOWING STUFF UP!"

A small gasp escaped Carly's lips when she saw a small brown monkey fly towards Einre. It flew circles around the green-haired creature in a carefree manor. Einre on the other hand, was angrily trying to swat the small monkey away. Aggravated fury shone in his orange slitted eyes. Carly turned away from the chaotic scene, when the blond boy began to speak.

"Carly Montito" He gave her a confident, but slightly apologetic smile as he spoke. His ice blue eyes, showed no fear. It was as if things like this happened to him every day. "My name is Andrew Bonesk, now I know this is going to sound crazy, but I promise I'll explain later."

Carly looked up at Andrew, she wasn't sure if she was going to like what he was going to say, but she gave him a hesitant nod anyways. She found herself becoming curious.

"Carly, I need you to fight Einre-"

The confused girl was just about to argue, but was cut off by Einre's obnoxious laughter. He had finally managed to whack Nokka away, and was starting to pull his weapon out of the dirt.

"Ha! That's a good one Andrew! What's she going to do? Sit on me?"

They know each other? Things were getting stranger and stranger. Who exactly was this Andrew Bonesk guy? And what makes him think I could take on that floating freak? When she looked up at Einre, she let out a scream. He had thrown a ball of energy, and it was heading straight for her. She felt strong arms wrap around her, and jerk her away before she could get hit.

With Carly in his arms, Andrew dodged several more blasts. He did it so effortlessly, as if he wasn't even holding her. After running a bit he finally put Carly down. Nokka had started distracting Einre again. After catching her breath, Carly finally spoke up.

"What the heck is going on? Who are you and how do you that…that _thing_ over there?"

Andrew shook his head impatiently. "Like I said, I'll explain later. Right now I need you to-"

"I can't fight him!" Carly yelled out of desperation, what was Andrew thinking? If only he knew just how horribly out of shape she really was. Why couldn't he fight Einre himself? He was probably strong enough to take on the short, floating, big-eared creature, right?

"Yes you can and you will!" The blond boy had started to raise his voice.

"But-"

"Do you want him to die!"Andrew furiously pointed past Einre, who was still struggling with Nokka, to Travis' body.

As if on cue, Einre teleported away from Nokka, and appeared next to Travis, sticking his tongue out at the frazzled monkey. Carly's brown eyes widened as they began to flash lavender.

"TRAVIS!"

Andrew smiled knowingly.

"Looks like she's ready…" He said this more to himself than to anyone particular. "Nokka!"

The small flying monkey looked up at the teenage boy.

"Carly needs a transformation pendant!"

Nokka nodded. "Nokka make Carly pendant!" A small golden pendant, with a pink engraving that slightly resembled a heart on it, appeared in the flying primate's light brown paws. "Nokka throw!" With that, the golden object was tossed toward Carly. The sixteen year old caught it-barely- and looked at it.

"What is-?" She stopped when words began to enter her head. She gave Andrew a worried glance.

The older boy gave Carly a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Just say it."

Carly blinked dumbly, had he read her mind? 'But…' Carly gave a glance at Travis, Einre was leaning over him, inspecting something. It was as if he had forgotten that she and Andrew were even there. Her heart began to race as the words in her head became louder and louder. Carly finally gave in by instinctively putting her trembling lips to the golden pendant and yelling,

"MEW MEW CHOCOLATE! METAMOR-PHA-SIS!"

Carly let her dark brown eyes slide shut, as she was engulfed in a bright purple light. Her dark brown hair loosed itself from the low pigtails and began to curl. After, it changed to a deep purple color. A purple light wrapped itself around the girl's naked body like a ribbon, changing into a light purple, short, sweet heart dress. It was accented with purple fur and had a purple bow in the back. Purple boots, with a kitten heel adorned her feet. Short, purple, frilly gloves covered her hands. Light purple garters with purple fur edging them appeared on her arms and left leg. Her neck was covered by a light purple choker, with purple fur, it held the golden pendant. A small, beaded, tiara type thing appeared on her head, as furry black cat ears replaced her human ones. A black cat tail made itself visible from the bottom of the short dress. It had a yellow bell, tied with a purple ribbon. Her lavender eyes snapped open in surprise, she was no longer Carly Montito, she was now Mew Chocolate.

"What happened to me!" Mew Chocolate put her gloved hands over her cat ears then pulled away in shock. "Why do I have ears!...a-and a tail?" She now had her hands on her butt. The poor girl looked terrified.

Andrew triumphantly high-fived Nokka. "Yeah!"

Einre looked up from what he was doing. His orange eyes widened. "Gah! When did this happen!" Einre glared at the cat girl, as a purple parasol appeared in her gloved hand. A ball of energy started to form in his clawed hand. "Tch! I really don't have time for this!"

Andrew didn't even flinch when Einre lobbed the glowing ball at Chocolate. Without even thinking, Mew Chocolate jumped out of the way, dodging the destructive ball. Her Chocolate parasol opened, allowing her to float gently towards the ground. She looked up at the big eared creature floating in front of her. He looked furious with her, she glared right back.

She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it appeared there was no turning back. Travis' life was on the line, and gosh darn it, she was going to save him. The words that had suddenly appeared in her mind, pushed aside her thoughts of fear. Her parasol began to spark with electricity, as she yelled,

"RIBBON!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"THUNDER!"

A purple lightning bolt shot out from the cat's parasol and headed straight for Einre.

"WHOA!" Einre quickly flew out of the way, barely dodging the lightning attack.

Chocolate gasped in shock. Did she actually do that? She looked up to see Einre fuming.

"That's it!" The enraged creature made a jellyfish like creature appear in his pale hand. He looked around, growling in frustration.

"What's the matter Einre? Did that thunder attack scare away all the animals?" Andrew looked up at the creature smugly. Einre glared at him, though his bared teeth soon became a smirk. "Heh! I'm sure the others will get a kick out of this…I'm out of here!" And with that, Einre disappeared.

Mew Chocolate blinked a few times before remembering…

"TRAVIS!"

The cat girl dashed toward the unconscious Travis, and hugged him. Since he was out, he'd never know.

"Looks like he's going to be okay. Good job by the way, Mew Chocolate" Andrew smiled down at the younger girl, while scratching Nokka behind the ear. Mew Chocolate absentmindedly nodded at Andrew. Right now, Travis was the only thing that mattered to her.

-O-

Travis' muddy green eyes fluttered open. He groaned in pain, his whole body hurt, and his head was throbbing. What had happened? He wracked his brain for an answer to this disturbing question. Let's see he was tearing it up on the field…then…then…? He could not for the life of him remember what happened. His troubled thoughts were interrupted by a breathless, yet somewhat familiar voice.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried"

Travis blinked in surprise. The girl that was kneeling before him, she…she had cat ears, and a tail. He sat up in shock, only to grab his throbbing head. The cat girl put her hand on his should and look at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh…I've been bet-…er…"

Travis' heart leapt in his toned chest. Now that he had gotten a good look at the mutant girl, he came to the startling realization. She's beautiful! Her face, her hair, everything about her was gorgeous, but the thing that stood out most to him were her big innocent looking lavender eyes. They were amazing, though slightly familiar.

"I'm sorry… sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner…" The girl blinked back tears, as she gave Travis a sad but sweet smile.

'Is she crying?' Travis wanted to wipe the unshed tears, then something hit him. Did this girl…save…him? That had to be the reason, why else would she be here? And it would also explain the pain that he's in. For some reason this made the soccer player happy, really happy. He couldn't deny the fact that he was smitten with the girl who had saved his life. His mind tried to remind himself that he already had a girlfriend, but his heart seemed to interrupt those warning thoughts and asked 'Where the heck was she when you were hurt?'

Travis decided he'd deal with that crap later, right now he wanted to enjoy his time with this new girl. He wanted to memorize her face, and everything else about her, in fear that this was only a whacked out dream.

"No…you're fine…" Travis managed a smile. "Y'know, it's pretty embarrassing to have a girl save you. Especially when you're the star of the soccer team!"

A cute giggle escaped from the cat girl's beautiful pink lips, giving Travis a strange sense of déjà vu.

"You think we can keep this between us?" Travis smiled sheepishly. If anyone were to ask…none of this happened.

Travis let out an inward sigh of relief, when the purple-haired girl nodded, her curls bobbing up and down with her head looked so cute. Travis wanted to grab one and tug on it to see if it would bounce, but he refrained himself. He then asked a question that had been on his mind for a few minutes,

"Who are you?" He had a lot more questions, like what had happened? How did she save him? Why did she save him? Why does she have ears and a tail? But he had to start somewhere…

His savior's exotic eyes widened as if she had remembered something. She seemed to look at herself, then at Travis, then back at herself. Travis felt himself grinning, this girl was adorable, he really hoped that this wasn't just a dream. He looked up in anticipation, his head beginning to hurt again, when she gave her answer.

"Travis-"

'She knows my name…how the heck does she know my name!' The ache in his head started becoming unbearable, as he struggled to keep his muddy green eyes open.

"-it's me-"

That was the last thing he heard before he was plunged into a world of black.

-O-

"Travis?"

"Travis!"

Madison Bonesk stared at the new Mew girl, she was trying to wake up some boy that was unconscious in her tan arms. Madison turned toward Andrew, and raised an eyebrow. Her older brother let out a sigh of relief, Madison on the other hand was anything but relieved. It looked like it was time to face the music, she now has a partner.

"That was a close one…" Andrew ran his hand through his shaggy golden hair, and looked down at Mew Chocolate. She gave him a confused look.

Madison rolled her ice blue eyes, was this girl clueless or what? Looks like she had better fill her in on the rules of being a Mew Mew.

"Don't be an idiot!" Chocolate looked up at Madison startled, she probably hadn't even realized that the petite blonde was standing there. "You can't go revealing your secret identity! Do you realize all the trouble that would cause!" Madison snapped at the poor girl, not even pitying the hurt that flickered on her lavender eyes.

"B-but I-I just th-thought" The pathetic girl mumbled, her lower lip trembled.

'Way to go Andrew, you injected a crybaby!' The butterfly Mew thought to herself while giving her brother a haughty look. Andrew shook his head, silently reprimanding her, not that Madison paid that any heed. Andrew then turned to the cat girl and gave a soft smile.

"You'll have to excuse my little sister, but it really is important that you keep this whole Mew Mew thing under wraps."

Madison sighed in distained, as she put her hand on her hip. Why was Andrew being so nice? Was it really necessary? She knew that after today, Andrew would go back to being his usual bossy self. So what was the point in being all nice? Besides this Mew Chocolate girl struck the stuck up blonde as more of a hindrance then a help, she'd definitely have her manicured hands full with training the girl. Stupid Andrew!

"Mew Mew? What's that? And w-why am I like this? What was with that Einre guy? And-"

Andrew cut off the panicked cat girl, with a calm response.

"Relax…let me start at the beginning," The blond turned towards Madison. "Call Elliot, and tell him to bring the first aid kit."

The petite blonde nodded and strutted off, Andrew had started his long and drawn out explanation, Nokka loudly repeated every word he said. Madison kept walking, until she could barely hear their annoying voices. Eavesdropping didn't even occur to the blonde since she didn't care what her _new partner_ had to say, and already knew what her brother was going to say.

Knowing him, he would probably start by telling her she is now a super hero who must fight aliens. He would show her the injection mark, then show her how to change back into her human form. He would explain that Einre was an alien, and that there are plenty more where that came from. He'd talk about how their ultimate goal was to eliminate the planet earth, wiping out the human race in the process. Madison smirked, as she imagined the cat girl's reaction. Those under-exposed lavender of hers would widen, when he'd get to the part about the aliens infecting earth's animals and using them in their deadly schemes. She'd get really freaked out when her brother would explain the origin of the Mew Mew project.

Originally the idea was that if they injected the aliens with the D.N.A. from endangered animals, it would kill them. That plan had failed miserably, instead of destroying the two aliens they had injected it had actually…changed them. This had inspired Andrew to inject humans, several tests and experiments later, Madison was a Mew Mew.

"Those were the good old days…" Madison whispered to herself, while whipping out her i-phone. She found Elliot's name on her contact list and touched the call button. She waited a few moments, before hearing the familiar brunette's kind voice.

"Hello, this is Elliot Kecha from café Mew Mew."

Madison rolled her eyes at her guardian's cheesy greeting,

"Elliot! It's me!"

"Oh hi Madison, how was the game? Who won?"

She hated how he could be so cheerful at a time like this.

"No one won, Einre crashed the game! Andrew wants you to come to the school ASAP, and bring the first aid kit."

"Is someone hur-?"

Madison hung up before he could finish the question. She really wasn't in the mood to talk right now, which was a rarity, considering the stuck-up blonde always was throwing in her two cents whenever she got the chance.

Growing bored, the blonde made her way back to where her brother, Nokka, and…_that girl_ were. Andrew was just finishing up his speech when she had gotten there. Andrew took Madison by surprise, by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"By the way, this is Madison, she's a Mew too. She'll help you find the other three girls. And Madison…this is Carly" Andrew gestured toward the cheerleader. "You two are now partners."

Madison felt her blood boil at the last part, she did not like this situation one bit!

-O-

Carly stood up from Travis' side and tried to smile at the blonde girl glaring at her. Her partner. She had the feeling that the pretty blonde didn't like her, but why? What did she do to get the short girl so angry? Carly found her voice and spoke up timidly.

"Hi Madison, i-it's good to know I'm not doing this alone…"

The pretty girl turned away giving a feminine grunt, muttering something about she preferred being alone. She then turned and headed towards a red sports car that had just pulled up, she climbed into the backseat and slammed the door. A brunette man rushed out of the car.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't slam!"

Carly gave Andrew a confused look, wondering who that strange guy was. Andrew facepalmed, clearly embarrassed.

"That Elliot! He really protective over his car, he let no one eat, drink or-"The cat Mew giggled as Nokka began to ramble on and on about Elliot's rules.

Elliot, who seemed to hear Nokka, turned around, he gave the monkey a cross look. Though when his true blue eyes met Carly's dark brown ones, the stern look melted off, a kind one took its place. He rushed over to the teenage girl, and boldly took her olive hands into his fair skinned ones.

"Why hello there! You must be Carly Montito! My name is Elliot Kecha!" He beamed brightly at the younger girl.

"Um…hi?" Carly pulled her hands away from the strange guy. She wasn't exactly an outgoing socialite.

Carly was thankful when Andrew started speaking, "Did you bring the first aid kit?"

"Yeah, it's in the car, let me get it." With that, the eccentric brunette made his way to the car, only to discover that Madison had the doors locked. She sat daintily in the back seat, she merely waved at Elliot, as he tried to open the car door.

"Madison! Unlock my car this instant!"

The smirking blonde only put her hand to her ear in response.

"Madison no hear you!" Nokka flew towards the car, and to Elliot's horror, began to pound on the window. "ELLIOT WANT YOU TO UNLOCK DOOOOR!"

"NOKKA CAREFUL!" Elliot tried to grab the monkey, but he kept moving.

Andrew gave a loud, exasperated groan, before heading towards the dysfunctional group.

Carly simply stared. She couldn't believe it, this whole day seemed so surreal… but it all finally made sense. Her nails, her cravings and her newfound acrobatics, was all due to the fact that she had some type of wildcat (she couldn't quite remember the name of it) in her blood. A small shiver ran down the girl's spine, as she rubbed her left shoulder, the spot where she was injected. She couldn't believe she was a super girl who was supposed to fight aliens…it terrified her, but- Carly gave Travis a quick glance before heading towards the red sports car. –It seemed she had no choice.

A.N. Yes! Done! 12:50am baby! So… what did you think? Please lemme know kay? Thanks so much for the good reviews, I really appreciate it! :D And to answer the question about Mew boys, as of right now I'm not planning on having any boy Mews, though…okay how can I say this without spoiling anything? So y'know how the Mews are super ladies? Well… let's just say there's going to be super gentlemen? As I type this I picture Luigi from Mario -_-…ugh! Tired! Must…post…zzzzzzz

Madison: Crap! Okay we're done here, and you'd better review ya loser readers! I'm goin' to bed…mumble grumble….


	5. Chapter 5 Einre's Mission

A.N. It'sa me! SonicXMinagirl… … …ok that was weird O-o Guess you have to have a name that starts with M- and ends in –ario for that to work…. anyways I think there's something Madison wants to tell you guys, especially Homurapop22156 (Your review tickled my funny bone :p nya!) Ahem Madison…

Madison: But they are losers!

Me: For your information I love my readers to death! They are all number ones in my eyes! (Especially the ones that review ;D )

Madison: But none of them have reviewed about how awesome and pretty I am, so no! I am nawt apologizing!

Me: Do you want me to kill you off next chappie?

Madison: GASP! Ok so I'm like sooooo sorry I called you guys losers, It was like a total joke! Teehee!

Me: That's what I thought… Nokka please do the disclaimer.

Nokka: Nokka time to shine! Nokka Nokka! SonicXMinagirl no own Mew Mew show. Japan people own it!

Me: Heh heh…he means Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida…anyways enjoyyyyyyyy! :3

-O-

Einre made his way slowly through chrome hallway. He knew very well that it would be much quicker if he teleported, but in all honesty, he dreaded what awaited him at the end of the hall. It was all that stupid Andrew and ugly cat-girl's fault. Why did humans have to be so…so…defiant? When he was recruited for the Chicago mission, he thought it would be a piece of cake. The Paris, London, Beijing, Bagdad, Sydney, Venice and all those other missions seemed to be doing good. Though the Tokyo recruits seemed to be having the same issue as the Chicago ones…humans, humans that don't know how to mind their own stinkin' business.

Now he was going to have to answer for his slipup, and let's just say the whole human excuse was starting to get _very_ old. The short alien took a deep breath as he stood in front of the big, chrome, door of doom. He had two options: One, he could just go in and face the music; two, he could turn around, and hide in the bedroom he shared with Cinos, the only other male recruit. Einre groaned knowing that the latter would probably get him into more trouble.

'Well here goes nothing…' With that he wiped his distressed look from his pale face, and pressed his Cynclonian key to a circular panel in the wall. The panel glowed green, before the giant chrome door opened.

All of the recruits looked up when they saw Einre float in, Restilon, who was there commander gave the alien teen an emotionless look.

"Fashionably late I see…"

Einre flinched, shoot! Restilon was only sarcastic when he was . Einre nervously looked at his commander, he was a pretty intimidating guy. He was extremely tall, (especially in Einre's opinion since he was so short) he had the same pale skin, slitted pupils, and fangs that Einre had. His hair was a dark stormy silver, that only let one violet eye show, since his bangs covered his left eye. Unlike Einre, the twenty year old opted for more modest attire, his sleeveless turtleneck only showed a little of his toned tummy, and his long baggy pants showed no leg, he had the same ribbon like tentacles that all Cyniclons are born with.

"Sit. Now."

"Yo Einre! I saved you a seat!"

Einre looked up at his friend Cinos in surprise. The seventeen year old alien gave him a huge grin that showed off his fangs, and winked his bright yellow eye. Instantly, Einre knew why his friend was acting like such an idiot, for the seat he had saved him, was sandwiched between himself and Layla.

Layla….boy, Layla was definitely a little hottie. She had pastel green hair that was curled at the ends, the delicate curls brushed against her pale shoulders whenever she'd turn her head, her bangs were pinned back into a small pouf. She had blood red eyes and poufy pink lips. But to Einre, the best part about her, was her body. She was a stick thin girl, with nice, round, breasts, she halfway hid them under a sweetheart leather belly shirt. She also wore an extremely short leather skirt, with fishnet stockings and long stiletto boots.

Back when they had first invaded Chicago, Andrew had captured her and another female recruit and injected with animal D.N.A. in hopes of destroying them. The meddlesome blond's plan failed terribly though when Layla and Ephie survived it. Due to this, the skinny alien girl had bat ears instead of the standard pointy ones, bat wings, and a small little tail.

Einre gave Cinos-who was wiggling his dark blue eye brows- a sly grin before teleporting to the unoccupied seat. Both boys new just how much the shorter one of them had been dying to get lucky with the bat girl.

"Now that you all have arrived, shall we begin?" Restilon looked at the younger aliens awaiting a response.

The other female recruit, Ephie, 's pale hand shot up. After receiving a nod from Restilon, the Cyniclon girl stood up proudly. Einre wasn't impressed by her at all. Not only did she hog up all of his dream girl's free time, but (in his opinion) she was annoyingly ugly. She was about a head taller than Layla, and slightly plumper, but that wasn't the worst of it. Ephie was extremely flat-chested, maybe if she had a pretty face it wouldn't be so bad, but as fate would have it, she wasn't much in the looks department. She had mean looking pink eyes, and really short unflattering maroon hair. She had been injected with wolf D.N.A. on that fateful day, which resulted in her having ears and a tail. All in all, Einre felt like Ephie was a waste of a female recruit, if she had been cuter, than Cinos would've had a babe to pursue.

"I killed 22 humans today!" The wolf girl grinned triumphantly. Restilon merely nodded his head, typing the results on a futuristic looking keyboard. Einre rolled his orange eyes, when Layla gave a small applause, but gave a snort when Cinos whispered,

"The only reason she gets all those kills, is cause of her face…those scumbag humans die instantly when they see it!"

Ephie gave Cinos a death look, her dog like ears must have picked up his whisper. Cinos gave the female Cyniclon an innocent shrug, before waving his bloodied dagger in hopes of gaining Restilon's attention.

"Yes, Cinos?"

The dark blue-haired boy lazily leaned back in his chair, putting boot adorned legs onto the chrome table.

"Fifteen kills…give or take…" He seemed to be satisfied with his accomplishment.

'Lucky' Einre sadly thought to himself.

"Okay Cinos, but next time try to give me a more accurate number." The eldest alien said, while recording the results on the keyboard.

Cinos gave an uninterested shrug, as he began wiping the blood covered knife with his green, over sized belly shirt.

Restilon turned his eyes away from the immature alien, and locked his violet eyes with Layla's blood red ones.

"Layla."

"Well I only got three…it's not my fault they have so much blood!" Layla whined, but then gave a small mischievous smile, her fangs tinted pink from blood.

Restilon nodded in understanding, recording results on the keyboard.

Einre lowered his head, shifting uncomfortably. Maybe Restilon would forget about him and end the meeting…

"How about you Einre?"

'Darn it!' The short alien swallowed the bile that was trying to force its way up. He took a deep, calming breath, and gave a sheepish smile.

"Heh funny story…"

Restilon merely stared at the poor alien raising a dark grey brow. "Go on."

"Um… w-well I found something that I thought would be of interest to us…but…"

"But what?"

Einre cast his orange eyes down to the floor. "Uh…well…"

Restilon gave him an irritated growl. "I really am not in the mood for this. How many humans have you terminated?"

Einre looked down, and gave a quite mumble. "…Zero…"

Though his voice was barely audible, Restilon's pale elf-like ears seemed to pick up what he said. He gave the younger alien a hard stare. Cinos and Layla gave Einre a stunned look, while Ephie gave him a smug smirk. The four Cyniclons looked up when Restilon started speaking.

"Care to explain?"

Einre quickly nodded, and quickly began to explain.

"Well I w-was just getting into the groove of things, when this really ugly and annoying girl interrupted me. So I thought, hey, she could be my first kill of the day, but then that annoying Andrew came and grabbed her, before I could do anything. Then that annoying monkey thing came and started bugging me. Next thing I knew, that ugly girl had become a Mew Mew. A cat Mew Mew…"

"Wait-" Cinos interrupted. "Is a cat that furry thing we found stuck in a tree the other day? Heh! I like cats…"

Einre gave his friend a weak smile, before continuing, "Anyways she ended up scaring away all the animals, so there wasn't really much I could do…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The other three recruits snickered when the shorter alien fell out of his seat cowering. Surprisingly enough, Restilon didn't seem too mad, instead the tall alien appeared to be deep in thought.

"So there's two of them now…" He gave Einre an unamused look. "Get up."

Einre quickly teleported back into his seat, looking up at his commander expectantly.

"I have a new mission for you Einre. If those Mews are left to do as they please, that could put a damper on our ambitions. Thus, I'm putting you in charge of eliminating them. As for the rest of you, I want you to continue with your previous missions" And with that, the eldest alien left the room.

Einre blinked in surprise, he wasn't dead….yet. Something told him that this mission would be a lot harder than it sounded.

-O-

"-And that stupid teacher took away my phone! Can you believe it!"

Travis nodded absentmindedly at his girlfriend's rantings. He was beyond relieved that school was over, aside from the fact that his head was still sore. His head was stuck in the clouds the whole day. He couldn't stop thinking about…_her…_ It was all just a crazy dream…but it had seemed so…so real.

"Are you even listening!"

Travis was snapped back into reality by the sound of Monique's angry voice. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uh, yeah!"

"Then what was I just saying?"

Darn she was good! The spiky-haired boy tried to wrack his brain for a response."Y'know…stuff…"

Monique shook her head in frustration. "Travis, you've been acting so strange lately…" Her brown eyes softened. "Is everything okay?"

Travis felt himself stiffen, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was too busy to listen to his own girlfriend's problems because he was too busy daydreaming about some cat-girl he had a dream about. He smiled at Monique, attempting to hide his worry. "No I'm fine, just tired." Travis gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his black-haired head.

Monique seemed to buy this, she flashed her boyfriend a big smile, before giving him a short teasing kiss. Usually Travis hated when she'd pull something like that, because it made him hunger for more lip action. Though this time, Travis was somewhat relieved when she pulled away. Man! What is this world coming too?

"I'll call you tonight okay?"

Travis nodded, and with that, Monique strutted away. Travis gave a small sigh of relief, before shutting his blue locker. He couldn't wait to get home so maybe he could gather his thoughts. He quickly turned, only to ram right into someone.

"Whoa!" Travis quickly grabbed the person's upper arm steadying them, thought the same couldn't be said about the stuff the person was carrying. Her binder and folder fell to the floor. "Sorry about that…" Travis looked down at the person to see it was Carly.

"Oh hey Travis, sorry I wasn't paying attention…" The blushing girl quickly crouched down and started to reach for her fallen items.

Travis felt a little bad for his friend. Why did he have to be so out of it today?

"Here let me help you." Travis crouched down, and helped Carly gather her dropped items.

"Thank you." Carly smiled when Travis handed her some of the dropped items. His green eyes widened when her dark brown eyes met them. She looked almost exactly like the cat-girl he dreamed about. The only differences were her eyes weren't that enticing lavender, and her dark brown hair wasn't curled instead, it was straight, and she wasn't wearing the revealing purple dress, but instead a white shirt, pink shrug, and jeans. Carly gave Travis a confused looked.

"What's wrong?"

Travis quickly shook his previous thoughts from his head, what was he even thinking? The cat-girl thing was only just a crazy dream. He did hit his head pretty hard yesterday, during that _bomb scare_.

"No it's nothing…" Travis stood up, and gave his worried friend an everything's a-ok grin. Over the years he had become skilled at masking his feelings behind a cheesy smile.

"If you say so…u-um…is your head ok?" Carly looked up at Travis shyly. He wondered what that was all about.

"Yeah, it hurts like heck, but hey, the teacher's haven't really nagged me today!" The teenage boy laughed to himself, as he grabbed Carly's olive hand, helping her up.

-O-

Carly's heart rate tripled. She couldn't believe her luck! Travis was holding her hand…_her hand_! After getting pulled up, Carly reluctantly let go of her crush's hand. Travis though, didn't seem to notice, thank goodness! He was too busy talking.

"I was pretty lucky that someone fixed me up when I was out…I wish I knew who it was, so I could thank them…"

Carly knew that Elliot was the one that one responsible for that, not that she could even tell Travis. If she did, it could lead to questions. Like how she even knew in the first place. Andrew and Madison had forbade her from telling Travis that she was Mew Chocolate, so she was forced to keep quiet.

The memories of yesterday made Carly feel all warm and fuzzy inside! She had actually saved Travis, and then got to hold him in her arms, as he came to. Just the thought of it made the love-sick girl's heart rate pick up even more speed. Luckily Travis had his head in his locker, he was digging around for something he had forgotten.

Carly glanced around the abandoned school hallway, trying to calm her racing heart. She found herself glancing at the full sized mirror, the Senior girls had hung up at the beginning of the year, so they could check themselves between classes. What Carly saw made her gasp.

Instead of the ears that her long dark brown hair usually his, she had cat ears. _Cat ears_! She quickly clamped her hands over them, as Travis turned to look at her.

"You okay?" Travis looked at his friend with a confused smile.

"Y-yeah! I-it's it's just…" Carly wracked her brain for an answer, why did she have cat ears? She wasn't even transformed? "My head!" It was the first thing she could think of. "I think I have a migraine!"

Travis blinked a couple of times before finally laughing Carly laughed along with him, trying to push those blasted ears back into her head. After a few seconds of pushing, they finally went back into her head. Carly breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one.

"Heh! If it's any consolation, school always gives me a migraine!"

Carly nodded at Travis. He definitely wasn't the studious type.

"Mabye if you actually paid attention, and didn't sleep all the-" Carly froze, when she felt something furry brush against her arm. Travis stared at her expectantly. "Ah, what's that!" The cat Mew pointed towards something non-existent behind Travis. The sixteen year old boy turned around.

"What I don't see-"

"Are you serious? How can you not see…it!" And with that spun up lie, Carly quickly looked down, to see what the furry thing was. A long, black, furry tail was sticking out of her butt…_her butt_! Today was so not her day. The frazzled teen quickly grabbed the troublesome tail, and tried pushing it back to who knows where, when Travis turned back around.

"Are you sure you saw something?"

'Crap! He probably thinks I'm a freak!'

"Um…guess it was just my imagination…hee hee…" Carly gave her crush a sheepish smile, as she tried to get her tail to vanish, but the stubborn thing refused to. Even though she hated it, it looked like she had no choice. "I just remembered that I'm late for uh…cheerleading practice! Yeah! See you later!" And with that, the cat girl ran off with her hands on her butt.

-O-

Madison Bonesk strutted down the nearly empty, high school hallway, turning heads as she strolled by. Not that something like that was anything out of the norm. She did look fabulous as usual, her golden waves were pulled up into a cute bun. She wore a fitted light blue turtle-neck, with tight fitting jeans. Madison smiled to herself, she loved the extra attention. It took her mind off her latest trauma, _her brother injecting four more girls, then forcing her to work with some ditz to find the other three girls_…not that she was bitter or anything…only old spinsters are bitter.

She was about to go hunt down Andrew, who was most likely in the science lab, and leave, but stopped when she saw Carly….WITH HER TAIL STICKING OUT OF HER BIG, UNWORKED, BUTT!

"CARLY!"

Carly stopped at the sound of the petite's blonde voice. She quickly turned towards the butterfly Mew, giving her a deer in the headlights look, that stupid tail of her's was clearly visible.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madison glared at the taller girl.

Carly seemed to forget about the black furry thing protruding from her rear end and smiled. "Oh I was just leaving, thank goodness I don't have cheer…"

She was stopped short by Madison's silencing glare.

"That's _nawt _what I meant retard!" The blonde snapped at Carly, who seemed to shrink down in size. "Why is your tail out!"

Carly looked down, her tan cheeks burning. "I didn't mean to make it pop out…it just…happened…"

The shorter girl rolled her ice blue eyes. "Serious-leh? I suh-wear Carly! Didn't Andrew tell you?"

"Tell me what…?"

Madison let out a huff. "I can't believe he didn't tell you! What was he thinking! Sigh…do I have to do everything myself-?"

"Madison!"

The butterfly Mew couldn't believe Carly had interrupted her mid rant. "What?" She snapped.

Carly seemed to find her courage as she spoke up (or rather, down) to the shorter girl. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Madison gave an irritated groan. "Look! I'm only going to explain this once, so you'd better listen up!"

Carly quickly nodded, and…was her stupid tail wagging! Gah! This girl really did rub Madison the wrong way.

"Okay…so, in case you haven't noticed, there are several side effects to the injection. Me for example-" Just the fact that she was talking about herself, seemed to improve the self-centered blonde's foul mood. "I have unnatural urges to sniff flowers, I ah-dore honey and necter drinks, and I can see ultra violet rays."

"Hey me too I-"

"Did I say I was finished?" Madison angrily looked Carly straight in her dark brown eyes that so could have used another coat of mascara. She _hated_ being interrupted.

Carly looked dumbfounded, her fluffy tail seemed to deflate. "Um…no…"

Madison gave the taller girl a smug, but satisfied look. "That's what I thought, anyways, what I was trying to say, before being oh so rudely interrupted….the most noticeable side effect to being injected is…" The blonde gave a theatrical pause. "if you get excited, nervous, or anything to that effect, your animal appendages will appear." With that Madison gave Carly a light pat on the butt, causing her tail to go back in. "You so have a long way to go before you can even be a somewhat decent Mew Mew!"

Madison was somewhat surprised to see the look on Carly's face. She looked mad. Hmmmm….mabye this girl wasn't as much of baby as she thought, though Madison never did get to find out if Carly would stand up for herself.

"Girls! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Andrew said cheerfully, while running up to the two younger girls. "Elliot's here, come on!" With that, the older blond grabbed the girls' wrists and began heading towards the door.

"Wait…what?" Carly squeaked, looking freaked out, though she didn't resist the older boy.

Madison on the other hand, tried everything in her power to escape the boy's vice grip. Andrew simply chuckled, as if this kind of thing happened on a daily basis. "We're having a team meeting."

"WHAT! Geez Andrew! We're not Power Ranger! I really don't think this is necessary!" Madison did not like this one bit.

Andrew shook his head, as the threesome made their way out the door. "Carly hasn't seen the café yet-" Andrew smiled at his pouting sister. "and Elliot and I have a special surprise for you two!"

Carly's pretty face lit up. "Really?" Madison grumbled, while rolling her ice blue eyes.

When the trio finally got to the red sports car, Andrew finally released his two captives. Carly stumbled a bit, while Madison rubbed her red wrist, shooting hate daggers at her older brother. Andrew ignored his bratty sister, and instead opened the back door of the car.

"Thanks." said Carly before crawling in.

Andrew looked at his younger sister expectantly. "You getting in?" Madison simply turned away sticking her nose in the air. She loved being difficult. Andrew gave an exasperated sigh before grabbing the troublesome girl by the arm and pushing her into that car.

-O-

"Argh!" Carly Montito fell on her butt for what seemed to be, the tenth time in the last half-hour. 'I think I broke my butt…' Carly tried to get up, only to fall again, her purple skirt going up revealing white bloomers. Carly looked around cute pink dining area, hoping no one had seen her latest spill. Luckily everyone seemed to be too busy scarfing down the desserts on their plates.

When they had gotten to the café, Andrew made Madison and her change into these really cute waitress outfits. They reminded Carly of something that a French maid would wear. Elliot had made the outfits specially for both girls, (How did he even get her measurements?) matching roller blades were also included. Carly's uniform was purple, while Madison's was sky blue. With her blonde hair and blue eyes, the uniform made Madison look like Alice in Wonderland. Anyways, Andrew had insisted that the two girls work, so they can have an easier time finding the other three Mew Mews. It really was a good idea, since the cute café would attract a ton of girls. At first, Carly was reluctant to work, since she already would be busy with cheer practice, but Andrew had finally convinced her, by revealing that she would be paid ten bucks an hour.

Now Carly wasn't sure if she had made the right choice, especially since she didn't know how to rollerblade, Andrew had assured her, that she would eventually learn, but after falling about a million times, she hadn't learned a thing. Carly decided the best thing to do at this point, was to find Andrew and ask him if she could do a job that didn't involve wearing those blasted roller skates. Carly quickly crawled towards the kitchen, hoping none of the costumers noticed. She was thankful that the kitchen door was a push door. She went to push the door open, but stopped when she heard some laughing.

"-And then she made this really stupid face and was like, _I didn't mean to make it pop out…it just…happened…_" Carly felt her cheeks flush, Madison was making fun of her. She looked up to see Elliot and Nokka laughing.

Elliot seemed to notice the Hispanic girl on the floor, his true blue eyes widening. "Oh! Carly! We were just…" His voice trailing off, as he gave Carly a guilty look.

"Talking about you!" Madison grinned maliciously at the cat girl. Nokka burst out laughing. Carly felt anger building up. Why was Madison being such a jerk? What did she even do to deserve this? Carly rarely did get mad, but when she did…

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" The brunette screamed as she stood up. She almost slipped, but managed to grab onto the pink counter, steadying herself. She clumsily undid her skates, and hurled them at Madison.

The blonde effortlessly dodged them, letting the skates crash into a counter. Both girls ignored Elliot's pleas for them to stop. "PROBLEM? YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!" Madison yelled, as she grabbed a handful of napkins and attempted to hit Carly with them, instead, Nokka was hit in the face by them.

"AAAHHHHH! NOKKA BLIND!" The confused monkey flew around in circles frantically, with a napkin covering his eyes.

Madison now had Carly by the hair, while the brunette had her by the arm digging her long nails into her. Both girls were screeching at each other, but were silenced by a familiar voice.

"What's going on here!" The voice belonged to Andrew who was holding a confused Nokka. Elliot was standing behind him. The look of fury in the boy's ice blue eyes made both girls release each other.

"Look at what she did to me!" Madison yelled, while holding out her red arm, that had small nail shaped indentions.

"I don't want to hear it!" Andrew spoke quietly, but still managed to be terrifying. "Madison go wait on tables, Carly, go outside and sweep."

Madison shot Carly a look before strapping on her skates, and skating away. Carly, who was still angry, went to hunt down a broom. After finding one in the broom closet (duh), she trudged outside. She so didn't like this whole arrangement. As she began to sweep up the autumn leaves she began to wonder if she really wanted to be a super hero.

-O-

Little did she know, that she was being watched by a pair of orange eyes, that seemed to blend in perfectly with the autumn leaves. Einre smirked, looks like his mission would be easier than her thought. Now he needed to find the perfect animal to get the job done. He looked around for a bit before locking eyes with a bird that had just landed on a tree branch in front of him. He did everything he could to hold back a laugh. Yes, today was definitely his day.

-O-

A.N. Uh oh…Looks like Carly's about to be bird food O-o but don't cats eat birds? hm. :D Review!


	6. Chapter 6 Chocolate and Vanilla Swirl

A.N. Hi :) So I'm super itchy! I got bit up by stupid mosquitoes, while watching fireworks :( But anyways it's Andrew's turn to do the disclaimer:

Andrew: SonicXMinagirl doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the masterminds behind the ever so popular series! So sit back, get comfortable, enjoy and review!

Me: Oh and special thanks to Homurapop22156 for reviewing! :D And thanks to those fabulous people who put my story on their favs list!

-O-

Carly Montito sighed in distain, the cool autumn breeze blowing her hair onto face, which made her dark brown locks get stuck to her grape lip gloss.

"Pfftpfffttpfft!" The sixteen year old tried desperately to blow her hair away from her lips, but failed miserable. In a burst of agitation she threw down her broom and removed the now sticky hair from her pink lips. She was beyond frustrated, after getting into a _fight_ with that jerk Madison, her boss Andrew, had to separate the two catty girls. Carly's new job was to sweep the fall leaves away from the café's walkway.

Carly plopped down into the pile of leaves that she had made. She didn't care that the orange and brown leaves were sticking to her hair, her feet hurt and she felt like dying.

"Just kill me now…" The teenager mumbled to herself, letting her tired body sink into the crunchy Autumn leaves.

"No problem _puss_ in boots" A familiar voice said pronouncing puss the wrong way. (like the puss that comes from blisters)

Carly quickly sat up, the bed of leaves around her making a loud ker-runch sound. Her dark brown eyes widened in fear, for the person floating in front of her, was none other than Einre. Carly stood frozen in fear, as the green-haired alien made a jelly fish like creature appear in his pale, clawed hand. Without skipping a beat, the short alien tossed the jelly fish-what did Andrew say they were called? Chimeras?-at an unsuspecting robin that was perched on a nearby tree branch.

The Chimera began forcing its way into the small bird's chest. Carly covered her ears, when it began to squawk loudly in what seemed to be either fear or pain. In a flash of light the bird transformed. It looked extremely painful for the poor creature, as it began to quadruple in size. Its talons looked terrifying, its chest glowing an eerie orange.

Carly stood dumbly as she took in the Chimera Bird's appearance. It reminded her of something that belonged in a Pokemon video game. Einre seemed to sense the girl's fear, and feed off of it.

"Any last words? If you want, I can tell Travis to ditch Monique, you're not the only one who thinks she's a real _jerk_!" Carly's blood ran cold at Einre's pride filled words. How in the heck did he know she liked Travis! How does he even know who Travis and Monique are! The brunette stood still, forgetting the danger she was in. Something was seriously weird, but she couldn't for the life of her, figure this out.

Einre stared expectantly waiting for an answer. "Yes? No? Mabye?" Carly didn't reply but simply looked up at him her dark brown brows furrowed in thought. Einre rolled his orange eyes, before whistling in order to gain his Chimera's attention. "Kill her! And try not to make a mess! Human blood is so red and disgusting!"

With that, the monstrous bird dived towards Carly. Hearing Einre's psychotic laughing fit, the Hispanic snapped out of her thoughts. She let out a pathetic scream, while trying to back away from the bird that was quickly getting closer. As luck would have it, Carly's long tanned legs managed to trip her up yet again.

She cried out in surprise, when she fell backwards. She hit the pile of leaves, causing a bunch of them to fly up into the air, surrounding her like snow in a snow globe. Luckily the floating leaves seemed to confuse the bird Chimera, it burst through the leaves, leaving Carly unscratched. She stood up realizing what she had to, she needed to transform. She quickly stuck a shaky hand into her bra grabbing the golden circular object. Her olive hand began to tremble, and she shakily brought the golden object to her lips, and kissed it, before croaking out, "Mew Mew Chocolate! Meta-morpha-sis!"

Einre gave an irritated growl when he saw a purple flash of light. When the light fade, Mew Chocolate was standing with her parasol pointed towards the Cyniclon, though it became quite obvious that Chocolate was shaking. She couldn't help it, she was scared silly. During last battle, she hadn't even noticed her fear, due to the love of her life being in peril, but this time…

Einre easily noticed the fear emanating from the cat girl. "What's the matter Puss? You're shaking in your stupid looking boots!" Einre laughed at Chocolate who, temporarily forgetting her fear, was literally beginning to spark. The short alien didn't seem to like the looks of the purple electricity the cat girl was unknowingly generating. He whistled for his bird Chimera, and motioned for it to attack the purple cat.

Mew Chocolate's fear instantly returned, when she saw the rather large and frightening looking bird head towards her. She let out a scream when the bird started pecking at her. The cat Mew frantically tried whacking the bird with her purple parasol with one arm, while covering her face with the other. The bird's talons latched onto the arm blocking her face, tearing off some of the delicate olive skin. The pain was awful. Chocolate had never experienced anything so painful, it got even worse when the demonic bird tried to fly off with the traumatized girl. Chocolate screamed hysterically, while trying to keep her boot adorned feet on the ground.

Einre watched in amusement, he sat cross-legged, floating. He listened to the cat girl's desperate cries, as if he was listening to his favorite song on the radio. "Hey! If I'm not mistaken, don't cats eat birds?" Einre laughed at his own lame joke.

Mew Chocolate managed to get her feet planted onto the ground, she shot Einre a desperate look. Why was he so amused by this? The bird Chimera still was latched onto her bleeding arm, it then started to peck at her head. The cat Mew moved her head away screaming in frustration. This was only her second encounter with Einre, but had come to the conclusion that she hated that stupid alien! She hated him so much! She hated him for hurting Travis, and making fun of her, but most of all she hated him for sending the wretched bird after her. As thoughts of animosity swirled through the purple Mew's head, purple electricity had begun to build up around her, zapping the giant bird.

The Chimera gave a screech, before releasing Chocolate's wounded arm. The cat Mew fell to the ground clenching her bloodied arm. The sight of her own blood made her gasp. Not that she really minded blood, that is, if it was coming from anyone but her. Mew Chocolate looked up at Einre, who was glaring down at her, his orange eyes blazed with hatred. Carly glared right back, reaching for her parasol.

She felt way too dizzy to stand, but maybe she could beat the bird Chimera on her knees. The cat Mew shakily held up her parasol and pointed it towards the monster.

"Ribbon! Chocolate Thunder!"

A huge purple bolt of lightning escaped from the parasol, but instead of hitting the Chimera, or even Einre, it instead hit the café, shaking the pink building. Chocolate gasped, her aim was way off. Einre on the other hand burst into hysterics. For some reason, the alien boy rubbed the cat girl the wrong way, and she was at her wits end. Swallowing a lump that had formed in her bile filled throat, Carly lifted up her parasol yelling,

"RIBBON CHOCOLATE THUNDER!"

"RIBBON CHOCOLATE THUNDER!"

"RIBBON CHOCOLATE THUNDER!"

All of the purple Mew's desperate attempts to hit the giant bird failed miserably, each and every one of her lightning attacks missing. Chocolate felt like barfing, as she blinked back salty tears. She couldn't defeat the Chimera and now she's going to die.

Einre seemed to come to the same conclusion. "I'm tired, hurry up and finish her off" He yelled to the monstrous bird. Chocolate squeezed her eyes, waiting for the bird to destroy her.

"Ribbon! Vanilla Swirl!"

Mew Chocolate opened her lavender eyes just in time to see a cool blast of wind push the giant bird back. The winds blew the cat-girl's purple curls around her face. Chocolate turned to see Madison and Nokka. Chocolate had never seen Madison transformed before, she blinked in surprise. Madison/Mew Vanilla looked better than ever. Her usual blonde, wavy hair, was now pulled up in a sky blue pony tail, her blue eyes were now an exotic turquoise, her sapphire butterfly wings were beautiful. The beautiful butterfly appeared to be all business though.

"Leave my sidekick alone Einre!" The butterfly yelled, glaring up at the Cyniclon.

"SIDEKICK! SIDEKICK!" Nokka cheered, repeating Vanilla's words.

Mew Chocolate's mouth formed a perfect O. Sidekick, she was no sidekick…was she? The cat Mew decided she'd ask about it later, once her life was_ out_ of peril. She was surprised to see Einre frozen, as if he had no clue what to do about Mew Vanilla. The blue Mew's glossed lips curved into a triumphant smirk, as she manipulated a strong gust of wind that looked almost solid. She managed to bind the bird Chimera with said wind, and held onto it like a rope. The bird struggled like crazy, flailing and trying to break free, but Mew Vanilla stood her ground, without even breaking a sweat. She turned to Chocolate, who was staring in awe.

"Mew Chocolate! Finish it off!"

"FINISH IT OFF! FINISH IT OF!" Nokka mimicked the butterfly, yet again.

Chocolate, who was still on her knees, picked up her parasol, praying she wouldn't miss again. "Ribbon! Chocolate! Thunder!" She fell backwards, when the purple lightning bolt shot out from her parasol.

The bolt hit the Chimera square in the chest, causing it to squawk out in agony. In a flash of light, the jellyfish like creature flew out of the bird's chest, restoring the bird's appearance. "NOKKA BEAT UP CHIMERA ANIMAL!" The winged monkey yelled, as he tackled the small, pink alien.

Chocolate couldn't believe it. She did it! If she wasn't tired out, she would have jumped for joy. Vanilla simply looked up at Einre in smug confidence.

"Gah! I can't believe this!" Einre yelled out in disbelief. "You two will pay for this!" With that, the Cyniclon vanished, leaving Chocolate, Vanilla, Nokka, and a dead Chimera.

Mew Chocolate gave a sigh of relief before letting herself fall backwards, in what was left of the pile of leaves. She was alive! It was such a relieving feeling, though in the back of her mind, she feared what would have happened if Vanilla hadn't come to her rescue. Chocolate looked up to see Vanilla and Nokka looking down at her in a concerned manor.

"Ick, your arm looks pretty bad…" The butterfly Mew spoke softly, which was pretty surprising.

'So she does have a heart' Chocolate bitterly thought to herself.

"Elliot can fix it…" Vanilla said calmly, but not in the icy way Chocolate would have expected. Vanilla transformed back into Madison, and headed towards the café with Nokka.

Chocolate got up, intending to follow Madison, but stopped when her stomach growled. In all the action, she forgot that she was starving. The cat Mew turned to see the bird that Einre had turned into a Chimera, perched on a nearby tree branch. Mew Chocolate licked her pink lips, her cat genes taking over, and her hunger overcoming her.

Without even thinking, the purple cat-girl started to climb up the tree. She slowly crawled onto the branch that held the bird. The unsuspecting robin didn't even realize the danger it was in. Chocolate grinned before, grabbing the bird, the robin gave a scared squawk. The cat girl giggled giddily. "Now I've got you!" She was about to stuff the whole bird into her mouth but stopped when she heard a cracking noise.

Mew Chocolate froze. The branch was starting to break. Chocolate frantically tried scrambling backwards. She screamed when the branch completely broke. Luckily, her cat instincts started kicking in, causing her to body to flip into a safe landing position. She was startled when she almost landed on top of someone.

"Ahhh! S-sorry!" Chocolate quickly covered her mouth remembering that she was still in her Mew form. 'Crap!'

The person turned around. "Whoa! What in the-!"

Chocolate's lavender eyes widened, it was Travis. Travis stood there looking stunned and super cute.

"Y-you're real!" Travis croaked, looked absolutely stunned.

Chocolate blinked. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be real?"

Travis laughed sheepishly. "The last time I saw you…when you saved me. I thought it was all a dream." He then gave the cat girl a smile that made her heart melt. "I'm glad it's not." The way he looked at her made her blush, not in a pervy way, but in a sweet way. "Listen, I…I wanna thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it."

Chocolate smiled. Mabye this whole Mew Mew thing wasn't such a bad deal. "No problem Travis! Urk!" The purple Mew quickly bit her tounge. 'Gosh dangit!'

The spiky-haired boy looked at the purple cat in shock. "Y-you know my name…how!"

Chocolate cast her lavender eyes to the ground, Andrew had told her he would remove the cat genes if she told anyone about her Mew Mew powers. Not that she would mind being normal again, this whole alien business scared the crap out of her, but the thing that kept her silent, was the fact that it would be a long and painful process, involving needles.

"Tell me how you know my name!" Chocolate flinched, Travis sounded angry. But what could she say…?

"I uh…duty calls? Nya!" It was the best, most super heroey type thing she could think of. The cat-girl turned to leave, only for Travis to (quite roughly) grab her already hurt arm.

"Wait a sec! Why are you-!" Travis lowered his voice when he felt something sticky on his tanned hand. He look down to see blood. His angered expression softened. "You're hurt…"

After a few seconds Chocolate tore her eyes from Travis' amazingly green ones. She had forgotten about her arm. "Um…it only hurts a little…it's no big deal r-really!" Okay, so it was a little fib, but she didn't want Travis to know she was a crappy super hero.

"You can't just let it bleed like that." Travis mumbled while trying to rip a part of his shirt. After a few seconds, the teenage boy growled in frustration, before ripping off said shirt. Chocolate's cheeks burst into red-hot flames, when she saw Travis' perfectly sculpted chest. Not that he even noticed, Travis was too busy digging through his pockets. "C'mon I always carry one with me…" He mumbled in agitation, before finally pulling out a small pocket knife.

Chocolate stared in wonder as Travis used the knife to cut a strip of his shirt off. He gently grabbed the cat Mew's bloody arm, and wrapped the piece of his shirt around it tightly, stopping the blood flow.

"Sorry for yelling…it's just…I wanna be sure this isn't just another whacked out dream." Travis said, while giving the Mew a kind smile.

Chocolate looked down, she felt horrible. Travis had ripped up his shirt, just for her, and she had no way of repaying him. Unless…-the purple Mew's heart skipped a beat-…she couldn't…but….he'd just think it was Mew Chocolate thanking him…right? Right!

"If this was a dream…" The cat Mew scooted closer to her crush, blushing like mad. "You would wake up before I did…" She gave Travis a peck on the cheek. "…this…" She gave the stunned teenage boy a quick wave and smile, before jumping up into the tree tops (thank goodness she had cat-like reflexes) and disappearing from sight.

-O-

Travis stared into the night sky, with his hand over the spot the cat-girl had kissed. He couldn't ignore the heart that was beating wildly in his chest. He didn't even know her name but…he couldn't deny that he had a thing for the purple-haired girl with black, furry cat ears, that had saved his life. Though he did feel a little bad for Monique. Was he cheating on her? It wasn't like he and the cat-girl had done anything, so it couldn't be considered cheating…right? He really needed to go home and…think…with that final thought, Travis began to trudge home, wondering if he'd ever get to see his cat-girl again.

-O-

'Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored….' Cinos thought glumly to himself. He was laying on a futuristic type couch, counting the number of times Layla would say something stupid. She was up to 97. He also kept a separate count of how many times Ephie would compliment the bat-girl.

"Oh Layla, you are just too cute!" Ephie giggled while painting Laya's long nails. Ephie had just reached 200. Cinos rolled over onto his bare stomach, he had no clue why the two girl recruits would even be interested in participating in such human like activities. No one painted their nails on Cynclonia, no one had the time for it, considering everyone was too busy trying to gather food and other things that would help the people of their planet. Just the thought of Layla and Ephie wasting their time like that, made him want to dry heave. Not that his opinion mattered to anyone. Cinos' bitter thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Einre.

"So? Didja kill 'em?" The blue-haired alien lazily asked. Einre looked down and shook his head. Cinos sat up, a bit surprised. "You're joking right?" Killing two human girls wasn't that hard of a job…was it?

"Nope! Ugh! What am I gonna do? Restilon's gonna kill me…" Einre complained, as he plopped down next to Cinos.

Layla looked up from her nails, worry was evident in her blood red eyes. "Oh no…Einre…"

Ephie, noticing her _bff_'s distress stood up, acting all heroic and such. "I can help you get rid of those girls, in fact I think I have the perfect plan…"

Einre's drooping ears, instantly perked up. "I'm listening." He teleported next to the wolf-girl. The twosome began planning.

Curiosity began to gnaw at the seventeen year old. Ephie's plan really did sound good. Cinos could picture the looks of fear on the Mew girls' faces, or at least he could on the butterfly one, since he had never met the cat one. It was then and there that he decided he would go and watch Ephie's plan unfold. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Besides he wanted to at least see what the cat Mew Mew looked like before she died.

-O-

A.N. Another chapter finished! Yes! Sorry it was a lil short -_-! Hope ya'll don't mind… Oh and I just posted Wario and Waluigi's Heritage so if you like Mario games, you should check it out. I think afterwards I'll start Strawberry Bride, but don't worry this is my main fic and I'll always update it :) Anyways hope you liked this chapter, if you get a chance drop a review! ;) See ya!


	7. Chapter 7 Vampires and Chocolate Kisses

A.N. Hey everyone! I'm so happy I got three reviews! Sigh…it makes me feel so magical so thanks :D Special thanks to sibunasavior and Homurapop22156 you two are totally awesome! Oh and Cyber Girl Ha! By the end of the story, I have a feeling someone's gonna make a Madison hater's club! I'll do my best not to disappoint any of you guys :D Elliot, it's your turn to do the disclaimer!

Elliot: Hi guys! I'm sorry to say that SonicXMinagirl does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do thank you very much…anyways I'm giving away free café goodies to any of you nice readers that leave a nice review for this chapter!

-O-

Madison Bonesk sat at her desk, staring a hole into a piece of notebook paper. The paper listed the names of all the girls who were currently enrolled in the Chicago High school. The blonde sighed in disdain as she scribbled out Lexi Kinkman's name from the list. Lexi Kinkman was one of the many girls that Madison had checked for injection marks, but had failed to find anything that would even remotely suggest that they had been injected.

What made matters even worse, was the fact that the petite blonde was literally the _only_ one who was putting any effort into finding the other three girls. Andrew-being the bossy jerk that he's always been-refused to help, saying he has done his share of work already by getting Carly recruited. Elliot was much too _busy_ making desserts for the café and taking care of Nokka. And then there was Carly, she was the worst. When Madison had first told her about looking for marks on other girls, the stupid brunette simply shook her head, claiming she was afraid that someone would get mad at her for being so nosy.

"LIKE OMIGOSH STEPHANIE! THAT IS LIKE SOOOOO SCARY!"

Madison rolled her eyes at the sound of some girl's voice. She turned around in her seat, to see who the loudmouth was. She was surprised to see a crowd of girls surrounding a girl named Stephanie's desk. All of the high school girls looked absolutely terrified, while it was pretty clearto Madison (at least) that Stephanie was hiding a smirk.

The short blonde turned around and continued looking at her list of names, while secretly listening in on the conversation taking place behind her.

"I know that's what I thought too! Especially when the giant bats started to attack me!" Madison heard Stephanie say. Several of the girls screeched, while others begged the auburn haired girl to continue with her story. "The only thing I could do was run for my life! But then I tripped! I turned around to see what I tripped over, and you'll never guess who it was!"

"WHO! WHO!" Several of the girls practically yelled in anticipation.

"Emma."

Madsion raised her eyebrow.' Emma? Wasn't Emma expelled?' the blonde thought to herself, giving into temptation and turning around.

All of the girl's surrounding Stephanie looked stunned, while the tall, flat-chested girl on the other hand, was the epitome of calm. Several girls of the girls started to blabber amongst themselves.

"What was she doing down there!"

"I thought expelled people weren't allowed on campus!"

"How did you trip on her?"

Stephanie cleared her throat, silencing the terrified girls. Once the room grew silent, the auburn-haired girl began to speak. "I called out her name, but she didn't answer, so I crawled over to her and started shaking her. She still wouldn't wake up. Then I saw her neck." It seemed that every girl in the group, minus Madison stopped breathing. "It was all bloody, I took a closer look and you'll never guess what I saw-"

"Bite marks?" Madison asked mockingly, the butterfly Mew barely knew Stephanie, since she had just recently started attending the high school, but Madison had the feeling that this_ Stephanie girl_ was making up a bunch of lies in hopes of getting extra attention.

Much to the stuck-up girl's surprise, Stephanie violently nodded her head, her short hair bobbing up and down with her head. "Exactly! And let me tell you, seeing that scared the _crap_ out of me! I was about to get the heck out of there when suddenly I heard this really loud creaking noise. I turned around and saw a coffin, and it was opening!"

"Where did you say this happened at?" Madison asked in a skeptical manor.

"The school, in the dark of night!" The auburn haired girl said, looking at each every listener's scared face.

Madison was about to ask more questions, but the teacher came. All of the girl's surrounding Stephanie's desk scrambled to their seats. With a jangle of her bracelets, the teacher began passing out the math test. A few groans could be heard as students received the white test papers.

Madison easily answered the questions, just because she had blonde hair, didn't mean that she was an idiot. The Bonesk kids both had brilliant minds, Andrew excelled in science and had a photographic memory, while Madison was a math whiz and had amazing hand-eye coordination.

The butterfly mew finished her test, and glanced at the clock. She had a good fifteen before the class would end. As she sat at her desk waiting, she couldn't help but think about the stuff that Stephanie was saying. Unlike all the other girls, the vampire story did not scare Madison, but instead, excited her. The blonde knew perfectly well that vampires only existed in overrated movies.

No, what Stephanie stumbled on was no vampire…but merely an alien. Most likely Layla, who being injected with bat, had an addiction to blood-especially human blood. The bats were obviously Chimera bats, and the coffin…well that was harder to explain, but Madison knew that that the Cyniclons had some pretty strange _traditions_, not that the petite blonde really gave a flip about learning their culture. So maybe coffins played an important roll in their heritage. If that was true then maybe…maybe they used the school as their secret headquarters! The sixteen year old's blue eyes widened. They had been trying to hunt down the Cyniclon's base of operations ever since the Mew Mew project had started. Excitement coursed through the petite's girl slender body, they could invade the base, trash it and maybe discover some secrets. They could go tonight, after work!

-O-

'Only one more hour…" Madison thought to herself as she skated through the dining area of café, she effortlessly held a platter with a pitcher of pomegranate iced-tea. Her plans were almost complete, all she had to do was get Carly to go with her. Not that the butterfly was really going to give the cat a choice in the matter but…

'Where is she anyways?' The skating blonde thought to herself, looking around the crowded pink café. Her ice blue eyes widened when she finally looked straight ahead. Carly was skating towards her flailing.

"WATCH OOOUUUUUT!" The tall brunette screeched, it had become pretty obvious to Madison that the Hispanic girl did _not_ know how to roller-skate.

The butterfly Mew could have easily jumped out of the way, but there were too many people seated near her at the pink, heart-shaped tables, that it was nearly impossible to execute a safe landing. All the short blonde could do was brace herself for the impact.

The two teens collided with a huge WHUMP! Carly fell backwards onto her butt, a small squeak escaping her lips. Madison on the other hand, had managed to keep her balance, but had lost the pitcher of tea in the process.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Madison's heart sank when she heard someone moan in dismay. She turned around and to her horror, saw a guy sitting at the table next to her was drenched. His layered light blonde hair( that had just a hint of a strawberry tint to it), stuck to his wet face. His crystal blue eyes were as wide as saucers , a look of pure shock written all over his handsome face. A blonde girl with pig-tails-that could have very well possibly been his girlfriend-covered her mouth, holding back a giggle.

"Omigosh! I am like so sorry!" The butterfly Mew said, while snatching a handful of napkins from a blushing Carly. Madison quickly began dabbing away the sticky liquid from the boys face. During the process the petite blonde couldn't help but notice that the guy she had drenched with tea, was actually a pretty sharp dresser. She found that quite surprising, considering half the boys in Chicago had a horrible fashion sense. (At least in Madison's opinion they did.) The apologetic girl was about to finish her task, but stopped abruptly when the older boy gave her a dirty look.

"Hey _frizzy_, I think you've done enough damage!" The boy spat, with a venom filled voice.

"F-FRIZZY!" Madison screeched, her hands self-consciously flying to her wavy blonde tousles. No one had ever criticized the butterfly Mew before in her life, correction, no one had ever criticized her _looks_ before. While Carly had a long list of weaknesses, some including bugs and her hair getting pulled, Madison only had a few, one of those being her looks.

The blonde froze when she heard Carly snicker._ Little jerk!_ She so had no room to talk, the only time the brunette's hair looked even remotely decent, was when it was in her deep purple Mew Mew curls. Madison shot Carly-who was now standing- a look, before looking back at the rude boy, who was now smirking at her.

"You're Andrew's little sister right?" He asked, now appearing much calmer.

"Yeah so?" Madison said looking away.

"I feel pretty bad for him…it must suck having to live with someone like you." He said quite smugly, while standing up.

Madison froze, her left eye began to twitch. She couldn't believe this! Just who did this jerk think he was! The sound of Carly's giggles made the blonde explode.

"SHUDDAP YOU!" It was the best that she could come up with, which was pretty odd. Madison was usually great with comebacks.

"The name's Nick. Remember it." Nick said as he, and the girl he was with left.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" The blonde yelled in frustration. Carly watched in amusement, clearly enjoying every second of the spectacle.

-O-

Carly Montito unzipped her purple uniform and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the floor. She was so relieved that work was over, the tall brunette couldn't wait to go home and crash. Ever since the cat girl had been injected, she needed to go to bed at nine in order to get enough sleep.

With only a purple bra and panties on, Carly opened up the locker that she kept her clothes in.

"EHHHHHHH!" The only thing in the locker was the scarf that she was wearing earlier. The tall girl frantically opened the surrounding lockers, but they too were also empty. Where the heck did her clothes go? She couldn't leave without clothes!

"What's wrong with you?" Carly turned around at the sound of Madison's voice. The petite blonde had just walked into the dressing room.

"I can't find my clothes anywhere!" Carly pouted.

Madison gave the cat-girl a smug smile, as she removed the white frilly head piece from atop her head. "Oh, those ugly things?" She asked in mock innocence while untying her white, heart-shaped apron. "I did you a favor and tossed them."

Carly froze not quite comprehending what the butterfly girl had just told her. Madison gave her a small smirk, before heading to the huge locker room mirror and reapplying her makeup.

"MADISON! HOW COULD YOU! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE OUTFIT!" Carly yelled, realization hitting her. She had loved that outfit. It was a really cute hot-pink shirt that made her waist look thin and breasts look big, while the skirt was a denim mini that had hot pink cheetah print pockets. The brunette swallowed a lump in her throat, before giving Madison a mean look.

The petite blonde turned away from the mirror, smoothing down her light blue skirts. "Relax, Elliot should be here with new clothes in three, two-"

Suddenly the locker room doors burst open. "Madison, I purchased the clothes you requested." Elliot said smiling triumphantly. He was holding a white shopping bag.

Carly looked up in horror. Her face turning beet red and her black, furry, ears and tail popping out. Elliot was in the locker room and she was only in a BRA and PANTIES! Elliots smile disappeared from his face when his true blue eyes met Carly's dark brown ones.

"OH MY!" He yelled while quickly turning his head and covering his eyes with his free hand. Carly felt like stuffing herself into one of the empty lockers in the room.

"Thanks Elliot! Oh and make sure you don't tell Andrew about this." Madison said while grabbing the bag from the clearly embarrassed man. Elliot quickly nodded and left the locker room just as quickly.

As soon as he left, Carly exploded. "AHGH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ELLIOT WAS GOING TO COME IN!" The cat girl screeched, her face red and her furry appendages still out.

Madison who was now changing out of her light blue café uniform, merely gave the flustered cat a nonchalant shrug. "I gave you a three second warning, but that's not the point." The petite blonde said while tossing Carly the bag.

Carly barely caught the bag. She peered into the bag, her cat-like curiosity made the tall brunette forget about her anger and embarrassment. Her cat appendages disappeared when she saw the contents of the bag: black clothing. The half-naked girl looked up at Madison who was now wearing a long sleeved lacy black top that showed off her tummy, with tight black spandex booty shorts. Her head was adorned with a black ski-cap. The prissy girl was seated on one of the locker room's wooden benches and was putting on black thigh socks.

Once she was all dressed, Madison stood up and made her way towards the door. "Put that stuff on, I need to go find Nokka…We'll be waiting for you outside. Oh! and don't let Andrew see you!" With that, the short girl left the locker room.

Carly looked down at the black clothing, but decided walking home in gothic attire was better than heading home in a purple maid outfit. The cat Mew looked at herself in the full length mirror once she had the outfit on. She wore an extremely short and tight, black spandex dress, with black knee socks. A black ski cap with cat ears sat on top of her head. Carly frowned at her reflection. Not only was the dress extremely curve hugging, but it had a cutout in the middle of the upper chest part that revealed cleavage. If she came home in this outfit, her parents would kill her. Carly decided that her only choice was to see what Madison was up to, and pray that somehow the snobby blonde would get her something else to wear.

Carly easily made it out of the café without even seeing Andrew. Once out, she saw Madison and Nokka waiting for her. Nokka was wearing a tiny, black, ski-cap, along with a black long sleeved shirt that had a big 'N' printed on it.

"Ready to go?" Madison asked while grabbing a pair a car keys.

"Go..go where?" Carly asked in a totally confused manor.

Madison rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't I tell you?" The cat Mew only shook her head. "Oh yeah I forgot, I was too busy being knocked over to say anything!"

"I said that I was sorry!" The tall girl whined, while looking down.

"Wutevs!" Madison huffed, but then composed herself. "I'm sure you've heard the vampire in the school rumor, right?"

"Yeah, Ernie told me and-"

The petite blonde cut her off. "Well, since only idiots think that vampires are real, it has to be the work of the aliens!" Madison said quite triumphantly. "The school may even be there their secret base of operation. Isn't that exciting?"

"YEAH NOKKA PUMPED!" Nokka cheered.

"Wait! We're going to the school? Right now?" Carly asked, quite skeptically.

"Duh! Let's go." Madison and Nokka started walking towards the butterfly's white convertible.

"No!" The twosome were interrupted by Carly's small voice.

Madison didn't even turn around. "Scuse me?"

"I don't wanna go!"

The petite blonde gave a small huff, it was pretty clear that she was trying to stay calm. "Why nawt…?" She turned around to see an absolutely terrified Carly, cat ears and all.

"Because! What if we're wrong and there's really vampires there!" The cat-girl squeaked. Carly hated being scared. The only way she could handle scary movies, was when she watched them with her brother Victor, but that was because he would talk through the whole movie, and laugh at the scary parts.

Madison rolled her eyes, it became pretty evident that she really didn't have the patience for this. "Don't be a baby Carly! Besides I didn't_ ask_ you to come. I'm_ telling_ you!"

"Yeah well, I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to! I'm going home!" With that, Carly began walking away, but stopped when Nokka flew in front of her. He was holding her scarf (when did he grab it?) and gave the cat girl a look that made her feel uneasy.

"Nokka now!" Madison yelled. The flying primate quickly wrapped the scarf around Carly's neck before she could escape. The brunette whimpered when Nokka gave the scarf to Madison.

She gave the scared cat a smile that was half cheerful, half psychotic. "There! A hero can't save the day without her trusty side kick!" She said as the trio made their way to the blonde's car.

"Yeah! Nokka beat aliens!" The small monkey cheered as he flew along.

"I'm not you're sidekick…" Was all that Carly muttered, before being pushed into the convertible's back seat.

-O-

Cinos leaned up against a locker, he had been following Einre and Ephie but ended up losing them. Now he was alone in some human school and bored out of his mind. This place was definitely inferior to the Royal Academy, where Cyniclon teens were trained to be soldiers. Though it did explain the stupidity of humans.

The teenage alien was about to give up and head back to the base when he heard a nearby window open. He summoned his daggers before teleporting to a nearby place, where he could watch the window without being seen. His huge elf-like ears were able to pick up the sounds of female voices.

"Geez Carly! Why are you so heavy?" Said a strained voice. It sounded as if the person that the voice belonged to was lifting a heavy object.

"I dunno!" Said another voice, he saw a silhouette appear in the window. She was crouching on the window sill. Cinos' bright yellow eyes widened when he saw what looked like the silhouette of the monkey that always hung out with the butterfly Mew Mew.

His suspicions were confirmed when the small primate yelled. "CARLY FAT!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The girl crouching in the window sill, Carly, squealed, before losing her balance and falling. She landed on her butt, with a loud crash. Her black ski-cap popped off, revealing two large, furry cat ears.

Cinos blinked in surprise, he was expecting a fat girl to fall from the window, but instead, she had a pretty nice body. She stood up rubbing her butt, a black furry cat tail came from the bottom of her dress, that Cinos noticed was really short.

"My gosh! Can you two be any louder?" Whisper hissed a blonde girl, who jumped down from the window sill.

"Nokka sorry…" Nokka said while looking down. The cat girl on the other hand, looked around the dark hallway, an uneasy look was painted on her attractive face.

'So they really did come…' Cinos thought to himself smirking. If the one with the long dark hair was the cat Mew, then the blonde one had to be the butterfly one. He looked around waiting for Einre or Ephie to pop out of nowhere and attack them, but nothing happened. Instead the blonde girl took out a flash light, and the trio began walking.

Cinos decided that until Einre or Ephie arrived, he had better keep an eye on them. Not that he minded, the tall one was eye candy. He loved the way her hips moved when she walked, her cat tail was not visible anymore. He couldn't help but wonder where she kept it hidden. He found it adorable the way she practically clung onto the short, blonde girl. Wait, adorable? No! What was he thinking? He hated humans! But…no one would know if he had a little fun with them right? Cinos continued following the Mew Mew trio, unable to tear his gaze away from the one that was called Carly.

-O-

"Okay no aliens here. Can we go now?" Carly whined, much to Madison's annoyance. The cat girl was invading the butterfly girl's personal space, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Carly was a Mew Mew, she was _not_ supposed to be scared of her own shadow. Andrew should have done a better job as choosing the girls he had injection. Madison shuttered as she thought about the three remaining girls. What if they were even worse than Carly?

Madison was interrupted mid-thought by Carly, who was now gripping the blonde's arm, her long nails digging into the shorter girl's arm. "What the heck?" Madison snapped shaking her arm free from the cat's grip. Madison was taken aback a little when she saw Carly's face. The Hispanic's olive face had grown pale, and she was trembling.

"L-look." Carly squeaked, while pointing at something. Madison turned and was surprised to see something that looked like a coffin.

'Okay…the coffin's here but, where are the Chimera bats?' Madison thought to herself, as she and Nokka cautiously made their way to the wooden coffin. The petite blonde crouched in front of it, inspecting the creepy looking box for anything suspicious, but found nothing that was out of the ordinary. She then went to open the lid, but found that it was super heavy. "Hey Carly, come here and make yourself useful." Madison grunted while trying to open the wooden box.

Silence.

Madison rolled her eyes blue eyes. "Car-ly! Quit being a baby and come hel-" The butterfly Mew stopped mid rant, when she turned and saw nothing but the school's empty hallway. "Carly?" The blonde glanced at Nokka.

"Nokka find Carly!" The small primate said eagerly, and with that he flew away.

'Looks like it's up to me' Madison thought to herself, as she pulled her lacy sleeves back, got into a good position, and attempted to lift up the coffin's lid.

"Madison…is that you?" said a familiar voice in a surprised manor. Madison turned around in shock.

"St-stephanie! Why are you here?" The petite blonde asked while standing up.

The tall, auburn haired girl walked up to the coffin, Madison couldn't quite see her facial expression in the darkness. "I'm here to kill the nuisances." She replied in a cold voice.

A chill ran down Madison's spine. 'Ew! What a freak…' She thought to herself, but hid her disgust behind a kind smile. (Which the petite blonde only used when lives were at stake) "It isn't safe here…you should leave." Though, Madison's request fell on deaf ears.

Instead of replying, Stephanie simply crouched down and tried lifting the coffin's heavy lid, but it wouldn't budge. Stephanie looked up at the blonde, her expression still masked by the darkness. "Can you help with this?" The strange girl asked pleadingly.

'It wouldn't hurt…' Madison reasoned to herself. 'I'll figure out how to get rid of her later…' The blonde crouched down next to Stephanie. "Okay" She said.

The two girls got into position and began lifting, to Madison's surprise Stephanie was pretty strong. Ten seconds later the two teens managed to get the coffin open. Madison peered in. It was completely empty. The petite blonde leaned into the wooden box feeling around for anything that would be unusual, but found nothing. This confused her, why was there a random coffin lying around…it just didn't make sense to her, something seemed…weird…

"Do you see anything…?" Stephanie asked.

Madison sighed in defeat. "Nope…"

"Are you sure?" She asked a little too eagerly.

"Yep. No vampires here…"

Madison flinched when she heard a chuckle escape from the auburn haired girl's dry lips. "Who said anything about vampires?" The tall girl said, grabbing Madison by the hips before she could react.

"AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The blonde screeched, while wildly kicking her short legs. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening.

"Killing the nuisance!" Stephanie said in a very frightening manor, before tossing the smaller girl into the coffin and pulling the lid shut.

What Madison saw before being plunged into darkness made her blood run cold. Stephanie's blue eyes flashed pink and she had wolf ears replacing her human ones. She smirked at the butterfly, revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

"EPHIE!" Madison yelled, as she became shrouded in claustrophobic darkess.

-O-

Carly cautiously made her way through the deserted hallway, she folded her arms protectively around her somewhat exposed breasts. After seeing the coffin, the scared brunette decided to leave, she just couldn't handle it. She was too young to get her blood sucked. Now all she had to do was make it out of the school without running into trouble. Little did she know, trouble was watching her, his bright yellow danced with lust and mischief.

"NOKKA FOUND CARLY!"

The cat girl whirled around screaming, her cat appendages making yet another appearance. "NOKKA! Don't scare me like that!" Carly said while making her ears and tail go back in. She hated being startled, which was something her brothers and sister enjoyed doing to her.

Nokka had an unusual seriousness written all over his furry little face. "Carly go back and help Madison open big box!"

The brunette quickly shook her head. "No way! This is too creepy! I'm going home!" She said, while walking away. Nokka flew after her.

"But Madison need-!" The two froze when they heard a loud screeching sound. Carly quickly grabbed Nokka and squeezed him against her chest. The small monkey looked squished. "Nokka no breathe…"

"What the heck was that?" Carly whispered breathlessly, totally ignoring the squished monkey in her trembling arms. The screeching got louder, suddenly two huge bats came flying into view. The terrified cat and monkey glomped onto each and shrieked loudly.

One of the bats charged at the the twosome separated them, it then chased Nokka who was flying for his life. "NOKKA NO GET EATEN!" The other bat managed to get a hold of Carly's scarf. The brunette felt herself being choked, as she was getting yanked by her scarf. She was running out of air and starting to panic, wildly trying to rip the scarf off of her neck. She finally managed to get it off, and the bat flew away with it. The cat girl fell to floor gasping for air.

"CARLY! THESE CHIMERAS! TRANSFORM!" Nokka yelled, while still trying to avoid the bat.

"What!" Carly couldn't believe it. It looked like Madison was right all along. The brunette stood up, and kissed her pendant. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Meta-morpha-sis!" She yelled as a her body became engulfed in a purple light. When the light vanished, it revealed that she was now Mew Chocolate.

Before she could even summon her Chocolate parasol, the two Chimera bats surrounded her, making it impossible to do anything but scream and flail her arms in a pathetic attempt to scratch them.

Nokka noticed the purple Mew Mew's peril and charged at one of the bats."NOKKA SAVE CARLY!"He yelled, only to be pushed away, by one of the monster bat's strong wings.

"NOKKA HELP!" The cat Mew screamed, still trying to swat away the demonic bats. The small monkey made several more attempts to save Chocolate, but failed miserably each time, until finally he got whacked all the way to across the abandoned hallway, he hit a locker, making a loud crashing noise. Chocolate was pretty sure the impact knocked out the flying monkey.

Now no one could save her. "STOP IT!" The purple Mew Mew, who was now on the verge of tears, cried out in defeat. She looked up in surprise when she heard someone snap their fingers. At the sound of the snap, both of Chimeras stopped attacking, but still stayed dangerously close to the cat Mew Mew. Chocolate felt her face flush. Einre must have saw her being a baby, so now he was going to make fun of her…then kill her. "E-Einre…? Show yourself n-now!" She shakily yelled.

"I'm not Einre!" The voice said. It was male voice, Chocolate figured it must have been another alien. "I was just watching you and Flutter do your little Mew Mew thing, and I couldn't help but notice that you're a little hottie!"

Before the purple Mew Mew could even respond to…_that_… A tall Cyniclon appeared in front of her. Mew Chocolate screamed and fell backwards, only to be caught up in a strong pair of arms. The cat Mew opened her eyes and found herself staring at an oversized green shirt, that did anything but cover a pale tummy. Chocolate's heart began to pound wildly, she was afraid to look up at the person who was holding her, so she did the opposite and looked down. He wore green boots.

A small gasp escaped her trembling lips when she felt the alien grab her chin, lifting her face up, forcing the terrified cat to look him in the face. Surprisingly, he looked nothing like Einre. He had the same ears, fangs, and pale skin that the shorter alien had, but he had a different look to him. He had dark blue hair that stuck up a little at the side and ended halfway down his neck, though his bright yellow eyes were the first thing that she noticed. The way he looked at her made the Mew girl nervous, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his yellow, snake-like eyes. The alien only stared at her, as if he was taking in her appearance. With each passing second his smirk grew bigger, while the Mew Mew's pulse gained speed. Her heart finally stopped altogether when she felt something wet push its way into her mouth. WAS SHE BEING KISSED!

A.N. AHHHH! Sorry about the cliffhanger :S The chappie's was getting a lil long plus I still need to figure out how we're gonna get Madison out of the coffin…hee hee sorry Madison ^.^ Oh and yeah Cinos is our pervy alien! I know I know…he seems a lot like Kisshu, especially since he chose Carly to be his…_pet? _Don't worry! I promise he's not gonna be an exact replica. Anyways thank you recordinationtaco for the nice review! I really appreciate it! :D and don't forget to review so you can get café goodies ;) Well now I've gotta finish up the next chapter of Strawberry Bride and figure out how to save Madison from her box…tootles! :D


	8. Chapter 8 Aliens and Vampires Suck

A.N. OH NOOOO! What have I done! What could I possibly have been thinking when I put Madison in Carly in those _awful_ situations! :S Hmmm…maybe I could-no… or I could-oh wait…or maybe-ugh!

Elliot: Um…We should probably just leave SonicXMinagirl alone while she does some last minute…_brainstorming_? Anyways I'm going to keep my promise about those café desserts. *Puts on apron and checks Chicago Mew Mew's reviews.* Okay…let's see…ah yes! MewBean, seems that you've taken an interest in Cinos, so I'm going to make you his favorite dessert! Cinos, what's your favorite dessert?

Cinos: *Stares at Carly and licks his lips* Chocolate.

Elliot:...Chocolate what?

Cinos: *Ignores Elliot and continues to stare at Carly*

Carly: *Looks down uncomfortably*

Elliot: Okay then…how bout I make you a chocolate lava cake! Enjoy! Okay…let's see who else reviewed…Cyber girl, for putting up with Madison's antics, and also reading Strawberry Bride, I will make you a strawberry shortcake with vanilla ice cream on top! Bon Apetite! And last but not least we have Homurapop22156! Your pen name reminds me of lollipops…oh I know! I'll make you Chocolate and Vanilla cake pops! Done! I hope you guys enjoy your goodies and I'll keep the kitchen open for anyone else who reviews before this chapter's posted! Hope you enjoy the story!

Me: Wait I'm not reeeeaaadddyy! Sigh… Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida own TMM -_-

-O-

Carly Montito-who was currently Mew Chocolate-'s entire body froze, in fact, the whole world seemed to freeze. The only things that seemed to be active were the blue haired alien's tongue and Mew Chocolate's mind. The alien teenager who was standing before the cat Mew, not only had an arm around the Mew Mew's waist and was holding her chin, but was also kissing her. Chocolate had no clue if he was even a good kisser or not, since this was her first kiss.

'WAIT!' Warning alarms starting going off in the purple Mew's head. Oh no! This was _not_ how she had planned her first kiss being. For starters, it was supposed to be Travis kissing her. It would've happened when she was comforting him after he catches Monique cheating on him. He would thank her for always being there, then he would slowly lean in and-

Chocolate gasped for air when the alien boy slowly pulled his moist lips away from her own lips, she didn't realize that she had been holding her breath. If the alien hadn't been holding her so close, Chocolate probably would have fallen to the floor. The Mew Mew's leg felt like jell-o. "W-who are-"She stuttered incomprehensibly, but the alien's huge ears seemed to pick up her mumbo-jumbo.

He licked his lips, before smirking down at the cat girl his strong arms held captive. "Mmm tasty…" He said slowly, causing the purple Mew Mew to involuntarily shiver. She tried squirming away from his arms, only to be pulled closer so their chests were now touching. "The name's Cinos, but you can call me whatever you want, _kitten." _He breathed the Kitten part into her cat ear, making it twitch.

The cat Mew stood frozen, with her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She still couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, nor did she really want to. So she did the first thing that popped into mind and shut her eyes. Maybe this was just some crazy dream…right?

Her _crazy dream_ became a reality when she heard Cinos laugh. "Aw. Did you like that? I know I did! In fact, I think I want more…" Chocolate's lavender eyes shot open, the widened at the sight of Cinos shutting his yellow eyes and leaning in for another kiss.

'Oh gosh!' The cat Mew thought while squeezing her eyes and lips shut. She had already lost her lip virginity once, and she really did not want to lose it again. Chocolate flinched when she felt the alien's hot breath on lips. 'OH. MY. GOSH!'

"OWWW!" Cinos yelped, releasing the purple Mew Mew. Chocolate fell to the floor and was surprised to see Nokka biting Cinos' oversized ear. The Cyniclon swatted at the small monkey in an annoyed manor. "Get off! Stupid monkey!" He grunted, while quickly snapping his fingers. The two bat Chimeras, that were hanging upside down on the ceiling, became active again, and flew to their master's aid.

The Chimeras managed to pull Nokka off of CInos' ear. "AHHHH! CARLY HELP NOKKA!" The flying monkey screeched, as the bats began trying to tear him apart.

Mew Chocolate quickly summoned her Chocolate parasol and took aim at the Chimeras. "Ribbon! Chocolate Thunder!" A purple thunder bolt shot of the parasol and hit the two Chimera bats. The bats screeched in agony as their bodies became separated from the small, pink, jellyfish aliens. Nokka quickly tackled the two mini aliens and began strangling them.

"YES!" Chocolate squealed, as she jumped for joy. She did it! And on her first try too! The overjoyed cat scooped up Nokka, kicking away the Chimera corpses, and began twirling around. "Did you see that Nokka? Wasn't that so epic?"

"Carly epic! Carly epic!" The small monkey cheered, obviously enjoying getting spun around.

"Hey Kitty!" The twosome stopped their celebrating, and turned towards Cinos, who was smirking. "I like you. If Einre and Ephie don't kill you, we should go out!" And with that the alien teleported away, but not before blowing Mew Chocolate a kiss.

Chocolate simply stood there stunned, while slowly running a gloved finger across her bottom lip. Did that Cinos guy just ask her…_out_? She stuck her tongue out and was about to inspect it, but stopped herself when Nokka began tugging on her frilly, purple skirt.

"Carly and Nokka need to save Madison!" He said, still pulling.

"R-right!" Chocolate said, as the two began running (and flying) down the dark, empty hallway.

"Nokka wonder what everyone will say about Carly's kiss?" The flying monkey wondered aloud, and turned to Chocolate, who practically tripped when she heard this.

"Nyaaaa! Nokka no! We're keeping this a secret! …okay?" The cat Mew practically pleaded. She didn't want anyone finding out about this,_ especially _Madison. She could already picture the blonde scolding her and saying that it was the the sixteen year old's fault for letting Cinos kiss her.

The monkey merely giggled at the flustered human that could barely keep up with him. "What in it for Nokka?" He asked, making Mew Chocolate trip for real.

-O-

After finally making a deal with Nokka, (he wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss, if Carly let him have her Nintendo DS) the twosome finally made their way back to the spot where the Madison and the coffin were at.

Mew Chocolate stopped in her tracks, when she got a closer look at the wooden box. "Nokka, what's that?" She whispered and pointed to a figure who appeared to be sitting on top of the coffin. It was tall, slim and appeared to have…cat ears? Luckily, it didn't seem to notice the Mew Mew and monkey.

Nokka squinted his small, black eyes, then shook his head. "Nokka no can see…it's too dark…"

Chocolate took a step back, she really did not want to find who or what that thing was, she had had enough surprises to last her a lifetime. "So now what…?" She whispered to Nokka.

The small monkey appeared to be in a deep thought. A few seconds later, his small furry face seemed to light up. "Carly use thunder to light up place."

The cat Mew nodded in understanding. She remembered Andrew telling her that each Mew girl had a special element, hers was electricity, while Madison's was wind. Chocolate shut her eyes and willed her thin body to generate sparks. After a few soft crackles, the room lit up. The purple Mew gasped when she saw who was perched on top of the wooden box.

It was a female alien, she had the average Cyniclon traits like pale skin and fangs, but instead of oversized elf-like ears, she had brown, furry wolf ears. She had short maroon hair that framed her face with choppy bangs. Her pink eyes squinted at the bright, purple tinted light that the Chocolate generated with her body. The alien girl wore a tight, black, leather leotard that hugged her non-existent curves, along with long leather arm warmers and boots. She wore fishnet stockings on her long, pale legs.

"Oh hello," She spoke with a faux sweetness, her brown wolf tail began to wag. "You must me be the cat Mew Mew. I've been waitin-"

"RIBBON CHOCOLATE THUNDER!" Chocolate yelled, shooting a purple bolt of lightning at the wolf girl. The Cyniclon leapt out of the way, and shot Chocolate a look. The cat Mew didn't even mean to interrupt the wolf with her attack, maybe it was the cat genes taking over. (Cats hate dogs…wolves are like dogs right?)

"How rude! You'll regret that!" She shouted angrily, while summoning a whip. With a quick flip of her wrist, the alien girl effortlessly caught up Chocolate's parasol in her whip, and flung it across the High school's hallway.

Chocolate stared in horror, there was no way she would be able to get it back, and the wolf girl seemed to be very well aware of that. "Everyone will be so jealous when I tell them about how _I_ killed you!" The maroon haired alien said proudly, as she prepared for attack.

Chocolate screamed and Nokka covered his eyes, as a gust of wind swirled around the three of them. Suddenly something hit the wolf alien in the back of the head, knocking her out. The purple Mew and Nokka stared in shock the wooden lid to the coffin was on top of the alien's girl unconscious body.

"Forgetting someone Ephie?"

Chocolate turned to see Mew Vanilla climbing out of the wooden box, once out, she smoothed down her three tiered frilly skirts.

"Silly Madison Ephie no hear you!" Nokka said cheerfully while flying around the butterfly Mew.

Vanilla rolled her turquoise eyes, before turning to Chocolate. "I was right _as usual_!" The petite Mew girl huffed and placed her gloved hands on her hips. "It was the aliens this whole time. That hideous monstrosity over there…" She pointed in disgust at a fainted Ephie. "…is that Stephanie girl from school!"

Chocolate gasped. "What! So they can disguise themselves!"

"Apparently…" Vanilla sighed in annoyance. "Looks like we're going to have to be even more careful now. Luckily, Ephie doesn't know your identity. Andrew is so going to love this!" The butterfly Mew said sarcastically.

"Hey so…is Ephie like an evil Mew Mew or something?" Chocolate asked while looking down at the knocked out Cyniclon.

The blue Mew Mew seemed to be taken aback by this, her turquoise eyes widening for a split second, and…was Vanilla blushing? The butterfly Mew quickly turned away and changed the subject. "We should get out of here, before anymore of those creeps come!"

"Hey I'm no creep!" Said a familiar voice.

Vanilla and Chocolate turned to see Einre floating before them and he was holding-

"My parasol!" The cat Mew whined as she dumbly tried reaching for it.

Einre smirked as he floated higher. "Nah nah nah-nah nah! I got your par-ry…sol?" The spiky-haired Cyniclon mocked in a sing-songy voice, though he stumbled on the last part. "So where's Ephie at?" He asked while looking around the abandoned hallway.

Vanilla smugly smiled at the short alien before replying. "She's over there…" The butterfly said while pointing at Ephie, she then looked up at the stunned alien. "and serious-leh! If you wanted a fight, you could have just asked."

"Wha-! I knew that the whole vampire thing was a dumb idea!" Einre muttered, dropping Chocolate's parasol, and floating down towards his unconscious ally. Nokka caught the purple umbrella and gave it to Chocolate. "Tch! You stupid Mews are lame! Why can't you just die like normal humans?" The spiky-haired Cyniclon complained as he moved the coffin lid off of Ephie, and teleported away with her.

"YEAH! NOKKA BEAT ALIENS!" Nokka cheered triumphantly, while Vanilla and Chocolate turned back into Madison and Carly.

"Oh no! What time is it?" Carly squeaked while tugging on Madison's arm. Madison grabbed her I-phone from her pocket and glanced at it.

"10:02." The blonde said casually, as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"What! No! My parents are gonna kill me!" The brunette yelled frantically.

"No they aren't. Didn't I tell you? I had Elliot call them and tell them that you'd be sleeping over at my place." Carly sighed in relief when she heard the good news. "Now come on!" Madison said with a voice full of authority while grabbing Carly's arm and began dragging towards the school's doors. "We need to get a facial mask on you A-SAP maybe it'll clear up your acne."

"A-acne!" The brunette squeaked, while feeling her face. She didn't have acne…did she?

"CARLY GOT ACME!" Nokka cheered, not even realizing he mispronounced acne.

"Yep, then we need to find you a flattering outfit for you to wear to school tomorrow. With your body, that could take hours!" The petite blonde sang cheerfully, as the trio made their way towards Madison's car. Carly sighed in disdain, she had a feeling that Madison was going to make this a _long_ night!

-O-

"Nooo!" Carly yelled in defeat. It was the second time she had failed to hit the volleyball. Everyone on her side of the net all groaned collectively. Travis turned toward the uncoordinated girl and gave her a mock 'what the heck is your problem?' look. Carly felt her face flush, she hated volleyball with a passion. "I'll do better next time!" She said half-heartedly.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Okay _Car-lotta_, show me!" He said playfully, before turning back towards the volleyball net. The sweaty brunette grunted in determination. For once in her life, she was going to hit that darned volleyball, even if it killed her!

"Fourteen all!" Ernie yelled from the other side of the net. He then proceeded to toss the volleyball in the air and hit it hard. For a short dude, he was pretty strong. The ball went flying to Carly's side of the net.

"MINE!" The cat girl yelled enthusiastically, as she pushed people out of the way and ran towards the volleyball net. Carly jumped up and managed to spike the white ball. Players from the other team frantically dove for the ball, but all failed miserably, as the white ball landed in the cool sand.

Everyone on Carly's team erupted into loud cheers. They had one the game. Carly happily ran up to Travis. "Told ya I could do it!" She said happily. She was about to give the grinning boy a high-five, but squealed in surprise when Travis suddenly lifted her up by the waist and spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you!" He laughed. Carly burst into a fit of giggles herself. She couldn't believe it! Travis was holding her! She felt like the happiest girl on the planet. After a few minutes of laughing, giggling, and twirling, Travis put the Carly down.

"Thanks Travis!" The sixteen year old said breathlessly.

"No…thank you." Travis said softly, his face getting closer and closer to Carly's.

The brunette's heart began to flutter. 'Omigosh! Is he going to kiss me!' She thought frantically. Her cheeks caught on fire when she felt her crush's lips touch her own lips. 'He is!' She thought, while letting her dark brown eyes slide shut.

Carly slowly parted her lips, allowing Travis' tounge access to her mouth. He gently slid his tongue in, only to quickly pull away. Carly's eyes shot opened. 'What happened' Oh no! Did she do something wrong! She wondered to herself frantically. The brunette looked up to see a very disturbed looking Travis.

"Who kissed you?" He asked accusingly.

"Huh? Wha-? Y-you!" Carly stuttered quickly.

"No! I mean before me! And don't even deny it, 'cause I can taste him!" The teenage boy yelled angrily.

"EHHHHHHH!" The Hispanic screeched, her hand quickly covering her pink lips. She had forgotten about Cinos kissing her, and what the heck? She didn't know you could taste other people's kisses.

"Forget it! I'm outta here." Travis said, before stopping away.

"Travis!"

TRAVIS!"

Carly's dark brown eyes snapped open, and she quickly sat up. She was in Madison's room'…so all that with Travis was just a dream…' She sighed in relief.

"I didn't know you liked Travis." Madison said. Carly was surprised to see the blonde was already dressed and ready to go. "I mean you were moaning and saying his name all night Oh and your cat-ears are showing!"

"What!" The cat girl squeaked, her hands flying up to her ears. "_I don't like Travis_!" She said in a super high voice. Carly was a horrible liar, since her voice would get really high and squeaky whenever she'd try.

"Yeah you do." Madison said without skipping a beat. The butterfly Mew was trying to decide which jacket would go better with her outfit. "But doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Well…yeah…but-"

"Hey! You guys ready to go?" Carly was cut off by Andrew's distant voice.

"Uh-huh!" Madison replied, much to Carly's dismay.

"WHAT! Wait! I'm not even close to being ready yet!" The brunette yelped as she fell out of the queen-sized bed, her furry ears and tail making their second appearance that morning.

"Then you'd better hurry." Madison said smirking, as she walked out of the large bedroom. She then poked her head in the doorway. "That is, unless you'd rather walk to school!" With that she left.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN MADISON!" The cat girl whined as she quickly ripped off the pajamas she borrowed from the petite blonde. She quickly pulled on the outfit Madison had picked for her and slapped on some makeup. "WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Carly yelled as she scrambled out the door.

-O-

Elliot: Hey again! SonicXMinagirl is trying to finish up the next chapter of Strawberry Bride so looks like I'm in charge of the ending note. So without further adieu, let's see if I get to make anymore desserts! *Checks reviews* Ah yes, Anony mouse 101. Well that's a no brainer…I'll make cheesecake! With just a bit of honey drizzled on top. Oh and I don't know if I should tell you this but… Oh well! The third Mew is coming really soon! Well I guess that's all. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and their desserts! See you guys next time! And don't forget to review! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 Honey Bunches of Mew Mew

A.N. Here it is! What is this the ninth chapter? Hmmm…in my Manga version this would be only the fourth episode O-O Oh well ^-^ Anyways thank you so much for the awesome reviews :3 Thank you MewBean! If everything goes according to plan, there will be some CinosXCarly action in this chapter ;D and thank you Cyber Girl! I am really glad you are enjoying the story and your reviews mean the world to me! :) and Matmat101…you should have reviewed last chapter, 'cause the _kitchen of Elliot_ is closed. Sorry :P Oh and thank you Anony Mouse! I'm really glad you've given my story a chance :) don't worry, for every similarity this story has with TMM there will be two things different (if that makes any sense ^.^) Well, without any further adieu…Carly!

Carly: Hi! SonicXMinagirl doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review, the authoress LOVES reviews! Bye!

-O-

"Come to café Mew Mew's Halloween Party! There will be tricks, treats and a butt-load of candy!" Madison Bonesk said in a voice full of faux enthusiasm as she handed some flyers to a small group of teenage girls. As soon as the young girls left, the petite blonde rolled her ice blue eyes and gave a small huff. It was only a few days before Halloween, and Madison was stuck wasting a perfectly good Saturday passing out flyers. Why? Well, Andrew thought that a Halloween costume party would be the perfect atmosphere for finding the other three Mew Mews. He did have a point though, considering that the costumes that were in style this year, were extremely revealing. Finding injections marks would be a piece of cake. The butterfly Mew only wished that her older brother would have thought of this sooner, so the four of them wouldn't be stuck scrambling to get flyers passed out.

Madison continued passing out flyers, while wishing that Andrew would have let her pass them out at the Water Tower Mall, at least then, she could have bought herself some new clothes while she was at it. But alas, her older brother was smarter than that, and had assigned Carly to the large, multi-leveled mall. Figures, considering Carly hated shopping. Meanwhile Madison was stuck walking through Navy Pier, the last place she wanted to be. Even thought the Pier did have some shopping, it was mostly souvenir stores and the such, which did anything but interest the petite blonde.

The butterfly Mew walked to the part of Navy Pier that had the big ferriswheel and other carnival type rides, figuring that she would find more teenager there. Madison instantly spotted a young couple: a tall, preppy dressed boy with brown hair that was stylishly shaggy, and a slightly shorter, nicely dressed girl with light brown hair that barely brushed her shoulders, the front layers framed her pretty face, while the back ones were slightly longer and curled at the bottom. The twosome had just bought cotton-candy from a nearby stand, and were headed straight for Madison.

"Hi!" Madison said, putting on her best smile, and holding out a flyer. "Come to Café Mew Mew's Halloween party! There will be tricks, treats and a butt-load of candy!"

"Nice!" The boy said while grabbing the flyer from the blonde's hand. "This looks pretty cool, you think we should go?" He asked his female companion.

"Let me see…" The girl said, while looking at the flyer her date was holding.

"Here." Madison said, handing the girl a flyer, but before the taller girl could grab it, the wind did. The cool breeze swept up the pink and black themed paper high into the autumn sky. The petite blonde was just about to grab another flyer, but stopped when she saw the girl jump up and catch the flyer. The brunette landed with ease, and thanked a stunned Madison, before leaving with her male companion.

Madison couldn't tear her gaze from the couple that was now walking away. The girl had jumped incredibly high, so high it was almost…unnatural… 'Could she be a Mew Mew?' The blonde wondered to herself. This definitely called for more research. Luckily, Madison recognized the teenage couple from school, though she had no clue what their names were. First thing Monday, she would find out what the jumping girl's name was, and then-

"Hey frizzy! Are you just going to stand there? I want a flyer." Said a familiar voice in mocking manor. Madison whirled around angrily, her cheeks beginning to heat up. Nick was standing next to her, giving the petite blonde a pompous smirk.

"Well soooory!" Madison snapped at the infuriating boy. "I didn't think a stuffy person like you even celebrated Halloween!"

"Oh yeah?" The older strawberry-blond replied, seemingly unfazed by the younger girl's outburst. "That's funny actually…I didn't think rich snobs celebrated Halloween either."

"WHAT!" Madison screeched, her face turning an even darker shade of red. She wracked her brain for a snappy comeback, but found that she couldn't come up with anything. So she did the next best thing and forced a flyer into Nick's hand. "I really need to get these passed out, so if you don't mind-"She was cut off by Nicks laughter. "What now?" The frustrated blonde hissed.

The older boy's laughter finally died down, and he wiped away a tear from his crystal blue eye. "You're funny, you know that?"

"I am nawt funny!" Madison argued. Out of all the people in Chicago, why was she being forced to deal with Nick? She was about to make a comment about his layered, strawberry blond hair being funny, but stopped when a super tall and skinny blonde approached them.

"'Scuse me." She said, giving the Madison and Nick a cheeky smile. "Can I have one of those?"

"Sure." Madison said, relieved about the interruption. She handed the blonde girl a flyer.

"Thanks!" The girl smiled, her green eyes sparkling, before turning and strutting away. Madison turned towards Nick, preparing to spit out her nasty comment, but stopped when she saw the older boy's face. A look of seriousness replaced the cocky look that Nick had on his face just a few minutes earlier. In fact, he was staring at the stick-like blonde girl who was walking away like she was someone of extreme importance.

"Oh puh-leaze!" Madison practically snorted. Nick looked down at the petite blonde for a split second, before returning his attention to the girl who was still walking away. "She so stuffs her bra…" The butterfly Mew commented. She couldn't believe that Nick would even be remotely interested in that anorexic mess of a girl.

"Wha-?" Nick muttered distractedly, before quickly shaking his head. "Nevermind! I need to go…" He said as he began walking in the direction that _chickenlegs _was headed. He turned and gave a quick wave to Madison, before saying. "Later frizzy!" Madison simply huffed and headed off in the other direction.

-O-

Kayla happily skipped down the streets looking at the flyer that she had just received. She had no clue what Halloween was, but she had always wanted to visit café Mew Mew and try some of their cupcakes. The skinny blonde stopped at a building that had was boarded up and looked abandoned. Kayla looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Once the coast was clear, the tall girl flipped open a small wooden box that was on the building next to the boarded up door. Inside the box was a metallic panel with a circular indention in the middle. Kayla pulled a circular shaped metal object from her bra, and put it into the circular indention. The metallic square flashed a bright green, and the boards on the door moved away, allowing Kayla to walk into the building.

The inside of the the building was anything but abandoned. Instead, it had chrome walls and was quite futuristic looking. Kayla sighed in relief as she let her bat ears, wings and tail pop out. A small flash of light surrounded her, changing her hair from bleached blonde to pastel green, and her green eyes to blood red. Kayla emerged from the light as her true self, Layla. And boy, was Layla glad to be out of her stuffy human form.

The bat girl flew to the main room where the recruits hung out when they weren't at school, or on any missions. Einre and Ephie were there arguing about vampires, while Cinos was watching in an amused manor. Einre stopped bickering when he saw Layla come in. His orange eyes flickered red for a split second as he took in the female Cyniclon's figure. "Layla…hey." The short alien said while trying to act cool.

"Hi!" Layla said cheerfully totally oblivious to the fact that Einre was checking her out. "Do any of you guys know what Halloween is?" She asked the other three recruits.

Einre gave the bat girl flirtatious grin. "Yeah as a matter of fact I do! It's-"

"Humans dress up in costumes and go to parties or go to houses and ask for free candy." Ephie said quickly, interrupting Einre. Ephie gave the green haired alien a triumphant smirk when he shot her a dirty look. "Why do you ask?" The wolf girl asked sweetly, totally ignoring the frustrated growl coming from Einre.

Layla handed the pink and black flyer to Ephie. "Look." Ephie grabbed the flyer and looked at it, turning away when Einre tried to sneak a glance at it.

The maroon haired alien looked up from the flyer, her pink eyes were practically sparkling. "We should go. You wanna wear matching costumes?

"Yeah!" Layla answered cheerfully. The two female recruits then began chattering and giggling about costume choices.

Einre snatched the flyer from Ephie's grasp, and read it aloud. "Come play with us at Café…_Mew Mew_…?" Cinos' yellow eyes widened then flickered with pleasure, and his lips curved into a devilish grin. Even Ephie stopped and whirled around, shock written all over her pale face.

Layla on the other hand, merely cocked her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry!" Einre cooed as he teleported next to the confused bat and put his arm around the taller girl. "I'll explain everything."

"Thanks Einre!" Layla said as the twosome walked away, she didn't even notice the short alien's clawed hand slide down to her butt. Ephie stared in disgust, while Cinos licked his lips, his mind filling with images of a certain cat-girl.

-O-

Carly Montito sat outside in the grass, along with the rest of her P.E. class. The guys sat on one side of the field, while the girls sat on the other. Everyone was waiting for the gym teacher, who always seemed to take forever to get changed into her gym clothes. Carly shivered, but it wasn't because of the cool autumn air. No, the source of her shivers in fact, came from a certain alien. A certain yellow eyed, blue haired alien to be exact. No matter how hard the brunette tried, she couldn't get his words out of her head. "_I like you._"Really? Why? Madison was a lot more pretty and fashionable, why couldn't he like her instead? "-_…we should go out!" _Carly felt her stomach flip. 'No thanks!' The only person she wanted to go on a date with was Travis, though considering the way the bold alien had forced his tongue into the cat girl's mouth, she had a feeling that Cinos wouldn't take no for an answer.

Carly jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she quickly covered her popped out cat ears and whirled around. "What's your deal?" Madison-who was the person who touched Carly's shoulder- questioned. "Ever since that whole vampire _scandal_, you've been acting really weird."

Carly blinked. Ever since getting her lip virginity stolen by the wrong guy, the brunette could not for the life of her get the incident out of her head, but was she really that obvious about it? "I…uh…am not acting weird!" Carly giggled nervously.

"Whatever. You see that girl over there?" Madison said, pointing at a girl with light brown hair who was standing next to a cute boy with brown hair. The couple was standing extremely close to each other, not even caring that the gym teacher had made a rule forbidding the guys and girl from socializing with each other during class. Carly nodded, she was relieved that Madison had changed the subject."What's her name?" The blonde asked.

"Kenzie Karing…you didn't know that? She's in our class." Carly replied.

"Yeah well, I'm much too busy to memorize everyone in our class' name!" The petite blonde huffed in response.

"Why do you wanna know?" Carly asked. Madison leaned in and was about to whisper something into the brunette's ear but stopped when someone blew a whistle. They turned to see the gym teacher, Mrs. Joan, and boy did she look angry. Carly looked to see who the masculine woman was throwing her death gaze at. It was Kenzie and her boyfriend Kolby, who were completely oblivious to the gym teacher's arrival. Kenzie was making a circular motion with her pointer finger on Kolby's chest. The young couple were clearly in grossed in each other.

"MONT! KARING!" The infuriated teacher woman barked in a manly matter. Kolby and Kenzie turned when they heard the gym teacher yell out their last names, neither of them looked too worried though, just slightly irritated. "Do I need to pour cold water on you two! Five laps! NOW!" And with that, Mrs. Joan blew her whistle.

The two teenagers groaned, but obeyed the teacher and started running around the field. Carly was a little envious that Kenzie could keep up with her boyfriend so easily. The cat girl was extremely out of shape, not to mention one of the slowest runners ever. Madison squeezed Carly's arm when Kenzie began outrunning Kolby. Some of the girls in the group began to murmur, it was pretty rare to see a girl outrun an athletic boy like Kolby. Kenzie finished her five laps, while a panting Kolby on the other hand, had just started his fourth. The most shocking thing of all was the fact that Kenzie hadn't even broken a sweat, her porcelain face had no traces of redness, and the light brown haired girl's breathing was perfectly normal. It was as if Kenzie had only taken a stroll across the field.

"I think I just found my next sidekick." Madsion whispered to Carly.

The Hispanic simply groaned. It really annoyed her that Madison considered herself a superior Mew Mew, but Carly was not really in the mood to argue with the headstrong blonde. "So what should we do?"

"First we need to find out if she's one of us for sure. We can't risk telling her anything, only to find out that she's not really a Mew." Madison replied, as the twosome got stood up. The whole P.E. class grouped together as the gym teacher picked team captains.

-O-

Over the next few days, Madison and Carly (well mostly Madison) searched Kenzie for an injection mark. Sadly nothing was found, though Madison had a feeling that she would find a mark on Kenzie for sure tonight at Café Mew Mew's Halloween party.

Carly sat on her bed watching Madison pull out a bunch of different costumes out of sky blue garment bag. The butterfly Mew was wearing a white, sparkly, off the shoulder leotard with a white tulle tutu. White ballet flats adorned her feet. The petite blonde's tousled waved were pulled back into a half-up-half-done 'do with a white, sparkling hairpiece. "Okay…I think our best bet is the red riding hood costume." Madison said as she handed the brunette the costume. The butterfly was letting Carly borrow one of her old costumes for the party, though Carly couldn't help but wonder why the blonde had so many costumes.

"Yay! I like this one!" Carly cheered as she took off her clothes and put the dress on. It had a white and black corset top tied with red ribbon, and white poofy sleeves. The super short skirt part was red and trimmed with lace, it also had a small red and white checkered apron on the front. It also had a red hooded cape Carly sat back down and put on white thigh high socks. The brunette was surprised when the red shoes Madison wore with the costume fit her feet. "Huh? I thought you were a six and-a-half…"

Madison looked like a deer in the headlights for a split second before heading towards the door. "Come on. If we don't hurry, we're going to go from being fashionably late to super late."

"Okay!" Carly said, totally forgetting about the petites blonde's odd behavior. With that, the two teenagers left.

-O-

When they got to the café, Carly was amazed to see that the normally pink and girly place now looked dark and creepy, though it still had splashes of pink here and there. Madison wasn't joking when she told Carly that Elliot was going to make the place look awesome. The brunette stared in awe at her surroundings and the many costumed teenagers around her. "I'm going to look for Kenzie, let me know if you find her." Madison said before walking off. Carly headed the other way, deciding that before she did anything, she was going to find the "butt-load" of candy, and sample some of it.

The café was overstuffed with costumed teenagers looking for a good time, some of them were dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller, while others were scarfing down candy, another group (to Elliot's dismay) was tossing around a football. Everyone was too busy having a blast, that no one seemed to notice a blue haired boy wearing a green oversized belly shirt, black poofy shorts, and green boots, floating near the ceiling.

After a few minutes of pushing past people, Carly finally found what she was looking for: a pink cauldron that was practically overflowing with candy. The cat girl excitedly made her way to the candy filled pot hoping to find some reesees peanut butter cups. She was about to dig into the cauldron, when something whizzed by the brunette, and crashed into it. Carly yelped as the cauldron crashed onto the floor, its contents spilling everywhere.

"Man! Sorry about that…Carly?"

Carly turned to see someone wearing a grayish blue jumpsuit with a creepy white mask, he crouched down to pick up a football and the spilt candy. "Um…" Carly said as she crouched and began picking up candy. "Who are you?" She thought that she recognized the voice, but she wasn't quite sure who it belonged to.

"Wow!" The person laughed, pulling off the white mask, revealing that it was Travis. When Carly saw the spiky haired boy, she burst into a fit of giggles, her cheeks turning pink and her heart fluttering.

"I can't believe it! I'm such a blonde!"

Travis began laughing harder. "Sometimes I wonder about you _Car-lotta_!" The two teenagers gasped for air, as their laughter began to die down.

"So what are you supposed to be anyways?" Carly smiled at her crush, her heart did a small leap when the spiky haired boy gave her a super cute grin.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the haunted janitor!" Travis said, as if the _haunted janitor_ was an extremely well known character. Carly couldn't help but snort at this. "What?" The teenage boy asked laughing.

"You made that up!"

"Did not!" Travis said, quickly shaking his head. "You're just jealous!" He said with a mischievous smile, before tossing a handful of candy at Carly. The brunette gave a small squeal as the colorfully wrapped candy's bombarded her.

"That's it!" Carly yelled/laughed as she lobbed some candy at Travis. The two teens were much to busy showering each other candy, that they didn't even notice the pair of yellow eyes that stared at them in disgust.

Cinos had come all the way to café for one reason and one reason alone: he wanted to have a little fun with his kitty. Ever since that kiss, he hadn't been able to get to clumsy brunette out of his head, and it wasn't because it was his first kiss-because it wasn't. No. Cinos was actually quite experienced when it came to females, but unlike the girls from his home planet, Carly tasted amazing. He couldn't quite describe it, it was strong yet sweet, and oh so intoxicating. The only thing the alien knew, was that he was hooked.

Cinos glared at the human boy Carly was pelting with candy. 'He shouldn't be playing with her like that.' The envious alien thought to himself, before smirking. 'Because she's mine.' With that, the blue haired alien slowly floated down until his boot adorned feet were planted on the ground. Luckily, none of the surrounding humans seemed to notice. Cinos blended in so perfectly with the dressed up teens, that no one seemed to give it a second thought as he approached Carly and Travis.

"Travis! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Cooed an annoyingly familiar voice. Travis and Carly were surprised to see Monique seemingly appear out of nowhere and grab Travis arm. She was dressed up as a vampire, wearing a short dress with a popped up collar and small, black bat wings on her back. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun. "Let's dance!" She squealed, as she pulled the _haunted janitor_ up onto his feet. Travis turned and gave Carly a small roll of his muddy green eyes, and a small grin, as he was being dragged away by his girlfriend.

Carly allowed a sad sigh to escape from her pink lips as she slowly stood, not even caring about the candy scattered all over the pink floor. Someone would surely eat it right? The brunette couldn't help but slump. It wasn't fair! Why was it that whenever things got remotely romantic with her and Travis, that she-devil Monique, would randomly pop up and steal the cat girl's crush away. Carly decided the best thing to do right now, was to hunt down Madison, and see if she found Kenzie's injection mark yet.

"Miss me?" Someone said in a seductive manor.

Carly didn't even get a chance to react to that, because she suddenly felt a hand go up the back of her lace trimmed dress and pinch her butt cheek. The brunette gave a loud squeal, and jerked away, her furry appendages popping out. She turned around only to be pinned against a wall by Cinos. Oh no! The cat girl wanted to scream and hide, but instead asked. "Why would I miss y-you!"

"Isn't it obvious?" The perverted alien asked, as he moved his face closer to a very uncomfortable Carly. "I'm a wonderful and charming person!" Carly was torn between laughing and crying. Cinos wonderful? Not in a million years! And charming? More like creepy! The brunette felt her face flush and her heart beat wildly against her sternum. "How cute! You're blushing!" Cinos chuckled as he lightly tugged on her Carly's cat ears. "Now about our date…"

"D-date…!" Carly practically choked. "No!" The cat girl violently shook head, but stopped when Cinos grabbed her chin and pulled her so close to his face, their lips were touching.

The teenage alien began talking in this position, causing Carly's lips to tingle. "Don't be like that Kitten…I know you want me…" He breathed into the brunette's lips causing a sensation that Carly had never experienced before. "And I want you very much too…" Cinos said slowly before slipping his tongue into Carly mouth.

"What's going on here!"

Cinos quickly jerked away, growling, his yellow eyes flashing in annoyance. Carly-who was still pinned against the wall-gasped for air, her dark brown eyes widening when she saw a short guy dressed in a yellow clown suit with multi-colored polka dots. He wore a rainbow colored afro wig, and his face was painted white, he even wore a red nose. "Ernie!"

"Er-ernie?" Cinos snickered before bursting into hysterics. Ernie did not look amused. "Really Einre?" Carly felt her blood run cold.

'Did he just say…Einre…?'

"Isn't Ernie just your name spelled backwards? I'm surprised no one's figured that out by now!"

"Darn you Cinos! Now the cat girl knows!" Ernie hissed as a bright light surrounded him and he became Einre.

Cinos only shrugged. "So? She won't tell anyone. Right Honey?" He asked as he turned to a speechless Carly. He then turned back to Einre. "If my pretty kitty's here, then her butterfly friend should be too. Did Layla and Ephie come?"

Einre shook his head. "No, they took too long getting ready so I left them. I have a feeling Restilon caught them trying to leave, and what's with you and that ugly old cat?" He spat the last part in disgust.

"Hey! I never asked you what you and Layla did when you were _explaining_ the whole Café Mew Mew thing! And she's not ugly!" snapped Cinos.

"Y'know you're going to have to kill her right?" Einre asked, as he made a bunch of Chimera Animals appear around him. "GO!" The short alien yelled. With that, all the jellyfish-like aliens dispersed and entered the surrounding teenagers' bodies. Carly gasped when the infected people's eyes began to glow an eerie red.

Cinos released Carly and teleported next to Einre. The blue haired alien made even more Chimeras appear next to him. "I really hate to do this Kitten, but it looks like we're going to have to test you." He said as the small aliens flew away, searching for even more human hosts.

-O-

"Any luck yet?" Andrew-who was dressed as Link from the Legend of Zelda- asked his little sister.

Madison shook her head. "No! This party's way too crowded! And have you seen Carly anywhere?"

"No I-"

"ALIEN!" Nokka screeched, popping up from under Andrew's green Link hat.

"WHAT!" The brother and sister yelled in unison.

"LOOK LOOK!" The small monkey pointed frantically at a Chimera that was headed straight for Andrew. Before the teenage boy could even flinch, the jellyfish entered his chest. Madison stared at her older brother in shock when his eyes turned an emotionless red.

"A-Andrew…?" The blonde stuttered as she pulled Nokka into her arms, and took a step backwards. She gasped and braced herself, when Andrew lunged at her. She slowly opened her ice blue eyes when she didn't feel an impact. Madison was shocked to see Nick standing in front of her acting as a shield. The strawberry blond was holding back a growling Andrew. He was dressed like the Phantom of the Opera, with a white mask covering half of his face.

"Run Madison!" Was all that he managed to say, before a group of infected teens started attacking him. Masison stared in shock, why didn't a Chimera enter Nick's body? Suddenly a girl's loud scream pierced the entire room.

The butterfly Mew quickly grabbed her pendant and kissed it. "Mew Mew Vanilla! Metamorpha-sis!" Madison yelled as a light blue light consumed her body, turning her into Mew Vanilla. Once the transformation was completed, Vanilla and Nokka made their way to the source of the scream. They were both surprised to see an infected Kolby, who was dressed like Tarzan, strangling an uninfected Kenzie, who was dressed like a leopard, she wore a short, low cut leopard print dress, with matching leopard print cat ears.

"Madison have to save her!" Nokka yelled as he put his light brown paws over his small black eyes.

"I know that!" The blue Mew hissed. She knew she couldn't risk using her attack, because it may seriously injure that Kolby guy, so she did the next best thing and bound up Kolby with her wind. The half-naked boy struggled like crazy, while Kenzie fell to the floor coughing.

The short haired girl looked up and rubbed her head. "What's going on? Why is my boyfriend trying to attack me!"

Vanilla's turquoise eyes widened in shock when she saw Kenzie rub her now shoeless foot. There was a light pink heart shaped mark on her ankle. The petite Mew's suspicions were correct, Kenzie really was a Mew Mew! "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, but if you want your boyfriend to be normal again, you're going to have to transform."

"W-what!" Kenzie stuttered in confusion. "What do you mean transform?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes growing bigger by the second.

"Here Mew Pendant!" Nokka said as he handed Kenzie the golden pendant.

Kenzie stared at the pendant, then looked up at the butterfly and monkey. "What am I supposed to do with this!" She asked, desperation was clear in her trembling voice.

"You need it to transform." Vanilla replied calmly. "Words should come in your head."

Kenzie quickly shook her head. "I can't do it! There are no words!" She cried out.

"Quit being a baby and focus!" snapped Mew Vanilla. Kenzie squeezed her chocolaty eyes shut and lowered her head. "Kenzie! Listen to me!" The butterfly Mew crouched down next to the whimpering brunette. "You need to transform!"

"I CAN'T!" Kenzie screamed while covering her ears, and lowering her head even more.

"MADISON! LOOK!" Nokka yelled.

The two girls looked up just in time to see Kolby charging at them, Vanilla was surprised that he was able to break out of her winds so easily. The butterfly Mew realized that they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, so she quickly moved in front of Kenzie and braced herself. What she heard next totally took Vanilla by surprise.

"Mew Mew Honey! Metamorpha-sis!"

A.N. Aw is the chapter over already? Sorry about that…but anyways I wonder what Kenzie's Mew Mew animal is. ;) Okay I actually already know, but I would love to hear your guesses. Well…tune in next time to see if you're right! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 The Real Chocolate Kiss

A.N. Yay! The tenth chapter! Only forty more to go! :D I plan for the first this to be about fifty chapters give or take. So yeah, were in for a loooooong ride! It's gonna be sooo fun XD And thanks for all the reviews let's see…so far Hamurapop22156 guessed Kenzie/Honey's animal…the guess was a bee, Living Encyclopedia guessed a cheetah or kangaroo…so I guess we'll see ;) Thank you Anony mouse 101! Ahh sorry about all the cliffhangers :S and also thanks random guest person…uh…no one's going to die…yet…but I don't wanna spoil anything :P Oh and thanks Cyber Girl! I'm glad you still like the story! Yaaaayyy! ^^ Also thank you Kishigo-paruto, Nokka's a little cutie isn't he? Oh and Neko-fire demon tempest, I really hope your still reading and thanks for reviewing! Ok…I think it's Einre's turn to give the disclaimer.

Einre: Yeah, so…SonicXMinagirl doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, I would have been in it! But no…Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do.

-O-

"Mew Mew Honey! Metamorpha-sis!"

Vanilla's turquois eyes widened when the room became filled with a bright sunshine yellow glow. Kolby stopped mid-charge growling, as he squeezed his creepy red eyes shut. Mew Vanilla turned to see Kenzie emerge from the golden light. Her light brown hair was now blonde and was also voluptuously teased. Her chocolate eyes were now a more golden-y shade of brown. Replacing her Halloween costume was now a pastel yellow sweetheart top, short and tight dress that had a small slit on the left side revealing even more of the new Mew's toned legs. The back of the skin tight dress was longer in the back, the hem resembling an upside down V. She also wore a pastel yellow choker with matching arm garters and a garter belt on her right leg; all of these were lined with yellow fur. The new Mew's feet were adorned with yellow high heeled pumps. On top of her head were two white, furry bunny ears, the right one had a yellow ribbon tied to it. The bunny Mew also had a white cotton ball-like tail. Kenzie Karing was now Mew Honey.

When the yellow light faded, Mew Honey looked down at herself and gasped. "What on earth…! I…transformed?" The yellow Mew asked breathlessly and looked up at Vanilla. The butterfly Mew breathlessly nodded, before using her wind to knock Kolby down.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to find Carly!" Vanilla said as she used her wind to push more infected teenagers away, before grabbing Mew Honey's arm and dragging her through the newly made path. Nokka flew after them.

-O-

Carly clutched her Mew pendant nervously as she stared at the red eyed teenagers who were expectantly looking up at Cinos and Einre as if waiting for a command. The brunette didn't know what to do. If she tried fighting, wouldn't it only hurt someone? Carly was interrupted from her frantic thoughts when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"C'mon cutie! I didn't come here just to see you stand around!" Cinos teased before smacking Carly on the butt, causing her to yelp and unintentionally fling her pendant across the room. Seemingly satisfied by this, Cinos snapped his fingers, causing the teenagers closest to Carly, to roughly grab her by the arms. The brunette's dark brown eyes widened in horror, and she tried to break free from her captors, only for them to painfully tighten their grip. Oh boy! She was definitely screwed… "Aw is that all you can do Kitty?" Cinos cooed teasingly.

"Yeah, compared to the butterfly one, this chick is worthless." Einre answered for Carly with a small shrug.

Cinos frowned as he floated over to Carly and grabbed her chin. "Really? Well that's disappointing…and to think, I thought I found myself a nice playmate!" The blue haired alien turned towards Einre and smirked. "Y'know someone I could go to for a little _unwinding_ after a hard day of killing humans."

Einre simply stared at his friend in disbelief. "That's really…wow…but I'm sure you'll get over it once she's dead."

Cinos nodded and made a knife appear in his hand, his other hand still had Carly's face cupped in it. The brunette began to tremble as she tried to blink back tears. She didn't want to die, Cinos' face wolfish grin softened a bit, when a small whimper escaped Carly's lips. "Awww, don't look at me like that kitten…if it was up to me, I'd take you back with me and let you be my pet." Cinos purred seductively, causing the cat girl shiver.

"Just kill her already!" Einre shouted impatiently.

"Okay! Okay! Keep your shirt on!" Cinos snapped, before looking back at Carly and giving her a small smile. "Well it's been fun cutie!" The blue haired alien said while lifting up his knife. Carly squeezed her wet eyes shut.

"Ribbon Honey Flow!"

Carly's dark brown eyes shot open suddenly, right before getting dropped to the floor. The sixteen year old was surprised to see Cinos, Einre, and the surrounding teenagers all doubled over and clamping the hands over their ears, small, jellyfish-like aliens began to pop out of the said teenager's chests, causing them to lose consciousness. The brunette was relieved to see Nokka catch the Chimeras in a net, but she couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't affected by this.

"Wow Carly! You really are helpless!" huffed Vanilla, who was standing next to a yellow Mew Mew with white bunny ears and a cotton ball tail. The new Mew was holding a yellow flute that was accented with sunshine colored gems.

"Our third partner?" Carly asked excitedly.

Mew Vanilla nodded. "Carly meet Mew Honey." She said while gesturing towards both girls. Honey shyly smiled and waved. "And let the record show that _I_ was the one who found her."

"Hey!" Cinos said while patting on his over sized ears, once he was sure the loud noise was gone, he fully removed his hands from his ears. "The new Mew's pretty cute too…but don't worry Kitty you're still my favorite!" The blue haired alien cooed and winked one of his bright yellow eyes at Carly. The brunette felt her face turn beet red when she heard Vanilla make a _very _loud and_ very_ disgusted sound.

"No! It isn't what you think!" The cat girl practically screamed, while waving her arms wildly. Vanilla merely raised a shaped brow, while Honey blinked her golden brown eyes in confusion.

"Aww don't lie _Honey_, y'know you loved every second of it!" Cinos said while grinning shamelessly.

Mew Vanilla for once actually seemed to be at a loss for words, while Mew Honey's eyes seemed to widen. "What was _it_ like?" The bunny Mew asked quietly causing Carly's cat ears and tail to pop out. She couldn't believe this! And what did Cinos and Honey mean by "_it"_!?

"_It_ was great actually, though I think next time I'll want a little more!" Cinos replied happily, his elf like ears having picked up Honey's question. The blue haired alien had on a huge smirk that showed off his glistening fangs, as he hungrily took in Carly's figure. The brunette looked away from the Cyniclon's lust filled yellow eyes, and tugged at her super short red hem while silently cursing Vanilla for having her wear this little red riding hood costume that was beginning to feel more and more slutty, the longer Cinos held his wolfish gaze on it.

"Okay one EWWWW! And two, shouldn't we be fighting?" Mew Vanilla shouted, interrupting the _spectacle_ that was unfolding between Cinos' eyes and Carly's body.

"Good point!" Einre said flying over to Cinos, with a huge group of infected teenagers following behind him. "We should go." The short alien said to Cinos, he then looked down at Vanilla, Carly, and Honey. "Hope you guys have fun freeing your friends from our Chimeras…unless they kill you first!" The green haired alien cackled before vanishing into thin air.

"Looks like I'd better go too…" Cinos said while pouting slightly, though his small pout turned into a devilish grin when he looked down at Carly. "Don't worry Kitten, we'll definitely be seeing more of each later!"He said flirtingly before teleporting away.

Vanilla and Honey didn't even get a chance to question Carly about Cinos, because right when the flirtatious Cyniclon vanished, a large group of infected teenagers surrounded the three girls. The three girls stood back to back as they warily eyed the aggressive teens. "I think of I have a plan." Vanilla said in a hushed voice. "Carly you need to transform and make an electric shield." Carly nodded her head and started patting herself in search of her transformation pendant, the brunette stopped suddenly when she remembered throwing the golden object when Cinos had spanked her.

"Um…that may be a problem!" Carly said sheepishly. "None of you happened to pick up my pendant from off the floor did you?"

"Nokka did!" Nokka cheered, seemingly popping out of nowhere. The small money was holding a net full of captured Chimeras with one paw, and holding Carly's pendant in the other. "Carly catch!" He said, then tossed the brunette her power pendant.

Carly clumsily caught the golden object. Once the cat girl had a steady grip on the pendant, she brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpha-sis!" Carly was then consumed by a bright purple light, turning her into Mew Chocolate. Once transformed, Chocolate quickly surrounded herself and the other two Mews with an electric force field that lightly zapped any alien controlled teens who tried to charge at them.

"Okay." Vanilla began. "Mew Honey, your attack is a sound attack that only effects extra terrestrials, and also are only way to save everyone." Honey licked her lips and nodded in determination, she had to save Kolby, even if it killed her. The yellow Mew lifted her flute, when Vanilla interrupted. "We'll be here all night, if you use only your attack, but if I use my wind at the same time as your attack, I think we can get the sound to reach the whole building." The butterfly Mew then turned to Chocolate who was focusing on keeping the electric shield up. "Drop the force field when Honey uses her attack."

"O-okay!" The cat Mew replied shakily. Vanilla then turned towards Mew Honey and gestured for her to begin. The bunny Mew nodded quickly as she lifted up her Honey flute.

"Ribbon! Honey flow!" She yelled before bringing the yellow flute up to her lips and blowing with all her might. Her gloveless fingers instinctively moved and lingered over certain holes. At that exact moment, Vanilla created a gust of wind, and Chocolate disabled her force field. Honey's seemingly silent melody covered the entire café, causing the surrounding teens to double over in pain and falling unconscious when the alien jellyfishes popped out of their chests. The three Mew girls sighed in relief.

"Yeah! We did it!" Nokka cheered as he began catching some of the chimeras in his net. "Mew Mews help Nokka catch chimera aliens!" The flying primate chirped then made three butterfly nets appear. Chocolate and Honey looked at the nets curiously.

"The netting's infused with a chemical that kills the chimeras on contact." Vanilla said nonchalantly as she caught three of the floating jellyfishes in her net. Chocolate and Honey watched in awe as the glowing aliens stopped moving and glowing a split second after getting entrapped in the net.

-O-

About a half hour later, the three Mews and Nokka had captured and killed most of the chimeras. Vanilla and Honey had caught most of the higher ones, by flying and hopping, while Chocolate captured the ones that floated lower. Nokka was put in charge of disposing of the alien carcasses. Luckily everyone else was still unconscious.

"Agh! Get back here!" Mew Chocolate yelled in exasperation as she chased a lone chimera. She was pretty sure the troublesome jellyfish was the last one left alive. The cat girl jumped over a few unconscious teenagers and continued pursuing the alien. Chocolate huffed and puffed as her sides began to burn, she hated running, even as a Mew Mew. The purple Mew was about to give up when suddenly someone slammed an empty cauldron over the fleeing alien, trapping it. Chocolate's heart fluttered when she saw that the person who had caught the Chimera was Travis. The teenage boy's muddy green eyes widened for a split second before giving the cat Mew an adorable grin.

"Wh-what!?" Chocolate choked, as her she felt her cheeks heat up. Why was Travis awake? "Are you okay?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah, it was so weird. One minute I was dancing, then the next, everyone was trying to kill me! Good thing some dude in a Phantom of the Opera costume saved me." The teenage boy laughed before blushing a bit. "And I'm glad I got to see you again."

'He wanted to see me?' Chocolate thought to herself giddily. The cat Mew was so busy going gaga over her crush, that she didn't even give what Travis had just told her a second thought. "Me too! But um…can I see that?" Chocolate asked while pointing at the pink cauldron that Travis was leaning on.

The spiky haired boy looked like he was about to say yes, but then stopped as his lips formed a mischievous grin. "Nope! Not until you tell me who you are!" Travis said in a sing-songey manor.

Mew Chocolate sadly smiled. "You know I can't tell you…" 'Even though I really want to…'

Travis gave a small pout. "But I don't even know your name…"

"Chocolate." The purple Mew replied with a small smile, though on the inside she wished that things didn't have to be like this. The cat Mew's heart melted when she saw Travis pick up the cauldron (making sure not to let the chimera escape) and walked towards her. "Call me Mew-" Travis silenced her by catching her lips into his own. Chocolate flinched when she felt Travis' tongue slowly poke its way into her mouth, as if making sure it had permission to enter.

Joy filled Mew Chocolate's entire body when Travis continued kissing. The cat Mew was relieved that he wasn't able to taste Cinos in her mouth. 'Travis…Travis…you're kissing me!' She thought to herself blissfully, as she let her lavender eyes slide shut, and began to move her tongue in response to Travis'. Unlike Cinos, Travis was so gentle, so magical. For Chocolate, time seemed to stop, everything felt so right…so perfect. It was like a dream come true! Screw Cinos and his freakishly long tongue, his kiss didn't count. _This_ was Chocolate/Carly's first _real_ kiss.

Both teens reluctantly broke the kiss when they heard someone moan. It was Monique, and she starting to come to. Travis quickly handed Chocolate the cauldron, before rushing to his girlfriend's side. He then turned to thank Chocolate, but she was gone.

-O-

"Wow! I can't believe those scumbags did that to me!" Andrew muttered in frustration. "It's a good thing Kenzie turned out to be a Mew Mew huh?" Carly and Madison nodded as they glanced at the new Mew girl who was happily scarfing down a piece of Elliot's carrot cake. After everyone had woken up and left, thinking that they had over did the fruit punch, Andrew, Elliot, Nokka and the Mews had all cleaned up the café. They were now sitting in the kitchen enjoying some leftover carrot cake, while Andrew explained the whole Mew thing to Kenzie. Madison also told Andrew and Elliot about what the aliens had done, though the petite blonde had left out the part about Nick helping her, while Carly kept her kiss with Travis a secret.

"Oh my! Look at the time!" Elliot gasped as he saw the clock, it was going on to one a.m. "You girls should be in bed! Carly would like a lift home?"

Carly absentmindedly nodded, she was still on cloud nine. At this rate, the brunette would be flying high for weeks.

"Did you drive here?" Andrew asked, while turning towards Kenzie.

"No…my boyfriend drove me…" Kenzie replied, while she didn't mind being a Mew, she was pretty unhappy about the fact that she wasn't allowed to tell Kolby.

"Aight, I'll drive you." Andrew said as he got up and grabbed a jacket. "You'd better wear this." The blond said before tossing Kenzie his jacket.

The rabbit girl caught the jacket and blinked her chocolate brown eyes in confusion. "Um…thank you?"

"It's not that big of a deal, I just hate driving distracted." Andrew replied with a small smirk, while his ice blue eyes snuck a quick peek at Kenzie's exposed cleavage.

The short haired girl instantly understood what the older boy meant. "WH-WHAT!? PERVERT!" Kenzie snapped angrily, her porcelain face turning red. Madison sighed and slapped her forehead in exasperation while Elliot gave a small and somewhat sheepish chuckle.

Carly's head shot up, as she snapped out of her state of lovey-doveyness. "Huh what?"

"Kenzie'll fill you in." Andrew replied nonchalantly as he left the kitchen.

"HEY! WAIT!" Kenzie yelled in frustration as she ran after her _ride home_.

-O-

Restilon sat on top of a building, as he watched the dark city streets below. The alien commander made this his special spot to go to when he was waiting for his recruits to settle down and go to sleep. At night the younger aliens were always super loud, which prevented Restilon from falling asleep. The silver haired alien's oversized ears easily picked up each and every bump that occurred at night in the base. These _bumps_ would range from Layla and Ephie's girlish giggles, to Cinos and Einre's snorts and cackles. On bad nights, doors would constantly be opening and closing, whether it was Layla using the bathroom, or Einre trying to sneak into the girl's room. Restilon had also noticed that recently Cinos had started going out after "lights out" and not return until early morning. What did he do all night?

Restilon rubbed his temple as he thought about his recruits. He knew that he gotten the _undesirables_, due to the fact that he was the youngest commander, but sometimes the tall Cyniclon wondered how his recruits even managed to be chosen for the earth mission.

The alien commander pushed his bitter thoughts away when he noticed two men begin run out of a building holding fattened burlap sacks. The crime in Chicago intrigued Restilon, it amazed him that these people got off so easy if caught stealing. In the rare case that they actually were caught, the criminals would be taken away in a white and black car with blue and red lights. On Cynclonia if someone was caught stealing, they would be executed on the spot.

Restilon continued watching the two thieves make their escape, his violet eyes widened when he saw a mysterious figure come out of the alleyway and block the thugs' path.

"Stop right there! 'Cause the Cute Keepers of Chicago have arrived!"

'Cute Keepers of Chicago…?' The alien commander pondered to himself as he left the rooftop and floated lower in hopes of getting a better look at the "Cute Keeper" He was stunned to see that she was a Mew Mew. She had long straight, shiny orange hair that almost reached her bottom. She had orangey brown eyes that glared at the thugs. She was wearing a bright orange choker and garters that were lined in yellow-orange fur. She was wearing an orange tube top belly shirt that had a huge yellow orange bow in the center, the orange Mew was also wearing a short and poofy skirt that was also orange. Her feet were adorned in orange stiletto boots that stopped at the bottom of her calf. The Mew Mew's hands were covered in short yellow-orange gloves. She had two furry fox ear on top of her head, and an even furrier fox tail that had small little bands on it, causing the fur to puff out at certain parts. The mysterious Mew also wore a yellow-orange star in her hair.

The fox Mew mercilessly grabbed one of the thugs by the collar and slammed him against a nearby building with a sickening crunch. The orange Mew let the now unconscious man fall to the ground. "Your turn." She said with a cocky smirk to the other thug, who looked like he was about to wet himself.

The thief yelled profanities as he ran in the opposite direction, only to be stopped by another Mew. This Mew girl had long ruby red hair that was curled, she also had two little buns on the top of her head. Her angry eyes were a baby pink. She had on a vibrant red choker and garters that were lined with blood red fur. The red Mew wore a short tube top dress that was a vibrant shade of red. It was tied at the waist with a blood red bow, the dress' hemline was also blood red. She wore long blood red gloves along with strappy heals that were the same color. The Mew Mew had baby pink wings coming from her back along with a baby pink feathered tail. The bird Mew wore a matching feather in her gorgeous hair.

"Not so fast!" The sweet looking girl yelled in a not so sweet manor, as she kicked the thugs arm, causing him to drop his stolen goods. The bird Mew yelped when the thug began throwing punches.

"Cinnamon staff!" The fox- who Restilon observed was called Mew Cinnamon- yelled as an orange staff with a large amber gem on top. "Ribbon! Cinnamon flash!" Cinnamon yelled as an orange colored beam shot out of the staff and hit the criminal in the chest, causing him to pass out.

The bird Mew sighed in relief as she bent down and began to tie up the knocked out thief. "Thanks" She smiled before her grateful expression morphed into a worried filled one. "Are you sure they'll be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah the po po'll find em' though I could care less!" Mew Cinnamon spat while tying the other thug up. Once done, both girls stood up and high fived each other before running away and vanishing from sight.

Restilon stared in shock. Where were all these Mews coming from. The alien commander cursed under his breath. Something had to be done. The silver alien then teleported back to the base, he had some serious planning to do!

-O-

A.N. Okay done! I'm so sorry! I had planned to post this earlier but my dad wouldn't let me use the computer -_- sigh… anyways I hope you liked it! Wow! Three new Mews pretty crazy huh? XD and the guesses for Kenzie's animal were all good! I didn't even think of a bee for Honey, but then again I gave the girls there names after I came up with their animals…oh well! I chose Honey because well…it went with Chocolate, Vanilla and Cinnamon right? ^^ Anyways don't forget to review! Until next time :3


	11. Chapter 11 A Royal Pain

A.N. Hi everyone :) Ok so if you have been reading Strawberry Bride, you already know that I will be starting college very soon. That means that my updates may slow down. :( So I'm apologizing in advance! Sorry! XO But don't worry, I am going to finish everything I start even if it kills me! O.O Oh and here's a hint: I will make more of an effort to update the stories that get healthy reviews ;) Well then…let's get started with the thank yous: Thank you so much Living Encyclopedia for your nice and beefy review and for doing a little bit of research for me ;) You really are a living and breathing encyclopedia, and to show my appreciation I dedicate this chapter to you! :D Thank you Cyber Girl, Anony mouse101 and MewBean I really appreciate you guys too! Oh and also thank you my loving sister a.k.a. matmat101 and…I've told you what the alien's deal was like a million times XP She doesn't watch TMM, she thinks Ichigo's annoying and that Kisshu's not hot *sob!* (probably because the first real episode she watched was the one where Kisshu went crazy…*whispers* I think it scared her …-_-) Anyhoo it's Cinos' turn to do the disclaimer…

Cinos: SonicXMinagirl doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do…but man if she did…my good buddy Kisshu would be guzzling down a nice cool glass of strawberry lemonade, if anyone catches my drift!

Me: No! Not true! I would have made Aoyama cooler and less tree hugger-ish, and maybe more of a bad boy! :P

Cinos: …but in this story I get my chocolates and lemonade right?

Carly: EW! If you eat something chocolate and then drinks lemonade it tastes really gross!

Me: Amen sister!

Cinos: I can show you a way to make it un-gross…

Carly: *cocks head to the side*

Me: O.O Y'know what Cinos, if this story's rating has to go to M, I'm blaming you! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story! :3

-O-

As soon as she heard the bell ring, Kenzie Karing bolted out of her last hour class and dashed to her locker. The light brown haired girl excitedly spun the lock of her locker and put in the combination that she knew by heart. Once the locker was opened, Kenzie grabbed her yellow lunch bag and started to dig through it until she found what she was looking for: a baggy of carrots. Ever since she was injected with rabbit genes the fifteen year old had constant cravings for the orange veggie.

Kenzie happily crunched and munched on her carrots as she began stuffing her belongings into her yellow messenger bag, then headed to where Madison's locker was. Today Andrew was going to drive her to the café early, so Elliot could get her fitted into a café uniform.

The fifteen year old turned when her sensitive ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Another side effect to Kenzie's rabbit genes was that her hearing was now intensified, which meant it was nearly impossible for anyone to sneak up on her. The only downside to all this was that loud noises were ten times louder than normal. Because of this, Kenzie usually left school with splitting migraines due to the bell ringing loudly to start and end each and every class period.

Kenzie grinned when she saw that the person behind her was Kolby. "Hey!" The bunny girl squeaked when her boyfriend lifted her by the waist, and began to spin.

"I haven't seen ya all day Babe!" Kolby laughed before putting his girlfriend down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "How's your day been?"

"Pretty good…you?"

"Eh, Mrs. Moze was on my case as usual, but otherwise it was okay. All I know is that I'm starving! How does Chik-Fil-A sound?" Kolby asked, grabbing Kenzie's hand.

Kenzie frowned. She would have loved to go eat with her boyfriend but… "I can't, I have to work."

"Wha-?" Kolby stopped and gave his girlfriend a perplexed look. "Since when do you work?"

"Uh…well…I guess around Halloween?" Kenzie weakly replied, it was the truth, but going into a lot of detail was strictly forbidden. "You know that pink café that opened a few weeks ago? Uh, the one where the Halloween party was at"

"Café Moo Moo?" The brown haired boy guessed.

Kenzie couldn't help but giggle. "No Kolby, Café _Mew Mew_." The bunny girl corrected her boyfriend then ruffled his brown shaggy hair with her hands.

The teenage boy didn't smile though. "So how come you never told me?

'Snap!' Kenzie mentally cringed at the question, she really had meant to tell her boyfriend about the new job, but the bunny girl had kept putting it off in fear of accidentally slipping that she was a Mew. The young couple were so close that they told each other everything, and it was very hard for Kenzie to successfully keep things from her boyfriend. This was the reason that the fifteen year old decided it would be best to not even bring up anything Mew related. "I don't know…" Kenzie began awkwardly, luckily Madison came strutting up to the teenage couple at just the right moment.

"Hey! I hate to break up the _lovey dovey lovebirds_, but my brother's waiting." The blonde stated, a smirk forming on her glossed lips.

Kolby's brown eyes practically bugged out. "Kenzie, I thought you said you were going to work!" It was quite obvious that the teenage boy was holding back a bit of anger. Kenzie looked down and put her hands on her head, in fear that her nervousness would cause her bunny ears to make an appearance. While Carly constantly had a problem with this, the bunny Mew had only experienced her animal appendages popping out a few times.

Madison rolled her ice blue eyes at the sight of Kenzie's hesitation. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Kolby wasn't pleased with the short haired girl's quietness. "Kenzie?" He questioned while firmly placing his hands on shoulders.

"Relax Romeo." Madison impatiently cut in. "We're going to work together. Now if you don't mind, we really need to get going." The petite blonde said as she grabbed the taller girl's arm and began to make her way to the door. Kenzie turned back to give her boyfriend a small wave. Her heart stopped when she saw that Kolby was already walking away. She really hoped that he wasn't mad, and would have went after him if it wasn't for Madison and her iron-like grip.

About a minute later, Madison climbed into the passenger seat of Andrew's car, while Kenzie crawled into the back. "It took you two long enough…" Andrew grumbled while shooting his younger sister a look.

"Don't look at me!" The petite blonde snapped, as she flipped up the sun visor and starting touching up her makeup using the small square shaped mirror.

Andrew looked at a very sad looking Kenzie through the review mirror. "Hmm. So you're the holdup?"

Kenzie turned away from the older boy's gaze and stared out the window. "Sorry…" The rabbit Mew muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrew asked noticing the younger girl's distress.

Kenzie looked up and faked a smile. "I'm fine!" She managed to mutter before her white ears came poking out of her light brown locks. "Crap!" The fifteen year old felt her face flush as she pushed her rabbit ears back in. Andrew raised a blond eye brow at the younger girl then turned to his sister with a questioning look.

As if reading her brother's mind, Madison answered Andrew's unspoken question. "She's worried about keeping her Mew Mew powers a secret from her boyfriend."

"Madison!" Kenzie yelped as her face turned red.

Andrew shook his head and chuckled. "Listen Kenzie, I know that you probably think telling your little boyfriend about your powers will be harmless, but I know for a _fact_- that he will not take it well."

"What? Y-you don't know!" Kenzie argued, though deep down she had a feeling that Andrew was speaking the truth.

"Just trust me on this one_. _Don't. Tell. Him. Anything." The teenager said in a very serious voice as he turned onto the street that the café was on. Kenzie simply nodded, a feeling of despair caused her stomach to plunge. This would be the first real secret she would be keeping from her boyfriend. Andrew turned to the worried teen and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Try not to worry about it too much." He said before stepping out of the car, then a few seconds later, opening the short haired girl's door. "Don't forget that once we defeat the aliens your powers will leave your body."

"Yeah!" Madison chirped as she pulled out her school bag and Gucchi purse from her seat. "Once we find the other two girls, those freaks are as good as dead!" The petite blonde gloated with a triumphant smirk, before turning and strutting towards the café.

"So do you think you can keep quiet until then?" Andrew asked, as he and Kenzie made their way to the café.

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice…" The light brown haired girl sighed before giving Andrew a bit of smile. He really wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

"No you don't have a choice!" Andrew laughed. "Until those aliens get defeated, consider me your boss. Now get into the café you lackey!" He mock yelled. Kenzie- who did not understand that Andrew was _partly_ joking- stared at the teenage boy in disbelief, before huffing and walking past him to get into the café. "Kenzie? Kenzie, I was only joking!" The blond boy sighed as he followed her into the pink building.

-O-

Carly Montito sat in her bedroom on her purple canopied bed, with Nokka in her lap playing Pokemon Yellow. After getting Carly's Nintendo DS, the small monkey had easily beat all of her games, well all except Harvest Moon DS, which was an infinite lasting game. Though Nokka had managed to free the Harvest Goddess and all one hundred and one Harvest Sprites, find and marry Keira and to top it all off he had a teenage son. When Carly had played, she had given up when she couldn't get Muffy to accept her blue feather.

After conquering all of the brunette's games, the flying primate wanted more stuff to play, so Carly had found her older brother Victor's Gameboy- which had the Pokemon game in it- and presented it to the talking monkey. The cat girl absentmindedly watched as Nokka managed to escape from a trainer that was just about to challenge him, by using fly. Normally she would have demanded to know how he did that, but right now her thoughts were preoccupied with thoughts of a certain boy and his amazing lips.

Travis. Why had he kissed her? What did it mean? He was dating Monique, but could it be that… He…likes…Mew Chocolate…? Carly burst into a fit of giggles, and her cat ears and tail popped out, as thoughts of having a forbidden romance with Travis filled her mind. First he would break up with Monique saying that he's seen the _light_! Then he would realize that Carly was really Mew Chocolate, and sweep her off her feet. The sixteen year old's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the music from Nokka's game fade out. She looked down at the screen, which was now black, and her cat appendages went back to…well…wherever they go when they aren't out.

"Did the game freeze?" Carly asked, she was about to grab the gameboy from Nokka's paws when suddenly the game came back on, but this time, there were a bunch of random glitch sounds. The screen showed that Nokka was encountering a wild Pokemon, but in the spot where the wild Pokemon was supposed to be, stood a red, glitchy looking, pixilated square. After several minutes of the creepy, glitch music, the game said that a wild Missingno. has appeared. "Wh-what the-!?" The cat girl practically screeched, in all her years of Pokemon playing, she had never once seen or even heard of Missingno.

"Cool! Nokka catch Mi-ssin-gah-no!" The small Nokka cheered not even realizing he read the weird Pokemon's name wrong.

"Wait a second!" Carly yelped, trying to pull the video game away from the talking monkey. Catching this strange and creepy box-like creature would most likely be catastrophical for the video game's health, but it was too late. Nokka managed to throw a masterball at Missingno and successfully caught it.

"NOOO!" The brunette screamed as the game screen showed a bunch of random Nokkas (the name Nokka gave to his trainer sprite) run across the screen. "YOU DESTROYED THE GAME!" The cat screeched. Hopefully Victor would never go back to his Pokemon playing phase anytime soon. Nokka opened his mouth to protest but instantly shut his small mouth and fell limp when he heard the bedroom fly open.

"Who are you yelling at?" Teresa, Carly's thirteen year old sister asked as she barged into the room and jumped up onto the bed.

"Oh uh…this game's being really…weird?" The brunette answered awkwardly.

Teresa snatched the gameboy from her older sister's hands, and looked at the screen. Her dark brown eyes widened at the sight of all the random trainer sprites running around the screen. "Ew." The small brunette uttered while tossing the small game system across the bed, it was then that her huge brown eyes noticed Nokka, who was lying lifeless on Carly's bed like a stuffed animal. "Aw cute! Where'd you buy this?" Teresa squealed as she reached for Nokka.

"NO!" Carly squeaked as she swooped up the small monkey into her arms before Teresa could.

The thirteen year old gave her older sister a baffled look that instantly morphed into anger. "Why not?! I just wanna look at it!"

"W-well…I don't want you too!" The cat girl replied before turning away. She was afraid that Nokka might accidently make a noise, revealing that he really wasn't a stuffed animal, but a living, breathing, flying monkey.

"WHY NOT?!" Teresa yelled her temper flaring as she tried snatching the monkey from her sister's hands.

"STOP!" Carly screamed while trying to fight off her little sister. After a few minutes of wrestling, the sixteen year old finally managed to push Teresa off of her. (With a little help from her long nails) "Get off! I need to go to work." Teresa didn't say a word, but instead angrily stomped out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind. The youngest Montito definitely had a huge temper.

Once the coast was clear Nokka sat up and gasped for air. "Phew…that was close, Nokka was scared…" The small monkey muttered quietly before flying to the gameboy and playing it.

Carly crawled off the bed. "You can play later Nokka…if the game still works…Andrew's going to get mad if I'm late to work again!"

"Okay…" Nokka huffed, before flying and following Carly out her bedroom door.

-O-

Restilon stared at a huge computer screen that showed video footage of the red and orange Mew Mews in action. He had gathered quite a bit of information on the two girls, ever since he had first spotted them. For starters, they only seemed to appear when a crime was being committed. When asked, none of the recruits claimed to have never even seen these two Mew girls. Another odd thing was that these girls seemed to take orders from a woman, via their transformation pendants. Restilon knew this because the two Mew Mews would usually reply to their boss with 'Yes Ma'am' and 'No Ma'am'. Thus it was quite possible that these two were not connected with Andrew's Mew Mews.

He had also discovered that the orange Mew Mew was called Mew Cinnamon. Cinnamon had been injected with kit fox D.N.A. and it appeared that the orange Mew Mew was the dominate of the two girls. The red Mew Mew was called Mew Candy, and had 'I'iwi bird in her. Further research would be required to pinpoint the girl's strengths, weaknesses and abilities. Sadly, the research would have to wait, because today was the Chicago group's day to be evaluated by the queen.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Restilon asked, turning off the images of Cinnamon and Candy, then turned to his recruits. Everyone except for Cinos looked like a nervous wreck. Einre wasn't checking out Layla, Layla was nervously picking at her cuticles and Ephie's pink eyes were wide. Cinos on the other hand looked bored.

"Yeah we're ready…now can we hurry up and get this over with?" The blue haired alien asked, his half lidded yellow eyes stared up Restilon.

The alien commander nodded. "Okay, now remember, you must not forget yourselves. Only speak when-"

"Spoken to…" Cinos interrupted in a mocking voice. "Address Astr- I mean the queen as your majesty, don't smile unless she smiles first and don't breathe too loudly."

Restilon raised a dark silver eyebrow at the younger recruit before turning to the huge computer screen and typing. "And definitely don't interrupt her Cinos." The silver haired alien added before finishing up his typing. "The transporter's ready." Restilon said while beckoning towards an open capsule type thing that glowed with a green light.

Layla, Einre and Ephie stared at the transporter warily, before shooting each other. 'You go first! No you go first!' looks. Cinos rolled his yellow eyes before walking towards the transporter. "Geez! It's only the queen!" The cocky alien muttered as he stepped into the transporter, then in a matter of seconds and a flash of light, the blue haired alien was gone.

"Who's next?" Restilon asked the remaining three recruits. He was wise enough to realize that if he went first, then the three younger aliens would probably not follow him.

Layla and Ephie quickly glanced at each other. Ephie's pink eyes seemed to communicate a message to Layla's blood red ones. The bat girl quickly nodded her head, and a second later the two Cyniclon girls pushed Einre in front of him and chirped in unison. "Einre volunteers!"

"Okay Einre." Restilon responded indifferently, his muscled arms were crossed in front of his chest. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go back to our missions." The alien commander said. Einre turned and shot Ephie a look before hesitantly making his way to the transporter. Once the short alien was safely transported away, Restilon turned to Layla and Ephie. "Next."

"Can Layla and I go together?" Ephie asked. Restilon slowly nodded his head. "Come on Layla." The maroon haired alien cooed while grabbing Layla's clawed hand.

"O-okay Ephie…" The bat girl said in a shaky voice. The two alien girls walked hand in hand to the transporter. After they vanished, Restilon followed in their footsteps and a few seconds later, he was gone too.

When Restilon stepped out of the transporter, he was inside of a huge castle that had a dark interior with emerald-like accents scattered throughout. The alien commander was somewhat amused to see Layla, Ephie, and Einre huddled in a group looking around in awe and worry. Though he was not amused at all when he saw Cinos fooling around with one of the queen's maidens, by the way he was shamelessly kissing the girl and feeling her up it was as if the blue haired alien owned the place. The two teenagers looked up when Restilon cleared his throat. The maiden blushed and muttered a few apologies before walking off. She giggled when Cinos gave her a playful smack on the butt while whispering suggestive things in their native tongue. Restilon was about to scold the younger recruit for his inappropriate behavior, but was interrupted when a Cyniclon materialized before them.

"Why hello there Restilon and recruits?" The male Cyniclon greeted in a cordial voice, though he did shoot Layla and Ephie an odd look, most likely due to their animal appendages. He was the same height as Restilon, but had a shaved head. He also wore a decorated black and green medieval looking body suit with gloves and boots. He also wore a green cape. Unlike most males of his species, the Cyniclon in his late twenties dressed extravagantly. That was most likely due to the fact that he was the queen's right hand man. The thing that stood out most on the scarlet eyed Cyniclon was the fact that his skin was dark. He was literally the only alien that did not have snow white skin tone.

"Hi Kclaub." Restilon replied in an unenthused voice. The alien commander was not too fond of Kclaub and knew for a fact that the dark skinned alien felt the same way, but was acting civil purely for show.

"Queen Astrata has been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Kclaub said as he beckoned towards the throne room. Cinos headed to the room, with the other recruits following. "Though I could never imagine why…" Kclaub sneered quietly when Restilon walked by him. The silver haired alien ignored his superior's comment and kept walking.

The throne room was beautifully decorated with vibrant green tapestries and emerald-like gem stones everywhere. In the very back of the elaborately decorated room on a bit of a pedestal sat the queen of Cynclonia on a huge gem studded throne. Astrata was quite possibly the most beautiful thing the room. She wore a beautiful and extravagent emerald green gown, that plunged in the front revealing a bit of cleavage. Her long dark blue locks were adorned with a tiara that had green gems. "Ah, Restilon…recruits…" She began, her yellow eyes scanned over Restilon along with each and every one of the recruits. Though her gaze seemed to linger when it landed on Cinos, who was bored-ly looking around the extravagant room.

"Hello my Queen." Restilon stated with a bow, the recruits copied their commander's actions except for Cinos who simply gave the royal woman a nod.

"You may rise." Queen Astrata said, though she directed a small frown in Cinos' direction. "Now then…" The alien woman began. "Are you ready for a new city? I was thinking maybe…oh what's it called…? New…new…ah! New York City! Yes I think that will be a nice challenge for you."

Restilon cleared his throat before speaking. "Many apologies my Queen, but I am sorry to say that we are not even close to wiping out the city of Chicago."

"Oh?" Astrata asked while raising a dark blue eyebrow. "Care to elaborate on that?" She asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes Ma'am." The alien commander replied with a nod. "The mission was actually going great, until a human girl appeared and began to fight against our efforts. Unlike the others of her kind, this girl was extremely powerful. Of course after awhile, it wasn't much of a problem since there is only one of her and five of us. Unfortunately, more of her kind have begun to pop up, these nuisances call themselves Mew Mews."

Queen Astrata seemed to freeze, her yellow eyes flashing between pain and anger. She surprised everyone by standing abruptly. "M-Muu? Did you just say Muu!?" She asked in utter shock.

"Mew Mew." Restilon corrected. "But, I believe that there is a simple solution to this my Queen." The alien commander stated with a humble voice.

Astrata seemed to calm down at the sound of this. "Please do tell." The queen said before sitting back down on her throne.

"Well, these girls have been genetically altered with animal D.N.A. You may have noticed Layla and Ephie's animal appendages." Restilon began.

Astrata nodded and spoke up. "Yes I have actually…"

"Well the same person that injected the Mew Mews with animal genes, did this to them. Layla was injected with an earth animal called an Indiana bat, while Ephie has red wolf in her." The alien commander stated while pointing at the two female Cyniclons. "Now I haven't actually tested this, but I have a theory that if we use our pulsation powers, we can actually remove the Mew Mew's animal that lives within them, and use it for our own benefit." Restilon said with a nod. He was almost certain that this would work. Not only were Cyniclons blessed with teleportation powers and levitation, but they also had a neat little ability that allowed them to remove a person's soul from their body. Restilon was certain that if a Mew girl was in danger of getting her soul removed, the animal living inside her body would intervene and allow itself to be removed instead. Like previously stated, it was only a theory, but a pretty logical one. Plus if this worked not only would it leave the victim powerless, (that is, if they lived) but the Cyniclons could then used the stolen powers to wipe out the human population. If they were lucky, they could even manage to wipe out all of North America, but only if each and every Mew girl had their powers removed.

"I see…" The queen said mostly to herself, a bit of a smirk forming on her lips. She then looked up at Restilon and the other recruits. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, so wonderful that I think I will help you pinpoint your first victim!" Astrata said before releasing a triumphant cackle. She then summoned a green orb that glowed and floated in front of her. "Kclaub, please bring me a mystic stalaceau." Queen Astrata ordered while snapping her fingers loudly.

A second later, Kclaub metalized in front of the throne holding a box. The dark skinned Cyniclon gave a quick bow and a "I hope this fulfills your desires Your Majesty." before opening the box. Inside was a green gem that sparkled.

"Yes, you may go." Astrata replied as she grabbed the green gem from the box. Kclaub bowed before disappearing again. The queen the pressed the gem onto the levitating ball and shut her yellow eyes as if she was in deep thought. "Mystic stalaceau, mystic stalaceau, lend me your sacred power! There are a group of female humans who defy us, they have named themselves after Muu"

Every minus Restilon stared in confusion, none of them knew what their queen had meant by this. Restilon on the other hand had heard a rumor that Muu was a princess from another planet that had defied the Cyniclons and was even responsible for the king's death, but alien commander had always shrugged off. Their king had been one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. There was no way that a female from an inferior planet could have defeated him, Though now, Restilon couldn't help but wonder if these rumors could have possibly been true. He was snapped out of his troubling thoughts when he heard Astrata continue her chant.

"Now is the time that we must destroy them, one by one…Show me the one with the most vulnerability!" The queen yelled. The green gem then seemed to absorb into the ball. The floating ball flashed a blinding green before showing the image of a young girl who was stomping through the city with an angry look on her face. Astrata looked up from the ball with a satisfied look that instantly morphed into a look of deviousness. "Now then…who should go kill her…" She pondered to herself, her snake-like eyes scanning over each and every recruit, but stopped when her yellow eyes landed on Cinos. "Cinos." She said with a sugary sweet smile. "I think this little task will be perfect for you!"

Einre, Ephie and Layla all turned to look at an angry looking Cinos in surprise. Queen Astrata rarely knew any of the recruits by name; sometimes she would have trouble remembering even a few of the commander's. The blue haired alien glared up at Astrata and mumbled a. "If you insist…"

The queen of Cynclonia frowned a bit, but then her pale face seemed to light up as an idea entered her head. "You can bring the bat girl with you for assistance!" Astrata declared while pointing at a very shocked looking Layla"

"M-me!?" The pastel green haired alien squeaked.

"Come on, let's get this over with!" Cinos muttered, before roughly taking Layla's hand into his, and dragging her out of the room. Restilon felt like smacking his forehead in exasperation as the sounds of the bat girl's 'OWWW!s' echoed throughout the Cyniclon castle.

-O-

Teresa Montito stomped through the busy streets of Chicago. It was starting to get dark, but the small brunette didn't care. She was very annoyed at her older sister, and the only way to calm herself down was to go to the Water Tower Mall and buy some stuff. Teresa had about twenty dollars from getting good grades on her report card. Maybe she'd buy a hoodie from Aeropastale.

Teresa finally got to the huge, multi-leveled mall, only to bump into a stick thin blonde. "Oh! Hey there little girl!" The blonde girl was holding about ten shopping bags. "So um…do you think you can like help me take these to my car?" She asked. Teresa frowned. She really wasn't in the mood to help some blonde bimbo with her bags. She wanted to shop! "I'll give you fifty dollars." The blonde added quickly.

Teresa's face lit up. "Why didn't you say so sooner? I love your outfit by the way!" The youngest Monito said in a perky voice as she grabbed the some of the blonde's bags.

"Yay!" The older girl cheered before jumping up and down and clapping her manicured hands together. "Let's goooo!" She sang as she pulled Teresa along. About ten minutes later the twosome ended up in an abandoned area.

Teresa looked around. "Um…are you sure this is where you parked…?" She asked. There was not a care of person in sight.

"Uh well…" The blonde girl began awkwardly as she grabbed the bags from Teresa. "I actually have a confession to make…you I…um…"

"She's actually an alien that wants to kill you!"

Teresa was totally shocked to see a guy materialize in front of them. He was very pale, had yellow eyes with slitted pupils, fangs, huge elf ears, blue hair, and dressed like a fag. (At least in her opinion) "WHOA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE!?" The thirteen year old screeched. The weirdo looked like the byproduct of a love affair between Twilight and The Legend of Zelda.

Cinos frowned. "I'm a Cyniclon, call me Cinos…" The blue haired alien then gave the small girl a wicked grin. "It's really such shame." He cooed. "You remind me a lot of a very cute kitty…Oh well!" With that Cinos held out his clawed hand, and it began to glow. Teresa screamed in pain as her body began to float and glow.

-O-

"Good work today girls!" Elliot said as he put a platter of leftover sub sandwiches onto the table. The café had just been closed for the night, and everyone was sitting in the kitchen.

"Ooh! Yay! I'm starving!" Carly cheered as she grabbed one of the delectable sandwiches. The brunette was about to stuff it into her mouth, but was interrupted when Nokka lightly yanked a bit of Carly's long and straight locks. "OWWW!" The cat girl screeched. She had a very sensitive scalp, even the lightest tug on the hair hurt the brunette like heck. Carly shot an annoyed look at the small monkey.

"Carly take Nokka home, so Nokka can play with new Pokemon!" He whined, while pulling on Carly's arm. "NOKKA WANNA GO! NOKKA WANNA GO!"

"Ahhhh! Okay fine!" The cat girl said in defeat, she then turned towards everyone else. "Why am I the one who has to keep him?" Carly whisper hissed so the excited monkey wouldn't hear.

Kenzie gave an apologetic shrug. "I have two younger siblings who like to get into my stuff, plus I have two cats who would probably eat him…"

"What about you?" Carly asked Madison and Andrew.

"He's annoying." Madison said before taking a dainty bite of her sub sandwich.

"For some reason Nokka likes your house better than ours. It can't really be help." Andrew commented with a bit of smirk.

Carly pouted. "You guys are mean!" She whined before getting pulled out of the kitchen by Nokka. After changing back into her civilian clothes, the brunette and flying monkey were off. As they headed back home, it was pretty uneventful. Nokka mostly babbled on about his video game escapades, while Carly ate her sandwich. The human and monkey froze when they heard a super loud scream.

"ALIENS!" Nokka yelled.

Carly quickly grabbed the small monket and scooped him up into her arms. (Luckily she had already finished her sandwich.) "Which way?" She asked. Nokka pointed towards an abandoned area. Carly nodded and began to quietly walk in that direction. When she saw Cinos and Layla, the cat girl quickly ducked behind a trash can. Cinos was doing something weird to a girl, but Carly couldn't really tell who it was. Layla was just watching. "Okay…" The sixteen year old whispered to Nokka. "Go get Madison and Kenzie…I'll wait here to make sure they don't leave."

Nokka nodded. "OKAY! NOKKA GO GET MADISON AND KENZIE!" The small monkey dumbly yelled before flying to the café. Carly's cat ears and tail popped out when Cinos and Layla turned to look at her with a stunned expression. The young girl who was floating fell to ground with a loud thud, but she appeared to still be alive. Carly's dark brown eyes widened in recognition. "T-Teresa!?"

"Hey Kitten!" Cinos said, a huge grin appeared on his face once he got over his shock. Carly flinched when the blue haired alien appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the hips and pulled them to his. "Have you been following me? If you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask!" The alien cooed, before puckering his lips and moving in for a kiss.

"NO!" Carly yelped, in all her struggling, she actually managed to break out of Cinos' arm. Even when the brunette was free, she flailed her arms with her eyes squeezed shut, before actually realizing that she was free. "Oh!" Carly gasped before grabbing her golden pendant and pressing it to her lips. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorph-sis!" Carly was then surrounded by a bright purple light, once it faded Mew Chocolate was revealed. The purple Mew Mew quickly ran up to Teresa. "What have you monsters done to my sister!?" She angrily asked a very stunned looking Layla.

Teresa who was rubbing her right cheek that was burning, looked up at the cat girl with a stunned look. "C-Carly? Is that you?" After a few seconds of staring, her dark brown eyes grew even wider. "It is!"

Mew Chocolate looked down at her sister and sheepishly smiled. "Y-yeah…it's kinda a long story…"

"Don't worry Kitty! You won't have to explain a thing to this girl, since she's going to be dying soon!" Cinos cut in with a huge grin.

"Yeah!" Layla said, finally finding her voice. The bat girl lifted up her arm and caused a ball of energy to form. "Take this!" She yelled as she lobbed the bright blue ball at Teresa.

"No!" Chocolate yelped while jumping in front of her little sister and taking the hit. The cat Mew Mew screamed as the bottom half of her body became frozen.

"Are you okay? Carly!?" Teresa choked as she frantically pounded on the ice that encased her older sister. Chocolate struggled within the ice, but it was useless, she was stuck.

"Aw Kitten…that's what happens when you're naughty!" Cinos cooed as he appeared next to Teresa and pushed her away. "Hmm, naughty pets have to be punished, or they won't learn their lesson." The blue haired alien teased before planting a kiss onto Chocolate's cheek.

Teresa watched in horror as the alien began running kisses down her older sister's neck. Anger began to gather in the young girl's body as she saw Chocolate bite her lips to keep from whimpering, and the terrified look that her lavender eyes reflected. When Cinos' lips finally got to spot where the cat Mew's injection mark was (her shoulder) instead of kissing it, he bit it, causing Chocolate to cry out in pain. The sight of her sister getting abused caused something to snap inside of Tereasa. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!" The thirteen year old yelled angrily. Her dark brown eyes turned into a bright pink and hot pink pointed ears and a raccoon tail popped out. Cinos stopped his kissing/biting, while Chocolate and Layla stared in shocked. Teresa's right cheek was glowing pink, and there smack dab in the middle of it was a Mew Mew mark.

-O-

A.N. I am so sorry about this! I realize that this is a cliffhanger and that this is out a day late but hey, this is the longest chapter yet at a whopping 6,000 plus words so please don't kill me! ^.^ This week has been super busy with all this college junk but on the plus side, financial aid has saved my life and is paying my tuition and giving me a little extra for books, which are ridiculously expensive *.* So I am very thankful for this, now I can spend less time stressing over that, and more time getting more chapters out. Also for any of you who play the Pokemon games, Missingo. is a real, living breathing- …hmm well it's a glitch Pokemon that appears on the first generation games. I find glitches extremely fascinating so I decided to just slip that in there :p Apparently Nokka's a video game genius! Anyways thanks for putting up with me and my shenanigans and such! See ya next time ;3


	12. Chapter 12 Sugar Rush

A.N. Hey guys :) I have returned for perhaps one last time before my schedule (and most likely updates) will become very unpredictable…sigh…let's see four more days 'til school starts. (Though this may not be up until like Sunday but whatever :p) anyhoo…thanks so much for reviewing and I shall try not to disappoint! *.* And woohoo I surprised MewBean and Living Encyclopedia! XD Thank you Cyber Girl for encouraging me :) and I will try not to keep ypu waiting too long ^^ Oh and Anony mouse101 also thanks for the encouragement ;) and yes so far six mews…and before anyone screams plot hole: I know that the summary only says five girls, but you'll discover what the deal is soon enough so…keep reading ;) Disclaimer time! :D

Layla: Hi everyone! I really like that neck…lace of yours! Y-yeah necklace teehee! So like the author doesn't own the uh…like idea thingy majiger to this…cuz uh…that one lady does…I think…doesn't she?

Me: *whispers* Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida…

Layla: What? I can't hear you!

Me: … … … -_- please read and review guys! :3

-O-

"Yeah! You dumb Linkedward I'm talkin' to you! And if you even look at my sister with your pee colored eyes, I will rip those dumb ugly elf ears out of your head!" Teresa yelled ferociously, and she would have kept yelling and screaming in order to defend her beloved (but sometimes _really_ annoying) older sister, but then she felt something furry brush up against her arm. "Huh?" The thirteen year old looked down and was shocked to see "A raccoon tail? Ooh magenta and hot pink…nice! Kinda like in that old fashioned Mario game you like Carly!" She cooed while admiring her new appendage, and totally forgetting about Carly/Mew Chocolate's peril.

"Ooh it is really pretty!" Layla said in admiration. "I wonder if I can find that color in a nail polish…"

"Oh yeah!" Teresa chirped while looking up from her fluffy tail for a split second. "I have like ten shades of pink that match it!"

Cinos rolled his eyes- which were a whole heck of lot brighter than pee- at the bat girl and raccoon girl, but then smirked. "How 'bout this Layla, when we kill this kid you can take all of her nail paint stuff!" The blue haired alien said while giving Teresa a menacing look, the small brunette merely stuck out her tongue at him.

Layla perked up at this. "Oh cool! I can't wait to paint my nails hot pink!"

Chocolate gasped. "Cinos! That's my sister!" She screamed while trying to break free of the ice, but found that she couldn't, so she did the next best thing and looked up at the blue haired alien with pleading eyes.

"Hmm, I had a sister once…not quite sure what happened to her though." Cinos mused seemingly unaffected by the cat girl's big lavender eyes. He then gave her a frightening grin. "Looks like we'll have something in common Kitty!"

"Don't worry sis!" Teresa said in a voice full of confidence, before striking a battle pose. "I can take this bozo down with my new raccoon powers!"

Cinos only laughed. "Yeah, we'll about that kid!" The blue haired alien smirked as he got ready to use his pulsation powers, but before he could do anything-

"Ribbon Honey Flow!"

Cinos and Layla doubled over in agony while covering their ears, and the ice that trapped Mew Chocolate's lower body shattered into a million teeny tiny shards. Once freed, the cat Mew ran to Teresa and hugged her. "OH TERESA! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT BEING A MEW MEW, BUT I WASN'T ALLOWED TO TELL, BUT NOW IT'S FINE 'CAUSE I THINK YOU'RE A MEW MEW TOO AND-!"

Teresa began tuning out her sister when she saw the two girls- one wearing turquoise and having butterfly wings, and the other wore yellow and had bunny ears- and a small monkey with wings that looked very familiar. "Hey! You're Carly's stuffed monkey!" The small brunette said as she pointed at Nokka.

"Nokka real! And Nokka give you this!" The small monkey said before tossing Teresa a power pendant. The small brunette stared in confusion. "Huh?"

"You need that to become like us." Mew Vanilla began. "Just follow your-"

"Mew Mew Sugar! Metamorpha-sis!" Teresa yelled, cutting off the butterfly Mew. The small brunette was then consumed in a bright pink, when the light faded Teresa's dark brown hair was now bubblegum pink and was scrunched. She was also wearing a short, pink, dress with straps, and darker pink bows. Mew Sugar had the usual choker and garters that were pink and lined with darker pink fur. Her feet were adorned with pink flats, and wore darker pink leg warmers. Her hands were covered with pink fingerless gloves.

"Cool!" Mew Sugar squealed in delight as she looked at her dress.

"Wow… I can't believe we've found our fourth partner so fast!" Vanilla stated as she smirked at Cinos and Layla. "I would feel bad for you guys but…aw who am I kidding! I can't wait to get you freaks away from our planet!"

Layla gasped, while Cinos mirrored the butterfly's cocky expression. "You may not have realized this Flutter, but we're all trained soldiers here…little girls don't scare us, you three don't either." Cinos' smirk grew as he pointed at Chocolate, Vanilla, and Honey. "No, you're what we call eye candy! Especially you my pretty kitty!" The blue haired alien said before winking at a very uncomfortable Chocolate. Vanilla looked down and started fluffy up her sky blue hair, while Honey wrapped her arms around her chest and frowned. Sugar on the other hand…

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" The pink Mew Mew snarled as she made a pink, heart shaped object appear in her gloved hand. "Ribbon Sugar blast!" She yelled and hurled it at Cinos.

The blue haired alien easily caught the object and examined it. He then looked up and grinned. "See this proves my point! Sorry girlies, but your new partner sucks-"The rest of what Cinos had to say was drowned out by a loud, pink explosion. Apparently Mew Sugar's weapon was a heart bomb.

The smallest Mew Mew smirked when Layla began laughing at Cinos! "Ha! She got you good! And now look at you, you're all pink!" The alien girl choked out between hysterics.

Cinos growled as he tried to rub off the pink splotches that the bomb left on him. He did not like being bested especially by a snot nosed brat, and he definitely did not appreciate getting laughed at by one of his allies. "Okay Layla!" The blue haired alien spat, causing the laughing bat to choke on one of her laughs. "Have fun dealing them!" With that, the pink stained alien vanished into thin air.

Layla's blood red eyes bugged out. "Cinos!? THIS REALLY ISN'T FUNNY!" The alien girl screeched, while frantically searching the area for the blue haired alien. "Darn it!" The bat girl pouted as she made a chimera appear in her manicured hand. Layla frantically looked around for an animal to infect, but after three seconds grew frustrated and blindly tossed the jellyfish hoping that it would latch onto a suitable victim. Luckily at that exact moment a fly flew by and was caught by the Chimera Animal. The small insect was consumed by a blinding light, and emerged as a huge, black monstrosity with wings.

Chocolate let out a loud screech as her cat tail doubled in size. The cat Mew was absolutely terrified of bugs, which pretty much rendered her useless. "Are you okay?" Honey asked. Chocolate quickly shook her head and began backing away from the gargantuan bug.

"Serious-leh?" Vanilla asked as she summoned her fans. "Ribbon Vanilla swirl!" The butterfly flew up and shot a blast of wind at the insect. Unfortunately the giant fly was too fast, and easily dodged the blue Mew's attack.

Layla clapped her hands super fast. "Yay! Keep at it Mr. Fly!"

"Die stupid fly die!" Sugar yelled as she lobbed a bunch of heart bombs at the Chimera fly. Several explosions, and clouds of pink smoke later, the fly was still alive and well. "Dumb fly!" The pink Mew yelled while shaking her fist at the infuriating insect.

"Okay let's see…" Layla muttered while flipping through a small booklet. "How do you steal souls again?" The bat girl was suddenly regretted sleeping during Restilon's lectures. "…Mr. Fly! Please…like uh…hurt them or something until I figure this out…" The alien girl muttered distractedly.

The giant fly buzzed loudly, and flew towards a very distracted Honey who was trying to comfort a very distraught Chocolate. "WATCH OUT!" Vanilla and Sugar yelled, but it was too late, both the cat and bunny Mew were pinned down by the Chimera fly.

Sugar felt her face heat up in anger at the sound of her sister's terrified whimpers. "Hang on Carly!" The pink Mew yelled, and was shocked when a ball of flame shot out her hand, and hit the fly causing it to make a strange screech/buzz noise. Sugar's pink eyes doubled in size as she turned to look at an equally shocked Vanilla. "Did I just do that…?" The raccoon girl asked in shock.

"Yeah! Don't just stand there ROAST THAT THING!" Vanilla replied quickly.

Once she got over her shock, the youngest Mew Mew grinned widely before showering the Chimera with fireballs. "Yeah! Die!" She yelled as the fly began to roast. A few second later, all that was left of the monster was a pile of ash.

Nokka flew over to the ash pile and began to dig through it. "Nokka find Chimera Animal!" A few seconds later the small monkey found and crushed the pink jellyfish.

Layla looked up from her book. "Mr Fly….?" She asked in confusion. "Where did you go?"

"To bug heaven…" Sugar said flatly while pointing up to the sky.

"What!? No fair! I-I-I…won't forget this!" The bat girl screeched before teleporting away.

Once Layla was gone, Vanilla and Sugar helped Chocolate and Honey up. "Are you okay?" Mew Sugar asked her sister. The purple Mew nodded.

"WOOHOO! NOW WE ONLY HAVE ONE GIRL TO FIND!" Nokka cheered loudly then flew into Sugar's arms. The small monkey smiled contently when the raccoon Mew Mew started scratching him behind the ear.

"Hey I think this calls for a celebration! Mabye Elliot can make us some more carrot cake." Honey said before transforming back into Kenzie. Chocolate and Vanilla followed suit and transformed back into their civilian forms.

"Oh! You just have to think about transforming back and you will." Carly told her sister, then turned to Kenzie. "Good idea Kenzie! We should ask for ice cream too!" The brunette said with a grin, as all four girls and monkey made their way back to the café.

"Aw but I'm on a diet…" Madison said with a pout.

Teresa smiled mischievously before mumbling. "It's about time you went on a diet…"

"EXCUSE ME!?" The petite blonde screeched. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Madison fat!" Nokka yelled, causing Madison's face to flush red.

"A-am not! I'm just trying to maintain my petite figure!" The blonde said quickly.

"Sure she is…" Teresa whispered to a snickering Nokka.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Madison- who obviously heard what the small brunette said- yelled angrily.

Kenzie, who was walking next to Carly turned the brunette with a questioning look. Carly simply sighed and shook her head. Looks like Teresa was going to boot Madison off of her thrown of superiority. As the two taller brunettes watched the crazy scene unfold before there dark and chocolate brown eyes, the two girls decided that they would stay out of it.

-O-

Cinos sat back in his chair and yawned loudly. He had finally managed to get those pesky pink splotches off of his skin and out of his hair, and wanted to do nothing but rest. Unfortunately Restilon wanted to talk to him "Now."

"Layla told me that you abandoned her in the middle of a battle with the Mew Mews…is that true? The commander asked in a calm voice, though Cinos could tell that he was trying to suppress his anger.

"Yep!" The blue haired alien answered carelessly, he didn't really care if Restilon was upset with him. If the alien commander really knew what Cinos what up to half the time…well let's just say that it wouldn't be pretty.

Restilon sighed and started to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Care to explain why?"

The alien teen shrugged. "I got bored." He lied. In reality, Cinos left because his ego had been deflated by a little girl. Too make matters worse, she was his kitty's little sister, who for some reason was obviously jealous of the fact that Cinos flirted around with Carly. Not that it would stop him from getting what he wanted, because what Cinos wants, Cinos gets, and what he wanted was to make Carly his personal little pet. Yeah that'd be nice! The blue haired alien sighed in delight as he imagined Carly with her cat ears and tail out purring and pawing against his chest.

Cinos snapped out of his lustful thoughts when Restilon began speaking again. "You got bored? Cinos that is no excuse, it was the Queen's orders to fight them!" The silver haired alien chided.

"Trust me, she's not going to mind too much…" Cinos stated truthfully, he was about to explain why, (even though he wasn't supposed to) but was interrupted by his very angry commander.

"Get out!" Restilon snapped.

"Fine." Cinos sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to bed." The blue haired alien said, then he could freely fantasize about his cute little kitten without any interruptions.

"No. Get out Cinos. I'm kicking you out until further notice."

The alien teen stiffened, then turned around slowly. "Huh?"

"Maybe this will show you some respect, then again, you're never around after lights out anyway." Restilon replied in a cold voice.

"Hmm…okay…" Cinos said as a smirk began to form on his lips. He didn't have to worry about finding a new place to sleep, because he already had one. "I guess I'll see you when you're ready to let me come back!" He said before teleporting away.

-O-

Carly's groaned loudly when she heard her phone play the Mario Bros. theme. The brunette's heart sank, she had been having a lovely dream about Travis and it had felt so real, but alas, it was only a dream. The groggy sixteen year old went to reach for her phone to shut off the alarm, but found that she couldn't move her arms. "Eh?" Carly started to panic when she realized that someone's arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"Morning Kitten…" A familiar voice breathed into the brunette's ear, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out. Carly managed to turn her body, and found that she was face to face with a tired looking Cinos. The cat girl opened her mouth to scream, but Cinos quickly silenced her with a kiss. The alien then rolled over so that he was now on top of Carly. He made "Sh sh sh sh shhh…" sounds while pressing a finger to Carly's trembling lips. "Honey, you're so sweet and loving in your sleep, but why were you calling me Travis?"

Carly flinched. Oh crap! She had kissed Travis in her dream so did that mean that she and Cinos…? The brunette turned to look at her phone, the Mario music was getting louder and if she didn't shut it off soon, someone was going to wake up.

Cinos chuckled while moving his face closer to Carly's so that their noses were touching. "That's okay, you can call me whatever you want Kitten, and I'm sure with a bit of help, you can be even more loving when you're awake." The blue haired alien purred before roughly forcing his tongue into Carly's mouth.

The Mario music was getting louder and louder, it was so loud that Teresa- who was in the next room- woke up. The small brunette huffed, her older sister used to never have problems with waking up. Now Teresa finally understood why Carly couldn't wake up half the time: the cat genes.

Teresa sat up, and was surprised to see Nokka was playing Victor's gameboy. "Don't tell me you were up all night."

Nokka didn't even look up. "Yep! Nokka have to beat the Elite Four!"

Teresa swiped the handheld game from the small mokey's paws and put it on her dresser. "You can play later. Now come with me to turn off Carly's alarm." The thirteen year old said as she quickly left the room.

"Okay…" Nokka sighed with a pout as he slowly flew after the young girl. He was surprised to see Teresa run back into the bedroom with a look of furry on her face. The small brunette ran to her bed and tossed aside her pink pillows and grabbed a steel baseball bat that was underneath. Nokka followed her as she barged into Carly's room, and charged at Cinos who was on top of the cat girl. The surprised looking Cyniclon managed to disappear before Teresa could hit him with that bat. The small brunette had swung the bat so hard that she accidentally released it, and it crashed into the wall.

"What was that?" Asked a nearby voice.

Carly quickly covered herself with her blanket, while Nokka fell to the floor acting like a stuffed animal. Teresa simply turned off the alarm and grabbed the baseball bat. A split second later, Teresa and Carly's oldest brother Miguel came into the room. "What the heck's going on in here?" he asked. Teresa and Carly didn't get to see much of their eldest brother because he worked in the mornings and went to school at night. "And what's with the baseball bat?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh this baseball bat?" Teresa asked with faked innocence. "Well…y'see now…" She began. The small brunette wasn't quite sure what she was going to say. She couldn't tell her brother that she slept with the metal bat just in a case a pervert alien tried to do something bad to Carly.

Luckily, Miguel seemed to be in too much of a rush to talk about. "Nevermind. I'll see you tonight okay." He said before leaving.

"Bye." Teresa said, then sighed in relief.

Carly poked her head from out of the blanket, her cat ears were gone. "Thanks…gosh that was scary!"

"No problem!" Teresa replied with a smile. "And maybe you should sleep with a baseball bat too, so then if Cinos comes back you can crack his skull open!"

"Isn't that mean…?" Carly asked.

"No it fun!" Nokka cheered as he flew up to the two brunettes. Teresa laughed at this while Carly grimaced.

"I'm sure Cinos'll eventually get bored and leave me alone…right?" Carly asked innocently. Teresa and Nokka looked at each other before bursting into hysterics. "Wh-why is that funny!?" The cat girl asked. "TELL ME!"

-O-

A.N. Alright! Well this chapter was finished a lot faster than I had anticipated, and it was a bit short but…I promise the next one will be longer :3 Anyways hope you enjoyed it and see you next time! :D


	13. Chapter 13 Heartbreak

A.N. Woohoo! So I have like three hours of time to kill so today's your lucky day ;D Hopefully I can manage to get this saved on my flash drive or else I'm screwed 0.O well if you're reading this right now, then obviously I had no problems :p Anyways thank you guest, MewBean, Anony mouse 101, Living Encyclopedia and Cyber Girl for reading! And to make a lil comment about what the guest had to say: I got the idea for Chicago Mew Mew from Hollywood Mew Mew, when I first heard of the show I thought it was gonna be new Mew girls who lived in Hollywood…boy was I wrong, so that's why I decided to make my story have new girls and take place in Chicago, also take note how I upped their ages ^^ even though Mew Mew power did that, but then kiddified everything else! :p Oh and I picked Chicago cause I've been there quite a few times (I live like less than an hour away so…) Okay Ephie's turn to do the disclaimer! :D

Ephie: SonicXMinagirl doesn't own the original concept of Tokyo Mew Mew...Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do.

-O-

Travis' blue locker flew open when he hit it, this was because the locker didn't close or lock, but the teenage boy and Carly were really the only people who were aware of that fact. The spiky haired teen carelessly tossed his bag into the locker then turned to his best buddy who had her head buried in her locker. "Yo! _Carlotta_! Sup girl!" He said while playfully grabbing her mirror from out of the locker, and winking at his own reflection.

"Travito…" Carly whined with a yawn. "I need that!"

Travis frowned at the brunette, her usual perky attitude was replaced with a tired one. He was usually the one that was super drowsy all the time. "What's up with you? Stay out late last night?" He asked while lightly knocking on her head.

Carly blushed and looked away. The reason why she was so tired was because of that stupid Cinos. Ever since the annoying alien had slept with her, the sixteen year old had been paranoid about sleeping. After about an hour of fretting and jumping up at every little sound, the cat girl finally just snuck into Teresa's room and crawled into bed with her. Unfortunately, Nokka was playing his video games. The small monkey had the volume up so loud that Carly couldn't really fall asleep.

The brunette looked up at her crush, and sheepishly smiled. "No…I just couldn't really sleep…"

Travis was about to say something goofy like 'What's the matter, scared of the boogeyman?', but stopped when he saw Carly's sweet smile. She reminded him so much of Mew Chocolate, that it kind of scared him a little. What if Carly really was the cat girl? He really did have a bit of a thing for Chocolate, they had even kissed…but Monique…

As if on cue, the raven haired girl came strutting over. "Hey you two! What's going on?" She cooed sweetly, while getting up on her tippy-toes, and running her manicured fingers through Travis' spiked up hair.

"Just talkin'…" Carly answered with a bit of a smile, though on the inside she wasn't thrilled about being near her crush's girlfriend.

"Yep!" Travis grinned, but then a look of panic dominated his hot features. "Crap! We have a song test in English don't we! I need to study! See ya' afterwards!" He said before dashing off to his homeroom.

Carly giggled, as a fluffy feeling began to erase her drowsiness. Travis was totally adorable! Sometimes the sixteen year old just wanted to give the cutie a big hug! (And then maybe feel up his muscles!) The brunette started heading towards her homeroom, but was suddenly grabbed roughly by the arm. Carly turned and was relieved to see that it had only been Monique, thank the Lord that it wasn't Cinos, but then the cat girl gulped when she realized that Travis' girlfriend could be just as bad as her alien stalker.

"Carly…" Monique began. The look on her olive toned face was sweet, but a frightening kind of sweet that made Carly wish that it had been Cinos who had grabbed her. "You really shouldn't talk to my boyfriend so much, you're kind of getting on his nerves…"

The cat girl blinked in confusion, as her stomach did a back-flip, and her heart leaped. "G-getting on his nerves…?" She stuttered.

Monique nodded and began to speak to Carly as if she was a three year old, "Yeah, I mean he can so tell that you are like _madly_ in love with him, and while it was cute at first, he's starting to grow very annoyed with you…" She half cooed, half growled.

Carly's mouth dried, and her face flushed in humiliation. Travis knew that she liked him? …and he was annoyed by that…? The brunette felt tears form in her dark brown eyes, and her lower lip began to quiver uncontrollably. The guy she called her best friend, and loved with all her heart thought of her as annoying? All the sixteen year old wanted to do was find a bathroom, and dry away the tears that were threatening to spill. Unfortunately when the cat girl tried to free her arm from Monique's grip, the shorter girl only squeezed tighter. Apparently she had more to say.

"If only you could hear the things he says about you when we're together…" The raven haired girl shook her head before giving a very distraught Carly a look of mock sympathy. "I always try to tell him that he shouldn't be so mean…but he always starts a make out session before I can finish."

The brunette's heart shattered into a million pieces, and she somehow found the strength to pull away from Monique. Carly rushed away just before her tears started spilling. She couldn't believe it! How could she have let herself be so stupid? Of course Travis would never love her the way she loved him, even if he discovered she was Mew Chocolate, he would most likely lose interest.

-O-

Kenzie warily snuck a peek at the nearly abandoned hallway then looked up at her totally hot boyfriend. "You should go…I don't want you to get in trouble." She said to Kolby. The young couple was standing just outside of the classroom that Kenzie was supposed to be in. Class had just started, but the teacher had not come into the classroom yet.

"Relax babe!" Kolby said while leaning against a nearby locker. "I have woodshop right now, no one's gonna miss me!" He shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm going to miss you if you have to go to summer school!" The light brown haired girl shot back. Kolby wasn't exactly doing well academically, not to mention that he constantly was getting sent to detention.

"Fine, fine…I'll go to class…just for you." Kolby sighed and gave Kenzie a quick kiss before walking away.

"We can talk more tonight!" The bunny Mew said with smile before going into the classroom. Kenzie plopped down into the seat right next to where Carly was sitting. "Did you understand the homework?" She asked. While Carly may not have been the brightest when it came to common sense, the cat girl was surprisingly smart when it came to school. "I was out with Kolby pretty late last night, but figured I could do it on the way to school. Boy was I wrong…"

Silence.

"Carly?" Kenzie asked, finally looking up at her silent friend. The bunny Mew was a bit shocked to see the usual bright and cheerful brunette sitting hunched over, with her long, straight dark brown hair acting like a curtain covering her face. "What's the matter?" Kenzie asked, while lightly shaking Carly.

"This day sucks…" Carly- who finally looked up- mumbled before bursting into tears.

Kenzie's chocolate brown eyes widened as a concerned look dominated her pretty features. "What happened…?"

Carly turned away trying to calm herself down. Once she was able to speak, she turned to her friend and hoarsely whispered, "Travis…h-hates me…" The brunette then started to silently sob. Luckily, the two girls were seated in the back of the classroom, so no one noticed Carly's crying.

"But you guys are friends…" Kenzie began in soothing voice, but was cut off by Carly.

"I l-like him Kenzie, a-and I gu-guess he figured i-it out…"

The light brown haired girl's mouth formed a perfect O. "You like him? But isn't he dating Monique?"

All Carly could do was glumly nod. "Yeah…she was the one that told me." The brunette uttered weakly.

"I'm so sorry…" Kenzie said softly before rubbing the brunette's arm in an assuring matter. "But you're a great girl Carly, one of the sweetest people I know! You'll find your prince Charming soon I just know it!"

'But I always imagined Travis as my prince…' Carly thought sadly, but then pushed the depressing thoughts away and nodded. "Th-thanks!" The cat girl choked then swiped her tears away and weakly smiled. "So which math problems did you need help with?"

-O-

"And then I was like ew! Why would I want to sit with a dorkasauras like you Marvin!"

Carly faked a laugh, while nodding her head. School was just about over, and she was walking with Madison down the hallway. The petite blonde was talking about how this dorky kid named Marvin P'darvin had a crush on her, and wanted to have a study date. Madison was so engrossed in getting her story told, that she didn't even notice that Carly was only half-heartedly listening.

The depressed cat girl was thinking of none other than Travis. Carly had managed to keep from shedding anymore tears, but now she had a terrible migraine and felt sick to her stomach. It must have been a side of effect of having your heart shattered into a million teeny tiny pieces of small little shards, that no matter how much glue you used would always remain broken. Forever.

"- and yeah it got way worse! That stupid jerk Nick saw him talking to me, so now he's telling everyone that me and Marvin are an item. Isn't that crazy!? Me with…_ that monstrosity_? Puh-leaze I would rather go out with one of those freakazoid Cyniclons!" Madison spat in a very appalled manor.

Carly couldn't help but snicker at the shorter girl. Geez Louise! This girl was perhaps one of the biggest snobs that the brunette had ever met. If it wasn't for the whole Mew Mew teammate thing, would Madison even have friends? Carly was snapped out of her musings when she saw a very familiar teenage boy with black spiky hair.

The brunette turned away to look down at Madison. She had to act natural. Act like she was having fun. Yes fun. Carly's heart started beating like crazy as she plastered a smile on her light olive face. "You'd seriously rather go with an alien?" She asked while covertly sneaking a glance at her ex best guy friend/crush. Oh crap! He saw her, and was now making his way over. Oh nooooo! "Ha! If it was between Marvin and Cinos, I'd pick Marvin in a heartbeat! Tee hee hee hee…?" The cat girl's awkward giggles subsided when she saw Madison glance in the direction that Travis was coming from, then give Carly a bit of a smirk.

"No…I'm pretty sure you'd choose Mr. muscled up Mexican over there." The snobbish blonde cooed before turning around and strutting away.

"Ack! Madison! Wait a sec-"

"Hey _Car-lotta_!"

Carly's heart sank when she heard the nickname that she always would scoff at but, secretly loved. The sixteen year old reluctantly turned to see Travis, who was cheekily grinning at her. The teenage boy pointed his fingers at Carly in this totally cute and heart melting way before speaking. "So I was wondering. If I go to that café that you work at after school, you think you can sneak my some brownies…please!" He asked while making an adorable pleading face.

If the questions had been asked under normal circumstances, then Carly would have happily given the spiky haired boy all the brownies in the café…but this time things were a little different. The brunette shakily sighed before shooting a bit of a glare at Travis. "Why would I want to do that?" She asked in a voice that had just a hint of venom.

Travis seemed to flinch a bit and his muddied green eyes clouded up in confusion. The teenage boy's frown of confusion instantly morphed into a goofy grin. "Cause I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world!" He laughed.

Carly looked down, while blinking back tears. "Don't lie Travis. You know what you said…" She trailed off after hearing her own voice crack.

"What are you talking about Carly?" Travis asked in pure confusion. When the brunette didn't answer, he lightly touched her arm, causing Carly to flinch. "Carly." The teenage boy said before grabbing the said girl's arm a little more roughly. He was shocked to see tears falling from her dark brown eyes. Travis' breath caught in his throat as a familiar desire to wipe away tears took over. He couldn't help but remember the first time he had met Mew Chocolate. The cat girl Mew Mew felt so bad about him getting hurt, that she had almost cried. The way that Carly's pinkish lips quivered, and the sad face she was making reminded Travis so much of the Mew Mew... "Don't cry…" The teenage boy finally uttered once finding his voice once again.

But Carly didn't stop instead she just pulled away and ran in the other direction after screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

All Travis could do was stare. He wanted more than anything to chase after his best friend, but he had a date to get ready for. He would be taking Monique to Fogo De Chao. It was an expensive restaurant in the downtown area that pretty much served endless steak. While the thought of a pricey meal did anything but appeal to Travis, he felt bad for his girlfriend. Whenever they touched or kissed, the teenage boy would tend to wonder what it would be like touching or kissing Mew Chocolate. Heck whenever he was around Monique he'd catch himself thinking about the purple Mew Mew. Travis knew he was being a bit of a player, and hated himself for it. In order to clear his conscious, he had to make a choice: a) Forget about the cat girl, and be the boyfriend he was previously, or b) break up with Monique and confess his feelings to Chocolate. The spiky haired boy groaned and bashed his head against a locker. He had to make a decision very soon, but for now he would focus on restoring his relationship with the third girl in his life: Carly. With that, Travis headed towards his locker, the sooner he got this date over with, the sooner he could patch things up with his best friend.

-O-

"You're kidding!? Kolby's taking you to Fogo De Chao!?" Madison asked while removing the bloomers from her café uniform, revealing lacey panties.

Kenzie nodded and looked up from untying the apron on her yellow café uniform. "Yeah…I told him that he shouldn't spend all that money on me, and that I can't eat a lot of meat, but he insisted that his girl gets treated to the best!" The short haired girl said with a giggle.

Madison huffed then pulled off her café uniform, and grabbed a red casual dress and slipping it on. The petite blonde would occasionally yearn for a little romance. The problem wasn't that the butterfly was unattractive, because well, come on! ….Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice fashion sense. No the real problem was that there were no boys that Madison deemed _worthy_ enough to date her. The blonde constantly assured herself that the day would come sooner or later. "So when's the date?"

"Tonight!" Kenzie declared excitedly. "Do you think what I'm wearing is okay?" The short haired girl asked self-consciously. Kenzie had changed out of her yellow maid outfit and was now wearing a black pencil skirt, with a white blouse and navy blue quarter sleeve cardigan. Madison gave the taller girl a lingering stare while trying to decide whether the outfit was fit for a date or not. Several agonizingly long seconds later, the blonde opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Teresa came barging into the dressing room.

"Why is Carly acting all strange?" She asked. The thirteen year old was wearing a hot pink café uniform and had Nokka sitting on her shoulder.

Kenzie simply looked down while Madison shrugged. "What are you talking about? She seems fine to me…" The blonde said before parking herself in front of the huge mirror hanging on the wall, and touching up her already flawless makeup.

Teresa pouted. "She hasn't complained at all about washing the dishes, in fact she hasn't talked at all!" The small brunette put Nokka down and handed him a cookie from out of her apron pocket before locking eyes with Kenzie. The bunny Mew quickly adverted her chocolate brown eyes from Teresa's dark brown ones, she wasn't sure if Carly wanted everyone to know about Travis. "Kenzie…" The thirteen year old began slowly. "You know something…DON'T YOU!?" Teresa yelled out the last part of that statement, then slammed her small fist against a nearby locker causing the bunny Mew to jump up and her white, furry ears to pop out.

"N-no!" Kenzie shot back while trying to shove her bunny ears back into her skull.

Madison turned to look at the short haired girl and raised a shaped eyebrow. Her freshly glossed lips curved into a bit of smirk. "Then why are your rabbit ears showing?" She asked slyly.

"Cause! You two are…really freaking me out!" Kenzie muttered then stood up, only to be pushed down by Teresa, who was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Tell. Me. NOW!" The youngest Mew yelled angrily.

Kenzie looked down and sighed. "Okay so Monique told Carly that Travis thinks she's really annoying, and it hurt her feelings…"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why she likes that dummy, he's ugly and annoying!" She grumbled before stripping from her café uniform.

Madison and Kenzie gave each other a 'What the heck?' look. While Carly's crush wasn't the smartest, he wasn't a complete idiot and got halfway decent grades in school. And when it came to looks, both girls thought he was cute and had real nice arms- though Madison would never admit it, and Kenzie only had eyes for Kolby. "Well I feel horrible for her." Kenzie finally said. "She was crying and everything."

"Hmm…well I can't have depressed sidekick" Madison mused mostly to herself. The petite blonde then looked up at Kenzie and Teresa. "What do you think would cheer her up?" She asked. Teresa shrugged, while Kenzie shook her head sadly.

"Sleepover!" Nokka chirped while still eating his cookie.

"Huh?"

The small monkey took a big gulp of cookie and took another bite before talking again "Madsion should have sleepover at her house!" He cheered mid-chew.

Madison gave the other two girls a questioning look. Teresa grinned and nodded excitedly. "I'll be a little late because of my date, but it is a good idea. Do we need to bring anything?" Kenzie asked.

"No don't bring anything. I have extra pajamas and clothes you can borrow. We want to make this a surprise for Carly!" Madison replied with a mischievous smile. "She'll never suspect a thing!"

-O-

Kenzie fluffed up her short, light brown hair one last time before leaving the bathroom. She was on her date, and was just doing some last minute touchups to her face and hair before sitting down with her boyfriend. The bunny Mew couldn't help but think about Carly, she really hoped that Madison's sleepover would improve the cat girl's mood. Ironically after exiting the bathroom, Kenzie's intensified hearing picked up a familiar voice.

"Travis…you seem so quiet, and you've barely touched your steak."

Kenzie chocolate brown eyes widened. Apparently Monique and Travis were here too… The short haired girl glanced around nervously. She wondered if she could possibly get away with a bit of snooping. Kenzie slowly walked in the direction that the voices were coming from.

"Sorry. It's just that…well…Carly. She thinks that I said bad things about her or something."

Kenzie's heart leapt in her chest when she heard Carly's name be brought up. The bunny girl slowly peeked around a corner, and saw Travis and Monique seated at a table. While Monique's back was to the fifteen year old, Kenzie got a clear view of a very unhappy Travis' face.

Monique sighed in an exasperated manor. "She's a big girl, she'll be okay."

The teenage boy made a sound that was a cross between a growl and a groan. "I just don't get it! What would make her think that I said crap about her?"

"Because I told her!" Monique suddenly snapped after a bit of a pause.

Travis flinched, and his muddy green eyes widened before flashing in anger. "Why the heck did you tell her that!? I've never said anything about Carly, she's one of my best friends!"

"That's just it." The raven haired girl said flatly. "Carly likes you more than a friend…" Monique's voice then took on a bitter tone. "Travis, Carly is trying to take you away from me! She's freakin obsessed with you!" She spat.

All the spiky haired teen could do was sit there and stare into his girlfriend's angry eyes. He never realized that Carly liked him. He couldn't help but be a little flattered. She knew how lazy, tired and _unsmarticle_ he really was, and she still liked him? "Even so" Travis started once he found his voice. "You had no right to treat her that way Monique!"

Monique simply giggled at this. "Oh come on! It doesn't really matter, because I'm your favorite girl right?"

Travis' heart began to pound in his chest. Was Monique his favorite girl…? The teenage boy frowned as an image of a certain cat girl appeared in his mind. It was then and there that he knew he had to make a choice. It was now or never! "No." The spiky haired boy practically whispered while shaking his head.

His girlfriend quickly stood up, and pounded her palms against the table. "WHAT!?" She screeched. "You like Carly?"

"No, no." Travis answered with a weak chuckle. "I…I should have told you sooner, but I- well I've had my eyes on someone else…I'm so sorry Monique. Maybe we can still be frie-!

Monique answered her ex boyfriend's unfinished question with a hard smack to the cheek. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HOW COULD YOU!? GAH! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOOOUUUU! Y'KNOW WHAT! WE'RE OVER AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CRAWLING BACK TO ME TRAVIS YOU FAGGOT!" The teenage girl screamed before grabbing her drink, and splashing it into Travis' face, the grabbing his plate and smashing it onto the table. Kenzie ducked out of the way so she wouldn't get run over by the furious girl. This would definitely be something worth telling Carly.

Meanwhile a very wet Travis leaned backwards and sighed a sigh of relief at the ceiling. Despite the violence, he had felt very relieved. Travis grinned as he thought of Chocolate. 'Geez! I went through a whole lotta trouble for you… But it'll be worth it right?' The teenage boy caught the attention of a nearby waiter and gave the worker a sheepish smile. "Check please!"

-O-

Carly shyly peeked her head out of Madison's dressing room and looked at Teresa and Madison and Nokka who were sitting on the blonde's bed. "Are you sure these are the only pajamas you have?" The brunette asked in a self-conscious manor. While Madison and Teresa were wearing short and slightly skimpy little night dresses, the blonde had made Carly wear a pajama spaghetti strap top that exposed her midriff along with booty shorts saying that it would make her feel sexy. Why would Carly want to feel sexy? All she wanted to do was go home and drown her sorrows in a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The cat girl could even pretend that Ike was Travis, and beat the snot out of him. Instead of this, Carly was stuck at Madison and Andrew's extravagant house and forced to sleepover. On a school night too! It was already going on to ten. Carly would definitely have issues waking up the next morning.

"Well I'm saving the yellow ones for Kenzie when she gets back from her date- OW!" Madison yelped when Teresa elbowed her in the arm really hard, the blonde then realized her mistake. "Oh! So uh…you wanna pick a movie?" She asked while beckoning towards the high definition television that was hanging off her baby blue wall.

The girls were interrupted by someone lightly knocking on Madison's door. "I made the popcorn you requested." It was Elliot.

"You can come in you know." Madison chirped and started flipping the channels on the t.v.

Elliot was barely able to open the door before he was bombarded by a very excited Teresa and Nokka. "Woohoo! Popcorn!" The two yelled in unison then started digging in. Teresa's raccoon ears popped out, and her fluffy hot pink tail started to swooshing from side to side. She loved popcorn! It was her most favorite food in the whole wide world. The thirteen year old and monkey were being so rambunctious, that neither Carly nor Madison noticed Elliot leave the room.

Madison scoffed at the spectacle that was unfolding before her ice blue eyes. "I suh-wear! You two are a great match for each other! You're both wild animals!"

Nokka continued scarfing down the buttery popped kernels, while Teresa stuck her tongue (which had chewed up popcorn on it) out at the snobby girl. "I'm a raccoon! Of course I'm wild!" She shot back.

Madison merely 'hmped' while Carly burst into hysterics. "Ew! You're so gross!" The brunette squealed.

Teresa smirked at this. Her plan was starting to work. Her older sister was starting to cheer up. 'Now for the grand finale…' She thought to herself before snatching the giant bowl of popcorn, and lobbing it at her big sis.

The cat girl yelped as the giant bowl bounced off her head and caused millions of popcorn kernels to fly everywhere. "OWWW! TERESA!" Carly whined as her cat appendages appeared popped out. The brunette then grabbed two handful of popcorn and hurled them at Teresa. Unfortunately since Carly was extremely uncoordinated, the popped kernels ended up landing on Madison.

"Ehmagawsh! CARLY!" The petite teen screeched while quickly standing up and throwing the popcorn back at Carly and Teresa. This started a huge popcorn food fight.

"Woohoo! FOOD FIGHT!" Nokka yelled while flying around the room, and showering the three teens with popcorn. The small monkey was so busy laughing and throwing popcorn that he crashed into Madison's grandfather clock with so much force, that it came falling with a loud crash. The three girls stopped what they were doing and turned to look at a very dizzy looking Nokka and the fallen clock.

"That's an antique!" Madison screamed before rushing to the clock. Teresa and Carly glanced at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. The night was turning out to be a lot more fun than Carly had originally anticipated.

-O-

Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty…" Cinos frowned before lying back on the Carly's bed, and knocking over a bra and a few panties in the process. The Cyniclon had grown bored of doing _who knows what to_ his pet's unmentionables. All he wanted to do was cuddle, and maybe even steal a kiss or five from her sweet lips. Cinos growled in aggravation, this was the second night that she wasn't in her room, and he was starting to grow antsy. He wanted his Kitty now!

-O-

Carly sighed and let her fall backwards onto Madison's big bed. Teresa and Nokka were both sound asleep at the end of the bed, while Madison was scrolling through the t.v. guide channel. "Hey Madison," The brunette began as she grabbed one of the fluffy pillows and squeezed it against her C cup chest.

"Yeah?"

The cat girl smiled softly. "You know how much of a handful my sister and Nokka can be."

"No kidding!" The petite blonde grumbled before pulling a piece of popcorn out from her blonde waves.

"So why did you invite us over then?" Carly asked.

Madison slowly put the remote control and turned towards the brunette. "Well, Kenzie told us about what happened with Travis." The butterfly Mew smiled then let herself lie down next to Carly. "We wanted to cheer you up!" She said with a smile that was surprisingly sweet.

Carly swallowed a huge lump that had formed in her throat, then abruptly sat up. "I uh just remembered, I need to brush my teeth!" The brunette said before quickly leaving the bedroom. Madison simply flopped onto her stomach and smiled. Even though she would never admit it, she loved Carly, Kenzie, and even Teresa, they were like sisters to her. And sisters had to look out for each other. Boy, were those three beyond lucky to have her. Madison yawned, but then sat up with a jolt. The hairs on the back of neck began to stand up on end. What was this strange feeling?

Carly stood in front of the Bonesk's screen door, and looked out at the huge lawn, while blinking back tears. She was really thankful for her friends, but still couldn't stop thinking about Travis. The cat girl didn't want Madison or the others see her cry.

So as quietly as she possibly could, Carly slowly opened the sliding door, and stepped out into the cool autumn air. Though she didn't begin to shiver until after she heard a frighteningly familiar voice say.

"Aww my pretty little kitty is all alone…just the way I like it!"

-O-

A.N. Yep another cliffhanger sorry! ^.^' but the chapter was getting long and this was a good stopping point, I mean would you guys mind ten thousand word chapters? That would definitely eliminate cliffhangers, but then it would slow down updates… :( so yeah, Oh and Fogo De Chao is real restaurant in Chicago, though I've never been there :( if I would have gotten a 25 on my ACT then my principal would have taken me, but alas I only got a 23 :'( but anyways school is great! Thanks for all your support and patience with me :D And speaking of school…I get access to photoshop now so…I think I will make a cover for this and Strawberry Bride :3 If you have any cover ideas please let me know! Thank you for reading, and the next chapter will coming soon! Bye!


	14. Chapter 14 An Unwanted Guest

A.N. *Jumps up and down happily!* Yesssss! Fifty reviews! FIFTY! Yeah I'm queen of the world! And of course I have all you lovely reviewers to thank for that ;) Oh and I'm so happy! It seems we got two new reviewers BlackGothicPrincess (sorry about Madison :p but I think after awhile she'll grow on you…maybe ^-^) and TheMarissaNight (you can be awkward and fangirlish anytime you want! I love it! XD) And of course I want to thank the usual reviewers oh and Cyber Girl, I was gonna tell you at the end of Strawberry Bride that I was gonna start working on this chapter but I was in so much of a rush to get it posted that I forgot :S Oh and thanks so much for your review, I've finally figured out how long to make my chapters (even though I've been doing it all along… 3,000-5,000 words) so now I won't feel so guilty about cliffhangers :P And thanks MewBean (I think you will enjoy this chapter quite a bit! ;D) Anony mouse 101 (glad you liked the last chapter!) And Living Encyclope(dia) :P Thanks for the cover ideas! I already had SBs drawn but I used your idea in the cover for this :) Anyways, I believe it's Restilon's turn to do the disclaimer!

Restilon: Thank you. SonicXminagirl does not own the original concept of Tokyo Mew Mew, the OCs are actually hybrids of the original Tokyo Mew Mew characters, people she knows, and characters from other fandoms that she enjoys. For example I-

Me: Ack! Don't give away the secrets of my totally awesome characters! *.* Anyways please enjoy the chapter, and maybe even tell me what you think ;)

-O-

At the sound of Cinos' voice, Carly's black cat ears and tail popped out and she quickly tried to cover herself. Darn that Madison for making her wear such scandalous jammies! The cat girl cautiously looked around the darkened lawn for a pair of glowing yellow eyes, but was surprised to not see anything. "C-Cinos? Where are you hiding at!?" She asked in a shaky voice.

The unseen alien ignored Carly's question and instead started speaking to her in a very teasing voice. "Awww you must be lonely…" He cooed causing Carly's ears to flatten against her skull and tail to double in size due to fear.

"What do you want!?" The brunette yelled, her voice cracking a bit. Carly started looking around frantically for Cinos, but froze when she felt someone breathing down her neck.

"I only want to keep my kitten company."

The cat girl whirled around and gasped when she found herself face to face with the blue haired alien, which ended up being a huge mistake. Cinos easily took advantage of the cat girl's opened mouth by grabbing her chin and titling her head upwards, then stealthily slipped his tongue into her mouth and started kissing. Carly's dark brown eyes widened and she tried pull away, only for Cinos to growl possessively and pull her closer. Several agonizingly long seconds later, the kiss broke. Carly finally managed to push away from the perverted alien stumbling and gasping for breath.

"What's wrong with you!?" The brunette finally managed to ask once she caught her breath. Carly couldn't believe it, her horrible day was taking a turn for the worse!

Cinos' playful smirk turned into a small frown, and he cocked his head to the side. His huge elf-like ears even went down a bit. "Problem? I have no problems…" He then grinned widely and shrugged. "It's not my fault that you're so yummy to my tummy Sweetlips!"

"AM NOT!" Carly screeched before quickly clasping her hand over her mouth and turning beet red.

"Uh I'm pretty sure I would know whether you were tasty or not!" The alien easily shot back with a knowing smirk.

Carly was about to continue arguing, but then stopped. What was she doing? She should have transformed by now! The brunette quickly turned around and grabbed for her pendant, it was in the camisole part of her pajama top, but she didn't want to give Cinos a chance to let his mind (and or hands) wander. After kissing the golden object, Carly turned back around and lifted the now glowing pendant up high. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorphasis!" She yelled before going through the motions of her transformation. Carly abruptly stopped her little dance when she realized that she wasn't transforming. "B-but-but…" She stuttered while looking down at herself with wide eyes.

"Oh I get it…" Cinos started in a very smug manor. Carly gasped when she saw that the blue haired alien had somehow managed to get a hold of her pendant. "So you and your little animal friends can't transform without these. That's good to know!" He laughed before slowly making his way towards the now powerless and still very defenseless girl.

Carly began to back away slowly. The brunette suddenly felt very sick. What was she going to do? She could barely keep Cinos off of her when she was a Mew Mew, and now… The brunette flinched when she backed into the side of the Bonesk household. Unfortunately, this allowed Cinos to push his body into hers. The alien and human were so close that their noses were touching. "Stop it…" The cat girl squeaked weakly praying that somehow Cinos would obey her.

"Listen." The blue haired Cyncilon ordered before pulling a trembling Carly into his strong embrace. "I'm going to take you back to your house, so we can catch us some Z's okay?" He asked while twirling a strand of the brunette's long, dark brown hair with his clawed finger.

"N-no! Not okay…" Carly started off strong but then faltered, then whispered. "Sleep at your own place."

"Aw but Kitty-cat…" The Cyniclon-who easily heard the whisper with his huge ears- mock whined. "Mean old Restilon kicked me out. My sweet little angel wouldn't make me sleep out in the cold with the hobos would she?" He asked in a mildly sweet but even more frightening voice while running a claw down Carly's olive toned cheek.

NO! AH I MEAN YES!" Carly yelled before surprising herself and smacking away the hand that had been caressing her cheek. The brunette instantly regretted her sudden bravery when she saw Cinos' sweet expression morph into one of pure fury. In one swift motion, he grabbed the hand that Carly had used to swat his away, and twisted her arm in a painful way, though was careful to not permanently damage her appendage in any way. Carly whimpered loudly then continued to wince as she felt her pendant dig into her wrist.

He roughly pulled the cat girl away from the side of the house and started to whisper into her twitching black cat ear. "Ah but Sweetheart, we wouldn't want to waste such nice clothing on an uneventful evening…" Cinos breathed in a husky voice while eying Carly's (well actually Madison's) choice of nightwear. He then used his other arm to reach out for…

Carly started to scream, cry and thrash when she realized that Cinos was intending to grope her. The alien stopped to chuckle before squeezing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK FREAK!"

The alien and his victim turned to see a very angry looking Mew Vanilla. The blue Mew Mew had both of her fans pointed at Cinos. "You leave Carly alone, or I'll make you wish that you never came to this planet!" She bravely declared.

A look of gratitude and relief washed over Carly's slightly tanned face, while an unreadable shadow past over Cinos'. A split second later the blue haired alien confidently smirked before loosening his grip on Carly and moving her so she'd be in front of him. "Now now Flutter, I understand that you're jealous and stuff…"

Vanilla lowered her weapons a bit and scoffed. Puh-leaze! Cinos was towards the bottom of her suitor list along with Marvin P'darvin and Nick.

"But is it really necessary to bother us like this?" He asked in a voice that made Vanilla want to jam her stiletto heel into his crotch.

"Duh! Why would want to leave my friend alone with a psychopath like you?" She replied with a voice full of venom while stomping her foot for added effect.

The blue haired alien merely gave Vanilla an 'Like I really give a darn about what you think of me!' look for a few seconds then without warning quickly pointed an open palm at the grass causing it to grow like crazy and bind up Carly's legs. The cat girl yelped before getting pulled to the ground.

All Vanilla could do was look around frantically, the whole grass thing had distracted her long enough to lose track of Cinos, which she knew was _very VERY_ bad! "You're going to pay for interrupting us!" The Cyniclon hissed before appearing directly in front of Vanilla and moving into to stab her in the chest. Luckily the butterfly Mew was quick and managed to block Cinos' attack with one of her fans. With that the two flew up and began to brutally push, shove, and block each other's attacks.

Carly finally tore her gaze away from the brawl unfolding before her eyes and noticed that Cinos had tossed her pendant a few meters in front of her. The brunette reached for it, but found that her bonds wouldn't let her reach far enough. The cat girl made an irritated noise before looking back up at the fight. Carly flinched when Cinos knocked Vanilla's fans out of her gloved hands.

The blue Mew didn't even get a chance to react. Cinos quickly grabbed and dug his claws into her arms, causing Vanilla to wince in pain, before pushing and pinning her down into the grass. The butterfly Mew tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but found that Cinos was too heavy for her petite body, but Vanilla wasn't about to give up. She began to struggle and thrash like crazy in hopes of hitting the Cyniclon in a _sensitive_ spot.

Cinos responded to this by summoning a pair of daggers and plunging them into the butterfly's sapphire wings. Vanilla lost herself and released a half howl, but managed to compose herself before showing too much weakness. Cinos laughed at this. "I know you wanna scream…" He teased, before quickly removing one of the daggers causing even more pain to shoot through Vanilla's body.

The butterfly merely forced herself to defiantly smirk. "Puh-leaze! My wings have been ripped and whatnot so many times that it barely even hurts!" She lied. Actually it hurt quite a bit, but Vanilla knew that Cinos fed off of other's vulnerability, and she refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Well that's boring…" The blue haired alien sighed with a small pout, but then grinned devilishly. "I wonder…" He mused while inspecting the dagger that he had pulled out from Vanilla's wing. He wiped off the bug guts off with the grass before continuing. "Would you scream if I plunged this into your face?!" He asked sadistically, with that he went to test out his theory. All Vanilla could do was squeeze her turquoise eyes shut, while Carly screamed. At literally the last second Cinos stopped himself. "Wait! If I steal your powers, then maybe Restilon will let me come back. "Cause someone-" The blue haired alien turned to shoot Carly- who was staring at him with wide eyes.- a look. "Is being a mean meow and won't let me stay with her!" Cinos then grabbed Vanilla by the neck and went to steal her powers.

Vanilla's turquois eyes fluttered opened when she felt the claws that had been on her neck loosen up and no pain. The butterfly Mew was surprised to see a cloud of pink smoke in the spot that Cinos' head was supposed to be, but instead of dwelling on it, instead used her momentary freedom to shuffle backwards until she was a safe distance away from the blue haired alien. Vanilla then looked back to see Mew Sugar and Nokka.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" The pink Mew Mew asked with a small huff.

Once the sweet smelling smoke cleared, Cinos wiped away the pink from his face with his shirt. "How nice, Restilon will definitely forgive me if I take both of your powers!" He declared before hitting Sugar and Nokka with an energy blast. The blast flung Nokka into a tree, while it knocked the raccoon Mew into Vanilla. Vanilla couldn't hold back her groan when she felt Sugar's small body crush her already damaged wings. As the two tangled up teens struggled to move, Cinos slowly floated towards them.

"STOP IT CINOS!" Carly screamed out in desperation.

The blue haired alien turned to smirk at the apple of his eye. "Why should I?" He calmly asked with a voice full of mischief.

Carly's heart sank, it looked like there was only one way to save her friends. "Um…Because I…I'll do…" She began reluctantly, the brunette looked down when she saw Cinos' grin widen which each syllable she enunciated.

"Ribbon! Caramel crunch!"

Time seemed to stop at the sound of feminine, yet serious sounding voice. All three Mew girls seemed to share a look, before turning towards the source of the sound, but the only thing visible was a huge surge of water that was heading straight for Cinos. The blue haired alien growled in irritation and vanished into thin air retreating before getting hit by the rushing water.

Carly, Vanilla and Sugar all sat there speechless. "Was that Kenzie?" Carly asked in a breathless voice. Vanilla shook her head no while scanning the rooftops for their savior, but found that there was no one else in sight.

"So that's our last partner then!" Sugar added excitedly.

"Yeah! Our last partner!" Nokka- who had a leaf sticking out of his ear cheered. The small monkey then flew up to Carly and started ripping up the grass that had constrained her legs.

All Vanilla could do was sit there in confusion. Whoever had helped them couldn't have been a new Mew Mew. The problem was that they all needed pendants to transform, so it was highly impossible for that girl to be a Mew…right?

-O-

Kenzie reluctantly separated her lips from Kolby's in order to breathe. The young couple was sitting in the teenage boy's car, they were parked in front of the Bonesk household. "I'd better go now, everyone's going to start wondering why I'm so late…" The short haired girl stated before using the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe away the teeny tiny bit of fog that had formed on the window. Kenzie really didn't mean to start a mini makeout session in her boyfriend's car, it just happened…

"Or you can just spend the night at my place." The brown haired teen suggested with a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah right!" Kenzie laughed as she started climbing out of the car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" She asked sweetly. Without waiting for a response, Kenzie shut the car door. She couldn't wait to tell Carly about Travis breaking up with Monique. The light brown haired girl fluffed up her slightly messed hair before making her way to the front door.

Elliot answered the door. "Oh hi Kenzie, we were starting to wonder where you were!" He stated with a smile.

"Yeah sorry. We were uh…caught in traffic, y-yeah traffic!" Kenzie fibbed. She didn't really care to explain her latest escapades with Kolby to Elliot. "So where's everyone at?"

"The girls should be in Madison's room, which if you go up the stairs, it's the second door on your right."

"Thanks." Kenzie muttered as she made her way to the stairs and admired the really big, not to mention fancy house. The bunny girl looked around in awe while going up the long stair case, but then stopped when she got to the top. She couldn't remember if Elliot had told her to go to the left or the right. Kenzie eventually decided that right was the right way, but right when she turned found herself face to face with an exposed chest…a very nice looking exposed chest. Without warning the short haired girl's rabbit ears and cotton ball tail came popping out.

"K-kenzie!? What are you doing?" Andrew- who was shirtless exclaimed while covering up his oh so toned chest.

"Wha-! M-me!?" Kenzie stuttered, she could feel her porcelain face turning bright red. "I'm here for the sleepover! What the heck are you doing walking around half-naked!" She snapped. Kenzie couldn't believe how flustered she was getting. The bunny girl had seen Kolby shirtless many a time. "Where's your sister at?" Kenzie finally asked after a moment of extremely awkward silence.

"Here."

The two teens turned at the sound of Madison's voice. Ice blue and chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of Carly and Teresa standing at Madison- who was in her Mew form- supporting her, while Nokka was sitting on top of her head. Vanilla's sapphire butterfly wings were badly bent, and had two huge gashes.

"What happened to you?" Andrew asked and suddenly didn't care about his shirtless-ness.

"Cinos." All three girls muttered in unison.

The blonde haired boy made a 'tsk' sound before leaning over the staircase railing. "Hey Elliot! Madison needs you to fix her wings again." He called down. Less than a minute later Elliot came bonding up the stairs wearing a red apron with matching rubber gloves, he was also holding a huge first aid kit.

The group of six made their way to a room that looked sterile and even had an examining table of sorts. Carly and Teresa helped the hurt butterfly up onto it. Vanilla lay on her stomach while Elliot began carefully repairing her bent up wings.

Carly and Kenzie stared at Elliot's work in a mixture of awe and disgust, while Teresa turned to Andrew. "Guess what?" The small brunette chirped.

Andrew turned away from the almost complete procedure to look down at Teresa. "What?"

"We find last partner!" Nokka- who was now sitting on the raccoon girl's head cheered excitedly.

"Oh?" Andrew replied, his ice blue eyes widening a bit.

"I don't think she's an actual Mew Mew though." Madison- who was now all patched up and in her civilian form- replied while climbing off the table.

"How so?" The blonde boy asked.

"Isn't it a little late." Elliot cut in as he removed his gloves and apron. "All of you have school tomorrow, and I'm not letting any of you take the day off or go in late." The man said in a scolding voice. Everyone seemed to pout a bit, but all obeyed.

"We can discuss this next time you have work." Was the last thing that Andrew said before going to his room.

Before Carly could go into Madison's room with Madison and Teresa, someone pulled her aside. It was Kenzie. "You'll never guess who I saw on my date." She breathed in a hush whisper.

"Who?"

"Travis and Monique!" Kenzie replied, and even ignored the small frown that had formed on her friend's face. "Monique just made up all that stuff about Travis hating you. And when he found out, he broke up with her!"

"REALLY!?" The brunette squealed loudly then glomped onto Kenzie. "AHHH! I'm sooo happyyyyy!"

The two girls continued to hug and cheer until Elliot made them go to bed.

-O-

Carly gave herself one last look in the girl's bathroom's full length mirror. Earlier that morning Madison had chosen clothes for all three of her guests to wear to school. The petite blonde had Carly wear an off the shoulder cream colored sweater with jeans. The thing that confused Carly though, was the fact that Madison had even owned these jeans. They were way too long for her petite length legs. The brunette pushed away her confusion and left the bathroom, only to bump into Travis.

"Carly!" He said in surprise, before shyly smiling. "Listen I…I just wanted to say that Monique made all that crap up. I know you probably don't believe me but-"

"No! I do…" Carly interrupted with a small smile.

Travis worried smile widened a bit. "I broke up with her…I can't date someone who mistreats my friends." The spiky haired boy stated. Carly nodded in response. "And I…" He began. Carly's heart started to pound when she noticed Travis blush a bit and scratch the back of his head nervously. "I think I like someone else…"

"WHO!?" Carly asked a little too loudly, but she couldn't resist. Could Travis possibly be talking about Mew Chocolate?

The spiky haired boy burst out laughing. "Why do you wanna know so bad?" He teased and grinned.

Carly blushed. "Cause I'm curious!" She mumbled.

"Fine I'll give you a hint! Curiosity killed the cat!" He said before walking away.

Carly's cocked her head to side. What the heck did that mean? "Travis! Wait a sec! I want another hint!" She yell whined before chasing after her crush. Why did Travis always have to be so tricky, then again Carly wouldn't want it any other way!

-O-

A.N. Well that's it! :) A bit short, but not too short I guess ;) anyways thanks Redroses97 hope this keeps you satisfied until next time :D And to answer Cyber Girl's SB review, yeah that story is shorter and I don't care about it as much as this (Eek! Don't tell anyone!) So it's a lot faster to write -_- but don't worry I'll try not to leave you folks hanging for too long and thanks again for the fifty plus one reviews! Once we hit one hundred…uh…I'll do something special like maybe add a character to Q and A to the chapter! :) Once we hit eighty I'll start asking for some questions! Anyways see you guys next update and thanks for being awesome :3


	15. Chapter 15 The Final Mew Mew

A.N. Woohoo! So I just signed up for the otaku club at college :) I'd better not be the only girl who does it -_- anyways since I left a very big cliff hanger on Strawberry Bride, I will try to get this up a day or two sooner so I can get that one updated :p Now to see if that actually happens XD Anyways it seems I'm getting new reviewers yay! Looks like I'm doing something right here ;) Thank you Pink-Ice-98 and Littlespottedcat for being kind enough to review! Yay! Have some cyber cookies ;D Oh and thank you Cyber Girl (glad you like TravisXCarly :3 hopefully everything will work out for them!) Oh and thanks for being a loyal to both of my stories Anony mouse 101! And thanks Living Encyclopedia :) hee hee poor Carly is really dense! ;P Oh yeah and thank you Mew Bean for your review too :D Okie dokie! Uh…Kenzie's turn to do the disclaimer I think…

Kenzie: Hi guys! The author doesn't own the whole animal magical girl idea, or the name Mew Mew or alien villains or any of that other stuff, but you knew that already! Anyways hope you enjoy and leave a review if you get the chance! Thanks!

-O-

It was a normal November day for the customers at Café Mew Mew. Girls quelled their cravings by stuffing their faces with delicious desserts, while their perverted boyfriends satisfied their hungers by checking out how Madison and Kenzie looked in their maid uniforms. Yep, another typical day, well at least for the customers…

"Teresa! It's about time you showed up! It's an hour before closing!" A very frustrated Andrew reprimanded a very late Teresa. Though the small brunette didn't seem to give a flip about what the older boy had to say.

Teresa adjusted her white head piece and took Nokka out of her apron pocket and set him on the kitchen counter before looking up at her blond boss. "Well sorry that one of those stupid aliens gave my sister mono! She was too afraid to tell me parents, so guess who's been taking care of her?" Teresa stated in a 'matter of factly' voice.

"Cinos gave Carly mono!" Nokka cheered as he dug into a pink cupcake that was only a tad bit smaller than him.

Madison-who was refilling a customer's drink- gasped loudly and whirled around. "Ew! That is so gross! I didn't even know you could catch something from an alien!" The blonde screeched in absolute disgust.

"I don't know about that…" Andrew started with a shake of his head. "Do you even know what mono is Teresa?" The older boy asked dubiously.

Teresa put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a little kid y'know! It's the kissing disease! And since Carly got sick right after Cinos kissed her than it must be mono!"

Madison and Andrew glanced at each other a smirked. "I'm sure she'll be fine in a day or two…" The blond boy grinned while ruffling up Teresa's hair, much to her annoyance. "And it looks like someone's going to have to fill her in on the meeting we're about to have." Andrew said before turning to Elliot. The brown haired man was busy scrubbing down the counters. "You'll be fine closing up shop right?"

Elliot looked up and nodded.

After calling Kenzie into the kitchen, the group of teens (and Nokka) made their way to the basement. Once everyone was seated and settled, Andrew began speaking. "It seems that the final Mew Mew has made an appearance. Correct?"

Teresa and Nokka nodded, while Madison shook her head. "Besides the fact that we didn't even get to see her, how would she have been able to transform? I thought we needed our pendants." The blonde stated while waving around her pendant for added effect. "If anything, I'd say she's an alien like Layla and Ephie since they don't actually have to transform."

At the sound of that explanation, Teresa turned to Madison. "Um no! If she was an alien than why did she attack Cinos?"

"I don't know! It's only a theory!" Madison snapped before looking away.

"Hmm…" Andrew appeared to be deep in thought. "No, I think she is a Mew Mew. I've noticed that all of you girls had symptoms of animal genes before your transformations. If I'm not mistaken, Teresa's symptoms were the strongest, and her ears actually showed up before transforming. An even stronger symptom would be if one could even transform before receiving her pendant. Though, it will cause problems if she continues to fight without a power pendant."

The three girls all stared, soaking in that information. Madison- who still looked somewhat doubtful- was the first to speak up. "But what if you're wrong?" She asked with a frown. The blonde was quite wary of traps.

Andrew shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." He said before looking at Kenzie who was picking at her cuticles. "And the way to do that is…?" Andrew asked while looking at the short haired girl expectantly.

After a moment of silence, Kenzie looked up from her short, polished nails to see everyone staring at her. "What?" She squeaked with a blush, she could feel her rabbit ears wanting to pop out. The bunny girl had been too busy figuring out what kind of cookies she would make for her boyfriend that she didn't even hear the question that Andrew had asked.

The teenage boy smirked a bit then turned and repeated his question to Teresa.

"Uh…next time she shows up ask her?" Teresa answered with a distracted shrug. The thirteen year old didn't have much of an attention span either.

Andrew sighed. "Close enough. I guess I'll let you girls go for the night, and Teresa, make sure to nurse Carly back up to health."

With that, Teresa and Kenzie quickly got up and scampered up the stairs along with Nokka, while Madison turned to her older brother and gave him a worried look. "I have a weird feeling about this…" She stated. "Are you sure you know nothing about the last Mew Mew?"

"All I can say is that obviously she's a female and lives in the city…" Andrew began, but then seemed to remember something. "If she's able to transform without a pendant, she'll most likely be a powerhouse. It'll definitely make things a lot easier for you girls." He added.

Madison nodded, but didn't smile. The petite blonde couldn't say why, but something about this whole situation seemed so wrong. The butterfly girl tried to assure herself that she was just being paranoid. The other three Mew Mews had been relatively easy to recruit, so what made the last one any different? After mentally assuring herself, Madison left the basement, and made a beeline for the locker room.

-O-

Ernie yawned loudly and grumbled as he inspected some jewels. The incognito alien wondered which one Layla would like. 'Oh heck! Let's just give her all of them!' He told himself before stuffing all the expensive jewelry into a burlap sack. Stephanie kicked away the corpse of the store's security guard then turned to Ernie and shot him a disgusted look. "You're actually stealing stuff?" She asked as if he was doing something equivalent to walking into a room full of people naked then peeing in the wall.

The short teen turned and scowled. "Restilon told us to lure those two Mew girls out, so that's what I'm doing!" He snapped before stuffing more jewels into his bag. Stephanie didn't have to know that he was planning on giving the stolen goods to her _BFF_. The two aliens were in the human forms and clothed in black. Restilon had given them the task to lure out the Cute Keepers of Chicago so he could steal their powers.

"Come on, they'll be here any second now!" Stephanie hissed as she grabbed Ernie by the arm and started dragging him out of the broken in jewelry store. Besides the few homeless people and shady folks, the city of Chicago was pretty much deserted. The two disguised alien didn't have to wait long for any action, because right when they stepped out of the store they found themselves face to face with Mew Candy.

"Stop right there fiends!" The bird girl yelled, then used her long legs to kick the bag of jewels right out of Ernie's hands.

The teenage boy yelped in surprised as the jewels scattered and bounced when the bag hit the ground just as Mew Cinnamon grabbed both of the disguised aliens by the back of their necks. "You two are big trouble, 'cause the Cute Keepers of Chicago have arrived!" The fox said in an intimating and super hero-y voice.

Meanwhile Restilon watched the violence ensue from above. "The Cute Keepers of Chicago huh?" The alien commander muttered while observing the red and orange Mew Mews. "They won't be cute once I'm through with them." He declared in an eerily emotion free voice. Without even turning his head away from the action, the silver haired Cyniclon summoned a chimera animal and threw it down below. The jellyfish alien landed in a garbage can and infected a rat that had been eating the garbage.

The two Mew Mews and robbers turned when a nearby trash can appeared to explode. Ernie and Stephanie smirked, while Cinnamon and Candy gasped at the sight of a giant, monstrous, alien rat. "What is that!?" Mew Candy screamed before unintentionally latching onto Cinnamon's arm.

The fox Mew Mew ignored the pain that her cousin's manicured nails inflicted on her arm and stared at the monster in horror. "…I don't know…" She whispered in a hoarse voice. Neither of the girls had ever seen anything like the rat monster. They didn't even know stuff like that existed, all they really fought against was crime- normal crime that didn't involve scary monsters popping out of trash cans.

Restilon continued to watch from above, with a bit of a smirk. His plan was working out perfectly. It seemed that he correctly assumed that the red and orange Mews wouldn't know to handle themselves against a chimera animal. The alien commander started to float down towards the two frozen girls, but then froze when he heard movement from a nearby rooftop.

"Ribbon! Caramel crunch!"

Restilon quickly dodged a huge blast of water that proceeded to crash into and destroy the chimera. The wave of water was so big that it also washed away Ernie and Stephanie while drenching Candy and Cinnamon. Mew Candy brushed away the ruby red curls that stuck to her cheek then turned to Cinnamon. "What was that?" She asked her pink eyes wide with worry and confusion.

"Our ticket out of here!" The fox answered. With that the two Mews took advantage to the chaos around them and ran off and seemingly vanished into the shadows.

Restilon watched them escape, but didn't have the heart to try stopping them. He was way too stunned. Was that a Mew Mew that had intervened? He wondered. Well whoever she was, she was amazingly powerful. The alien commander looked up just in time to see a figure jump down from a nearby roof into an ally. It appeared that the Cyniclon would soon receive answers. He quickly teleported in front of the mysterious woman just as she landed.

It appeared that she really was a Mew Mew, although she seemed different than the other ones. Not only was she older than the other Mew girls (maybe a year or two younger than Restilon), but she also had human eye and hair colors which were sapphire and black. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pouf, and she had grey gill-like ears along with a grey fish tail. The new Mew Mew wore a clover green sweetheart top that barely covered her breasts, with matching shorts that hung low on her hips exposing a long and slender abdominal along with long stiletto heeled boots. The green Mew Mew had the normal choker and garters, but they lacked the fur trim in fact, her whole outfit was rather plain compared to the others of her kind. She didn't even have a golden pendant attached to her choker.

The alien was intrigued to see that the green Mew Mew didn't seem to be too bothered by his sudden appearance, but weary. "You…what are you planning?" Mew Caramel asked in a slightly accusative tone.

"If you must know, I'm here to make this planet suitable for my queen." Restilon started as he held his arm out to Caramel and opened his hand, releasing his pulsation powers. "In order to speed up the process, I must take your powers."

The green Mew Mew squeezed her sapphire eyes shut and doubled over in pain. Her arm was pulled so that the top of her hand- which had her injection mark- was showing. The heart shaped markings started to glow as her energy started to get sapped from her body, the eighteen year old's skin started to go pale. It actually appeared that the manatee Mew Mew was about to fall over, but then straightened up and glared at Restilon. In one quick motion she managed pull her arm away and stop the pulsations.

The alien commander couldn't hide the shock on his face. This had to be the first human that was able to withstand his powers! Restilon stared at the scowling Mew Mew as a strong desire started to gnaw at him. This wasn't a lustful desire, but instead a desire for her power. The human saying "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" rang through the alien commander's head as he stared at the manatee Mew Mew's unwavering gaze. "I must say that you are quite strong. But you do realize that fighting me is futile, in the end, you'll die along with millions of other humans."

Caramel simply stared. She didn't nod or shake her head, but only stared. Her pretty face also gave no hints for what was going through her head. Instead, the green Mew Mew folded her arms over her chest and blinked her sapphire eyes once, as if telling Restilon to get to the point.

"No one wants to die though, and if you join me, I will spare your life. How does that sound?" He asked. Mew Caramel still kept silence, but a hint of sorrow started to show up on her otherwise expressionless face. Restilon began to grow frustrated, but kept held back his anger in fear that he would scare off his potential ally. "I realize that this is sudden, and because of that, I will give you a few days to make a decision." The silver haired Cyniclon turned to leave, but stopped when Caramel spoke up.

"How will you find me?" She asked slowly.

Restilon turned and chuckled a bit. "That won't be a problem." Was all he said before vanishing into thin air, leaving Mew Caramel alone. The green Mew Mew took a deep breath and looked up at the dark sky, the moonlight revealed a single tear that slid down her porcelain cheek.

-O-

A.N. I love this ending! Isn't it so mysterious? XD So yeah, shorter chapter, but I just had to end here, it was just so perfect! :3 So yeah seven Mews! For the sake of not getting confused, I don't think there will be any other Mew girls, but then again you never know :p so what did you think of Caramel? Anyways thanks for reading y'guys ;) I think I'mma gonna make myself a brownie delight now tootles :)


	16. Chapter 16 Bat Fight

A.N. *Singing* Christmas is a time for siiinging! Songs about a baby booooy! Christmas is a time for singing! Christmas is a time of jooooooy! I loved how Cyber Girl said whenever I update it feels like Christmas morning XD So yeah, now I'm in the holiday mood! Too bad it's not even winter yet :P Oh and I plan for this to be a longer chapter :) Anyways thanks Living Encyclopedia (Yeah Caramel is Chicago's Zakuro, they'll actually start out quite similar to each other, but then certain events will change that *wink wink!*) And also thanks MewBean, Littlespottedcat and Anony mouse 101 :) Still appreciate the reviews, they really do keep me writing! Now let's see…who's turn is it to the disclaimer…uh…Cinnamon?

Cinnamon: Hey! The author doesn't own the original idea for this, and when am I gonna get more story time?

Me… -_- …don't worry, you'll get quite a bit of attention in later chapters. Anyways hope you guys enjoy! :D

Edit: Wow I think my brain's deteriorating XO my English Prof. even scolded us about our homonyms getting mixed up in class...thanks for pointing this out to me Cyber Girl! It's fixed now! :3

-O-

Layla plopped down onto her black and white themed bed and struggled to pull something out of her pocket. After a bit of grunting, the bat girl finally managed to pull the ipod touch from out of the tight skirt's small pocket. Layla had taken the device from one of her victims, and while she accidentally got a little blood on it, the alien girl still deemed it useable.

The ipod's screen lit up when Layla pushed down on the button that was located on the top. "Slide to unlock." Layla read then slid her finger across the screen. "Enter passcode? Uh…one, one, one, one?" She guessed.

Wrong passcode try again.

"Okay, one, two, three, four?"

Wrong passcode try again.

"Two, four, six, eight?"

Wrong passcode try again.

Layla whined in frustration, and was about to try again, but stopped when she heard tapping on the window. The bat girl turned, and was surprised to see that Cinos was the one at the window. Didn't he get kicked out the other day? Layla quickly got off of her bed, and scurried to close the door before motioning for the blue haired alien to come in.

Cinso gave Layla a grateful smile before teleporting into the bedroom. Layla flinched when the alien teen doubled over and had a cough spell as soon as entering the room. "Ew! Why are you making such weird noises? That's so gross!" She squealed in disgust.

"I th-think I caught a-a- human bug or something!" Cinos managed to choke out between coughs and hacks. Hearing this, Layla quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I think Restilon has some healing herbs, but I know if I ask him he won't give me any, so can you go get me some?" He pleaded after a loud cough.

Layla rolled her blood red eyes. "Okay, but while I'm gone don't touch anything! I don't want to catch the disease!" The pastel green haired alien girl ordered before strutting out of the room.

"Thanks! Oh and make sure you don't tell anyone I'm here." Cinos called out before plopping down onto Layla's bed and digging through the stacks of magazines she stole from her human victims in hopes of finding a Playboy one.

After a few minutes of searching the base for the spot that Restilon kept the medical supplies and healing herbs, Layla gave up and decided to buy human medicine from wal-greens or something. The bat girl transformed into her human disguise known as Kayla, and checked her reflection in the mirror before leaving the base. Hopefully Cinos wouldn't die while he was waiting for her.

-O-

Kayla stared at the all the packages of medicine in dismay. Who would have thought that humans would have so many different kinds of medicine. The blonde inspected a few packages in a clueless manor. Which one would be the best for Cinos? Or did they all work the same?

"There's a lot to choose from huh?" A male voice chuckled.

Kayla turned and was stunned to see a tall, handsome boy with brown, shaggy hair. The blonde's plump and glossed lips curved into a flirty smile. Wow! He was really hot! "Uh yeah! My um friend's sick and I don't know what I should get for him." Kayla replied while trying to sound cute and distressed.

"Well what's wrong with him?" The boy asked with a smile.

"He keeps coughing and stuff." Kayla answered.

"Here." He reached up and grabbed a box and a bag of lemon honey lozenges. "This stuff tastes like crap, but works wonders, and if he sucks on these it'll help him get better sooner." He said then handed Kayla the package and bag. "You're Kayla right? I'm Kolby, I think we have one or two classes together." Kolby grinned.

"Oh really?" Kayla's heart began to flutter, and she felt her cheeks flush a delicious pink. It was at that exact moment that the disguised alien decided that she wanted a taste of Kolby…but this time she wanted more than his blood.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around then." Kolby waved before leaving. Kayla smirked. If she had anything to do with it, then they would _definitely_ be seeing more of each other.

-O-

"I need to go take a phone call, and I expect this room to remain quiet understood?"

The small and bored looking group of students glumly nodded. Satisfied, the teacher smiled and left. Once the coast was clear all the detention students turned to the person next to them and started chatting.

Ernie bent down and grabbed his bottle of coke before turning to Travis. The disguised alien and human teen and become detention buddies. "I heard you broke up with Monique."

Travis yawned and lay his head on his desk. "Yeah…" The spiky haired teen tiredly mumbled.

"Why? She's hot!"

"I guess but, I dunno she was kind of mean and…" Travis started but then trailed off.

"And…?" Ernie probed while leaning in closer to his friend.

Travis sighed, Ernie was surprisingly a pretty sensitive guy. He'd constantly talk about how he _loved_ Kayla and constantly worried that maybe she didn't really notice him because he was so short. Of course since Ernie shared his feelings, he expected Travis to do the same for him. "I've had my eye on another girl for awhile…" He almost whispered as a small blush crept up on his tanned face, talking like this kind of made him feel girly.

The shorter boy smirked with glee. "Ohhh already found another babe eh? Who is she?"

"Uh…I'm pretty sure you don't know her. She's doesn't go to school here…" Travis mumbled awkwardly. He wasn't planning on even attempting to explain how the girl he liked had cat ears.

"Then tell me about her, what's her name?" Ernie said before chugging down some of his coke.

"Uh…" Travis started while trying to figure out how he could describe Chocolate without sounding like a delusional loon. "She has this long curled hair, and these eyes and her smile…" He managed to say as his lips began to form into a goofy grin. He figured it'd be safe to say her name since some girls had odd names like Starburst and Destiny. "Her name's Chocolate."

The instant the word 'Chocolate' escaped from his friend's lips Ernie's coke slipped passed his throat and flooded his lungs causing him to cough and splutter. Memories of the other night flooded the disguised aliens mind. It was maybe a night or two before Cinos got kicked out of the base. The two teens were sprawled across their beds and swapping their sick fantasies while scarfing down some pizza they got after killing a pizza delivery guy. Ernie-or at the time Einre's- fantasy involved a leather thong and Layla. Cinos' fantasy on the other hand, involved a chocolate sauce and- "D-did you just say…Ch-ch-chocolate…?" Ernie stuttered dumbly.

"I know weird name and she's kind of different but…good different." The spiky haired teen replied with a bit of a grin.

"Oh." Was all that Ernie said before gulping. This was bad, his two best friends liking the same girl. Of course, judging from the way Travis' ears turned red when talking about the cat girl, his intentions were definitely a lot more pure than his alien friend's. To make matters worse, if Cinos found out about this, he'd probably kill Travis. Ernie shuttered at the thought of his friend chopping his other friend's head off and disgusting red blood splattering everywhere. But really? What were the odds of Cinos even finding out about Travis liking the purple Mew Mew? Ernie didn't plan on saying anything. Besides awkward love triangles like that only happened in soap operas and fan fiction right?

"Speaking of girls, look who's here." Travis said while pointing towards Kayla. The blonde had just come into the room, at the sight of Ernie, she smiled and gave a quick wave, but then adverted to her attention elsewhere. The short teen's heart plummeted when he saw the disguised alien girl slink over to another guy's desk.

"Oh Koooooolby!" Kayla cooed in a flirty voice being plopping down onto his desk. The stick thin blonde then turned to the rest of the teens. "Mrs. Mer had to leave due to…_troubling circumstances_…" She said with faux sadness, but then shot Ernie a mischievous look. The short teen felt his insides heat up. Lord was that girl so freakin' sexy whenever she hurt or threatened humans. "She wanted me to tell you that you can leave." Kayla purred while twirling a bleached blonde strand of hair with her finger.

Hearing this, several of the students leaped out of their seats and made a beeline for the door. Travis practically had to drag Ernie out of the classroom, leaving only Kayla and Kolby. The brown haired teen grinned. "Cool! I was hoping I'd get a chance to enjoy myself before work." He said before getting up, but flinched when Kayla pushed him back down into the seat and practically crawled on top of him. "K-Kayla…!?"

"I got rid of everyone so we can have ourselves a little bit of fun." The skinny blonde cooed while leaning in so that their lips were practically touching.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Kolby loudly said while pushing away Kayla. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. I have a girlfriend, and I don't think it'd be very fair to Kenzie if I had _fun_ with you!" The teenage boy said with a serious expression. "You understand right?" He asked. Kayla slid her green eyes shut and seemed to be holding back a frustrated growl. After a few seconds the blonde took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Kolby yelled and fell out of his seat when he saw the pair of blood red eyes that were glaring at him.

-O-

"Serious-leh Kenzie? That sounds like something Carly would do!" Madison jeered with a bit of a smirk. The blonde and short haired girl were walking down the high school hallway, school was done for the day and the hallways were practically empty. Carly was still sick, but luckily the aliens hadn't caused any sort of trouble.

"What that I baked cookies for my boyfriend? There's nothing wrong with that. You're just jealous because the only person you can make cookies for is Marvin!" Kenzie shot back grinning.

"WHAT!? Um no! I would never ever EVER bake cookies for that dorkasauras!" Madison hissed while getting all up in Kenzie's face.

"Relax! I was only kidding!" The bunny girl said quickly and sheepishly laughed.

Satisfied, the petite teen stepped away and gave Kenzie back her space. "So where's lover boy at anyways?" Madison asked while dramatically clasping her hands together.

Kenzie followed suit and did the same. "He…he is…" She paused for dramatic effect. Madison leaned in and gave the light brown haired girl an expectant look. "in detention!" Kenzie chirped excitedly before giggling like a love sick idiot, but who could blame her? She was about to give cookies to her totally hot bad boy stud!

Madison gasped in horror. "Detention!?" The blonde squawked while stepping away backwards and flapping her arms. "I can't believe this! Kenzie, you're dating a delinqu-ahhhh!" The butterfly girl yelped when she slammed into someone and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Frizzy!"

Madison felt her face heat up in anger and embarrassment as she quickly stood up and smoothed down her skirt. The blonde turned to scowl at Nick. "Maybe _you_ should have watched where you were going!" She snapped.

The teenage boy merely ignored this and turned to Kenzie and flashed her a smile. "Hi there Kenzie, how are you today?" Nick asked sweetly while holding back a smirk.

"Good." Kenzie giggled, she could tell that Nick was only acting this way to annoy Madison, and thought it was funny that someone like Madison would even let Nick get on her nerves.

"So what are you still doing at the school?" Madison huffed while trying to hide her aggravation.

Strangely Nick's smirk instantly shrank and he took on a more serious expression. "Just checking something" he muttered.

Madison raised a shaped brow and turned to give Kenzie a questioning look, but the short haired girl was much too busy inspecting the cookies she wanted to give to Kolby. The blonde turned to Nick and was about to ask why the sudden change in mood, but froze when she heard yelling.

Nick seemed to stiffen. "You two stay here! I'm going to see what that was." The strawberry blonde said in a serious voice.

"Uh yeah no! We're coming with you!" Madison stubbornly stated. If anything, it should have been Madison and Kenzie seeing what caused the scream. They were the super heroes, not Nick.

The teenage boy glared at Madison, and the petite blonde glared back. "Okay okay…" Nick finally sighed in defeat. "But stay behind me." He ordered before cautiously making his way towards the source of the yelling.

"Whatevs…" Madison muttered, she had no clue why the teenage boy was being all stealthy and such. The trio slowly made their way to the room that detention was held in. At the sight of the classroom, Kenzie quickly pushed Nick out of the way and barged into the classroom. The short haired girl screamed when she saw her boyfriend sprawled out on the floor, unconscious with his shirt tore open.

At the sound of the scream, Nick and Madison rushed into the classroom, Madison's ice blue eyes widened while Nick seemed to stiffen.

"Kolby! KOLBY!" Kenzie yelled in half-hysterics, while shaking and trying to awaken Kolby.

Nick wordlessly walked over to the young couple, and crouched down next to Kenzie. "We'd better get him out of here. I have a first aid kit in my car." The strawberry blond said while inspecting Kolby for any wounds. He was pretty much spotless aside from a few scratches and a bruise.

"Thanks." Was all that Kenzie managed to choke out.

"Anytime." Nick nodded before picking up the unconscious teen. With that, the three conscious and one unconscious teen made their way to Nick's car. Once unlocked, Kenzie climbed into the back seat with Kolby while Madison and Nick sat at the front. "The kit should be on the floor somewhere."

Kenzie nodded and easily found it near her feet after putting down the baggy of cookies. When she opened the kit, she was surprised that it had quite a bit of supplies, but shrugged it off and reached for a cold pack type thing that stuck onto the forehead. She wasn't sure if that would help anything, but put it onto Kolby anyways. The short haired girl then took off her boyfriend's shirt and applied Neosporin to his scratches.

About a half hour of Kenzie tending to Kolby, and Nick getting on Madison's nerves later, Kolby's brown eyes fluttered open. "Ug…what…Kenzie? Where's my shirt you little dirty perverty!" He managed to mumble while cracking a bit of a flirtatious smile.

"Kolby! Not in front of them!" Kenzie squeaked while pointing at Madison who was touching up her makeup and Nick was making fun of the way she caked on her makeup. It seemed that neither of them heard Kolby's little comment. "Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked quietly.

Kolby grunted while moving to a more comfortable position. "Now I know this is going to sound crazy but, there was this bat girl."

At the sound of that, Madison and Nick both turned back in shock and ended up smacking heads. They both glared at each other, and would have started yelling at each other if Kolby hadn't spoken up again.

"And she wouldn't stop attacking and kissing me and other weird stuff…it was pretty messed up, but probably a whacked out dream I guess…" The shirtless teen mumbled. Kenzie felt a knot form in her stomach and the heat of anger. Layla! Layla was a bat…a bat that had been messing with her man!

"Oh! I just remembered something very important that me and Kenzie have to do!" Madison quickly said before jumping out of the car. The petite blonde quickly opened the back door, and pulled Kenzie out.

"Hey wait a sec-!" Nick yelled at the two girls, but they were already across the parking lot.

"I can't believe this!" Kenzie wailed. "Why is Layla trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Don't worry about it. Next time I see her, we'll just have to have a little chat!" Madison answered with confidence. Though, that didn't provide Kenzie with any comfort. The Bunny girl was about to ask Madison what she mean by 'a little chat', but the petite blonde had quickened her pace when she saw Teresa sitting on a bench and flipping through a year book. The small brunette had a marker and seemed to be marking some pictures. "What are you doing Teresa?" Madison asked while sneaking a peak at the year book.

"I'm trying to figure out who the new Mew girl is, but all of these girls are either too annoying to be a Mew Mew or not pretty enough!" Teresa answered and marked another big X on top of a girl's school picture.

"Oh I know!" Madison chirped excitedly. The butterfly girl's specialty was judging people. "I mean serious-leh! What was this girl thinking when she wore that?"

Kenzie stared in disbelief as the thirteen and sixteen year old started carelessly chattering on whose school pictures looked good and whose look awful. Besides the fact that talking like that was mean, the light brown haired girl couldn't quite believe that neither of them seemed to be concerned that one of the aliens were targeting her boyfriend. "Um…shouldn't we be worrying about Kolby instead of this?"

Teresa didn't even look up. "What happened to him?" She absentmindedly asked before bursting into hysterics. "WHOA! That is probably the worst smile I've ever seen!"

Kenzie's chocolate brown eyes widened and quickly filled with tears. "You know what! Just forget it!" The short haired girl snapped. "I'll fix this myself!" She yelled before running off, ignoring Madison and Teresa's objections.

-O-

Layla kicked at a fire hydrant causing it to break and shoot out water. "I can't believe this!" She whined angrily. Kolby rejected her for Kenzie!? What was so special about her? She was only a normal human girl who wasn't even that pretty! The bat girl was so mad that she…she could…kill someone! Layla's blood red eyes widened and her poufy lips curved into a smirk. "That's it!" The alien girl dipped her glowing finger into the squirting water causing a sweet scent to evaporate from it. "I'm thirsty…" She muttered while inspecting her cuticles and licked and bit at her lip. The scent she had just made would attract tons of humans in a matter of minutes.

-O-

Kenzie wiped her tears away with her sleeve, and stared out at the Chicago river. She couldn't believe how careless Madison and Teresa could be. Kolby was in danger, and all they cared about was gossiping. Carly would have understood though, she knew how it felt to have a creepy alien all in her business, and maybe the cat girl would have known how to help Kolby. Kenzie took a deep breath and inhaled something extremely sweet smelling. It smelled so good that the short haired girl seemed to forget about her problems and focus on taking in the intoxicating scent. Kenzie's chocolate brown eyes started to glaze over, and without even realizing it, she started to stumble in a zombie-like state towards the source of the smell.

-O-

"Kenzie? Kenzie!" Teresa and Madison both called out. Kenzie had run off so fast that neither girl had caught a glimpse of where she went. "What happened to Kolby?" Teresa repeated her question.

"Layla tried to uh…make a move on him I guess." Madison huffed. "It's not like there was anything we could really do! I mean, you don't see anyone making a fuss about Cinos and Carly."

Teresa shot Madison an irritated look. "I sleep with a baseball bat and carry mace with me." She said flatly, but then flinched when Nokka popped out of her book bag.

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" The small monkey squeaked,

"What!?" Madison gasped.

"ALIEN!" Nokka yelled in exasperation. The two girls looked at each other then put their book bags behind a bush, and both grabbed their pendants and kissed them.

"Mew Mew Vanilla!"

Mew Mew Sugar!"

"METAMORPHA-SIS!"

Once transformed, Mew Vanilla and Mew Sugar ran and followed Nokka. Sugar seemed to falter a bit as a sweet scent filled her nostrils. "Try not to breathe it in!" Vanilla ordered while covering her nose with a gloved hand. The butterfly Mew worriedly turned to Nokka when Sugar's strides started to wobble and slow down to walking. Vanilla's heart leaped when she saw a strange vine type thing creep up behind the raccoon girl. "Watch ou-!" Vanilla tried to warn, but ended up getting captured herself. Both Mew Mews got pulled up and their arms and legs bound together. There were several other people who had gotten capture and were now unconscious including-

"KENZIE!"

The bunny girl was hanging upside and was in her human form. The blue and pink Mew girls turned to see Layla laughing and grinning at them. "Oh how lucky of me! I caught myself two little Mew Mews!"

"HEY! Ugly witch! Leave Nokka friend's alone!" Nokka yelled while flying up to the alien girl.

"EW! GO AWAY!" Layla squealed before whacking the small monkey. Nokka yelped and landed in a puddle of water. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! So, I'm going to steal your powers! Then the bunny and kitty girls will be easy to get!" The bat girl said cheerfully and clapped her hands excitedly. "But first" She started with a huge smile. "I need to get rid of a certain someone's girlfriend." Layla said before flying over the unconscious Kenzie, and moved her head so her neck was exposed.

Vanilla's heart skipped a beat. She had to do something to distract Layla! "Do you really think that guy would go for a monster like you!?" The butterfly Mew Mew yelled.

Layla turned away from Kenzie and her neck to sneer. "Shut up!" She snapped with her voice and fingers causing the vine to tighten around Vanilla. The blue Mew girl choked and started gasping for breath. "What's the matter? You look like you want to say something." Layla teased.

"Hey! You're choking her you dumb idiot! You can't steal our powers if we're dead!" Mew Sugar yelled.

At the sound of Sugar's yelling, Kenzie's eyes fluttered opened. She was shocked to feel the uncomfortable feeling of blood rushing to her head, and was even more surprised to see where she was. The short haired girl's arm was stuck in way where if she tried hard enough, she could stick her fingers into her pocket and grab her pendent. Once she grabbed it, the bunny girl managed to move her upper body and stick out her tongue so it touched the golden object. Tongues were usually involved with kissing so… "Mew Mew Honey! Metamorpha-sis!"

Layla turned and her jaw went slack at the sight a sunshine colored light surrounding and freeing Kenzie. "You're a Mew Mew!?" Layla screeched in horror when Mew Honey landed safely on the ground.

"Yeah I am! And you're going to regret messing with my boyfriend!" Honey declared in a fiery voice before summoning her flute. "Ribbon! Honey flow!" The yellow Mew yelled before blowing into the yellow flute. Layla screamed and covered her ears while the vines that trapped every disintegrated and freed everyone.

"What are we gonna do about all these fainted people?" Sugar asked turning to Vanilla, while pointing at all the people lying in the street.

"Easy. Set off your heart bombs, if you focus the powder will make everyone forget about what happened. I'll use my winds to help spread the powder to everyone!" Vanilla replied while summoning her fans. Sugar nodded and started summoning heart bombs.

"Hey stop!" Layla ordered the blue and pink Mew girls, and stamped her foot when she was ignored. "AGH! This is all your fault you stupid whore!" The alien girl screeched at Honey before smacking her in the face.

The yellow Mew's face lit up in fury. "You did not just slap me you slut!" Honey yelled before hopping over to Layla and tackling her. The two girls started to scratch, claw at each other and pull on each other's hair while arguing about who'd be better for Kolby. Fed up, Honey finally kicked at Layla's legs, causing the bat girl to lose her footing, the slugged her in the nose. Layla screamed in agony and quickly covered her bloodied nose up with her clawed hands. "If you try anything with Kolby again, I'll actually break your nose you little b-"

"Bat! I'm a bat!" Layla shot back then quickly swiped the green blood off her face, and gave Honey a sickening smile. "Aw, but I was looking forward to seeing the look on his face when I tell him that you're a Mew Mew…" She pouted. Mew Honey instantly froze. "You guys won this time, but I think in the end I'll be the one who wins someone's heart." With that the bat girl disappeared leaving a very distraught Mew Mew.

Why didn't she tell Kolby? Now he would hate her for sure! The bunny Mew started to trembling uncontrollably as tears slipped down her cheeks. Sugar and Vanilla stopped what they were doing and turned when they heard a strangled sobbed. Honey was sitting on the pavement and was covering her face with her hands. She was crying.

-O-

A.N. whew! That took forever :P anyways please tell me what you think and next chapter Carly will return and we'll find out more about Mew Caramel! So don't miss it! :3


	17. Chapter 17 Mary Mary Quite Contrary

A.N. Hello! Yes I have returned :) I am terribly sorry about the delay, but y'know school comes before fanfiction….and I must warn you that we are getting to a…busy part of the story, and safe stopping points are going to be rare, so please bear with me, there are going to be quite a few cliffhangers :( Anyways, thanks as usual to my lovely reviewers for reviewing :D It really does mean the world to me! Let's see…I fixed my little spelling booboo in the last chapter. Thanks for pointing that out Cyber Girl :P I promise I can spell! And I usually catch my stupid little mistakes during proofreading but…actually my dad was rushing me so that was probably why I didn't see that T.T Oh and MewBean your wish will sometime soon ;). Anony mouse 101 and Pink-ice-98 you will find out what's gonna happen with Kolby in this chapter (well at least to some extant I guess) and last but not least thank you so much for dropping the little review Littlespottedcat, I even like the one word reviews cause I know you're reading. Well without further adieu: oh wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer -_-

Mew Candy: Hi! I see you've continued reading! Good choice! Trust me…this is going to get so much better once me and my cousin get more attention! Anyways the authoress doesn't own the original concept of Mew Mews. Enjoy!

-O-

Kenzie Karing's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she slowly climbed up the yellow school bus' steps. Today the Senior class was going to take all the younger classes on a historical tour through the city for their Government class. The little field trip wasn't the thing that had Kenzie worried, in fact, the short haired girl was quite happy to walk around downtown Chicago instead of going to her normal classes. No, the thing-or rather person- that had Kenzie worried was sitting in the back seat of the bus.

Kolby.

As soon as her chocolate brown eyes met her boyfriend's matching ones, Kolby grinned and patted the seat he was sitting on. Kenzie gulped, but then forced her glossed lips to curve into (what she hoped was) a pleasant smile. Her boyfriend didn't seem to be angry at her, which was definitely a good sign. Though, the bunny girl couldn't help but still worry. Layla had seemed serious when she said she would tell Kolby about Kenzie being a Mew Mew.

Thoughts of worry swam through Kenzie's mind as she made her way to the back of the bus. "Hey you!" Kolby said when Kenzie plopped down next to him.

"Hi." The short haired girl shyly replied, but then without warning leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. It was the only way to find out if Kolby knew. If the teenage boy kissed back then everything was okay, if not…Kenzie's life would be over. Luckily, the brown haired boy happily responded, Kenzie's heart fluttered with a calming sense of relief as Kolby gently, yet reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that all about?" The teenage boy panted happily why trying to catch his breath. "I'm usually the one begging for sugar. Kenzie didn't respond to this, and instead laid her head against Kolby's chest. She would eventually tell him about having rabbit D.N.A. in her once she was good and ready, but until then the short haired girl would have to keep an extra close eye on her man.

-O-

The cold fall air burned Carly's throat and her sides felt as if they were on fire. Even though she had a few days to catch up on sleep due to her _sickness_, the cat girl still had accidentally overslept, and was now late for school. "Of all the days to be late!" Carly whined as she clumsily weaved her way in and out of the crowds of people while dragging her school bag. All the stress that came with being a Mew Mew must have drained quite a bit of the little bit strength that the brunette had because her bag felt as if it weighed a ton.

By the time she finally got to the school's parking lot, Carly felt like dying. Even with cat genes she was so out of shape! It wasn't fair! Madison and Kenzie, even Teresa all seemed to better athletically _and_ in battles then her.

"You're late! I've been waiting here by myself like forever!"

"But you had me to keep you company Madison."

Carly turned to see a very unhappy looking Madison standing next to Marvin P'darvin. Marvin was a scrawny little teen who shared the same height as Madison. He had short, dirty blond hair, and big round glasses. He basically fitted the classic nerd stereotype.

"You're still not sick are you?" Madison asked while ignoring Marvin.

Carly shook her head and smiled. "No I'm fine!"

"Say, would you ladies like to sit with me on the bus? We can look through my Star Trek guide book together." Marvin said while flashing a small little book. Carly blinked and smiled awkwardly, while Madison rolled her ice blue eyes.

"Sorry Marvin, but Carly gets carsick!" The blonde quickly replied before grabbing Carly's wrist and dragging her onto the bus before the teenage boy could object. Once they got onto the bus, the butterfly and cat girl quickly plopped down onto the first open seat. Carly grunted as she pulled her school bag so it was in front of her on the floor, and looked around.

"Where's Kenzie? Did she get sick too?" The brunette asked Madison.

"No, she's probably with Kolby. She didn't tell you what happened with Layla did she?" The butterfly girl asked.

"Layla found out that Kenzie's a Mew and plans on telling Kolby about it."

The blonde and the brunette practically jumped when Carly's bag answered Madison's question. Carly squeaked and she quickly covered her cat ears that popped out when Teresa's head suddenly popped out of her school bag. "T-Teresa!? What are you doing!?" The cat girl asked her little sister. No wonder her bag had been so heavy, but how the heck did Teresa manage to fit in there in the first place?

"Well, today we're having that stupid physical fitness test in P.E." The small brunette started as she managed to climb out of Carly's bag then turned to grab Nokka out of it. "So I decided to ditch!" The raccoon girl happily declared before squeezing in between Carly and Madison.

"Ditch! Mitch! Bi-!" Nokka cheerfully chimed in only to be silenced by Madison.

"Teresa, why didn't you just stay home?" Carly huffed with a bit of annoyance. She didn't want her _baby sister_ ruining the romantic city stroll with Travis. The brunette hadn't seen her friend/crush for what felt like an eternity!

Teresa gave her older sister a sharp look. "You act like you don't want me here!" She accused.

"I just don't want to get in trouble…." Carly lamely mumbled while looking down at her short skirt and suede boots.

"You won't! No one will even know I'm here!"

"I'm not carrying you in my bag all day!" Carly shot back with a frown.

"Um I can walk y'know!" Teresa snapped defensively. "I'll blend right in with everyone else."

"No you won't!" Carly replied a little too loudly.

At the brunette's small little outburst, Madison looked up from her nails. "Maybe if Teresa stuffs her bra… that is, if she even wears one."

"Of course I wear a bra! I am a teenager you know!" Teresa replied hotly then grabbed Nokka and stood up. "And I know when I'm not wanted!" She yelled while pushing her way out into the aisle then ran to the front of the bus (It had just arrived at its destination.) and jumped out of the bus once the doors opened.

"Teresa! Wait!" Carly yelled before abruptly getting up, and rushing after the small brunette.

"Wait Carly! You're not leaving me are you!?" The blonde yelled. Unfortunately her calling fell on deaf ears. Madison huffed in aggravation. Since Kenzie was too busy trying to protect her man from Layla, Carly was the butterfly girl's only form of protection against Marvin. It seemed that the kid couldn't take a hint, even after Madison openly told him that she didn't socialize with nerds, Marvin still tried to "court" her.

"Hey Frizzy!" Nick teased as he and Marvin popped up from behind the back rest of the bus seat.

"What do you want?" Madison snapped, and turned away from the strawberry blond's cocky smirk.

"Nick has the list for the groups they put us in for the tour!" Marvin excitedly interrupted while waving a white piece of printed paper in Madison's face. Nick laughed out loud when the blonde swatted the paper away from her faced. "All three of us are in the same group isn't that awesome?" The nerdy boy asked with a huge grin.

"Looks like it'll be just the three of us!" Nick smugly sang before flicking Madison on the forehead. The butterfly girl jerked away and gave the older boy a harsh glare, though on the inside she was having a panic attack. Carly better come back, or she'd be stuck with her two worst enemy (besides the aliens, but they weren't even worth her mention.)

"So who's are senior tour guide?" Madison finally managed to grumble after a short period of awkward silence that involved Marvin and Nick stare/smiling (well in Nick's case, smirking) at the blonde teen.

"Mary Newport! Which I'm really happy about! Did you know that she and her boyfriend Liam are both going for Valedictorian and Salutatorian? Isn't that epic?" Marvin asked.

"Hey Marv, maybe you and Madison could do that too?" Nick slyly suggested while wiggling his brows.

"Um no!" Madison hissed. Even if she wanted to, the blonde couldn't get perfect grades due to work as a Mew Mew. With that, Madison stood up, and quickly pushed her way off of the bus. Unfortunately, she was unable to escape from Nick and Marvin due to the fact that the different groups had to meet up with their senior tour guide so they can take a bit of attendance. To make matters worse, Carly still hadn't returned with Teresa. Though Kenzie and Kolby had been put in the same group as them, but Madison knew that her bunny friend wouldn't be happy about having a totally hot blonde like herself tag along with them. So it looked like Madison was stuck. The butterfly girl pretty much tuned out Marvin and Nick and instead looked up at their tour guide, Mary.

For a brainy, bookworm sort of girl Mary Newport looked _really_ good! Just like how Carly was something of a closet video game addict, no one would even guess that Mary spent her free time in the library. The eighteen year old girl was tall and slender, and even dressed fashionably with her cute coat and denim skinny jeans. Mary had straight black hair that was a bit longer than shoulder length, and sapphire eyes. The raven haired girl read off the names of the students she would be guiding through the city with a smooth yet serious voice.

Whenever Mary would read off a student's name, the called out student would respond with a "Here." The roll call pretty much went smoothly until the eighteen year old got to the M part of the list. "Carly Montito."

Silence.

Mary looked up from her page and looked at the group of younger high schoolers. "Is Carly absent today?" She calmly asked.

"No…she went to uh…do something, but knowing that dummy, she probably got lost!" Madison huffed, she'd never forgive the cat girl for leaving her alone with stupid Nick and dorky Marvin.

"Well we can't start without her…" Mary stated matter of factly. "Does anyone have any idea where she went?" The raven haired girl asked.

"No, but I know my way around the city pretty good!" Travis-who was put in the group- spoke up. "I can go find her.

"Okay, we'll wait for you at this Starbucks." Mary stated while pointing to the nearby coffee café. Madison's ice blue eyes widened when she saw a marking that looked quite a bit like an injection mark on the top of the older girl's hand. Could Mary be their mysterious ally?

"I'll go with you!" Ernie quickly said before Travis left. Before the two teens left, the disguised human turned to Kayla and Stephanie and nodded. The two girls nodded back and smirked. Once Travis and Ernie left, Mary herded the rest of the small group of students into the Starbucks.

Madison sat herself down, and mentally started formulating how she would ask Mary about being a Mew Mew.

"Hey Marv, you should buy a drink for Madison. I bet she'd love that."

"Really?"

"Yeah man!"

Madison made a disgusted sound and turned to Nick and Marvin who had been whispering loudly. Did they realize that she could easily hear them. Well Nick was probably aware. Marvin on the other hand probably had no clue. "Uh Madison, can I buy you something to drink?" Marvin asked. The blonde turned to shoot a smirking Nick a death look, but she really was a bit thirsty so….

"I'll take a vanilla chai tea latte I guess…" The butterfly girl answered boredly.

"Okay! One chai tea with a shot of vanilla coming riiiiigggghhht up!" The nerd chimed excitedly before running off to the line of students waiting to order coffee and such.

"Ah, young love. I'd better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Nick commented before following Marvin.

It looked like it would be awhile before her drink would be ready, so Madison decided she would use this chance to try talking to Mary. Luckily the older girl was seated at a table alone. It looked like she was reading over something on her tablet. 'Now's my chance!' Madison though to herself as she strutted over to where the raven haired girl was. "Hi there." The blonde greeted with smile. Mary looked up from her e-book and nodded in response. "I'm Madison Bonesk, my brother's in your class."

Hearing this, Mary's neutral expression softened into a bit of a smile. "I didn't know Andrew had a sister, I can't really say he's much of a sweetheart since I barely know him. He mostly keeps to himself, and seems to always be busy with a job or something."

"Well I guess you could say my brother runs our family's business. So that's why he always seems busy." Madison replied truthfully. When you run a café, and a group of super girls, there is little to no social time.

"Oh really?" Mary asked in an intrigued manor. "What's your family's business?"

Well of course the blonde couldn't answer this until she was sure that Mary was one of them. So the butterfly girl did the next best thing. "Oh hey! What is that?" She asked with feigned innocence and pointed to the marking on the older girl's hand.

Mary's interested smile instantly vanished. "Oh it's a tattoo. I'm going to wait outside for Travis, Ernie and Carly." She muttered then got up and left. All Madison could do was stare dumbly. That was definitely a fail.

The cold air seemed to refresh and calm Mary's nerves. She didn't know why that Madison girl had gotten her so worked up, the younger girl had only asked about the "tattoo" on her hand. Then again, who was Mary trying to fool? Of course she knew what stressed her out: this whole animal business. The so called tattoo on her hand had appeared a few days before weird things started happening with her body. Mary released a frustrated sigh as she watched the seemingly carefree people walk down the sidewalks. It wasn't fair, they had normal lives. After only a few seconds of watching, the raven haired girl turned away. She couldn't stand the sight of those who had the life that she formerly had and wanted.

Mary walked into the alleyway next to Starbucks, maybe she could give her boyfriend Liam, a quick call. The eighteen year old froze and instantly regretted her decision when she found herself face to face with a very familiar looking alien.

"You look troubled." Restilon commented while looking down at the young woman who stared straight into his violet eyes with her sapphire ones. "You still aren't deliberating over our little deal are you?"

Mary slowly shook her head. "No. I've decided." She replied flatly.

"Oh?" The alien commander uttered while raising an eyebrow. "So you have decided to join us then."

"No." The young woman replied shortly then turned away.

Restilon seemed to be taken aback by this, but his semi-surprised expression quickly changed into a stone cold glare. "There's just one problem. I don't take rejection very well." He almost whispered while taking a step towards Mary. The raven haired girl backed away until she was pressed against the wall of the alleyway. Mary looked as if she was about to transform, but Restilon easily put a stop to that by holding out his hand and using his pulsation powers on her. The silver haired Cyniclon sapped just enough of the young woman's life force so that she fell limp and unconscious into his arms. Without skipping a beat, Restilon threw Mary over his shoulder as if she was a burlap sack. The alien commander had a feeling that Mary would reject his offer. In fact, so far everything was going according to plan.

-O-

A.N. Just a small little note: I'm pretty sure there is an actual person named Mary Newport, her original name was Mary Newman (who I later found out is an actress or something :()in my manga rough draft version of this story, but I couldn't bear to totally scrap the last name XD Oh and I'm not criticizing nerds or Star Trek, it was just the first fandom that came to mind I swear! Anyways sorry about the cliffhanger (I tried to stop at decent spot…) and the random name trivia, but I promise I'll be back soon! :) And the next chapter will have some actual action in it ;)


	18. Chapter 18 Mewnapped

A.N. Hi everyone! :) So the cover you see right now, it's only temporary :P (The real one has the five main Mews on it.) I made this in my graphic design class for a homework assignment and I changed the colors to make it more girly ;) I used a real picture of the city and that curvy thing towards the bottom is this cool silver bean thing in Chicago! :P Yeah! So anyways… aww! *gives Cyber Girl a cookie* thanks for your support :D And oh yay! alma trigo.9 glad you've joined the party! Oh and thanks Living Encyclopedia, Anony mouse 101 and first reviewer Pink-Ice-98 for the reviews :) Oh and MewBean you may be on to something maybe ;) Well then, it's Teresa's turn to do the disclaimer!

Teresa: Hey everyone the wonderful awesome Sugar Mew has arrived!

Me: Um Teresa you kinda need to do the disclaimer.

Teresa: Hmp! The rude author does not or will not own Tokyo Mew Mew, some weird Japanese people own it.

Me: They aren't weird!

-O-

"Might as well get something while we're here huh? You want anything?" Kolby asked his girlfriend, Kenzie. Kenzie looked up at the brown haired teen and nodded while giving him a small smile. "What should I get you?" Kolby asked.

"Oh uh…whatever's fine. Just get me whatever kind you get. …Thanks." Kenzie replied while forcing a smile. It wasn't that the bunny girl wasn't having fun, it was just that she was so darn worried about Layla suddenly appearing and spilling the beans about her super powers.

"Aight, you stay here." Kolby said and then took his place at the end of the relatively long line. It seemed the baristas worked rather slow despite all of the high school students waiting. Kenzie turned and walked up to Madison who was sitting at an empty table.

"Hi."

Madison looked up and rolled her ice blue eyes, but smiled. "Finally! I've been dying here! Oh and you'll never guess what happened." The blonde began but instantly shut her mouth when Kayla and Stephanie walked over. "Um 'scuse me, is there somewhere else you can stand? I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Madison snapped snobbishly. The two teenagers ignored the butterfly girl, and instead glomped onto Kenzie.

"Hi there Kenzie! Come to the bathroom with us!" Stephanie giggled enthusiastically while grabbing Kenzie's arms rather roughly.

"U-Uh but!" The short haired girl awkwardly stuttered and shot Madison a 'What the heck?' look.

"Yeah! It's not like we _bite_ or anything! Teehee!" Kayla giggle urged. With that, the two anorexic looking girls dragged a very confused Kenzie to the woman's bathroom.

Madison stared in shock before yelling. "Wait a sec! I-"She turned to look at the line waiting to order. The blonde was really a bit worried about Kenzie considering Stephanie was actually an alien and Kayla well, as far as she knew was a harmless-albeit dumb- blonde. The thing was, Madison was kind of looking forward to her vanilla chai tea latte, and wanted to enjoy it while it was still piping hot. Luckily it appeared that Marvin and Nick weren't at the front of the line just yet. The short nerdy boy was happily chatting away while Nick was staring in the direction that Kenzie had been hauled off to. The older boy would absentmindedly give Marvin a nod or two on occasion, but it seemed as though his thoughts were completely elsewhere.

Sensing that he was being watched, Nick slowly turned to look at Madison. The petite blonde flinched and turned away when his crystal blue eyes locked on to her icy ones. When the strawberry blond wasn't smirking like an idiot…he was almost…handsome… "I'm coming with you!" She awkwardly told Kayla and Stephanie even though they were already in the bathroom then quickly walked over to it.

Kenzie turned when she heard the bathroom door open, and smiled a bit when she saw it was Madison. The butterfly girl slowly and warily observed her surrounding while being careful not to touch anything. She had always hated public bathrooms. They always smelled funny and to make matters worse, the fluorescent lighting rendered Madison's flawless porcelain skin tone into a sickly white color. The petite teen quickly turned to glance at the bottom of the stalls to make sure she saw two pairs of shoes. Check. Madison then got closer to Kenzie and asked in a hushed voice. "Has Kolby said anything about…?"

The light brown haired girl quickly shook her head and frowned at the mirror. "No, I don't think she's told him…" Kenzie sighed.

"Then why the long face?" Madison asked.

"It's just-"

"I told you not to worry about it Kenzie. I mean, how is Layla going to explain to Kolby that you're part rabbit? Besides, I doubt he'll believe an idiot like her!" The blonde snorted just a little too loudly.

"Don't talk about my Layla like that!"

Both girls turned to see Ephie and Layla posing inside the handicap stall.

"KAYLA'S LAYLA!?"

"YOU WENT IN THE SAME STALL!?"

Both Kenzie and Madison screeched simultaneously. The two aliens nodded as if nothing was wrong. "Oh and Madison, how mean of you to say that stuff about me when you don't even know me!" Layla whined causing Ephie to smack her own forehead in exasperation.

"Um actually you know me a lot better than you think!" Madison shot back while digging out her power pendant, and kissing it. "Mew Mew Vanilla! Metamorpha-sis!"

Layla screamed loudly when Madison's body was consumed in a bright blue light. "EPHIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS A MEW!"

Ephie cringed while covering her brown, furry wolf ears; her "BFF" had a really high and shrill voice. Madison triumphantly emerged from her transformation as Mew Vanilla. "I guess we're even now. We all know who everyone is." She stated then summoned her fans. "Ribbon! Vanilla swirl!" A blast of wind rushed toward Layla, but at the last second, Ephie grabbed the bat girl and leapt out of the way. The attack ended up hitting a paper towel dispenser causing the black, opaque box to burst open, and the brown roll to fall out. Vanilla gritted her teeth at the missed attack before turning to Kenzie. "You'd better transform too."

"Oh no! How are we going to manage both of them!" Layla whined in dismay while observing Kenzie as she nodded, pulled out her pendant, and brought it up to her lips.

Ephie looked down at the shorter Cyniclon girl before ruffling up her pastel green hair. "Don't worry about it." She cooed, before cruelly smirking. "I think I have a plan."

"Mew Mew Honey!"

"Hold it!" Ephie yelled, causing the sunshine light that had begun to form to disappear. "Transform, and you're little boy toy will find out the brutal truth about you." The maroon haired alien sneered in a voice full of venom. This caused Kenzie to freeze, while Vanilla's mouth hit the floor.

"You're just going to obey her!?" The blue Mew Mew yelled in disbelief.

Kenzie turned to Mew Vanilla and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry…"

"Good girl." Ephie praised with a satisfied smirk and then turned to Layla. "Take her back to the base. I've got a bug to squish." She said while tilting her head to either side so her neck cracked obnoxiously. Layla nodded and teleported behind Kenzie and grabbed her from behind, causing the short haired teen to yelp in pain.

"Let her go!" Vanilla yelled while pointing her blue fans at Layla. "Ribbon-!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ephie hissed after appearing behind the butterfly Mew Mew and tackling her. Vanilla screeched as she fell over into the one of the bathroom's grimy sinks with a loud bang and landed on her hands and knees. Mew Vanilla ignored the searing pain and bruises forming on her side and turned to where Layla and Kenzie were, but they were gone. The butterfly Mew's turquoise eyes widened but narrowed when she heard Ephie's cackles.

"And then there was one." The maroon haired alien sneered.

"What…" Vanilla started while grabbing onto to a nearby sink and pulling herself up. "What are you planning!?"

"Hmmm." Ephie looked as if she was debating whether to say anything or not. "Let's just say, we're having a little…_party_…" The wolf girl's smirk grew. "And you and your friends are all invited!" She yelled while lifting up her clawed hand. A small red light formed on the tip of her pointer finger somehow causing all of the sinks and toilets to shoot up water. A nearby soap dispenser exploded also causing the sick smelling, pink substance to get all over Vanilla, more notably her face.

The blue Mew Mew screamed and began to swipe at her burning eyes. Once she realized she wasn't going to gain back her vision until she could get rid of Ephie and flush her poor eyes with water, Vanilla began to blindly shoot gusts of winds from her gloved hands in hopes of hitting the alien girl.

Vanilla yelled out in shock when she suddenly felt Ephie's claws dig into her delicate shoulders. The Mew girl bit back a cry of pain when the Cyniclon roughly slammed and pinned her against the wall. Ephie was much taller and heavier than the butterfly Mew so struggling proved to be futile. "You. Lose." the wolf girl sang while grabbing Vanilla's chin, and tilting her head up so she could admire those half opened, lovely, turquoise eyes that were tinted red and streaming with pink tears.

The Mew Mew's lips curved into a defiant snarl. "Get your hands off freak!" She venomously hissed.

Ephie chuckled cruelly before slowly running and pressing her thumb on Vanilla's bottom lip. "Why don't you make me?" She asked. The maroon haired Cyniclon sadistically laughed and was about to do more, but stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. Before anyone could see them, the alien girl quickly grabbed a hold of Vanilla and teleported away.

-O-

"It's just, lately I've been having these really weird feelings, but ever since we got off the bus it's been really bad. You probably think I sound like a paranoid spaz huh?" Travis confided to Ernie as they briskly walked down some sidewalks in search of Carly.

The shorter boy shrugged, right now the two priorities on his list were: one, hope that Travis doesn't notice the way his breaths were _not_ coming out in smoky puffs. (His race is a lot more adapted to the cold, it would have to be maybe fifty degrees colder for his breath to do that), and two, find Carly and somehow distract Travis- and maybe knock him out- so he could take her to the base. "Everything will be fine." Ernie finally said in hopes of cheering up his friend. 'Unless you're a Mew Mew…' He mentally added.

Travis continued to look into every store window and alleyway they passed. "…I'm kinda worried about Carly too…" He quietly muttered.

Ernie didn't even hear the last thing his friend had said. Instead, he had his dark eyes locked onto an Aeropastale across the street. For there, behind the huge window stood a skinny thirteen year old girl arguing with a small little monkey.

A small little monkey with wings.

A small little monkey with wings that just so happened to always be with the Mew Mews.

Bingo! "Hey uh," Ernie began while holding back a grin. It looked like he wasn't going to have to involve Travis in his latest mission, which was definitely a relief. "I think I need a bathroom, I'll meet you back at Starbucks." He said while inching towards the street. Travis quickly nodded and continued his search for Carly. Leaving a giggling Ernie, to run across the street and go into the clothing store.

-O-

Nokka sighed and flopped onto his belly. "Nokka no like the yellow one. Nokka like the pink ooooone!" He whined.

"But I already have a pink one! I'm getting the yellow one!" Teresa snapped. After her little rampage on the bus, the small brunette decided to hide out in her favorite store. Carly would never find her here! Teresa picked a small sized yellow hoodie from off the display table and unfolded it, but right when she was about to go to the cash register, Nokka flew up and grabbed one of the sleeves and started to pull. "Nokka! Quit it!" Teresa hissed. The thirteen year old and monkey than began to tug-of-war the hoodie when suddenly there was a huge explosion.

The small brunette gasped and was surprised to see the huge picture of the cute male model sitting by and putting his arm around the smiling female model, which was on the wall behind the cash register, disintegrated. Teresa ducked behind a mannequin as costumers began to scream and run out of the store.

"Yo Mew Mew!" Einre called out what floating overhead and watching the panicking civilians scatter like roaches getting attacked by raid. "I know you're here, and if you don't come out, I'll destroy this place!"

"Hey! Nokka was shopping!"

The green haired alien turned and found himself face to face with a very angry looking Nokka. "Then go get your Mew friend and you can continue shopping." Einre replied while pointing a clawed finger at the flying Monkey's face. Which ended up being a mistake, because in one swift motion, Nokka clamped down onto the pale finger. "ACK LEGGO!" The short alien yelled while frantically waving his arm around. The more Einre waved, the deeper Nokka little teeth sank into his flesh. The Cyniclon cringed, cursed, and even began using his other arm to help shake the original one. Though, after awhile, the small monkey's grip began to loosed, and eventually he went flying off Einre's finger.

The winged primate squeaked when a pink, fingerless, gloved hand caught him. Mew Sugar put her little monkey friend down on one of the only tables that hadn't been overturned in all the chaos, and looked up, giving Einre a glare. "Dumb jerk! Now I can't buy the hoodie I wanted!" The pink raccoon growled.

"Aw! Boo-hoo-hooo!" The alien mocked while balling up his fists and pretending to dry his tears.

"I'M NOT A KID! I'M A TEENAGER YOU STUPID MIDGET!" Mew Sugar yelled and even stomped her small foot to show her anger. "I BET I'M EVEN TALLER THEN YOU SHORTY!" She continued to rant not even realizing that Einre had moved and was floating behind her. "HEY…! Where'd you go…?" The pink Mew Mew asked while looking around. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her, knocking the air from her lungs.

"GOTCHA! H-hey quit squirming!" Einre snapped while trying to pick up the struggling raccoon girl.

"LEMME GO JERK!" Sugar yelled while thrashing and trying to pull on the alien's spiked up hair and elfin ears.

"Nope sorry!" Einre said, finally getting a good grip on the smallest Mew Mew, and started floating up. "We kind of need all four of you."

"NOKKA GO GET HELP!" Sugar yelled while searching the destroyed store for her furry friend.

"Heh! Sorry, we need him too!" Einre smirked while waving around the knocked out monkey by the tail.

"WHA-!? WHEN? HOW? …oh…CRAP!" Were the last words to escape from the pink Mews mouth before the threesome vanished.

-O-

"Teresa…where are you..?" Carly half heartedly called out, her voice cracking a bit. The brunette turned the corner to find yet another alleyway/dead end. Carly began to shiver. She was freezing, even with her purple tights on. It looked like it was time to put away her skirts now that winter was on its way. To make matters worse, Carly was beyond lost. She had originally thought she was headed towards Navy Pier, but now it looked more like she had her directions flip-flopped.

"Carly!"

The sixteen year old's heart flipped when she heard a familiar voice. "Travis!" Carly turned around, but flinched when she saw the teenage boy's face. He looked angry.

"Carly! We've all been worried!" Travis yelled while approaching the teenage girl. "I was worried…what were you thinking?" He asked with a softer voice that still had an upset tone. "Something might have happened."

"I…" Carly swallowed the lump in her throat. She had never seen Travis so angry, especially at her. "I'M SORRY! IT'S ALl MY FAULT! IF I DIDN'T YELL AT TERESA THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RAN AWAY! THEN I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT!" The brunette quickly spilled, her teeth chattering from the cold.

Travis seemed taken aback. "Whoa! Slow down Carly!" He said, finally chuckling, but then frowned. "You're shivering." He said while peeling off his leather jacket. "I don't want you to get sick again." Travis stated while helping Carly slip the jacket on.

Carly's heart began to be and she felt herself blush. "But w-won't you g-get cold" The brunette asked between shivers. She had always dreamed of the day Travis would let her wear his jacket, but she wouldn't be able to enjoy the moment if he was cold.

"Nah." The spiky haired teen assured while helping Carly get her arm in the other sleeve. "I'll sur…vive…" Travis stopped what he was doing when he saw how close his friend's face was. She looked even more like Chocolate up close. "Have I ever told you…how much you look like someone I know?" He quietly asked, his muddied green eyes staring straight into Carly's dark brown ones.

Carly felt her face grow hotter and looked down and the teenage boy's converse shoes. "I-I…who…?" She mumbled. Has he finally figured out who she really was? Carly slowly moved her eyes up from Travis' shoes, to his jeans, but hesitated when she got to his chest. The diamond shaped pendant he always wore from a chain seemed to light up as the sunlight hit it.

Suddenly Travis' light grip on her half covered arm tensed up. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled before pushing Carly down to the ground just as something whizzed by them. The brunette landed on her butt- the leather jacket half off- while Travis practically landed on top of her. He quickly moved away when he realized this. "You okay?" He asked.

Carly nodded. "What happened?" She asked while trying to calm her beating heart.

"I don't know…" The spiky haired boy admitted while looking around the alleyway. "Oh hey! Look at this!"

Carly turned to see what Travis was pointing at. The brunette gasped and her heart sank when she saw a _very_ familiar looking dagger sticking out of the ground. "Cinos!" She whispered to herself, then look up, scanning the blue sky for the alien. He was nowhere to be soon.

"Wow! That's a pretty crazy looking knife." Travis said, not hearing Carly's comment and crawled over to inspect it, but stopped when he saw- "Blood." The teenage boy turned to look at Carly, his eyes suddenly going wide. "Your arm."

"What about it?" Carly quickly asked, forgetting about Cinos, and looked down at the arm the teenage boy was pointing at. The brunette almost fainted when she saw the huge gash on her forearm. It seemed the dagger must have nicked her arm. "Ew…" Carly was okay-ish with blood in general, but when it came from her, it made her feel squeamish. The sixteen year cringed and turned away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's not that bad..." Travis tried to assure and crawled over to where Carly was. "Here let me see." He offered while gently taking hold of her arm.

"Hand off she's mine!

Both teens looked up and froze. There standing before them, and blocking the only exit from the alleyway was Cinos.

-O-

A.N. Oh spaghetti O.O yeah…maybe I could have stopped at a less drama mamma-ish spot but…I couldn't resist ^^ but don't worry I'll be back within a week or two (at the worst :P) Oh for an assignment for graphic design I'm drawing Mary, so once I finish, I'll post it as my avatar :D Until next time my lovelies and handsomes(?) do I have any male readers? :3


	19. Chapter 19 Bloodlust

A.N. See told ya I'd be back ;) Sorry about all the suspense and cliffhangers Anony mouse 101 and Living Encyclopedia (swordfish lol!) I really don't mean to stop at such bad places :(…okay sometimes I do! Oh and yay! New reviewer NekoKitty13 nya :3 *gives a cyber cookie* And Pink Ice: I'm pretty sure MewBean likes Carly and Cinos together too. I do too! …but I like Travis too! O.O I guess I like everyone ahhh! Which reminds me: I pretty much have this whole story figured out MINUS who ends up with who…there are few triangles near the end :S So…if you discover a couple you absolutely adore together, you may wanna tell me. I won't change the actual story, but IN THE END they may end up together, kay? Anyways, Travis, your turn to do the disclaimer :D

Travis: Sup! SonicXMinagirl owns us…hm that sounds strange… but uh doesn't own the Mew Mew idea thing so yeah. Bye. *Smiles and waves*

Carly: *Swoons!* Omigosh! Isn't he so CUUUUTE! *Squeals!*

Cinos: …I'm cuter.

Carly: Are not.

Cinos: Am too!

Carly: ARE NOT!

Cinos: AM TOO!

Me: -_-' Y'know you guys can resolve this in the story right?

Carly&Cinos: Oh…

-O-

Carly quickly stood up with wobbly legs along with Travis who then moved in front of her. The teenage boy looked stunned as he looked back at Carly then at Cinos who was staring straight at her. "Wha-? How-? Who are you!?" He growled, but still sounded a bit confused.

Cinos ignored Travis and continued to stare at Carly. The brunette shivered as his yellow eyes slowly scanned her figure, but stopped on her bloodied arm. Carly self-consciously slapped her hand over the wound, causing blood to smear on her hand and jacket.

"Answer me!" Travis snapped.

Cinos finally looked at Travis and smirked. The blue haired alien held out a balled out fist towards him. "The name's Cinos." He calmly answered before snapping his hand open. A huge pulse rushed from the alien's clawed hand, hitting Travis square in his broad chest. The spiky haired teen yelped as he went flying into a nearby wall. With a sickening thud, Travis fell to the concrete face first and unconscious.

"TRAVIS!" Carly screamed and tried to run over to him, but instead smacked into Cinos, who suddenly appeared in front of her. She quickly backed up only for him to roughly grab her wrists. "OW! STOP!" The brunette cried out as Cinos' sharp nails dug into her skin.

"Me? You're actually telling _me_ to stop?!" The blue haired alien asked in loud disbelief. "I didn't hear you telling that loser to stop when _he_ had _his_ filthy hands all over you!" He angrily snapped. "_Here! Let me see!"_ Cinos mocked Travis before roughly pulling Carly's wounded arm up towards his face, and began licking away the smeared blood.

Carly whimpered as the alien's tongue lapped over skin. The cold air mixed with Cinos' saliva, burned her arm with an icy sensation. A wave of nausea passed over the brunette when Cinos pressed his lips to the wound and began to kiss and gently suck at it, and continued despite the teenage girl's struggling. The two pulled and pushed away and onto each other, until Carly got pressed into the side of the alleyway.

"Mmmm…" Cinos sighed in pleasure before looking up at the cat girl, not even bothering to wipe the blood away from his smirking lips. "But I could never stay mad at you Kitten, you're so _delicious_…" He seductively whispered while cupping Carly's face with his clawed hand. His breath reeked of blood. Her blood. Feeling extremely squeamish, Carly tried to turn away, but Cinos' hand kept her head held firmly in place. "You don't believe me do you?" Cinos asked with mock sadness. "We can't have that now can we? Have a taste…" He cooed while leaning in for a kiss.

"EWWW! NOO!" Carly screamed and kicked at Cinos. The blue haired alien flew black, easily dodging the teenage girl's clumsy kick.

He laughed in amusement as he gracefully landed on the edge of a nearby dumpster. "How cute!"

Carly ignored that last remark and grabbed her pendant from her coat pocket then kissed it. "Mew Chocolate! Metamorpha-sis!"

Cinos watched the cat girl transform with an unfazed grin, and floated over to Carly once she became Mew Chocolate. "Aw, come on Kitty I don't want to fight you…" He pouted as he landed in front of her. "…and I know you don't want to fight me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" Chocolate hissed while shivering and rubbing her arms. She was freezing in her short little Mew Mew dress. Andrew did tell the girls that once they started using their powers, their bodies were supposed to automatically heat up or something. But how was Chocolate supposed to even start attacking in the first place? She was so cold, she couldn't even move.

"Awww you look cold." Cinos observed with a cock of his head and a strange little smile.

"I'm not cold!" Chocolate lied and then turned away so she could rub her arms in peace. She yelped when she felt Cinos snake his arms around her waist and turn her so he could look at her pretty face. "Sweerheart, you're shivering. Let me warm you up." He purred while pulling her closer and started floating up.

"Let me go!" Chocolate whined and wiggled, not even realizing that she and Cinos were off the ground.

"Whatever you say Kitty…" Cinos smirked as he loosened his grip on the cat Mew ever so slightly. Chocolate's stomach flipped at the sudden burst of gravity, and she screeched loudly. The purple Mew Mew quickly wrapped her arms around the alien's neck, digging her cat claws into him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her fluffy tail doubled in size as she whimpered something in gibberish along the lines of "DON'T DROP ME!" It seemed that Mew Chocolate forgot that cats always land on their feet.

Cinos happily wrapped around Chocolate once again. "Aw it's okay Snookums… I won't drop you!" He cooed in a baby voice then planted a kiss on Chocolate's nose.

Regardless of what the alien promised, Chocolate tightened her grip on him and squeezed her lavender eyes shut. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights really, but they were so high up. "Put me down…please!" She whimpered.

"Nah…I like how your body feels against mine. So _warm_ and _curvy_!" Cinos growled in delight while pressing Chocolate up against him even more. "Besides, we have somewhere important we need to be!" And with that, they disappeared.

-O-

"Argh!" Mew Sugar growled in annoyance and wiggled despite the rope burns. Mew Vanilla didn't even look up and continued to scowl at the spotless white tiles beneath her. Her eyes had stopped watering, but were now sore and red. Kenzie flinched turning away from the funny look Einre was giving her and glanced at Sugar who continued struggling within her bonds.

The two Mew Mews and one human were sitting in the middle of the Cyniclons' base of operations bonded by a strange rope that glowed. All of the aliens (minus Cinos of course) stood before the three girls, watching them as if they were wild animals of some kind.

"Okay seriously!" Sugar snapped she was now bouncing up and down on her bony little butt, hoping it would somehow free her. "Stop being creepers! WHAT! DO! YO-OU! WA-ANT! FROM! U-U-US!" the pink Mew yelled in a jerky voice due to her bouncing.

"We have brought you here in order to take your powers." Restilon coldly said while looking down at the three teenagers.

Hearing this, Vanilla's head shot up and she glared daggers of defiance at the alien commander. "As if we'd let you do that!" She snapped.

The silver haired Cyniclon's lips curved into a slight smirk. "But we already are. The rope we have bounded you with is slowly, but surely sucking away your energy. Also," He said while walking over to a metallic table that was covered with a white sheet. "if you even try anything 'cute' like resisting…" The tall alien quickly yanked off the cloth revealing an unconscious Mary. "Your final partner will die."

All the girls froze, even Sugar stopped squirming. "So she is a Mew Mew…" Vanilla muttered mostly to herself. The butterfly Mew blamed herself for this whole incident. If only she had been more pushy with Mary, then the older girl would have never gotten captured, and maybe the three girls would have had a chance of escape.

"Hey guys! This is great and all, but I think you're missing a certain cutie!"

Everyone turned to see Cinos standing in the doorway with Chocolate in his arms. The cat Mew Mew squirmed and even clamped her gloved hands onto the frame of the door. The blue haired alien easily pried her hands off the wall and dragged over to the center of the room with him. He then turned to his comrades and commander and looked at them expectantly. "So, how did I do?"

Layla clapped her hands. While the other three only stared. "I'm guessing you want me to let you come back." Restilon dully noted.

Cinos nodded. "Will you take me back? Please?" He begged while snuggling his face into Chocolate's purple hair so that his pleading yellow eyes were the only things visible.

Layla and Einre looked up at their commander expectantly, while Ephie kept an eye the three tied up girls. "…Very well. Tie her up." Restilon finally replied after pondering for a moment.

"Yes!" Cinos cheered before grabbing a nearby chair and roughly pushing Chocolate down onto it. "Not that I didn't like bunking with you Kitty." He said after practically sitting on top of her. He held out his hand, creating the same type of rope that the other girls were tied up with and began to wrap the glowing rope around her. "But I couldn't really get good sleep because of a certain nuisance." The blue haired alien turned to shoot Sugar a look. The pink Mew Mew snarled in response. Cinos merely glared at her then turned his attention back to Chocolate.

The cat Mew squirmed and fidgeted uncomfortably as Cinos tightened the ropes. The alien had somehow managed to bind her up in a way where the ropes didn't cover but instead clung between and under her breasts, purposefully emphasizing their round shape. Cinos leaned while tying tightening the last of the rope so that his lips were only inches away from the cat girl's. "You know…" He whispered so that the purple Mew Mew was the only one who could hear him. "When this is all over you won't be a Mew Mew anymore. Then no one will be able to stop me from…" Cinos quietly said, but seemed to slow down as he gazed into Choclate's eyes. Then without warning, he roughly pressed his lips into hers and began kissing.

Seeing her sister struggle under Cinos' weight and try pulling her head away, Sugar felt a surge of anger wash over her. "That's it!" She yelled, managing to break apart the ropes with a swipe of her tail. (They really weren't that strong) "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS CINOS!" The pink Mew Mew yelled, surprising everyone.

"WAIT STOP!" Vanilla screeched. If Sugar did anything, then Mary would get killed. The blue Mew Mew tried to tackle Sugar, but the pink Mew jumped up causing Vanilla to crash face first onto the floor. Kenzie quickly scurried over to Vanilla and helped her up. "Crap!" The butterfly hissed while watching Sugar summon a heart bomb.

"Ribbon! Sugar blast!" The raccoon Mew yelled and lobbed a heart bomb at Cinos. The pink bomb hit the blue haired alien square in the face and exploded, causing both he and the chair that Chocolate was tied to, to topple over.

"Fools!" Restilon boomed. "For disobeying, this girl will die!" He angrily said while pointing to the lifeless looking Mary.

"Oh no you won't!" Mew Sugar shot back and made two more heart shaped bomb appear in her gloved hands. Before she could throw them though, Cinos appeared behind her and roughly grabbed her stomach from behind. Sugar dropped the bombs as the wind got knocked out of her.

"Dumb brat!" The blue haired alien growled.

"Ugh! LEGGO!" Sugar yelled while struggling and finally managed to whack Cinos in the face with her raccoon tail really haired, causing the alien to drop her. As soon as she hit the floor, Sugar dashed over to her sister and began to untie her. "You okay?" The small Mew Mew breathlessly asked. Chocolate quickly nodded while catching her breath.

"You-! Oh I'm gonna kill you!" Cinos hissed while summoning a dagger.

"Leave her." Restilon interrupted before CInos could do anything. "Let's kill her." He said while motioning towards the table that Mary was sprawled across. The silver haired Cyniclon held up his hand, creating a ball of energy. Layla, Ephie, and Einre all followed suit.

"Her blood's on your hands Kid!" Cinos sneered at Sugar, his voice laced with toxic venom. He then summoned a ball of bright energy.

"NO!" Vanilla screeched while rushing over to shield Mary. The other three girls stared in shock, while the aliens simultaneously threw the brightly colored balls. With a flutter of her sapphire wings, Vanilla kicked her heals off the floor and flew as fast as she could. Time seemed to stop as she tried to shield Mary from the huge attack, but the bright energy was slightly faster.

The butterfly Mew skidded onto the floor as the table behind her- the table that Mary was on- exploded. Vanilla hunched over in defeat. It was all over, they- no she- had screwed everything up. Without all five girls the aliens were sure to win in the end. Not to mention that someone had died, and it was all her fault. If only she had been a second or two faster. Vanilla turned to give her teammates an apologetic look, but was a bit disturbed by their facial expressions.

No, it wasn't her friend's who had the standard look of shock written all over their faces that had her surprised, it was the alien's. All of them, including Restilon looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Confused, Vanilla turned towards the billowing spoke. Squinting her turquoise eyes, she scanned the grayish smoke in search of what had everyone so spooked. The butterfly girl's blood froze when she caught sight of a shadow that bore a striking resemblance to a female figure.

After what felt an eternity, the smoke cleared revealing Mew Caramel who stood amidst the rubble from the table. The aliens turned toward their commander with looks of sheer panic. "How did you survive that?" Restilon quietly asked in a barely audible voice while locking eyes with Caramel.

As if answering his question, Caramel wordlessly lifted up a green hand mirror that was embellished with light green gems and had small little wings on the side. The actual glass part of the mirror glowed a blinding gold color. The green Mew Mew glared at Restilon and pointed her mirror towards the aliens.

The Cyniclons winced while shielding their faces from the light. "Her mirror!" Restilon gasped. "It absorbed our attacks!"

"Caramel mirror!" Caramel boomed while letting her sapphire eyes slide shut in focus. "REFLECT!" She yelled and lifted the glowing mirror straight up. A huge, golden blast of energy shot out and hit the aliens. They all yelped and yelled out as the attack flung the across the room.

Ephie sat up while rubbing her bruised hip then turned to Restilon who had landed next to the huge computer monitor. "Now what?" She asked in a hoarse voice. The alien commander didn't respond, and instead stared down at the tiled floor with a bewildered expression.

"Restilon!?" Ephie yelled desperately. Slowly Restilon managed to stand up, his pale face contorting in anger then without looking, he pounded a button on the giant control panel with his fist.

At the exact moment, all four of the younger girls (and Nokka who Sugar picked up off the floor) had gather around Caramel. Suddenly, the huge tile they had been standing on flipped down, causing them all to fall.

The girls yelped and squealed as they slid down a huge metallic slide. A few seconds later, the slide spat the girls out in an alleyway near Café Mew Mew. "Ow…" Chocolate moaned while rubbing her behind. "That slide thing hurt!"

"What the heck! It's freezing out here!" Sugar shivered while rubbing Nokka against her face and arms.

"Nokka no like this!" The small monkey complained while squirming, causing Kenzie to giggle. Vanilla looked around the alleyway wondering if the alien's base was one of the surrounding buildings.

All of the younger girls seemed to snap back to attention when Caramel transformed back into Mary. Vanilla, Sugar and Kenzie scurried up to her and started thanking her for saving them and such, while Chocolate watched.

The purple Mew Mew couldn't believe it. They finally had found their last partner. The fight for sure was going to get easier, and then she and Travis could…! "Travis!" The cat Mew gasped. The spiky haired teen was probably still in that alleyway. "I need to go guys!" Chocolate quickly said before running off. None of the others seemed to notice though because they were too busy talking to Mary.

"So I guess we'd better get back to that Starbucks before people figure out we're missing." Kenzie suggested while thinking about Kolby. How the heck was she going to explain her absence to him. The only believable thing that the short haired girl could think of was that she had been stuck on the toilet, but…that would be embarrassing, not to mention disgusting.

"Then afterwards we need to go to the café to get you fitted for your work outfit!" Vanilla added.

Mary's somewhat neutral expression instantly morphed into a frown. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, we have to work at this café and wear these maid outfits. It's kind of annoying, but at least we get paid." Sugar answered while snuggling against Kenzie and her warm coat.

"Ten dollars an hour!" Nokka chimed excitedly.

The raven haired girl's frown deepened. "No thanks. You need to find another girl. I really don't have time to mess around with stuff like that." Mary said while inspecting her short nails.

Vanilla, Sugar and Kenzie all stole confused glances at each other before looking back up at the older girl. "Well maybe you won't have to work at the café." Kenzie finally spoke up.

Mary looked at the bunny girl as if she was crazy for a split second before quickly shaking her head. "Oh no. You misunderstood. What I meant was, you need a new girl because I want _nothing_ to do with this. Any of this." She quickly added so there wouldn't be any more confusion.

"Um no! I think _you're_ the one who's confused!" Vanilla shot back. "There are no other girls. You're DNA's a perfect match for your animal-"

"Then tough luck!" Mary interrupted in a defensive tone. "Look, I have a life! I have plans, and I have a future! I don't have time to chase around aliens while wearing a skimpy outfit, so please. Before I go crazy… Change. Me. Back." The older girl slowly said as if she was talking to five year old.

"Um excuse me! If we don't fight the aliens than we won't have a future you retard!" Vanilla hissed at the taller girl. "I can't believe how selfish you're being! You don't realize how much sacrificed in order to even make Mew Mews possible do you? Do you even care?!" The butterfly asked angrily as tears began to form in her turquoise eyes. Kenzie and Sugar silently watched, too stunned to add anything, while Mary turned away.

"Not my problem." Her voice cracked. And with that she stormed off.

-O-

"Travis. Travis!"

Travis' muddied green eyes reluctantly opened at the sound of his name.

"Carly?"

The brunette looked down at him and smiled. "Thank goodness." She sighed.

Travis blinked a bit and quickly sat up when he realized his head was on Carly's lap. The moment the cold air hit his head, the teenage boy regretted it. Carly's legs were so warm and comfy, not that he'd ever tell her that. "How long have I been konked out?" He asked. Travis' ego wouldn't allow him to ask his friend what had happened. He figured he did something really dumb and embarrassing, like tripping and crashing into the wall, and he really didn't want to hear about it.

"Uh…not long…?" Carly guessed.

Travis smiled, seeming satisfied by this answer. "You'll never guess the crazy dream I had! Wanna hear about it?" He asked after helping himself and Carly up. As if remembering what had happened earlier, the teenage boy slipped his leather jacket onto the brunette.

"Sure." Carly smiled and her heart did flips. With that the two teenagers began walking back to Starbucks while Travis talked about his dream that had actually happened.

-O-

A.N. Well that's that and thank goodness I saved this to my computer before my flashdrive turned against me T.T now I have to format it *sobs!* and delete everything! Oh well… I don't think I had anything too important on it…I hope :( oh and yay! Thanks Cyber Girl for review 80 (were you able to get onto SB?) and if you guys wanted you can send me random character Q&A questions that I'll eventually put in my A.N.s ;) just keep it under M kay? Oh and I will admit the next part of the story is very similar to TMM when Zakuro comes, but don't worry I'll throw in some twists to keep ya'll on your toes :D See ya next time :3


	20. Chapter 20 Indianapolis

A.N. Hi there my faithful readers! ;) I come bearing a new chapter XD And thanks for your pairing opinions…but…it seems we have some differing opinions. Oh well, this is a longer story so some may change their minds about who Carly should end up with :P Anyways I must warn you: this chapter contains some controversy, so please please PLEASE! Don't get offended! Okay? Oh and yay! Twenty chapters XD I think I said earlier that this production was going to be fifty chapters…well…I kind of…figured that wrong :S it's going to be a bit longer I'm afraid. But you guys like long stories right? RIGHT? Lol and I almost forgot the disclaimer, Mary…

Mary: *glares* I'm not doing it.

Me: B-but I invented you!

Mary: Not really, I'm just a less beautiful and smarter version of Zakuro.

Me: What!? No! Okay so you start out the same, but then you SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER!

Mary: …why?

Me: CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO! XO …oh and I don't own the TMM concept okay? :) hope ya'll enjoy! ;)

-O-

Restilon stared blankly at the flashing figures on the large computer monitor, though his mind couldn't quite grasp the large amount of information before his eyes. The culprit, who was responsible for distracting the alien commander: Mary Newport/Mew Caramel. Perhaps the strongest of Mew Mews, even more so with that mirror of hers. The seemingly harmless object gave her the ability to absorb and reflect their attacks, but was that only the tip of the iceberg? Restilon felt his hand tingle as a small pulsation escaped from it. Mary's power alone could probably destroy the whole city along with the remaining Mew girls.

"That must be some pretty interesting stuff on that screen to get you all worked up. It's not porn is it?"

Restilon turned to see Cinos. The blue haired alien was casually leaning against the wall with one of those cocky little smirks that Restilon would have loved to smack clean off his pale face. "Was there something you wanted?" The alien commander asked while trying to remain calm.

"Just thought it'd be beneficial to let you know the green fish Mew has _not_ joined the other Mew Mews."

"What?" Restilon unintentionally gasped. He had been certain that Mary wouldn't have thought twice about joining the other girls. His violet eyes then narrowed. "How do you know?"

"Oh let's just say I overheard a pretty little kitty talking about it!" Cinos smugly replied with an even smugger smirk.

"What have I told you about spying on the cat Mew?" Restilon scolded, while trying to mentally assess the situation. Mary was still up for grabs. If he couldn't convince her to change her mind about joining them, then he'd take her powers. It really was a win-win scenario, though the first option would be a whole lot more beneficial. He calmly looked up when Cinos answered the question.

"Spying on Carly is _bad_ because uh… hmm…hummm…" Cinos bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. "Cause I might see her naked?" He asked before giggling like an idiot. "That'd be gre- uh I mean, I also know that the green Mew Mew's going to Indianapolis. Alone."

"Alone you say…" Restilon mused mostly to himself. It'd be best to recruit and or suck her dry as soon as possible. The two males looked up when they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the other room. Layla and Ephie's room to be exact. The commander and commandee looked at each other before teleported out of the room.

They both reappeared in front of the girls' room. Cinos grinned widely before barging into the room. "Hey Einre! You having fun in there?" He asked loudly. The short alien had finally gathered the courage to actually flirt around with Layla. Of course the bat girl didn't realize what was happening and happily accepted his attention and slightly perverted cpmpliments. Cinos figured that it was only a matter of time that the two would end up mating, unfortunately now was not that time. Cinos froze and stared in confusion when he saw the source of the racket.

Confusing this for the worst, Restilon quickly pushed past the younger alien. "Einre, if you're doing what I think you're doing, you're going to be in HUGE trouble!" He snapped angrily. Restilon's already narrowed violet eyes widened before narrowing even more. "What is the meaning of this?" He hissed.

The reason behind Restilon's anger was laying in a pile of objects- hence the loud crashing noise. It was a young Cyniclon boy who appeared to be a young teenager. He had a mess of shaggy pastel green hair that stuck up a little on the right side. His big reddish pink eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open revealing two, small, but still pointed canines. He was rearing a red baggy shirt that was open, along with little black shorts. His ribbon-like tentacles were still quite short revealing that he had probably just started puberty.

Layla-who was also in the room- quickly scurried up to Cinos and Restilon with a panicky expression. "This isn't what you think!" She shrieked, her already high pitched voice now sounded shrill.

"Einre will definitely be relieved-" Cinos jokingly started, only to be interrupted by Restilon.

"Who's the child? Why is he here?"

Layla sighed in exasperated defeat and moved out the way so they could look at the young Cyniclon. "This is my brother Divad, he snuck onto the ship before we left."

Divad looked up at Restilon and Cinos and smiled. "Hi!"

"Whoa whoa whoa… so _you've _beenhiding _and_ taking care of him this whole time!?" Cinos asked in pure disbelief. Let's face it, Layla wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, it was a miracle that the bat girl had even been chosen for the Earth mission.

"Ephie helped me." Layla answered. Of course, it now made sense. Layla had most likely passed the mission exam due to copying off of the wolf girl's test. The two Cyniclon girls were practically connected at the hip!

"You do realize he's going back right?" Restilon asked in a cold and slightly irritated tone of voice.

Hearing this, Divad quickly scrambled up and gave the commander a wide eyed look of pleading. "Oh no! Please let me stay! I-I promise I'll pull my weight!"

"Yeah!" Layla chimed in.

Restilon merely shook his head at the siblings childish displays. "It's quite obvious that the child has had little to no training, how will that benefit us?" He questioned emotionlessly. Layla pouted while Divad looked down and his ears drooped.

"Maybe not, but he could do simple stuff like clean up the place, and I can even teach him to steal." Cinos said while putting an arm around the older alien's broad shoulder, of course he had to float a little since Restilon was so tall. "Besides, how do you even plan on bringing him back? The ship only has enough fuel for our return trip. You could use the transporter…" The blue haired alien added before giving his commander a knowing smirk. "Then again since it's attached to the castle, someone will probably see you guys. What will people think? What will Kclaub say?"

Restilon flinched at the younger alien's knowledge. How on Cynclonia did Cinos know about his rivalry with Kclaub? The silver haired alien sighed and put those questions on hold. "Fine." He gave in while moving away from Cinos and towards the door. "Go find Ephie and Einre, we're going to have a meeting." With that he vanished.

-O-

Madison gulped down the last of her pumpkin spice tea before wiping her mouth with her napkin. The blonde scowled at the pink interior of Café Mew Mew. Today was Thanksgiving, but instead of celebrating, Andrew and Elliot had opted to research on Mary. Apparently the reluctant Mew was going to be participating in a speech competition during the Thanksgiving break. The two older boys wanted to gather as much information on the situation as possible.

Growing bored of doing nothing, the butterfly girl decided to check on the boys. Andrew and Elliot turned away from the computer screen when they heard the familiar click-clack of Madison's heals. "Oh good you're just in time." Elliot said with a smile.

"We're going to need you to call the other girls." Andrew added.

"Why?" Madison asked with a frown and an annoyed huff. She was still pretty sore at the two boys for ruining her Thanksgiving.

"We decided that it would be in our best interest to get Mary as soon as possible. You know what that means don't you?" The elder blond answered and asked with a hint of enthusiasm that Elliot seemed to share.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Black Friday shopping!" Madison snapped. "I mean come awn! What makes you think she'll randomly change her mind!?"

"You tell me Madison." Andrew shot back. "That's going to be you girls' job."

"Yeah, and it'll be fun." Elliot attempted to sound optimistic. "We'll even stay at a hotel! How fun is that?"

"Oh yeah…fun…" Madison muttered in a sarcastic tone of voice before pulling out her phone. Not only was her Thanksgiving ruined, but now her lovely brother and guardian were preventing her from Black Friday shopping. The thing that stung the most was that the petite teen was planning on drowning out her sorrows and frustrations with the hectic sales. Madison inhaled the ever so slightly musky smell of the basement as a clicking sound filled her ear. "Hey Carly. You and Teresa need to pack. We're going to Indianapolis."

-O-

"Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-five bottles of beer!"

Carly, Teresa and Kenzie all arrived with their luggage a few minutes after ten. Less than half-an-hour later Andrew and Elliot loaded everyone's overnight bags into the café's "delivering van", and then they were off.

"Take one down, pass it around!"

Carly- due to her cat genes- curled up into a ball and fell asleep in the backseat right away, with Kenzie following suit about fifteen minutes later. Andrew sat himself behind the wheel, while Elliot took the passenger seat- constantly fiddling with the GPS, in fear that it was broken or something. Madison stared out the window at the dark landscape in one of the middle seats. Teresa and Nokka took the other middle seat and decided to pass the time by singing…

"Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall!"

Madison turned away from the window and gave the young teen and monkey a sharp glare. "Don't quit your day job." She sarcastically snarled.

Teresa merely shot the blonde a look before continuing as if nothing was wrong. "Ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety four bottles of beer!"

"Okay! You need to shut up!" Madison snapped.

"Make me!" Teresa shot back before singing even louder and faster. "TAKE ONE DOWN! PASS IT AROUND!"

"GIRLS!"

The blonde and brunette looked up at the sound of Andrew's yelling. The older blond didn't turn around, but it was quite obvious that he was irritated. "Why don't you two sleep like everyone else?" Andrew asked in exasperation.

"I would be asleep, but Teresa keeps singing…" Madison complained.

Teresa frowned at the blonde teen, but instantly smiled again. "Hey! Are we there yet!?" She excitedly asked.

Madison groaned dramatically before turning to look back out the window, while Andrew shook his head. "For the hundredth time Teresa-"

"We're here!" Elliot quickly interrupted as sky scrapers came into sight. Indianapolis…well…it wasn't much different from Chicago.

"Oh yay! This is so exciting!" Teresa cooed while pressing her nose to the window. "We're actually going to get to stay in a nice hotel!"

"What's so special about that?" Madison huffed while eyeing the designer stores and boutique. Maybe-just maybe- there'd still be some gems of clothing left for her once they recruited Mary.

About ten minutes later, the van pulled up to the Hotel that they would be staying at: the Canterbury Hotel. It was a rather large building that blended in with the rest of the shopping area, but had plenty of windows revealing rooms, and two door men standing near the door. It looked to be a luxurious place, and according to Andrew, it was within walking distance of the Indianapolis Public Library, which was where the speech contest was taking place.

Teresa excitedly shook Carly and Kenzie awake as one of the doormen began to unload everyone's luggage from the van. Andrew and Elliot left to go get the room keys, while Kenzie, Carly and Teresa all admired the city in awe. "Serious-leh?" Madison grumbled. She didn't see what was so cool and special about this city, when Chicago was quite a bit bigger, though the shopping did seem promising.

After a few minutes of "oohing" and "ah-ing", the blonde finally pulled the other three girls into the hotel lobby, it was then that the noises of awe got even louder. The large space was absolutely breathtaking, not only did it look high end and extravagant, but it also had a historical feel to it. "I wonder if this place has a pool!" Teresa whispered excitedly. Carly and Kenzie nodded in agreement, Madison on the other hand turned to Andrew and Elliot who- having the room keys and luggage cart- motioned for the girls to follow them onto the elevator.

Once the doors to the elevator closed, Andrew turned towards the three teens, giving them a look that meant all business. "Here's the game plan for tomorrow. The contest starts at nine, you won't need to get in there until ten though."

"According to this roster…" Elliot began while flashing a white piece of papers that had several names printed on it. Carly's heart skipped a beat and she saw a name that started with 'T'. Of course that somehow made her think of Travis. The brunette quickly shook the images of the cute boy away from her mind. Now was not the time for that. "Mary is the very last contestant, which makes us lucky.

"She'll be sitting in the waiting room alone for about ten to fifteen minutes. That's when you girls need to talk to her." Andrew added. All four Mew girls nodded in agreement just as the door opened. The group then distributed their luggage before parting ways. "We're room 518. Call us if you need anything." Andrew said before he and Elliot walked away.

The girls walked down the hall to their room which was room 530. After shoving Nokka away from the door handle, Madison swiped the card into the slot as if it was a credit card. Carly squeaked with delight when the small red light turned green. Madison rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit as she pushed the heavy door open.

Everyone minus Madison- who instantly opened and started to dig through her suitcase- cheered when they saw the room. It was a huge and nicely furnished room with a queen sized bed, large bathroom, and a flat screen TV. After a bit of investigation, a small staircase led to a loft that had another queen sized bed and flat screen. "Me and Carly call the loft beeed!" Teresa yelled before doing a belly flop onto the golden covered bed.

"Okay I guess me and Madison will sleep in the other bed…" Kenzie thought a loud before looking around. "What happened to Madison?"

At that exact moment, the sound of running water filled the room. The blonde had taken advantage of the unoccupied bathroom and was now taking a shower.

-O-

Kenzie and Teresa were aroused by the sound of the room door slamming. "Rise and shine ladies!" Madison sang as she set down her shopping bags. Since they didn't have to be at the Library until ten, the petite blonde got up early and did a bit of Black Friday shopping.

Kenzie sat up and tiredly rubbed her chocolate brown eyes. "What's going on?" She mumbled as she pushed away the covers. The short haired girl's bangs and upper layers stuck up and out, and she had a bit of dried up drool on the side of her mouth.

Madison decided against asking Kenzie if she had looked in a mirror lately, and instead placed one of the shopping bags onto the bed. "I bought all of us extra cute outfits for today. The speech contest is a more dressy event." The petite blonde said as she spun showing off her new outfit which consisted of a blousy navy blue and black top with a short, black pencil skirt and navy blue heals. Madison then pulled a yellow sweater dress out of the bag. "The accessories are in this bag." She said before handing Kenzie the dress and a small bag.

"Carly, Teresa, are you guys awake?"

Teresa groaned and rolled over when she heard Madison coming up the stairs.

"Get up you two!" Madison urged while shaking the two sisters. "Come awn!" She continued before finally placing the shopping bags that she had grabbed onto the bed. "I bought you something."

"REALLY!?" Teresa shot up, snatching the bag away from the blonde. "Ohhh cuuute!" Teresa squealed. The bag contained a denim jacket with a red shirt, and a red and pink skirt. The small brunette quickly pulled off her nightgown and started to put on her new outfit.

"Okay Carly, your turn." Madison said while shaking the sleeping girl. Carly didn't wake up, forcing her to resort to pulling on the cat girl's long, dark brown hair. Carly's eyes shot open and an annoyed whimper escaped from her lips.

"Whaat?" She moaned while cuddling up herself into the covers.

"We need to get ready. Put this on." Madison quickly answered before shoving an article of clothing into the brunette's face. "The dress will only look good if I do your hair. I'll be back with the curling iron." The butterfly girl declared before scurrying down the stairs. Carly yawned loudly as she removed her pajamas, and slipped on the dress. It was off the shoulder, and a transparent lavender-ish color.

At around nine-thirty, there was a knock at the door. Kenzie-who had just finished putting on her mascara- crawled away from the mirrored closet doors and stood up. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Andrew answered.

"We brought food!" Elliot added.

Hearing this, Kenzie opened the door. "Hey guys." She greeted. The two older boys walked in. Andrew leaned himself against the now closed door, while Elliot began to pass out the breakfast items he had retrieved from the continental breakfast.

"You should probably leave in a few minutes." Andrew told the girls as they scarfed down their breakfast. "Remember, you only have fifteen minutes so be quick, but also get the point across. If you can convince her right away, you'll just have to stick around and wait 'til you can get her alone again. Good luck."

All four of the Mew girls nodded and headed towards the door. Teresa went to grab Nokka, but Elliot stopped her. "You should probably leave him. It wouldn't be good if anyone saw him." The young adult explained. Teresa quickly nodded, and with that the girls left.

-O-

"Welp! Guess I'm up next." A teenage boy smiled as he got up and headed towards the hallway. "Wish me luck!" He grinned. A small smile showed up on Mary's face before she nodded. The boy's impish smile didn't falter as he turned to leave. Once he was gone, Mary looked back down at her notes, not that she needed to, she knew her speech like the back of her hand. Though, the eighteen year old wasn't pleased about being assigned to go last. After each contestant gave their speech, then they were allowed to sit and watch the other speeches. Mary would have been able to calculate whether she had a chance of winning or not. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

"Aw you're all alone."

Mary flinched and looked up from her notes when she heard an unfamiliar voice. Her glossed lips curved into an irritated snarl when she saw Restilon and a blue haired alien blocking the exit of the room. "Leave now or I'll scream." She hissed.

"Fine by me, I've been needing some target practice." Cinos shot back with a smirk as he summoned one of his daggers. Restilon on the other hand quietly observed the way Mary's sapphire eyes flashed before narrowing. The teenage girl looked different from how she had looked during their previous encounters. Her raven hair was crimped and wavy and she was wearing a short, low cut, black dress with a light green cardigan. For a human, she looked quite…nice…

"What do you two want?" Mary calmly asked, though the way her left leg was shaking it was quite evident that she would bolt any second. Cinos instantly noticed and teleported in front of the girl, causing her to flinch.

"Heh. Why so jumpy?" He asked with a smirk that was borderline creeper-ish. "We only wanna talk." He cooed while letting his gaze slide down Mary's porcelain neck all the way down to her plunging neckline. Restilon mentally sweatdropped. It was quite obvious that his recruit was ogling Mary, which for some reason irritated the alien commander. The silver haired alien was about to reprimand Cinos, but bit his tongue when Mary spoke up.

"You do realize, that my eyes are up here." She hissed while giving CInos an unfaltering glare.

"Are they?" The blue haired Cyniclon mused, but didn't bother looking away.

Mary quickly shook her head and gathered up her notes. "What makes you think I'll give you the time of day, if you can't even respect me!" She snapped before abruptly standing only to be pushed back intop her chair by Cinos.

"Relax! I was only messing around. Now listen…"

-O-

Carly, Teresa and Kenzie looked around the interior of the Indiapolis Public Library in awe. It was huge, and beautiful (by library standards of course). "Okay really? It's just a library!" Madison complained while pulling the other girls along. "Okay I think the waiting room's over here." The blonde said as the girls entered a hallway. No one seemed to notice Carly stopped following when they passed the half opened door of the auditorium.

"I do realize that some are wary about giving their child up for adoption."

Carly's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she quietly walked over and peaked into the door.

"I'm sure my mother was too, but I am so thankful that she chose that-"

The brunette's heart stopped. Travis. That was Travis up there giving the speech. Carly's crush was standing behind a podium wearing a suit and tie. The cat girl's cheeks flushed, she didn't know he was fine with public speaking. He also looked very handsome!

"-over having me aborted." Travis stated into the microphone with a somber smile. "Even though I have never met my birth mother, I will be eternally gratefully for the chance at life. Thank you."

The auditorium erupted with clapping as Travis made his way to his seat. Carly even lost herself and began to clap. She had no idea that Travis was adopted, but was thankful that her friend and crush was alive.

-O-

"I don't want revenge!" Mary snapped at the alien who was standing a little too close to her. Cinos had promised revenge on the Mew Mews if only she'd join them, but- "I just want to be normal…" She unintentionally whispered aloud.

Hearing this with ease, Restilon stepped towards the distraught girl. "And you will be. After you help us, I will personally remove the animal from you." He assured. Mary slowly turned to look up at him with a look of slight surprise. The eighteen year old blinked a few times before opening her mouth, but before she could speak.

"MARY!"

The two aliens and human turned to see Madison, Kenzie and Teresa standing at the doorway. The three girls' mouths hung open in shock. Cinos smirked at them, while Mary and Restilon wore neutral expressions. Madison was the first to speak up. "You two leave her alone!" She angrily snarled.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Mary said with just a hint of venom, causing the other girls to gasp and Cinos to snicker.

"Fine!? What are you saying!?" Madison asked in horror. A sickening feeling started to overtake the blonde, as scenarios of Mary betraying them flashed through her head.

"I believe she wants you to leave. We were having a civilized conversation before you three rudely interrupted us." Restilon stated as Cinos started to float towards Madison, Kenzie and Teresa.

"But before you go…" The blue haired alien said with a small smile and his arms behind his back. "HERE!" He yelled as he lobbed glowing orbs at the teens.

"WATCH OUT!" Madison screeched when she realized the pink balls of light were actually Chimeras, but before any of them could move out of the way they were hit. Strangled screams filled the room as the jellyfish burrowed their way into their victims' bodies causing the three girls to fall to the floor. Mary stared at the way the younger girls writhed in pain with repulsed shocked.

"Madison? Kenzie!? Teresa!?"

Cinos licked his upper lip slowly at the sound of Carly's voice coming from the hallway. Surely the cute cat girl had heard her friends' screams. A few seconds later the brunette appeared in the doorway panting. She gasped at the sight of her fallen friends. "Are you guys okay!?" Carly asked before kneeling down and shaking them, but none of them would wake up no matter how hard she shook them.

"Hey Kitten! I really like that dress on you. It's hot." Cinos cooed while looking down at Carly.

"W-why won't they w-wake up?" Carly asked while trying to stand up, but her now trembling legs refused to hold her weight. Before the brunette could fall a pair of strong arms steadied her.

"Careful Babydoll, wouldn't want you hurting yourself." Cinos-who had appeared behind and caught Carly- purred while giving her squeeze.

"Answer me!" Carly whimpered while trying to squirm, causing the alien to tighten his embrace, and play with one of her curls.

"Your friends were being annoying so I infected them with special Chimeras." Cinos finally answered. His smirk grew when he saw Carly's dark brown eyes widen.

"No!" The brunette yelped with a quick shake of her head. "Cinos, make them normal again! Please!" She begged on the verge of tears. Carly didn't want her friends to…to… well, actually she had no clue what the Chimeras would do to them, but still! Carly squeaked when Cinos suddenly spun her so she was facing him, and cringed in pain when he dug his claws into her wrists.

"Come back with me then, be my special Kitty." Cinos wickedly grinned. "Then I'll remove the Chimeras from _those..girls_." He muttered while motioning towards the others in disgust. All Carly could do was stare in stunned silenced. What was he saying…?

"I think I have a more practical idea." Restilon interrupted. "You two." He motioned to Carly and Mary. "Fight. Winner joins us while the loser gets her power taken."

Mary gasped in disgust before quickly standing. "I already told you-!"

"Then you can forget about being normal ever again." The silver haired alien snapped, causing Mary to freeze. "I'll be back to watch the fight in a bit." He said then turned to a discouraged Cinos. "Come on." Restilon said before vanishing.

"Killjoy." Cinos grumbled before teleporting away with the three other girls.

"W-wait!" Carly gasped as tears began to spill. The brunette then turned toward Mary who was gathering her belongings. "What should we do?" She asked in pure desperation.

"Mary Newport please report to the auditorium."

The raven haired girl turned briefly before heading out the door. "Like I told your friends last time, not my problem." And with that she left, leaving a crying Carly by herself. Now what was she going to do?

-O-

A.N. So yeah…hope no one got offended by the speech subject, but we did find out Travis is adopted O.O and thanks for the reviews everyone :D oh and I put a quiz on my profile, if anyone wants to check it out! I'd also like to know who you get :) Also I forgot to say this, but thanks to pink ice, we're now going to call CarlyxCinos Carlos! XD isn't that too cute and funny lol! If anyone thinks of any other cute paring names lemme know! :D bye!


	21. Chapter 21 Hallway of Horrors

A.N. Thanks a bunch for your reviews and support! It really does mean the world to me XD Let's give our newest character a chance to do the disclaimer :3

Divad: Hi! *Looks down at a piece of paper* Uh…SonicXMinagirl doesn't own the concept of Tokyo Mew Mew. *Looks back up* Yeah!

-O-

Carly looked at her tearstained reflection in the screen of her cellphone. The eyeliner and mascara that Madison had worked so hard to make look "professional" had been washed away by the brunette's salty tears. Carly's lips began to quiver when she thought about Madison. Would she ever see her or the others again? The brunette shifted uncomfortably on the floor, she had seated herself behind a bookcase so she could try and figure out what she was going to do. But what could she do? Mary refused to help, and Carly wasn't exactly the best fighter.

"Nokka found Carly!"

Carly looked up and was surprised to see Nokka. "What are you doing here?" She whispered while grabbing a hold of the small monkey and holding him close.

"Andrew send Nokka to give you this." He answered before holding up his paw. There in the center of it, sat a golden object, Mary's transformation pendant. "Mary gonna need this!" Nokka smiled, but frowned as he looked around the huge library. "Where everyone at?"

"They…th-they…. … …th-th-they…" Carly tried to answered, but then started to cry instead. "OH NOKKA! IT'S HORRIBLE! THEY GOT HIT BY CHIMERAS AND THE ALIENS TOOK THEM AWAY! MARY WON'T HELP ME, AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOO!" The brunette loudly whimpered. Luckily no one seemed to hear, since everyone was in the auditorium listening to the speeches.

Nokka squirmed out of the sobbing girl's grip, and wrung the tears out of his drenched tie. "Carly need to tell Andrew." He ordered and even picked up the sixteen year old's phone and waved it in front of her face.

"B-but! Andrew…he'll get mad at me…"

"Just do it!" Nokka urged.

The human and small monkey stared at each for several seconds before Carly finally turned away. "Fine…but not here." She said before getting up and placing Nokka in one of the pockets of her dress. The brunette walked into one of the nearest bathrooms, and after making sure no one was in there, picked up her phone and found Andrew on her contact list. She was not looking forward to telling him about how his sister had been infected and captured by the aliens. Carly gulped when she heard the sound of Andrew's voice.

"Carly? What's wrong?" The older boy asked as if he had already read her mind.

"…What would happen if one of us got infected by a Chimera?" Carly slowly asked while watching Nokka play with the automatic soap dispenser. The more she thought about the incident, the more she thought about the Halloween party last month. The cat girl could only pray that somehow the effects would be different.

Andrew paused for second. "Well for a normal person it seems to just in a way possess them, but then for animals it completely changes their appearance. I would imagine that for Mew Mews it would be a combination of both?" He answered logically before making a strange breathy sound. "Why do you ask…?"

"We ran into a little trouble…" Carly weakly replied and her voice cracked.

"What happened!?" The blond asked in a hushed and worried voice, the television sound and Elliot's voice in the background instantly silenced.

"Cinos…infected them with Chimeras, a-and now has them."

Andrew cursed a small profanity. "And Mary?"

Carly shook her head even though the older boy wouldn't be able to see. "She won't help me…Restiolon said he'd remove the Chimeras if me and her fight, but the winner has to join them and the loser gets their powers taken." The cat girl almost whispered. The two sat in silence for about a minute, before Andrew sighed loudly.

"Listen Carly, you need to get her on our side. It's our only hope."

"But-"

"Listen to me Carly! Her weapon's a mirror right? It should have purification powers, which would only be the only way to remove the parasites without hurting the girls. Do you understand" Andrew asked.

"I think but-"

"Do whatever you need to do to get her to help, and _don't_ fight her. Good luck." And with that Andrew hung up the phone. Probably so Carly wouldn't try to argue with him.

The brunette sighed while mentally preparing herself. This time it was up to her to save the day, and she wasn't going to give up. Carly would get Mary on their side even if it killed her! "C'mon Nokka." The cat girl said as she pushed the restroom door open.

"Hi!"

Carly screeched and jumped back, her cat appendages popping out after finding herself face to face with a Cyniclon boy who looked to be close to Teresa's age. The pastel green haired and pinkish-red eyed alien had popped up out if seemingly nowhere. Nokka on the other hand wasn't startled at all, and flew up close to the Cyniclon's face to inspect him. "Nokka no know you…" The small monkey observed.

"Yeah I'm Divad, nice to meet you!" Divad smiled nice and big, showing off his stubby little fangs. He then turned to Carly who was trying to get her fluffy, black ears and tail to go back in. "Oh hey! You're Cinos' special girl right?"

"Wh-what!?" Carly yelped as she slapped her hand over her mouth, and her animal appendages popped back out from the sheer horror of that thought.

Seeing her expression, Divad's eyes widened. "Oh wait! I got that wrong!" He said while squeezing his eyes shut and quickly shaking his head. "I meant, are you Carly?"

Nokka and the brunette shot each other looks before Carly slowly nodded her head. "…Why?"

"Oh! Well Cinos wanted me to distract you!" Divad proudly stated as if that mission (if you'd even call it that) was of very great importance. "So then Restilon could make those other Mew Mews…" The pubescent boy began to trail off when he noticed Carly and Nokka expectantly staring him down.

"Make the other Mew Mews what?" Carly asked with wide eyes and a desperation filled squeak. This was bad! What if Restilon was dissecting them, or figuring out a way to make the chimera pop out of their chests? Or even worse, what if the chimeras would multiply in the girls' bodies. One time Carly's older brothers Miguel and Victor had forced her to watch this disgusting horror movie where an alien took over this guy's body. To make a long story short the guy ended up infecting this girl and all the little alien's multiplied in her body until she looked that bubble gum loving girl from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _when she turned into that fat blueberry, then (the girl in the alien movie) exploded! "He's not going to blow them up is he!?"

"Um…" Divad blushed and gave the human and monkey an apologetic little smile, before scratching behind his head. "I'm actually not allowed to tell you…" He shrugged.

Hearing this, Nokka scrunched his face up into an angry -but still kind of cute- expression, and flew up really close to Divad's face. "Tell Nokka and Carly, or Nokka bite you!" The small monkey threatened and even tried to bite one of the alien boy's fingers.

Divad yelped and moved his hand away just in the nick of time. "But I'm not a-allowed to say!" He whimpered with wide eyes. "That's disobeying." The two stared at each other for almost half a minute Divad wore a worried expression while Nokka continued to glare.

Finally the winged monkey broke the silence with a "TELL NOKKA NOW!" With that Nokka lunged at Divad, causing the alien to scream and fly away. All Carly could do was watch in horror as the two loudly screamed and yelled while weaving past pillars. Luckily besides the speech contestants and spectators, the place was pretty much deserted most likely due to all the Black Friday shopping. The brunette gasped when the two flew into a hallway.

"Hey wait!" Carly yelled as she ran after them. She was pretty sure that they were headed towards the auditorium that the speeches were taking place in. It would be a horrible disaster if anyone saw them. While running, the brunette quickly fished her pendant out of her pocket, Mew Chocolate was just a bit faster than Carly, and the sixteen year old was going to need all the speed she get if she was going to catch up with Nokka and Divad.

Still running, Carly kissed the golden object. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpha-sis!" While transforming, the cat girl blindly kept running. Maybe if she had waited to transform she would have noticed the family restroom door open. The bright purple light faded just in time for Chocolate to see the random person she was about to tackle. Unfortunately instead of stopping, Chocolate's long legs became got tangled up and she ended up slamming into the person anyway. The purple Mew yelped as the two smashed into a nearby wall. 'Crap' Chocolate mentally spat after finally regaining her balance and realizing what had just happened. How the heck was she going to explain herself? Chocolate had a feeling that, 'I'm just here for the speeches, I dress like this for good luck!' wouldn't exactly cut it, so she did the next best thing and started to babble. "I uh well, this is, um, eh, nya-aaah!" The cat Mew meowed loudly when the person pushed her into the family restroom. Chocolate quickly whirled to face the person in confusion. "What was that- Travis?"

Mew Chocolate had been too busy panicking to even look the person she slammed into in the face. It looked this person wasn't so random after all. Travis pushed the little lock button on the door handle down before turning towards Chocolate. "What are you doing here?" He half asked half demanded, though he didn't seem too angry, just surprised.

Chocolate blushed and looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung over the sink. They were in the same bathroom, and they weren't even the same gender! Then again this was the family restroom, but still… "Well…" Chocolate had to choose her words carefully, should she tell Travis about the aliens. Her crush had even met Cinos, even though he thought it was all a dream. Maybe it was best to keep it that way. "uh..y'know…keeping the place safe so you could give your speech!" She giggled, hoping the teenage boy would somehow buy it.

"Wait, so you heard it?" Travis asked in disbelief.

"Well only the last part…why didn't you- I mean I had no idea you were adopted…" Chocolate couldn't help but wonder why Travis had never told her about this, they were best friends.

Travis blinked his muddied green eyes as if processing what had just been said, before somberly smiling. "Well yeah. My mom, my adopted mom was at the hospital because she was going to have a baby." The teenage boy's smile didn't falter, but his eyes sparked with pain. "He died during child birth…that same day I was born. My birth mother was obviously planning to give me up for adoption, but the family never showed up, so instead my adopted mom took me." He explained then looked up at the ceiling. "I like to pretend that my brother, the one in heaven is my twin." Travis then looked at Mew Chocolate and awkwardly laughed. "Pretty weird huh?"

Chocolate stared at the insecure looking teenager. She had never _ever_ seen this side of her friend and crush. At school he always acted like the funny and confident guy who was always wearing that cute and contagious smile, now his smile was just sad and small. "No that's not weird at all…" The purple Mew quietly answered as she slowly stepped closer to the spiky haired boy. Her heart started to thud in her chest. She really, _really,_ REALLY wanted to give him a big hug, but at the last second chickened out. Chocolate mentally cursed herself for this as the two teens stood in silence. "So…did you win?" She finally asked when the quiet became almost unbearable. Chocolate knew it was a lame way to change the subject, but this was just getting too awkward for her

Travis' grin became more genuine. "No…I lost after the first round." He easily admitted. "But it's okay, even though I kinda wanted to be on T.V…."

"T.V.?"

"Yeah, they were going to broadcast the final round on P.B.S. or something like that."

"Aww! Well I think you should have won the whole thing!" Chocolate declared, despite the fact that his was the only speech she had heard.

Travis smiled at her but then quickly looked down as if inspecting the tiled floor. "Y'know…" The teen started, his quivering lips looked as if they were struggling to form a smirk, or were they fighting to keep it concealed? "I could really use a hug…" Travis then look up and flashed Chocolate a knowing grin. "In case you were wondering." He finished. Mew Chocolate felt as if her whole body was on fire due to embarrassment. Had the cat Mew been that obvious about it when she had almost hugged him? Before Chocolate could even respond to this, Travis pulled her into a snuggly warm hug. The already blushing Mew girl's heart rate tripled as she shyly returned the embrace. She let her lavender eyes slide shut in bliss as the smell of Travis' cologne filled her nose. This was like a dream come true! Who cares if it was just a simple hug.

"Uh…" Travis quietly began to speak, his warm breath causing Chocolate's furry cat ear to twitch. "Sorry." He apologized rubbing the ear that wiggled. He knew that that sort of thing irritated animals- not that Chocolate was an actual cat but…

As if to disprove this point, Chocolate unconsciously began to purr. The sensation of Travis petting her ear felt scrumptiously amazing. With her eyes still happily closed, the cat Mew continued to purr and even rubbed her face and side of her body against the teenage boy like a normal cat would without even realizing it.

"Ohhh…" Travis' tanned face flushed a bit. As he hesitantly moved his hand away from Chocolate's ear. Despite the fact that he kind of thought her purring and stuff was extremely cute and kind of hot, he had something important he needed to get off his chest. "Listen Chocolate," He said while moving his hands down to Chocolate's shoulders. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes that after a few seconds returned to their normal size. "I…I've been thinking a lot about you."

"Me too!" Chocolate interrupted. 'Like all the time…' She mentally added. "And I really loved that kiss-!" She blurted out before blushing bright red and covering her mouth. Did she really just say that out loud!?

"Me too." Travis admitted with a soft chuckle.

Chocolate smiled underneath her gloved hands and felt her heart swell. She couldn't believe it! He liked the kiss! He liked it! Did he like her? The purple Mew looked up at the handsome boy expectantly. Was this the moment she had been dreaming about ever since she was in her mother's womb? (A bit of an exaggeration)

"Well what I'm trying to say is that I-"

"He's a sniveling loser who's about to die!"

Before either of the two teens could react to this, the _locked_ door somehow flew open in the wrong direction (When entering one would push the door open, but when leaving they would pull) with a strong wind that caused Chocolate and Travis to get blown out with it. Both teens yelped as they were flung to the hallway floor.

"Hi there. I hope I interrupted something…"

Mew Chocolate and Travis looked up to see. "Cinos!" The purple Mew gasped in a mix of anger and horror. The alien floated above the two, and despite his angry tone of voice wore a smirk on his pale face. Travis stared at Cinos in pure and utter confusion as he quickly stood up then helped Chocolate do the same. "Cinos! What do you want!?" The cat Mew asked angrily and even stomped her foot. She couldn't believe her misfortune. Why did he have to attack now of all times? Why!?

"We just wanted to see if you were going to fight the green Mew. What was her name? Mabel? I was even going to help you win Kitten, since I would hate to lose my special pet…" Cinos nonchalantly answered, though he still had that cocky smirk.

Travis eyes flashed in anger for a second at the pet comment, but his anger was instantly replaced with more confusion as he stared at Cinos. Chocolate who was also confused cocked her head to the side as her dark purple eyebrows furrowed. "We? Who's we?" She asked while looking around the seemingly abandoned hallway. Were there Chimeras Animals hiding and waiting to pounce on them? The purple Mew girl summoned her parasol, and looked up at Cinos. The evil fanged smile he flashed her sent shivers down Chocolate's spine. What was he up to?

"Ahem. Behind you."

Both Mew Chocolate and Travis whirled around. Chocolate's quick beating heart stopped and a frightening, yet numbing sensation flooded her insides.

The person who had spoken was Mew Vanilla. Mew Sugar was standing right beside her. Under normal circumstances, Chocolate would have been overjoyed to see her friend and sister at a moment like this. Unfortunately the circumstances were anything but normal. Vanilla's porcelain skin tone and Sugar's light olive were replaced by a ghostly pale. Both girl's now had slitted pupils and their eyes glowed an eerie silver and red. Fangs jutted out from their glossed upper lips and Vanilla's ears were now oversized and pointed. Long, ribbon-like tentacles could be seen from past the girls' hemlines, Sugar's were a bit shorter. It was as if they had been turned into Cyniclons.

Travis cautiously eyed the Mews, knowing that something was very wrong here, while Chocolate was too stunned to even scream. Her friends…were now aliens…would they be stuck like that forever? Was all hope lost? Another question popped into the shocked Mew girl's head just a yellow blur rushed towards them.

Where was Mew Honey?

The blur stopped right in front of Travis. The teenage boy yelled in surprise as he went flying and hit a wall. He landed on the floor with a loud crash, but was still conscious. He groaned and shakily wiped a bit of blood away from his lip. His cheek had a huge bruise mark.

"TRAVIS!" Chocolate screamed. She turned at the sound of cracking and was shocked to see Mew Honey cracking her knuckles. The bunny girl looked the same as Vanilla and Sugar, but her eyes no longer golden brown, but yellow.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Cinos laughed. "Your friends have decided to join us!"

It was at that moment that the realization finally hit Travis and his green eyes widened in disbelief as he looked up at the blue haired alien. "I…I've…you…from…awhile ago…" He tried putting thoughts torpedoing through his mind to words. 'But it was all a dream.' The teenage boy tried to tell himself while looking at Cinos and Chocolate.

The Cyniclon sneered at Travis and snapped his fingers. "Get that filthy animal out of my sight." He spat.

The spiky haired boy looked up just in time to see the three alien Mews surround him. Honey and Sugar giggled cruelly while Vanilla summoned one of her fans. "Hey there Big Boy. Let's see how flexible you are hmm." She said before pointing the turquoise fan down at Travis' crotch, and shot a strong little blast of wind at it.

"CRAP NO!" He yelled and managed to shuffle a bit, causing the attack to barely miss him.

"Leave him alone!" Chocolate shrieked in horror. She went to try to help him, but was stopped when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Going somewhere Sweetheart?" Cinos playfully asked while embracing the cat Mew from behind. "You're a _very_ naughty Kitty cat you know that?" He whispered while running his hand up and down Chocolate's curves.

"I don't care!" The purple Mew squirmed as she watched the other Mew kick at and harass Travis.

"Oh really? Well I think you deserve a spanking!" With that Cinos released his hold of the Mew Mew only to give her bottom a few hard smacks.

"OW! Stop it!" Chocolate screamed in pain.

"Hey leave her alone!" Travis- who had managed to crawl out between Honey's long legs yelled. The yellow Mew and Vanilla crashed into each trying to grab him, allowing the teenage boy to jump up, but before he could do anything a heart bomb whizzed by him and blew up when it hit a nearby wall.

"Forgetting someone?" Sugar called out before flinging several fireballs at him.

"YEOW! HOT!" Travis yelped as the fireballs suddenly burst into flame around him. He frantically stared down at the red hot flames that danced around his feet and even danced himself, to avoid getting his toes burnt to a crisp. Travis ripped off his suit jacket and tried putting out the flames with it, but instead the article of clothing burst into flames. "REALLY!?" He yelled in disbelief, didn't people use these sort of things to put fires out?!

Cinos burst into hysterics at the sight while Chocolate screamed. "MAKE THEM STOP!" She frantically yelled while trying to break free from the alien grip. Small purple sparks started to form on Chocolate's body.

"Not really noticing, Cinos tightened his grip on the Mew and began to pet the top of her head. "You're still being a naughty Kitten…maybe _we_ need to take a little time out." With that he began to float with Chocolate in his arms. "We're going to go. You three finish him off."

"NOOO!" Chocolate screamed causing the pent up electricity to discharge. Cinos growled in pain, dropping the cat Mew. Once she realized she was free, Chocolate ram towards the flames. She had no clue if she'd even be able to put them out with any of her powers, but at the moment that was one of the last things on her mind. "TRAVIS!"

Seeing that Chocolate was about to burn herself alive, CInos pointed to Vanilla and ordered her to "DO SOMETHING!" The alien butterfly held out both of her gloved hands creating a strong gust of wind. The winds easily overpowered and extinguished the flames but also pushed Chocolate into Travis. The two teens fell to the floor in each other's arms with the Mew girl on top.

"Are you okay?" They both asked each other, panting. Travis sat up, letting Chocolate collapse onto his chest. He bravely wrapped his arms around the overwhelmed girl and shot the enemies a defiant glare. Mew Chocolate sighed in content, even though Travis had no powers, she felt safe.

Cinos stared at the two-especially Travis- in disgust. Whatever was going on with them was really ticking him off and getting old fast. Carly was his and his alone, and it was about time that she realized that. The blue haired alien looked down at the three alien Mews awaiting his orders, and nodded his head. Obeying, the three girls summoned their weapons and slowly began to make their way towards Chocolate and Travis.

"What's wrong?" Travis whispered while eyeing the other Mew Mews when he felt Chocolate tense up in his arms.

"I can't fight them…they're my friends, and aren't normally like this. I don't want to hurt them!" Mew Chocolate quickly explained.

Honey brought her flute up to her lips, as Vanilla snapped open her fans, all while Sugar got ready to throw her heart bomb.

"Well in that case-!" The teenage boy quickly got up with Chocolate and grabbed her hand. "I think we need to run!" The two ran out of the way just one of the heart bombs blew up. Unfortunately the two were forced to stop and cover their ears when Honey blew into her flute. "Argh…we n-need to keep g-going!" Travis yelled over the loud and disorienting buzz that filled the hallway and reach for Chocolate's arm, but the two were separated by a huge twister-like gust of wind.

Mew Chocolate screamed and tried to grab a hold of her crush, but ended up getting blown into the opposite direction. The purple Mew flailed and tried to reach for something, maybe a painting hanging on the wall or even a railing, anything to stop herself from getting blown away. Unfortunately this was impossible. Chocolate was thrown against a wall and fell face first to the hard floor. She lay there in pain for about five minutes, but slowly got up knowing that she needed to get to Travis before Cinos got to him.

"There you are Kitten, all by your sweet little self. Just as I was hoping."

Scratch that. Chocolate need to get to Travis before Cinos got to _her_.

Chills went up Chocolate's almost damaged spine as she quickly stood up and backed away from the alien standing before her. Warnings bells chimed in her head when Cinos gave her a very unsettling and disturbing look. If she didn't attack him something very _very_ bad was going to happen, but before the Mew Mew could even do anything, Cinos teleported in front of and pushed her to the floor. Chocolate screeched in fear and pain as the alien pinned her body below his. Bad, bad this was _very_ bad!

"I'm going to tell you something Carly."

Chocolate froze at the sound of her real name, she was pretty sure that this was the first time Cinos had ever called her that.

"And you'd better listen carefully because I'm only going to explain this once." The alien answered with a serious tone of voice. All Chocolate could do was lie was there, too terrified to even breathe. Cinos didn't even have her arms pinned down, not that she'd even try escaping, due to her fear. "You are mine. Mine. Not that idiot human's, but mine. I've chosen you, you're my future mate."

"…mate…?" Chocolate asked with wide eyes. Mate as in get married?

Cinos answered by roughly pressing his lips into hers, only pushing harder as she struggled. The alien swirled his tongue in her mouth with a possessive growl before releasing her. His moist lips curved into a sinister smile at the sound of Chocolate gasping for air. "But of course Precious, kissing symbolizes what you humans call engagement." He purred, as his smile widened. "Would you like to know how we mate?"

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO!" Chocolate cried and in a panic shuffled backwards. The cat Mew managed to get up, but before she could escape a laughing Cinos grabbed her by the hips and threw her back down. Pain spiked through Chocolate's bottom and backside when she landed hard on her tail, but instead of crying out in pain, a cat growl escaped from her lips. Instincts taking over, the Mew Mew hissed and clawed Cinos' face. Surprisingly, green blood oozed out from the scratches. Chocolate whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut when the blue haired alien lifted his hand to slap her. Instead of hitting her, Cinos began to stroke her cheek.

"You are a very bad girl…" He quietly said as he leaned down closer to Chocolate. "My bad girl." He whispered, flicking his tongue down the cheek he had been rubbing, stopping at her neck. "We mark our mates by biting their necks, so no one else can have them." Cinos smiled and his fangs appeared to elongate.

"NO DON'T!" Chocolate cried, squeezing her lavender eyes shut once more at the feeling of Cinos' breath against her neck. Tears began to squeeze out as the purple Mew waited to get to bit, but nothing happened. Mew Chocolate opened her eyes just as Cinos got pulled off of her. "Travis…" She whispered, her heart swelling. The teenage boy shoved the surprised alien into a nearby wall. He had saved her.

"You! You better not have done anything to her!" Travis growled.

"Keep your shirt on!" Cinos hissed while squirming. "I haven't done anything" He smirked. "…_yet_!"

Chocolate gasped when she noticed the alien summon a dagger. "Tra-!" She started to yell, but stopped. A bright light had formed between the two males. Travis yelped and fell over backwards while Cinos staggered a few steps away before disappearing just as the light faded. The cat Mew didn't question what had just occurred, but instead rushed over to and kneeled down next to Travis. "Are you okay?!"

"Are you?"

When Chocolate nodded, Travis' worried yet slightly dazed look morphed into a relieved smile. "Good. So what's the deal with that…"

"Alien?"

"Yeah! This isn't the first time that he's-"

"No." Chocolate shook her head, blushing. "He's been after me for a while." She sighed. "It's getting kind of annoying." Which was a bit of a fib since Cinos actually _scared_ her more than anything.

"Hm. I see." Travis sat and looked to be in deep thought.

Chocolate bit back a giggle. He looked adorable like that but… "Travis you need to get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Go back to your hotel or even anywhere that's not here!" The Mew Mew pleaded.

"But what if that weirdo alien comes back!?" The teenage boy argued.

"I don't want him to hurt you!" They both said at the same time. Chocolate blushed while Travis growled in frustration.

"Don't worry! I-I'll be fine. I promise." Chocolate urged. Once she was able to talk with Mary, then everything would be fixed. Mary would help save the other Mews then join the team.

Travis looked doubtful, but then when the cat girl attempted a Puss in Boots look, he totally gave in. "… … …you promise?" He asked holding out his pinky.

Chocolate's hear leapt in her chest. She remembered the first time she had Travis had pinky promised. It was during their eighth grade graduation. The two were supposed to walk down the stairs together. Travis had been super excited to show off his white tux to world, while Carly was a nervous wreck, terrified of falling headfirst down the stairs when they walked out there.

"_Relax ICarly! Follow my lead and you'll look super cool!" Travis assured the eighth grade graduate while messing with the tassel on his blue cap. "I promise!"_

"_Pinky promise?" Carly nervously asked while eyeing the group in front of them that had just walk out onto the stage._

"_Ha! Sure! I PINKY promise!" He said as he wrapped his pinkie around hers. With that, the two walked out into the auditorium._

"I _pinky_ promise!" Chocolate said wrapped her pinkie around his.

"Okay." Travis said as he stared intently at the cat Mew. "But before I go," He began as the two stood up. "You're not dating Spider Man or anyone else are you?"

Chocolate quickly shook her head as she blushed for the ten millionth time that day. "Nope. No boyfriends…" She answered. 'But I really like you' The Mew mentally added.

Travis grinned and nodded. "Oh, well, I guess I'd better be off then. Maybe I'll see you around?" The spiky haired teen asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Cool! And knock 'em dead for me okay?" Travis winked before turning to leave.

"Yeah!" Chocolate giggled and turned to go her separate way, but after a few seconds she stopped and slowly turned around hoping to sneak one last glance at her crush. What she saw almost caused her to float away like a helium balloon. Travis- who still had his back to her- fist pumped before jumping up. The teenage boy then continued on his way whistling.

"Thank you Travis." Mew Chocolate whispered. She was now ready to face her next obstacle. Mary.

-O-

A.N. EEEEK! *Blushes* This was a pretty risqué chapter! XP But also a long one :D I really hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter where we'll see: Mary's decision and a glimpse at some fresh new faces! Tata for now XD


	22. Chapter 22 Decision

A.N. Phew…so right after I posted the last chapter I got sick with the flu -_- blegh! But your nice reviews really did help me feel a little better (even though I had to read a few twice to understand what you were trying to say, but I blame that on being sick!) Oh and YIPPY SKIPPY! We hit one hundred! Yeah! XD Thanks soooo much! ;) Anyways this chapter will have a little more prolife stuff at the beginning, but the rest will be full of action woo! Oh and I'm pretty sure that this is going to end up being kind of short, so I apologize in advance…. um…hmm…you know what? Let's just skip the disclaimer!

*skip skip skip*

-O-

"Being a woman myself, I do understand that everyone deserves the right to choose what they do and how they act. I also realize that not every woman is capable of giving a child a halfway decent life because of certain circumstances. That's perfectly fine. Now the real problem with abortion is that there's a second person whose input is needed: the baby's to be more specific."

Carly sat amongst a group of people who were listening to Mary's speech. The brunette was quite amazed at how good Mary sounded she didn't even seem to be one bit nervous.

"Let's think about this for a minute. Most people don't want to die, so what makes us think that a baby will want to, in fact I if I was in that situation I would be quite offended. Am I really such a nuisance, that you'd rather kill me? Thanks a lot Mommy. Yes, even those at the first stages of life deserve life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. So what's the solution? If you're really so bent on receiving a choice, how about the choice of whether you raise your child or not? Can't take care of him or her? That's okay, I understand. There are woman out there who'd love to have children, but can't give birth due to infertility and other issues. I'm sure one of them would love to raise your child with the love, care and compassion that every little one deserves. So please, before you even consider abortion, remember that there are alternatives. Thank you." Mary gathered her papers as everyone applauded, her lips curving into a small smile.

Carly's heart began to thud in her chest. Okay, as soon as this thing was over, she was going to march right up to Mary and somehow convince her to change her mind. Maybe if Carly told her about the mirror thing, Mary would choose to help. She had to! The brunette snapped out of thoughts when the clapping died down way too fast.

Mary finally looked up from her papers when she only heard one person clapping. The strange part was that it was coming from behind her. She whirled around and saw Restilon floating before her. "Interesting thought process, though I think I'd prefer if you humans continued terminating your unborn descendants. It makes my job a whole lot easier." He smirked at the stunned spectators. Mary narrowed her eyes at him. He had some nerve showing up in public, and just for that Mary refused to play along, this event was being filmed after all.

As if reading her mind, Restilon lifted his hand and created a ball of energy. The alien commander tossed it at the video camera that was perched toward the back of the auditorium, the ball hit it with a loud boom that sent it flying and caused the audience members to scream and panic. Carly stepped out of the way as people pushed and shoved each other so they could escape. About a minute later the room was emptied, leaving only Mary, Restilon and Carly.

"So, have you two come to a decision yet?" Restilon coolly asked the teenage girls.

"Uh wait!" Carly blurted out and ran to Mary, a few of the plastic chairs got in her way, causing her to almost trip twice, but after a minute, the brunette finally got to the aisle. "Mary, we don't need to fight!" Carly pleaded. "Your mirror can save the other girls."

Mary's indifferent frown softened a bit as she looked at Carly.

"That may be true, but then you'll never be normal again." Restilon calmly added.

The older girl's frown returned and she looked down, contemplating. Carly stared at Mary with wide eyes and wildly beating heart, while Restilon calmly watched her deliberate. After what felt like an eternity, the raven haired girl finally looked up. Carly's heart plummeted when a bright green light consumed Mary. The older girl emerged as Mew Caramel.

"I really didn't want to do this." Caramel admitted. "But it doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

"I had a feeling you would see things my way, Mary." Restilon said with a smirk as he floated down and sat down in one of the seats, sitting up perfectly straight. "Winner joins us, loser gets her powers taken. I really don't think any rules are necessary. The silver haired alien stated. Both Caramel and Restilon stared at Carly expectantly, as the cat girl mentally panicked. She couldn't believe it, Mary was going to actually fight her. So now what? Andrew had told the brunette not to fight, and even if she did, would she be able to win? "You may want to transform, unless you plan on just forfeiting." Restilon boredly suggested.

"Uh…yeah but uh…this is a library! We can't be loud here, or they'll kick us out!" Carly argued, desperately trying to stall the inevitable. "We could go to a sports arena. Those are nice and big y'know…"

Caramel and Restilon both glanced at each before frowning. "No." The two said simultaneously.

Carly bit her lip as she dug her pendent from out of her pocket. It looked like she would just have to try her best… "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpha-sis!" She halfheartedly yelled, causing the bright purple light to engulf her. A few seconds later, the light faded revealing Mew Chocolate. The cat Mew wore a determined scowl on her light olive face, but her knees -which were knocking-gave away how she really felt.

Caramel smirked a bit. "It's about time." She said as she approached Mew Chocolate. "Let's hurry up and get this over with!" Caramel yelled as she sent a wave of water in Chocolate's direction.

-O-

A man who was wearing a white lab coat and appeared to be in his sixties sat at a small desk intently watching a monitor in a dark room. Three people: two males and one female who appeared to be somewhere between the stages of older teen and young adult stood behind the man also watching the monitor.

The images on the monitor-that were slightly fuzzy and angled fuuny- were of Mew Chocolate. The purple cat Mew was frantically dodging blasts of water. It appeared that she was just as agile and flexible as a cat. She would squeal each time a wave narrowly missed her, but never was given the chance to retaliate since the water attacks were so fast.

The female- who had short, curly, red, bouncy hair- turned to look at the shaggy black haired male. "Which one do you think will win Raoul?" She asked excitedly, though she wore a cruel smirk on her porcelain face. Raoul didn't answer and continued to stare at the images of Chocolate evading Caramel's attacks, with narrowed mahogany colored eyes and a deep frown. The ignored red head pouted. "Well I say the green one has this in the bag."

"She's also very hot!" The other male- who had spiky blonde hair added with a huge and perverted grin, earning a jealous huff from the red head. "But you're hotter Baby!" He cooed as he wrapped his strong arms around her. The girl huffed again, trying to squirm away, though by the looks of her face, it was quite obvious she didn't want him to let go.

"Get a room." Raoul grumbled as he continued watching the monitor. Caramel had finally managed to hit Chocolate. The purple Mew screeched as the gush of water pushed her up, causing her to hit the ceiling quite hard. As Chocolate fell, she summoned her parasol only for it to be knocked out of her hand by another wave of water. The cat girl landed on her feet, but due to the wet and slippery floor she fell onto her butt and started to hack up water.

"No don't." The older man said, turning briefly to look at the younger three. "This is only going to get better." He smirked then turned back to monitor just as Cinos materialized next to Chocolate, who was too busy coughing to notice. The alien crouched down next to and gazed dreamily at her.

Seeing this, the blond clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the girl. "Filthy Cyniclon vermin! They all deserve to burn in hell!" He growled. The red head calmed him down by resting her head on his chest and rubbing his arm.

"Don't worry. They will." She cooed before flashing him a soft, reassuring smile.

"Even if I have to drag them there myself."Raoul added with a cold hiss. Hearing the three younger one's the older man merely chuckled and proudly smiled as he continued watching the action unfold.

-O-

"Awww Kitten, that looked quite painful. Shall I kiss your booboos?"

Chocolate emitted what was a cross between a cough and a gasp and turned to see Cinos who was leaning super close to her and devilishly smirking. When the heck did he even get there? Chocolate huffed and turned away only to see another distressing sight. Caramel. Mew Caramel was slowly making her way towards the two and by the cold glare she wore, it was quite obvious that she wouldn't be going easy anytime soon.

"Listen." Cinos whispered into Chocolate's cat ear, causing it to twitch and quiver. He went to bite it, but stopped himself (barely). "We both know this battle is pretty much hopeless for you, but I can easily convince Restilon to spare your life. Just say you'll come with me. It'll be just us, no more human boy. Okay?" He quietly asked with breathy seduction. Chocolate ignored the alien and stared down at the wet floor. Cinos remedied this problem by cupping the girl's chin with his hand and turning her head so that she was looking at him. "You won't have to do much Honey. Just a little bit of this…and a little bit of that." His facial expression was absolutely evil.

Mew Chocolate shivered at the implications and quickly shook her head. "N-no!"

"You sure about that Kitty cat?"

"Yes…"

Cinos' smirk didn't falter. "Fine, but I'll be waiting right here, cause I know you'll change your mind." He winked before floating a few feet to the side and leaned back in the air casually.

"Caramel mirror!" Mew Caramel yelled summoning her mirror. The green Mew's hardened gaze stayed glued to Chocolate as she lifted up the green mirror. "Ribbon!"

Mew Chocolate squeezed her lavender eyes shut and braced herself. It looked like it was all over for her. Images of Travis' cute face flashed through the Mew Mews head. She didn't even get the chance to tell him who she really was.

"Caramel crunch!"

Chocolate's eyes shot open when she heard Cinos yelp in pain. The blue haired alien had been hit with the attack and was thrown into the sound equipment towards the back of the auditorium with a loud crash. Cinos was buried and appeared to knocked out by the heavy objects. Shocked by this, the purple Mew turned to look at Caramel. Was the green Mew's aim off? Chocolate blinked in confusion at the triumphant smirk and wink Caramel gave her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Restilon stood up in shock.

Mew Caramel took a deep breath and straightened her smirk into a tight line. "Well" She sighed with a nonchalant tone of voice. "If you must know Restilon. You were the one who has helped me see the light." The manatee Mew turned to look at the stunned Cyniclon. "Now why on earth would someone like me, who is speaking out against abortions and trying to preserve our population want to help someone like you, who clearly wants destroy all human life? It's illogical." Caramel sighed in disdain. "It seems that if I don't join the Mew Mews, I would be betraying my convictions."

Chocolate managed to get up and run up to (and slip a little) to Mew Caramel. "Oh yay!" The cat Mew squealed as she glomped onto the older Mew. "Now we have all of our teammates!" She giggled happily. Caramel cracked a small and slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Not quite. You haven't forgotten about the other Mews have you?" Restilon asked with a venom laced hiss as Vanilla, Honey and Sugar appeared in fighting stances.

Mew Caramel's sapphire eyes widened at the sight of them, but instantly narrowed as she turned to look at Chocolate. "You said something about my mirror?"

"Yeah it should turn them back to normal."

"Fine." The green said in determination as she ran towards the three Mews summoning her mirror. "This battle's going to be over before it even starts!" She yelled as her weapon began to glow green. As the healing attack charged up, the manatee Mew yelled out the first word to pop into her head. "Purify!" The green glow became absolutely blinding, but only lasted for a brief moment. Caramel and Chocolate were shocked to see that the other Mew Mews still had their Cyniclon features. "What? But, why?" Caramel asked no one in-particular as she inspected her mirror.

"My, my what a shame." Restilon said. The alien commander smirked down at Caramel. "But for _someone like me_ it is quite pleasant." The silver haired alien snapped his fingers. "Mew Mews take care of these two nuisances, but remember not to kill them." He ordered before floating back down to the seat he had been sitting in. "This is going to be quite entertaining."

-O-

A.N. dun dun duuun! But darn it! This is short! Grrrr! X( Unfortunately I have a bit more planning to do before I can write anymore so I thought I'd leave with this…maybe I should have made the last chapter shorter…but maybe you guys can occupy yourselves by trying to figure out what the deal is with those four mysterious people! Next chapter will have the conclusion to this battle, and I'll try to get it out soon okay? *Hands everyone cyber cupcakes* Thanks for putting up with me and for your continued support!


	23. Chapter 23 The Power of the Pendant

A.N. Hey guys :) hope you had a good Thanksgiving! Well this story as of today is officially accurate with the calendar. I am writing this on Black Friday and if you haven't forgotten this whole Indianapolis part of the story takes place today! Wooohooo! …unfortunately this probably won't get posted today -_- Oh well… and I think this is going to be short again. (Action scenes are shorter for some reason) Oh and let's skip the disclaimer until more characters get introduced! :P

*Skip skip skip*

-O-

Veronica Pioint inhaled the sweet smell of turkey, stuffing, green bean casserole and mashed potatoes as she opened the microwave and removed a big plate full of said food. One of her favorite meals in the world were leftovers. Why? Well when you suck at cooking, the microwave becomes one of your best friends. Veronica sighed in annoyance and tugged on her long brown hair-which she hated, but was too lazy to get it cut (though the pink streaks that framed her face made it slightly better)- at the ringing of her cell phone. The brunette's scowl softened when she realized that it was only her cousin Giselle calling.

"Yo." Veronica managed to squish the phone between her shoulder blade and ear, thus was able to dig into her Thanksgiving leftovers.

"Ronnie! You'll never believe what I just saw on T.V.!"

Veronica rolled her green eyes at the sound of her cousin's shrill voice, she hated when people called her Ronnie- regardless of how tomboyish she was- but tolerated it when Giselle addressed her in that manor (barely.) The teenage girl swallowed the mix of potatoes and turkey that she had been chewing before talking. "Lemme guess, Simon Cowell fired Khloe Kardashian from the X Factor because she's sucky cohost?"

"Noo! Nothing like that! And you shouldn't be so mean, Khloe's trying her best!" Leave it Giselle to see past people's flaws, but that may have been because Veronica's blonde bombshell of a cousin had no flaws herself. "Turn the T.V. onto channel eleven!"

"Huh? That boring channel?" Veronica asked as she took her plate to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. If she wasn't mistaken, that channel was PBS that aired all those dumb kind shows and boring operas and stuff. What a snore!

"Please, just do it…."

"Fine! But this had better be good!" Veronica sighed dramatically and stuffed a bunch of turkey into her mouth before turning the T.V. to the channel her cousin had requested. What the brunette saw made her jaw go slack and the chewed up contents in her mouth to fall to the floor. Whoops, she'd have to clean that before her parents saw.

The T.V. screen showed fuzzy and slightly crooked images of a blue butterfly girl blowing back a green girl with a grey fish tail away. The fish girl got flung back and smacked into a purple cat girl, causing the two to fall to the floor. The only sound that could be heard was white noise. Any normal person would be probably slightly creeped out if they happened to stumble upon this, but Veronica wasn't. Then again, Veronica wasn't normal. "HOLY CRAP!" She gasped, her eyes widening in amazement. "These girls….they're just like us…"

"I know! What does it all mean?"

"I dunno…" Veronica answered slowly. "And why do I get the feeling this is going to be all over 4-chan?"

"What's that?" Giselle asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

-O-

Caramel and Chocolate fell to the floor with a loud thud. As soon as she hit the floor, the green Mew Mew got off of Chocolate and pointed both of her palms at Vanilla. Caramel growled in frustration when only a small stream of water came out. "Why isn't this working!?" She asked aloud and with growing frustration.

"MARY NEED PENDANT! NOKKA HAVE MARY'S PENDANT!"

Both Mew girls turned to see Nokka fly into the auditorium. The small monkey, true to his words, was holding the golden pendant. Chocolate inwardly sighed in relief as she and Caramel quickly stood up. Andrew did say that Caramel would eventually have issues fighting without her pendant.

"Catch!" Nokka ordered as he tossed the golden object.

"Ahhh! Nokka!" Chocolate yelped, the small monkey had thrown the pendant all the way across the room. Caramel on the other hand, didn't waste a moment to gawk and instead sprinted after the flying object.

"Don't let her catch it!" Restilon snapped at the Vanilla, Honey and Sugar. The raccoon Mew obeyed by jumping up and lobbing several heart bombs at Caramel. The green Mew Mew managed to outrun the pink bomb blasts.

"Got it!" Caramel yelled as she jumped up, her fingers brushing up against the pendant causing it to glow a faint green. Unfortunately, the manatee Mew Mew failed to notice Sugar throwing one last heart bomb at her. Caramel screeched in pain as the bomb hit her side and exploded on contact, causing her to be thrown into the chairs. The force from all this caused Caramel's pendant to fly towards Chocolate.

The cat Mew gasped in surprise when the pendant landed in her gloved hand. She usually couldn't catch something thrown at her even if her life depended on it. "Hey!" Chocolate yelled in excitement. "I CAUGHT IT!" The cat Mew did a little dance filled with victorious glee. Unfortunately this happiness instantly vanished when Mew Honey hopped over to her then kicked her arm, causing Mew Chocolate to throw the pendant with a shriek. The purple Mew yelped in pain and fell over after Honey jabbed her spike heel into Chocolate's stomach.

Sugar hopped up and easily caught the golden object. "Ha! Looks like it's three against one now!" The small alien Mew gloated happily.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Caramel said as she kicked away the chairs she had previously fallen on. The eighteen year old's lips curved into a defiant sneer.

"Sugar heart bomb." Sugar smirked as a bomb appeared in the hand that wasn't holding the pendant. "You sure about that?"

Chocolate, who was still on the floor, watched in horror as her little sister teasingly tossed the heart bomb up and down waiting for Mew Caramel to try moving. Luckily the green Mew seemed to sense this, and stayed perfectly still. Unless Chocolate did something, they were trapped, and guaranteed to lose. The purple Mew squeezed her lavender eyes shut before pressing her finger tips to the floor and caused them to spark. She really hoped that this wouldn't hurt Sugar too much. After a few seconds, the small, purple sparks of electricity began bouncing towards the pink alien Mew. Sugar screeched loudly, accidentally throwing up the pendant, when the sparks shocked her feet.

Seeing this, Caramel quickly hopped over the knocked over chairs and rushed to catch the golden object, Vanilla did the same but flew. Both girls glared occasional daggers at each as they raced to the pendant. As it started to lose altitude, both Mews dived to catch it.

Everyone else stared with wide eyed expectation. Did Vanilla catch it or did Caramel? Chocolate's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she hoped for the latter. The cat girl almost fell over in utter relief when a blinding green light filled the room.

"Mew Mew Caramel! Metamorpha-sis!"

After a few seconds, the green light faded, revealing that Mew Caramel's appearance had changed a bit. Her black hair was now summer green and had a bright green, beaded, headband adorning her head, while her wrists had matching bracelets that were also beaded. The eighteen year old's sapphire eyes had also turned lime green. Her choker, arm bands, garter belt, and sweetheart top were now lined with bright green fur, and she now had a matching sash around the waist band of her shorts.

Caramel briefly glanced down at her slightly altered appearance before summoning her mirror. The green Mew easily deflected the alien Mew's desperate attacks. She turned to quickly glance at Chocolate, who was happily jumping up and down. Maybe this whole super hero thing wouldn't be so bad, she briefly smiled before lifted her mirror. "Caramel mirror!" She began as the weapon began to glow green. "Purify!"

Vanilla, Honey, and Sugar all screeched in pain as the light consumed them, but their painful expression soon morphed into ones of peace and serenity as the Chimeras came out of their chest. The three Mews fell to the floor as the light faded.

"Nokka go get Chimeras!" Nokka happily yelled as he flew after the jellyfish-like parasites.

Chocolate and Caramel slowly walked up to other girls as they began to groan and sit up. They were both relieved to see that they were back to normal. "Wh-what happened…?" Sugar tiredly asked while rubbing at her feet. "O-ow…" The pink Mew was about to ask why her feet hurt, but was cut off when Chocolate pounced on her.

"Oh yay! I'm so glad you guys are back to normal! It was horrible! You were infected by Chimeras, and you looked like aliens! And you were trying to kill us!" Chocolate half whimpered and glomped onto her little sister, causing Sugar's pink eyes to bug out.

"What!?" Vanilla gasped as she and Honey stood up. "You did what to us!?" She growled at a very unhappy looking Restilon.

"That is so not cool!" Sugar angrily added, before looking around the auditorium. "Hey, where's Cinos? I have a heart bomb here with his name written on it!"

"Over here Munchkin!"

The Mew Mews turned to see Cinos crawl out of the knocked over the equipment, his dark blue hair was all messed up and he looked pretty beat up. Despite this, the blue haired alien smiled and floated up over to Restilon. "I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty epic!" He declared earning a sharp look from his commander.

"This…" Restilon began as he eyed the glaring Mew Mews. "isn't over." He growled in defeat before vanishing.

"Well I guess it's time to go." Cinos sighed as he carelessly stretched, before mischievously smirking at Chocolate. "We'll continue our _special_ fun next time." He purred before teleporting away. Chocolate stared in dismay, earning a skeptical look from Vanilla and Sugar. Though, before either could question, the purple Mew, Caramel cleared her throat.

"I'd like to apologize…" The green Mew sadly admitted. "This whole thing was my fault. I shouldn't have considered helping Restilon. I'm so sorry." Caramel smiled a bit. "But I hope this doesn't mess up our partnership."

Hearing this, Honey's golden brown eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O. "Wait, so you're joining us?"

Caramel nodded. "Might as well." She said in a nonchalant voice.

"YES! Now we're a complete team!" Sugar squealed as she and her older sister glomped on Caramel. Honey giggled and joined the group hug. Vanilla rolled her eyes and figured into wouldn't hurt to join in too, but stopped when she heard Nokka.

"Hey! What this?"

The butterfly Mew turned to see Nokka messing with a video camera that was sitting on a book shelf and was slightly slanted. "Oh crap!" Vanilla gasped as her eyes widened. It would be a real disaster of this whole incident was recorded. "Ribbon Vanilla swirl!" She shot out a blast of wind that destroyed the camera. "I really hope that wasn't live or anything!" The blue Mew snapped at Chocolate.

"Sorry I didn't know!" Chocolate quickly apologized. No one had even thought to check to see if the camera had really been destroyed.

"Never mind that." Honey stepped between the two. "We should probably get back to the hotel, Andrew and Elliot are probably worried." The bunny Mew suggested as all five girls returned to their civilian forms. Kenzie then frowned. "Do you think people will get suspicious if they see us coming out of here?"

"Don't worry, there's an emergency exit right over there." Mary said, as she led the girls out a nearby door.

"Hey when we get beck we should see if the hotel has a pool, oh and then we should order room service!" Teresa excitedly said as the girls stepped out of the library.

"Well I say we go see if there's any sales going on." Madison sighed as the group passed a few boutiques.

"My feet hurt." Carly complained.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, maybe Andrew can take us out to eat." Kenzie added while rubbing her tummy.

Mary couldn't help but smile as the four younger girls began to whine and argue. Although it wasn't what she had originally desired, the eighteen year old was happy with her decision to join them.

-O-

A.N. AHHHHH! Even shorter than the last X( Hope you don't mind! And I know for a fact, the next chapter will be longer I promise! :) The girls will return to Chicago, and all will be well again…at least for a few thousand words :P Until then folks! ;D PS I know I'm not perfect, so if you see any crazy typos or anything, let me know and I will fix them!


	24. Chapter 24 Christmas Time is Here

Giselle: Hello readers, reviewers, favorite-ers, and followers alike! The authoress is busy finishing up her English paper, studying for her math final, and buying books for the spring semester. So she left Ronnie and I in charge so you lovely people can get to know us better!

Veronica: Okay first, SonicXMinagirl don't study! And two *nods at the readers* Yo.

Giselle: Well anyways, I thought we'd make things more interesting by quizzing Veronica.

Veronica: Huh?

Giselle: Who is your favorite character in Chicago Mew Mew?

Veronica: *Smirks* Why me of course! I'm the only Mew Mew that actually has ba-

Giselle: *Clears throat loudly* Onto the next question. Veronica, who is your least favorite character?

Veronica: Another no brainer! Cinos! He's a horrible pervert that needs to get ra-

Giselle: VERONICA!

Veronica: I was only going to say…uh ran over…yeah! Ran over with a big car!

Giselle: …I think it would be best to skip this and go to the story…

Veronica: Whatever floats your boat! Oh and try not to put too much though into the first scene.

Giselle: I hope you enjoy, and I'll bake you a cake if you review! *blows a kiss*

-O-

Chocolate wobbled as soon as she landed on the floating platform due to the brown, spike heeled, ankle boots that were on her feet. Luckily she managed to keep her balance, or she'd be bathing in red hot lava. The cat girl moaned and was very tempted to sit down and take a break, but instead turned to look at her reflection in a large mirror that was placed right next to a huge red door. Despite the blistering heat, Mew Chocolate's purple curls were still bouncy and she didn't really look that sweaty. This was probably due to what she was wearing, a small, red, tube top that barely covered her breasts along with a denim micro mini skirt that had suspenders. A red hat adorned the Mew girl's head. If only Madison could see her now. The blonde would SO kill her (since red and purple TOTALLY clashed!).

Mew Chocolate turned from the mirror and placed a white gloved hand on the handle of the red door. She was kind of nervous. Would she be able to triumph over the ultimate evil? "It's go time!" Chocolate said to herself as she pushed open the heavy doors. She was surprised to see that there was only a long and dark hallway that made creepy drip noises ahead of her. The cat girl walk/wobbled (because of her heels) for a while until she reached a large opening that had a bridge with lava until. Her lavender eyes widened when she saw who else was in the room.

"HELP ME!"

Chocolate's heart leapt in her chest at the sound of Travis' voice. The teenager was locked in a huge cage that hung from the ceiling. A golden crown adorned his spiky black head of hair, and instead of normal clothes he wore a prince outfit that was pink. It sort of reminded Chocolate of the prince's that were in the Barbie movies she watched as a child.

"It's about time you got here Kitten! Might I add that you're looking extra lovely today?"

Chocolate quickly slapped a hand over her eyes and an arm over her body when she saw the person who had just spoken. It was Cinos. Why was he of all people, the final boss?! The smirking alien was carelessly lounging on a red, throne that was covered with spikes, but that wasn't the worse part. He didn't have on a shirt; his chest was fully exposed, and surprisingly sculpted, but still extremely pale. Was it even legal for someone of that complexion to show off their body? All he wore was a black choker with spikes and spiked arm bands on his arms and wrists. Chocolate was too afraid to check if his yellow bottoms were shorts or man underwear, but she really hoped for the former.

"Cinos, what are you planning?" The cat Mew asked while still looking away.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Cyniclon happily chirped, obviously amused by the way Chocolate was acting. "I have kidnapped the prince of Chicagoland to lure you here Snookums!." As if on cue, Travis grabbed ahold of the cage bars and began to violently shake the small prison. "And he'll die a terrible death…_unless_…" Cinos paused dramatically, causing Chocolate to turn and look at him, though she still used her hand to block at least the bottom half of her vision. The alien flashed the cat Mew a sinful smile before he continued speaking. "You do a little _somethin', somethin' _for me."

"What's somethin', somethin'?" Chocolate nervously asked while taking an unconscious step back.

"NO! DON'T DO IT CHOCOLATE!" Travis screamed from within his cage.

"SHUDDAP!" Cinos turned and yelled at the captured teen loudly, but then seemed to calm down when he turned back to Chocolate. "Not much really, just come over here and sit on my lap. Dance for a bit too."

"B-but! I don't know how to dance!" The cat Mew quickly said as her face flushed the same shade as her hat and top.

"Then I will teach you!" Cinos grinned and sat upright, clearly anticipating the warm feeling of a certain kitty cat's bottom on his lap.

"Please Chocolate!" Travis begged. "Don't listen to him, just forget me!"

"Oh but we both know that she'd never do that." Cinos confidently told Travis. "Isn't that right Kitten?"

Chocolate looked down at her ankle boots. He was right. The cat Mew would do anything for the love of her life! "Sorry Travis…" She apologized while sadly looking up at the locked up prince. "But this is something that I have to do." With that the plumber Mew Mew slowly walked/wobbled over to where Cinos was excitedly waiting.

Once she was close enough, the impatient alien grabbed ahold of Chocolate's arm and pulled her onto his lap. "How about a quick kiss?" He purred as he leant in to catch Chocolate's lips with his own. It was then that the teenage girl saw it. Behind the throne, at the end of the bridge was a switch. A big red switch with a skull painted onto it. If Mew Chocolate wasn't mistaken, pressing that would cause the bridge to collapse. Before Cinos could kiss her, she pushed him away and managed to jump over him-

"Hey! What are you-?!"

And land on top of the button-like switch.

Cinos yelled loudly as the bridged crumbled apart and he fell into the lava below. He struggled to get out of the extremely hot liquid until he was reduced floating bones. "That's so nice!" Chocolate happily twirled and briefly removed her hat, striking her usual victory pose. After putting her hat back on, the plumber Mew looked up to the bottom of Travis' cage vanish. The prince floated down gracefully surrounded by pink sparkles.

"Super Chocolate Kitty, you have saved Chicago land." Travis gratefully flashed a cute smile at Chocolate, causing her to blush. The cat Mew blinked in confusion when the spiky haired teen got down on one knee. "Chocolate, you are the nicest, funniest, and most beautiful woman in all the land. Will you do me the honor of being my queen?" He asked, pulling out a ring that had an aquamarine gem.

"Y-yeah!" Chocolate squeaked, and Travis gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. She couldn't believe it! She was going to marry the love of her life, then have cute little spiky haired Travis babies! It was like a dream come true!

"Cool." Travis, who had stood up while Chocolate was in lala land, almost whispered as he leaned in to kiss the cat girl. Chocolate led her eyes slide shut and a blissful blush graced her cheeks as the two teens' lips met.

"…Carly…"

"Hey! Carly!"

"Carly!"

"Yes Travy wavy?" Carly happily mumbled. Her dark brown eyes began to open when she felt a hand shake her shoulder. The brunette's heart plummeted when she realized that Cinos' ultimate defeat and Travis' proposal was all but a dream. Maybe eating a tuna sandwich and a can of sardines for lunch wasn't the best idea. Carly slowly lifted her head from the hard surface that she had been resting it on. She bit her lip and felt her face heat up when she realized that she was still in class and everyone was staring at her and snickering.

"What are you doing? The basketball players and cheerleaders are leaving!" Madison whisper hissed at Carly.

Kenzie giggled and tapped the frazzled brunette on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. "And it looks like Travis is waiting for you!" The short haired girl grinned as she nodded towards the doorway. There stood Travis, in all his handsome glory talking to some guy who had been walking down the hall.

"Oh!" Carly quickly got up, but then remembered her binder and books that were left on her desk.

"If your locker's unlocked, I can take your stuff for you." Kenzie kindly offered.

"Thanks!" Carly said before running up to Travis. Kenzie and Madison watched the teenage boy flick the cat girl on the forehead playfully. By the way Carly was blushing and pouting, it was obvious that he was teasing her about falling asleep in class.

Madsion rolled her eyes as she looked back down at her neatly written out class notes. "Those two are going to make such a cheesy couple…"

"You're just jealous-" Kenzie smiled and turned to her blonde friend when Carly and Travis left the classroom. "- because Marvin's the only one you can flirt with." She giggled at the glare Madison shot her.

"So you're going to cheer super loud for me while you're doing all those crazy cat flips right?" Travis asked as he and Carly stopped in front of Carly's locker.

"Don't I always?" Carly smiled. She was so happy to be talking to her crush, even if it was just for a brief moment.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't do anything clumsy out there!" The spiky haired teen grinned and waved before leaving for the locker room. Carly gazed at Travis' retreated figure with an excited smile. Lately he had been talking to her a lot more than usual. Maybe he was starting to like her! Carly made a small little lovey-dovey squeal sound as she fumbled to get her locker opened. It seemed that floating on cloud nine made the brunette even more ditzy than usual, because it took three tries to get the combination right. Once she was able to get in open, Carly stuck her head into the locker and grabbed her pendant from her coat pocket. The cat girl quickly kissed it and smiled, pulling her head out. The brunette was certain that doing this ritual before cheering, ensured that she'd land each and every flip. With that, Carly turned to the other cheerleaders, who were pulling the huge royal blue hoop with glittering blue and silver streamers out from the storage closet, and ran up to them.

-O-

"Thanks!" Carly smiled as the restaurant working put a plate of thin crust, peperoni pizza onto her orange tray. It had become a tradition for the basketball players and cheerleaders to celebrate the team's victory by going out for pizza. They vowed that they would go somewhere different each and every time (saving the most expensive places for championship wins). Tonight's pizza joint was Sbarro which was on the magnificent mile. After they ate, the guys were going to hang around while the girls got to shop at all the mag mile's designer boutiques and such.

"Hey! Carly Rae Jepson come sit over here!"

The brunette turned to see Travis seated with some of the players on the team, and he had saved her a seat. Carly Rae Jepson was definitely a new nickname, not that she minded. "Coming!" Carly quickly filled her cup up with sprite and sat down to join the group. As they munched down on their pizza, the players talked about the epicness of the game, while Carly carefully nibbled on her food. She didn't want Travis to think she was a pig or something.

Once the guys-who were naturally fast eaters- finished they're pizza, the conversation took a very interesting turn. "So have any of you seen that video with those animal girls destroying the place?" A player named Jay Wooz asked.

All the other guys nodded while Carly's head shot up and her pizza fell with a light smack on her plate. "Huh?" He wasn't talking about the Mew Mews was he? Andrew did say something about their last big fight when Mary joined the team ending up on live T.V., but what were the odds that so many would see it?

"Well there were these girls with animal ears and stuff and they were fighting each other, and wrecking the place." Jay said turning to Carly. "If you want to see it, there's a few videos on youtube. The one I watched was called Super Smash Babes Brawl."

"O-oh" Was the only response that Carly could come up with.

"But you don't think it's real do you?" A guy named Alec asked.

"Yeah!" Travis grinned. "Right Carly?"

"U-uh…"

"Are you kidding, it has to be fake! Just like that video with the little baby konfu fighting the dragon stuffed animal." Alec interrupted.

"Either way, those chicks were pretty hot." Jay nudged Alex. "My favorite was the butterfly one that destroys the camera at the very end!"

"Heh, well that green one with the weird fish tail thing…pretty nice legs! Out of all them she's the best dressed." A player named Sam sighed.

"The cat girl was pretty cute and-"Alec began but was cut off by Travis.

"Nope! You can't like her, I already called her."

Hearing this, Carly's heart skipped about ten beats, and the world around her seemed to slow down except for what was happening at the table. What exactly was going on here…?

"Called her? When did you do that?"

"The very first time I saw her."

Carly mentally squealed like a Justin Beiber fangirl who had just discovered that he was no longer with Selena Gomez. Travis called her! AKA, he LIKED her, LIKED HER! The brunette was snapped back to reality when her pizza somehow ended up on the floor. Travis and Alec were too busy arguing and the other guys egging them on to notice Carly duck under the table to grab the now dirtied up piece of food. Never in a million years would she eat off a dirty floor, or any floor for that matter, but oh well. Just the fact that Travis liked her was enough to satisfy her half filled tummy. She stayed under the table an extra couple of minutes so she could grin at Travis' legs like a lovesick idiot.

"Okay okay, enough!" Jay interceded as Travis and Alec started to get obnoxious. "Let's give Alec another dream girl. How about the yellow, rabbit one? She kind of looks like one of those playboy bunnies right?"

"Oh yeah! Heh! I forgot about her! Heh heh! That dress of hers was pretty tight. I wonder if she's as easy as she looks. I'd really like to-"

"Hey!"

Carly flinched when she saw Travis' leg kick what was probably Alec's.

"Don't talk like that! We have a lady here…Carly?"

"Oh uh!" The brunette quickly got up and held up her dropped pizza. "I dropped my pizza…" She sheepishly giggled.

"Wow…just wow…" Travis jokingly facepalmed before getting up. "Wanna go outside?" He asked Carly, hoping to get her out of there before the topic of his friends' conversation became dirty. Naturally the teenage girl excitedly nodded and grabbed her wool coat from the back of her chair and put it on over her blue and white cheer uniform.

"Thanks Travis!" Carly smiled when the spiky haired teen held the door open for her. As soon as she stepped out into the brisk cold, the brunette made an "aww" noise twice. The first was because now that it was dark out, the Christmas lights and the decorations that the store windows were decorated with looked so pretty. The second was because it had started snowing. "Yay!" Carly cheered as she looked up at the falling flakes of snow, blinking a bit when a few got caught in her mascara coated eyelashes.

"_Christmas time is here_."

Carly and all the other magnificent mile shoppers turned to stare when Travis began singing the song from the Charlie Brown Christmas special very loud in an exaggerated high voice.

"Ahhh! Travis!" Carly screeched and latched onto the teenage boy's arm. "Stop it! People are staring!" She begged while tugging on his arm. Travis briefly looked down at her, but continued singing the song. How did he even know all the words? "You're embarrassing me!"

"Party pooper." Travis teased after he ceased his attempt at singing.

"Am not."

The two stood there in silence, admiring the beautiful Christmas scene before them. Carly didn't even bother removing her hands from Travis' arm. This was the first snow of the year and the brunette was extremely happy that she got to experience it with her crush. This whole atmosphere, it was sooo romantic! It was almost like the two were on an actual date or something! Carly blushed and looked down at her white tennis shoes. Maybe her Super Mario-like dream was an omen. The aliens would be defeated, and she and Travis would live happily ever after. They'd even have those spiky haired little babies!

"…Chocolate…"

"Huh?" Carly snapped her head up to look at Travis with wide, dark brown eyes.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate? My treat."

"O-oh…" For a second there she had almost thought that he was calling her by her Mew Mew name. Oh well. Travis was buying her hot chocolate! This was so officially a date now! "Sure!" Carly smiled. With that, the two began walking in search of a Starbucks or some other placed that sold the chocolaty beverage. None of the teens heard the small little noise, a small golden object made when it fell out of Carly's pocket and landed on the lighted snow dusted sidewalk.

The person who had been walking behind the two bent down to grab and inspected the circular pendant. The blonde, spiky haired, older teen smirked a bit. "She's going to be needing this later." He quietly said before placing the pendant in his coat pocket and walking off in the opposite direction.

-O-

"As you two both know, all five of the Mew Mews are now together." Restilon said to Ephie- who was listening intently to the commander- and Cinos- who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, not even listening-. Divad was sweeping up the white tiled floor with a human cleaning device called a broom.

"What about the orange and red Mew Mews?" Ephie asked.

"They have done nothing to thwart our plans yet, until that day comes it would be best to just leave them be."

"Maybe we could use them to our advantage." The wolf girl suggested. "What do you think Cinos?"

Unfortunately, the blue haired alien didn't even hear his cohort's question. As soon as Restilon had mentioned the fact that all five of their enemies had gotten together, he had zoned out. Cinos really didn't consider this an issue especially considering the real problem at hand. Images of the blinding green light that had come between the human boy and himself flashed through his mind. Besides literally blinding him for a couple of minutes it made his whole body numb and gave him an uneasy, nervous feeling. The whole situation had infuriated him, but surely a mere human wouldn't be able to harness such power. Even more frustrating was the fact was the way the loser had looked at Carly. It was very obvious that he had a thing for Cinos' kitty cat. The alien would have to put a stop to that as soon as possible.

"Uh Cinos…?" Ephie sighed when Cinos still didn't acknowledge her. She was about to tug on his blue hair, but stopped when she heard teleportation sounds.

"We're back! And we planted the you know whaaats!"

Ephie smiled at the sound of Layla's voice. "Oh Layla! I'm so glad you're-"The maroon haired alien froze and one of her pink eyes twitched when she saw the position her BFF was in. Layla sat smiling and on Einre's back piggy back style, while the shorter alien looked to be on cloud nine.

"Layla! What are you doing!?" Ephie practically screeched as she pulled the Cyniclon girl off of Einre's back.

"Well Einre wanted me to, Ephie" Layla answered honestly.

"I don't think she completely understands the concept of humping." The green haired alien added with a perverted smirk. Hearing this, Cinos snapped out of his thoughts and burst out laughing, while Ephie looked completely horrified. Restilon simply stared at the younger Cyniclons with an awkward expression, and Divad smiled and looked up from his cleaning.

"Restilon," The youngest alien innocently began his question. "What does humping mean?"

-O-

Carly smiled as the last few customers left the café and flipped the open sign the side that said closed. Closing time was one of her favorite times of the day, that and when the school day ended.

"Hey! Look at this everyone!" Teresa-who was sitting at one of the pink table- yelled out. The small brunette was on her kindle. Carly, Madison and Kenzie came over, while Mary stayed sitting at a different table. Apparently the eighteen year old was studying for a huge test. "You have to see this!" Teresa urged as she pressed on a youtube video with her finger. Kenzie gasped when the video showed them all fighting each other at the library. "We're famous!" Teresa grinned.

"Hmm…" Madison patted her blonde waves. "I'm a lot prettier than I thought." She mused while watching herself blow Mew Caramel away with her winds.

"S-so you're not mad that we didn't destroy the camera sooner?" Carly hopefully asked.

"I didn't say that." The petite blonde answered without even looking up.

"Wow! I kinda of look like a playboy bunny!" Kenzie observed while blushing a bright red, though with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Girls."

Teresa paused the video at the sound of Elliot calling them and jumped out of her seat when she saw that the brunette man had a bare Christmas tree and several boxes of decorations.

"Oh goodie! Can we decorate the tree!?" Teresa excitedly asked and ran up to Elliot.

"Sure!" He smiled.

"Let's talk a bit first." Andrew who had come out from the kitchen beckoned the girls and Elliot to follow him. The blond led everyone down to the basement. Once down there, Elliot sat down at the computer and Andrew turned to the five girls. "Now that all five of you are together, I think it would be best to give you all the information we have." The older blond started. "As you probably know, the Cyniclons have plans of taking over our planet. In order to do this, they are slowly and discreetly wiping out the human population, starting with Chicago. Elliot opened up several images of diseased people that appeared to be murdered, though with huge weapon wounds. "It's quite obvious that these people were not killed by a human."

"That's scary!" Carly gasped, turning away from some of the more gruesome images.

"I'm afraid it gets worse." Andrew sighed. "I fear that as time goes, they will become more and more bold in their attempts at wiping our race out. And it's you girl's jobs to stop them from doing this. All five of you have been injected with endangered species that reside in North America. Mary has West Indian Manatee, Cozumel Racoon is inside Teresa, Madison was injected with the Kamer Blue Butterfly, Kenzie is infused with the Riparian Brush Rabbit and Carly has merged with a North American Cougar. It is your destiny to destroy the aliens before they destroy us. Once the planet is safe once again, your animal genes will degenerate and you will return back to normal."

"Andrew, you said that there is only five of us?" Mary asked as she thought about the two other Mew girls that she had saved from Restilon.

"Yes, we have only injected five girls." Andrew answered.

"I see…" The raven haired girl decided that it would be best to keep quiet about those other two girls for the time being.

"Uh oh! You may want to see this Andrew." Elliot interrupted.

"What is it?"

"This email…" The brown haired man pulled up an email that he just received literally a minute prior, and began to read it. "To those who have started up the Mew Mew project, Hello, I hope all is going well with your Mew girls. I felt it important that I share this disturbing tidbit of information I have discovered with you."

Madsion's ice blue eyes widened as she walked up to get a closer look at the large screen, while Carly just stood there. Nokka who had been sleeping on the examining table flew up to see what was going on.

"The alien invaders, the Cyniclons have planted bombs in five downtown locations that will detonate in an hour."

"What!?" Andrew gasped in pure and utter disbelief.

"These locations are as follows: The Magnificent Mile, Lincoln Park Zoo, The Water Tower Place Mall, Navy Pier, and Soldier Field."

The already quiet room fell deathly silent, as everyone listened with wide eyes and held breath as Elliot continued reading.

"Time is of the essence, and I'd suggest that instead of questioning who I am, or how I happened upon this information, you send your Mew Mews off to stop the bombs from exploding. I wish you the best of luck."

-O-

A.N. Yay longer chapter, but booo cliff hanger :S We have actually been having pretty warm weather in Chicaland -_- It was like sixty degrees earlier in the week, but I think it's starting to get cold. Blegh! Unlike Carly, I'm not too fond of snow :S Oh and after Monday…I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! (at least until January seventh) So now I can dedicate more time to this, SB, and my nuzlocke comic yay! XD P.S. I did my endangered species animal research a little more than a year ago. I really really really hope that the info is accurate! ^-^


	25. Chapter 25 Bombs Away!

A.N. *Eating cake* Mmm! Hey guys! Welcome :) So Giselle *whispers* my cooking slave XD Made a giant cake for everyone that reviewed! …but…not a lot of people wanted cake it seems. It's atomic, it's real good! I guess I'll have plenty of leftovers ^_^ Anyways, if you haven't already, be sure to check out my poll before the New Year and vote on your favorite character! So far Carly is winning with Divad in second. (The two nicest characters in the series) but I'm quite curious to see who everyone's favorites are :) Well hope you enjoy this chapter :)

-O-

The room fell silent after Elliot finished reading. Everyone exchanged panic glances, even Andrew and Mary looked agitated.

"I'll take the Mag Mile!" Carly finally squeaked.

As if breaking a spell silence, sound returned to basement. "Okay Carly. Mary you take the zoo, Nokka you go with her. Madison take the stadium. Kenzie, go to Navy Peir, and take the mall Teresa!" Andrew took charge and ordered. "Locate the bombs and use your Mew Mew power extension. That should be strong enough to destroy the bomb without an explosion."

"Good luck!" Elliot added. With that, the five girls sprinted up the stairs and out of the café with Nokka following. None of them bothered to grab their coats. From there, everyone parted ways and ran off in the direction of the locations they had to saved.

The cold air burned Carly's lungs and her sides were on fire as she ran and pushed her way through the busy walkway. Thank goodness that no ice had formed on the ground yet. Snowflakes started to fall from the darkened sky as the brunette ducked into an abandoned alleyway. She began to shiver from the cold as she dug around her pockets for her pendant. Transforming would hopefully warm her up. Carly's began to grow nervous when the golden object was not in her pocket. The cat girl reached for the cup of her bra. It was where she kept the pendant when she had no pockets. Her heart rate sped up dramatically when it wasn't located there. What in the world!? Carly checked her pockets once again, her mind reeling. Did she leave it in her coat? No, she always took it out once she was in a building.

The realization hit her like a brick. She had lost her pendant. There was a bomb that was going to blow up part of the city and there was nothing she could do about it…

-O-

"Would you like the receipt with you or in the bag?"

"Bag. Wait no! With me…" Travis sheepishly smiled at the cashier lady, who took the white strip of paper out of the small plastic shopping bag.

"Happy holidays!" She said in her cheerful voice, (which Travis had a feeling was rehearsed) then handed the teenage boy the bag and receipt.

"Thanks. You too!" Travis smiled and turned to leave. His grin faltered a bit when he took a second look at the receipt. He still couldn't get over how much he had spent, especially considering he did most of his shopping at the tried and true Wal-Mart. But oh well. The teen's smile returned as he thought of person he was spending all that money on. The purchase was definitely worth it!

Travis stuck the small bag into his coat pocket as he stepped out into the cold. White snowflakes landed on his spiked up hair and coat as he walked down the busy sidewalk with the receipt in hand. He really couldn't wait to see the look on a certain someone's face when they saw their Christmas present. It was then that a strong and bone chilling gust of wind swept through the area (this was the Windy City after all) and blew the receipt right out of his hand and into a nearby alleyway. Travis shook his head, he probably should just forget about and keep going, but oh what the heck, he had nothing better to do at the moment anyways.

The teenage boy found the small strip of paper stuck in small pile of slushy snow. Lovely. Travis walked over to the small little pile and went to bend over, but was suddenly pushed against the side of the building. "Whoa!" It had happened so fast. Travis tried to move, but found that his wrists were bound by some weird sticky substance. Uh oh. He had pretty bad luck in alleyways, but at least this time he was conscious.

"Hey there."

Travis scowled when Cinos appeared in front of him. Why wasn't he surprised? "What do you want?" He asked, trying to suppress a shiver, just looking at the alien made him feel cold. It was December for crying out loud! This guy had no business wearing shorts and exposing his midriff.

Cinos faked a hurt look. "It looks like you don't want me here." He teased in mocking voice.

"Because I don't. Can't you go annoy someone else?" Travis sighed. The thought didn't really dawn on him that he should probably be scared.

"You're so mean, just like a certain kitty I know."

"Really? She's not mean to me." Travis began with a bit of a smug smile. "In fact, I think she has a thing for me…"

Hearing this, Cinos' smile instantly melted into an angry snarl. "I don't see why." He hissed.

"Oh I dunno, maybe because I'm not some psycho who's trying to destroy the world. I'm just a normal guy who likes to liven up the party, and I'm pretty cute!" He smirked while bravely declaring. Being a smart-alec punk was sort of his thing.

Cinos' glare intensified and he bare his fangs like a snarling dog. After a few seconds, his expression changed and his frown flipped into a smile that could pass as borderline psychotic. "You won't be "cute" after I kill you!" He said, summoning one of his daggers.

Travis inwardly gulped. Great, why did he have to open his big mouth? Now the creeper alien was going to mutilate him with that scary look knife/sword thing. Think think! If he could talk his way into a life threatening mess, than surely he could talk his way out! "Whoa whoa whoa!" The teenage boy yelled out before Cinos could stab the blade into his chest. "You don't wanna do that!"

"And why not?" The blue haired alien calmly asked while inspecting the blade, though it was obvious he was having a hard time holding back.

"I don't think Chocolate will like it very much if you killed me. She doesn't strike me as the type who hangs with cold blooded murderers." Travis said with as much lazy confidence he could muster. The weapon vanished into the cold air as Cinos floated back a few paces and looked as if he was deep in thought. Travis' speeding heart slowed with every passing second. It looked like he was going to live another day.

His body went numb and he felt completely exposed to the cold when he saw CInos' facial expression. A dark, yet knowing smile. "Ah, that's too bad…" He said in a voice full of fake concern, though he couldn't conceal the wicked smirk planted on his face. "I don't think I'll be able to stop the bomb from exploding."

"BOMB!?"

-O-

Mew Sugar pushed her way through the group of shoppers that chose perhaps the worst day ever to do their Christmas shopping. "COMING THROUGH! BOMB ALERT!" The pink Mew yelled out. Unfortunately her voice was drowned out by the crowd of people.

"Hey look a Meow Meow!"

"No idiot! It's Mew Mew! Y'know like the Pokemon."

Awww! She's so little!"

"Then they must be real!"

"The ears and tail look really realistic!"

"J'adore the dress!"

"Omigosh! I wonder if those are contacts!"

"Wow!"

"Look at her!"

"Too bad she's so young!"

"I don't mind!"

"Uck! Pedoph-"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" Sugar screamed as she pushed her way past the crowd. "I'm trying to keep this place from being bl-"

"Hi there Mew Mew!"

The raccoon Mew took a deep breath and stuck her lower jaw out, (it was a face she made when she was very annoyed)and slowly turned around. Her pink eyes widened when she saw that the one who had spoken to her wasn't some crazed shopper, but an alien. One that she had never met before. He had pastel green hair, pinkish red eyes and a cheerful smile plastered on his pale face, he also looked to be her age or slightly older. The shoppers who had gathered around began to whisper about him also, but Sugar just tuned them out.

"My name's Divad!" Divad happily exclaimed. "What's your name?"

Mew Sugar blinked and literally just stared at the Cyniclon with her jaw slack. She wasn't used to this sort of treatment. Was this some new strategy: kill them with kindness!? The pink Mew Mew opened her mouth and almost said Teresa, but then remembered the group of people that were hanging on to her every word. "My name…" Sugar began in a dramatic matter, once she realized some were filming her on their iphones. "is Sugar. Mew Sugar!" For that last part, she turned and coyly winked at the cameras. Hopefully that catch phrase would end up on Pinterest, she'd even settle for a meme. Might as well have a little fun and make a few fans right?

"Oh that's a nice name!" Divad's cheerful smile didn't waver.

Sugar stared at him waiting for a secret attack or something, but all the alien did was just smile and float. "So uh…Where's the bomb at?" She asked, remembering her true mission. A collective gasp could be heard throughout that small little gathering, and while some took advantage of this and fled, the other ninety percent of the group did the idiot thing and stayed.

"On top of that big shiny tree over there!" The alien pointed to the large Christmas that stood in the dead center of the first floor that was tall enough to be seen from every floor. "Isn't that neat?"

"Oh yeah very neat!" Mew Sugar grinned as she rushed towards the tree. This Divad guy was a total sucker!

The young Cyniclon flew alongside her still smiling. "So now what are you going to do?"

"You'll see!" Sugar smirked as she stopped in front of the extravagantly decorated tree, and summoned one of her heart bombs. At this point, her body seemed to take over as she lifted the pink explosive up with both hands. The weapon glowed with a hot pink aura and words came to her head. "Mew Mew Power! EXTENSION!" She yelled as the blinding light engulfed her small body and the ginormous Christmas tree. Divad, and pretty much every in the mall who was not currently in one of the stores all watched in awe. The bomb vanished in a poof of pink smoke as the hot pink light faded.

"Good going Mew Sugar."

Sugar looked down when she heard Andrew's voice coming from her pendant.

"The bomb has dissolved. Now hurry up and get out of there before people see."

Sugar merely snickered at that. "Oops…"

"Oops is right!" Divad gasped, slapping his clawed hands over his mouth. Sugar couldn't help but observe that the alien's claws were a lot less long and scary looking as the other Cyniclons that she had the misfortune of knowing. "I didn't know you were going to destroy the bomb! Everyone's going to be so mad!" Divad yelped before vanishing into thin air.

The raccoon Mew stared at the spot that Divad had been at, completely aware of the group of civilians that had their wide eyes focused on her. "So." Sugar spoke up before turning to face her admirers. "Who wants an autograaaaph?"

-O-

Mew Honey leapt onto the roof of one of the Navy Pier concession stands. So far so good. No one had seen her yet, and she had plenty of time to search for the bomb. The yellow Mew Mew frowned slightly as she looked up at the lit up ferris wheel. The only problem was that she could only search in the areas that didn't have a bunch of Christmas lights since Andrew preferred for them to not be seen by civilians. "Ow!" Honey yelped and covered her sensitive ears at the sound of a small child screaming their head off. It was then that an idea formed. The bunny Mew lightly grasped her pendant and pressed onto the design in the center which caused it to glow bright yellow.

"Mew Honey?" Andrew's voice could be heard from the golden object.

"Hey Andrew. You wouldn't happen to have an audio of the bomb or anything?"

"I can have Elliot check the email for attachment."

"Thanks."

Less than a minute later, Andrew came back on. "We got something, listen." He said before a strange noise came out of the golden object. Honey carefully listened. It was a strange sound that almost reminded her of a heartbeat.

"Sup Honey Bunny!"

Honey jumped and gasped. Einre was sitting next to her. The Mew Mew realized her mistake when she heard a gasp from below. Both the alien and super lady looked down to see a small crowd of people looking up at the, many whipped out their phones to record and take pictures. The bunny Mew blushed, but calmed down when she realized her yellow dress was much too tight for anyone below to see up it. Yay for skin tight clothing! Honey couldn't help but smile at all the teenage guy's totally perving at her. She knew it was wrong, but it felt _so_ good!

"Let's give 'em a real good show." Einre quietly said, snapping Honey back into reality. Crap! She was wasting time! Honey quickly began looking around, trying to catch the sound of the bomb with her fluffy white rabbit ears. Einre merely watched with a raised eyebrow. "Okay…" He said, summoning his weapon which was a rod with that had a large spiked ball on the ends. "If you don't wanna start, I will!" The alien laughed with sadistic pleasure as he used the rod part of the weapon to push Honey off of the roof.

The yellow Mew screeched in pain as she tumbled off the roof. The civilians standing in front quickly stepped back, allowing her to fall onto the cold pavement. Luckily it wasn't much of a fall, but her knees and her hands did get scraped and skinned. Mew Honey winced as she glanced at her burning and bloody palms. She bit her lower lip at the sound of Einre's hysterical laughter.

"Nice panties, though I think I would have preferred a thong!"

The yellow Mew Mew scowled as she wiped her bloodied hands on her dress. He must have gotten a peek when she had fallen. Honey quickly stood up, and turned to give the green haired alien a sharp glare. "Sorry, I only wear those for _tall_ guys!" She yelled out while hopping over to him.

"You'll have to catch me first!" The shorter alien playfully said, despite being clearly bugged by the short comment. With that he flew off towards the lit up ferris wheel. Mew Honey chased after him easily with her speed and high rabbit hops. Einre turned and began floating backwards. "We have a bit of time before these people blow up. Let's take a ride on that spinney thing!" He wiggled his eyebrows after pointing to the ferris wheel. "I won't tell if you don't tell!"

"Like I said," Mew Honey growled as she leaped up to the altitude that the alien was at. "I don't do short!" The bunny Mew threw several punches at Einre's, but the short alien easily dodged then used his weapon to hit her in the stomach.

Honey's lungs screamed out as the air was knocked out of her. The bunny Mew went flying and crashed into a cart of balloons. Several multi-colored, helium filled, orbs of air flew up and vanished into the black night sky as Honey desperately tried to catch her breath. She rolled over in the pile of debris, trying to suppress her agony. There was at least one serious gash on her body, but there was too much pain in too many places to figure out where it was. A small crowd of people gathered around the Mew to see if she was okay, though no one dared to touch her. As the crowd's murmuring grew louder, everything seemed to strangely quiet down. Except for an intense pulsing sound.

Honey sat up and shut her eyes, focusing on the noise. Where was it coming from? She turned towards the direction of the noise, and summoned her flute. The yellow Mew opened her golden brown eyes and saw it. The main Christmas tree.

Einre- who had been closely watching Honey- instantly noticed the problem that was beginning to arise. "Hey what are you-!?"

"Ribbon! Honey flow!" The Mew yelled before blowing into the yellow instrument. Einre instantly cringed, covering his oversized ears, allowing Honey to sprint to the Christmas tree. The pain all over her body dramatically numbed as her body began to glow a bright, sunshine yellow. She held the flute out before her, as she got closer to the decorated evergreen. "Mew Mew power! EXTENSION!" She yelled out causing the bright light to consume her body and the tree.

"You did it!" Andrew said from her pendant as the yellow light began to fade.

"Good." Honey sighed as she fell to her knees panting. The aches and pain returned to her body as a curious crowd gathered around her. Maybe they'd leave if she just sat there. Einre cursed to himself when he realized that the bomb had been destroyed, but it wasn't over yet. There were still three more bombs that were set to explode, and time was quickly running out.

-O-

A.N. Phew! Done! Hmmm…I don't think I really have much to say. Oh don't forget to vote for your favorite characters on my poll, and there's leftover cake for anyone who reviews :)


	26. Chapter 26 Mew Mew Power Extension

A.N. Guys, I am so sorry about taking forever to update! You see…before Christmas I was extremely busy with shopping and stuff. Then I got sick on Christmas. -_- Then once I recovered and finished typing, my wifi decides to go all weird on me for a few days (darn you AT&T and there crappy mifi! Darn you to heck!)… Ahhhh! I'm sooo sorry! XS

Anyways, I'd like to introduce some pairing names.

You already remember Pink Ice's Carlos (CarlyXCinos)

The rest are courtesy of Living Encyclopedia:

Marilon (MaryXRestilon)

Kolzie (KolbyXKenzie)

and Terevad (TeresaXDivad)

I also could have sworn someone suggested Carvis (CarlyXTravis)…was that my imagination?

Anyways, thanks for your votes on the polls :D So far Carly is winning with Cinos (I think) in second. There are a bunch of characters tied for third so please if you haven't already voted, please do. If you don't have an account, or you're just too lazy, you can tell me your favorite through a review or even PM me :3 I'll extend the poll until I post the next chapter.

-O-

As Madison approached the stadium she could already hear fans screaming out stuff along the lines of "DA BEARS!" Normally the blonde would have avoided such a loud and most likely dirty place with every fiber of her being. Of course, she had learned a while ago that having butterfly DNA in her blood made her life anything but normal. Madison began to weigh her options as she got to the dome-like building. She could attempt to sneak in without a ticket, but, she had a feeling that there was probably some security guarding the entrance. Muscling past them wouldn't be a problem, but then she would have to transform. The other option was transforming now, and entering in through the opening at the top of the stadium. The issue with that would be that people would probably see her, thus making things a lot more complicated than they needed to be. The butterfly girl's first goal was to get everyone out of the stadium, to do that she would need to find the place where the announcer guy sat and used the PA system, to warn everyone.

Madison skidded to a stop when out of the corner of her ice blue eyes, she saw a door that was off to the side that was open. It looked like luck was on her side tonight! The petite blonde quickly ran through the open door before anyone could see her sneaking in. Once in (and after going up a rather long and tiring concrete ramp), the strong smell of crappy, concession stand, junk food hit her nose. She turned briefly and saw a rather lengthy line of people waiting to indulge in the fattening, greasy food. Madison turned away with a disgusted frown, but then shook her head. She needed to get down to business! The blonde rushed off in search of the PA booth completely unaware of the heavily made up blue eyes that were watching her.

"I'd better get back to my seat." Suki smiled as she ran a hand through her short, bouncy, red curls. "The show is about to start…" She whispered to herself as she casually made her way up the stairs to her seat. She smirked when she heard the slight squealing sound of the PA coming to life.

"Attention everyone!" Madison said into the microphone. She had been quite lucky to find the PA room not only unlocked, but also completely empty. "Due to a slight emergency…" She paused. She didn't want to mention anything that would upset everyone to the point of trampling each other while trying to escape. "You need to evacuate in an orderly manner. Thank you!" After putting the microphone back down onto the table it had been on, Madison focused her attention out the glass window to see if people were obeying her. Everything appeared to be going surprisingly well. People were quickly leaving, but at the same time not really shoving and trampling each other. The real panic didn't start until after a huge force field appeared around the stadium.

The blonde gasped, as several people screamed. Only a few had made it safely out. Madison scowled when Layla and Ephie appeared in the center of the field. The two Cyniclons stood with their arms linked and smirked up at Madison, beckoning her to come down.

Never one to pass up a challenge, Madison reached into her apron pocket and grabbed her pendant. "Mew Mew Vanilla!" She yelled out after brushing her glossed lips against the golden object. "Metamorpha-sis!"

The glass window in the booth shattered in a flash of bright blue light. Mew Vanilla flew out of the window and shot a deadly look at Layla and Ephie. The wolf alien looked up and smirked at her, while Layla was too busy staring in awe at the white snowflakes falling around her. All of the football players, referees, and fans stared in shock at the Mew Mew and aliens.

Seeing that cell phones were being whipped out to take pictures of and record her, Vanilla began to twirl her sky blue hair with her finger, and placed a hand on her hip as she landed in front of the Cyniclons. "Alright, let's just cut the crap!" She told Ephie. "Where is that bomb at?" The butterfly Mew blinked several times as memories of her last fight with the two flashed through her mind. Her eyes did burn for the longest time because of that soap.

Ephie smirked as she tugged on Layla's thin arm, snapping her to attention. "Do you really think we're going to-?"

"We won't let you get to the shiny tree!" Layla happily gloated, causing Ephie and Vanilla to stare at her. The bat girl obliviously turned and giggled flirtingly at some of the football players.

"Well then…" Vanilla finally said as she summoned her fans. "Thanks for the tip! Ribbon Vanilla swirl!"

Ephie quickly jumped back, dodging the super strong gust of wind, but Layla wasn't so lucky. The bat girl screeched as she fell onto the fake grass and skidded across the field. It actually looked quiet painful, and it wouldn't be a surprise if she had some serious rug burns.

"Layla!" Ephie gasped and teleported over to her fallen friend. The two talked amongst each other, the maroon haired one comforting pastel green haired one. Layla sat up, rubbing her burned up side, while Ephie turned to give Vanilla a fury filled glare. "You'll pay for hurting Layla!" She hissed before lobbing a bunch of energy balls one after another. Vanilla gasped as she was bombarded. She flew up trying to dodge the deadly spheres, but after one merely brushed up against her wing, it was all over. The butterfly Mew shrieked as she was slammed onto the ground, and continually hit. Ephie cackled loudly. "Serves you right!"

Mew Vanilla screamed as the pain in her back intensified, and she felt her wings begin to rip. This was quickly becoming unbearable. The butterfly Mew began to panic when she found that she couldn't even move. At this rate she'd never save these people, let alone herself.

Once her pain dulled a bit, Layla slowly crawled up to where Ephie was attacking Vanilla and laughed. "Yeah it serves you right!" The bat girl declared while sticking out her tongue.

Vanilla struggled to look up and shoot a sneer at Layla. The loud booms of the energy balls crashing against her back, and the screams of panic from the crowd began to quiet down, and her vision began to blur, and breathing became nearly impossible. From experience, she knew that she was going to black out at any moment.

That moment never came.

With a jolt, Vanilla gasped for air. Ephie had stopped her attack. A bit confused and slightly lightheaded, the blue Mew managed to sit up. What she saw almost made her rub her eyes. The fake grass underneath the two Cyniclon girls had grown and tightened around there bodies binding them together. Layla screeched in agony while trying to squirm herself free. Ephie on the other hand looked more shocked than anything. "H-how did you do that!?" She demanded.

Vanilla finally managed to shakily stand up. She was wondering the exact same thing, but at the moment she had a bomb to destroy. Unable to fly due to damaged wings, the Mew Mew ran/hobbled towards the exit of the field. Layla said something about the bomb being on a Christmas tree…If Vanilla wasn't mistaken there was one near the concession stand. "Vanilla fans!" She yelled, summoning her weapon as soon as the tree was in sight. A bright blue lights surrounded her body, temporarily alleviating her pain as she lifted the blue fans up. "Mew Mew power! EXTENSION!" The blinding light engulfed the tree.

Suki stood up from her seat along with the few other braves souls that decided to just and watch the action unfold, and turned towards the bright flash of light. "She did it." Suki smirked as she turned back to the field and pulled a small, diamond shaped, glowing green gem out from her coat pocket, and squeezed it in her porcelain hand. The tall grass that had Layla and Ephie tied up shrank, and vanished into the ground, causing both of the Cyniclon girls to fall onto the grass.

"Owie!" Layla whined and rubbed her butt. Ephie quickly stood up and began to look around.

Suki grinned knowing that the alien was looking for her, but it wasn't time to reveal herself just yet. The red head placed the gem back in her pocket, and turned to leave.

"What's wrong Ephie?" Layla worriedly looked at her stressed out friend.

The wolf girl silently scanned the area with her pink eyes, before turning to her friend and sighing. "Let's go." With that the two disappeared.

-O-

Mew Caramel sprinted through the zoo with Nokka flying behind her. There was no way she'd be able to warn everyone in time, and searching for the PA booth would waste too much time. Because of this, her only option was to find and destroy the bomb.

The green Mew skidded to stop when she heard Nokka squeak "Uh oh!"

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" She asked in a slightly agitated voice. Time was beginning to run out.

The small monkey frowned. "Alien."

No sooner than the deadly word had been uttered Restilon appeared on top of the cage in front of them. Caramel tensed up as soon as she realized that he had a bunch of Chimera Animals in both of his hands. Chills skipped down her spine when the alien commander shot her a bit of smirk before throwing up both arms.

"Don't!" She almost screamed, but to no avail. The jellyfish-like aliens were thrown, and lit up the black sky, making the snowflakes that swirled around them almost look multicolored. In the blink of an eye the Chimeras flew into the nearest animals. Caramel, Nokka, and all of the nearby civilians covered their ears at the sound of half the zoo animals shrieking and hissing in pain.

"Crap!" The manatee Mew hissed as she summoned her mirror, and motioned for the nearby group of people to back away. At first some were reluctant, but after hearing vicious growls and the sound of some cages breaking, most fled. "Nokka, get ready." Caramel said, looking up at the flying monkey who nodded.

As Chimera animals of every shape and size and size began to approach her, Mew Caramel prepared herself.

"Ribbon…"

If she could wipe them all out in one shot then that would save her a ton of time.

"Caramel…"

This was going to work. It had to!

"Crunch!"

A large, rushing wave of water shot out from Caramels mirror and submerged all the animals, causing the small aliens to pop right out of them. The green Mew inwardly sighed in relief. She had actually done it all one shot. "Alright…" She sighed and looked up at Restilon. "So are we going to do this the-" She stopped short when she noticed that Restilon did not look angry, but smug.

Oh no…

The green Mew quickly spun around, and almost gasped out loud. Nokka was only able to catch three Chimeras, allowing the rest to infect new and even some of the same animals. Caramel clenched her teeth as more cages broke. If she continued to fight alone, the task at hand would be endless. Time was also running out.

There was only one option.

With a small, yet determined cry, Caramel ran towards the animal, but instead of attacking, ran past them. The adrenalin that coursed through her veins allowed her to dodge the Chimeras attacks with slight ease. Once she got to a clear area, the manatee Mew pressed onto her pendant. "Andrew!" She gasped for air, but didn't slow down. "You have to help me! I have no idea where the bomb is!"

"Mew Caramel!" Andrew finally answered. "Three bombs have been destroyed, and they've all been planted on the same place."

"Yeah?"

"They've all been on top of-"

The final part of his answer was cut off when an energy ball exploded near her feet. Caramel yelped as she was thrown onto back side with a loud thud. She ignored the searing pain and instead looked up to see Restilon hovering above. He must have realized what she was up to.

The alien glared down at her. He had not expected his initial plan to fail, it was rather intriguing. Mew Chocolate probably would have had a breakdown, Honey and Sugar would have endlessly fought the Chimeras, and Mew Vanilla probably wouldn't have figured it out until it was too late. Restilon jerked back attention when he saw Caramel shuffling to get up. The look of determination that her lime green eyes proved that she hadn't given up yet. He had to stop her.

Restilon quickly vanished, only to reappear in front of and pin down Caramel. The green Mew Mew growled as she struggled to free herself. Restilon grit his teeth while using his arms, and legs to keep Caramel down. As the two struggled, the alien commander couldn't help but admire the one underneath him. Even with her face contorted and coated with half-frozen sweat she looked beautiful. Her half naked body wildly flailed and flopped like a fish, showing off just how flexible she was. Restilon almost released her when her hips grinded against his. The unintentional contact caused his body to slowly heat up with a strange sensation that he had never experienced before. In a strange way it felt really good. Caramel continued to struggle completely unaware of what she was doing to one of top of her. It wasn't until she hit her chest against his, that the alien realized what was happening.

"…No!"

He wasn't attracted to a human. It was impossible. Humans were disgusting parasites that needed to be eliminated. Restilon took a shaky breath while trying to calm his racing heart, and quell the burning heat that was beginning to take over his body. This wasn't happening. He was not being aroused by a human's body.

The only problem was that it was happening…

Mew Caramel released a strangled gasp when Restilon roughly grabbed her neck and began to choke her. The more she tried to scream, the harder he squeezed. He told himself that his unwanted feelings would die along with the Mew Mew. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Very efficient-just the way he liked it.

The green Mew's chest began to heave as the panic of not being able to breathe set in. Her porcelain face paled to a shade that almost matched Restilon's and her vision began to blur. Fainting would not only seal her fate, but also many innocent civilians'. Caramel desperately clawed at Restilon's arms in one last desperate attempt to free herself. Unfortunately the alien refused to even ease up his grip.

'I'm so sorry!' Tears began to prick Caramel's lime green eyes as the world began to fade. Right before everything went completely black, she suddenly found herself coughing, and air returning to her burning lungs. Restilon must have let her go… Caramel opened her eyes, but quickly turned away. There was a blinding green light surrounding the area. After blinking a bit, the green Mew squinted her eyes and slowly turned to see what was going on. Her lime green eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw Chimeras popping out of all the infected animals and being destroyed by the light. Restilon looked equally surprised. He was no longer on top of her, it was as if he had forgotten the last few seconds. Seeing this as an opportunity, Mew Caramel slowly and quietly began to shuffle away. She flinched when she heard the shrill sound of the PA coming to life.

"Hurry! The bomb is on top of the largest Christmas tree!"

Despite the urgent message, the voice sounded quite calm. It clearly belonged to a male, it was deep, almost stoic…but it wasn't Andrew or Elliot.

Caramel quickly got up, now was not the time to be questioning this. She had a bomb to destroy! The manatee Mew Mew jumped away right as Restilon lunged at her and shot him down with her water powers. She then sprinted over to where the tree and summoned her mirror. A bright green light consumed her as she glared up at the beautifully decorated evergreen. "Mew Mew power! EXTENSION!" She yelled, unleashing the power that was building up. As soon as the light faded, Nokka flew up the Mew Mew.

"Mary did it!" He yelped and crashed into her arms, causing her to stumble a bit. Caramel sighed in relief while looking up at the zoo's little clock tower. There was only about fifteen minutes left. She really hoped that her bomb had been the last one.

-O-

Carly shivered uncontrollably as a tear rolled down her flushed cheek. She had wasted so much time looking for her pendant, and she hadn't even found it. She had failed miserably. The brunette sniffled a bit, she was absolutely frozen…maybe she should just leave. "No!" Carly quickly wiped her tears away and sniffled again. Maybe she couldn't transform, but she wasn't going to give up darn it! She'd have to do her best without powers.

"Excuse me Miss…"

Carly quickly turned around. The person who had spoken was a spiky, blond haired guy who looked like maybe he was Mary's age or a bit older. He calmly walked up to the brunette and took her hands into his.

"I think you dropped this." He smiled as he dropped something into her hands. It was cold against her hand, and circular. Carly's heart began to thud as she slowly opened her hand. It was-

"My pendant!" She gasped. Relief flooded her body, and her trembling lips curved into something of a smile. "Thank you so-" Carly looked up and saw that the guy was gone. She blinked a bit almost wondering if what had happened was real. The brunette quickly shook her head. Of course it had happened, but she really didn't have the time to think about that. Since she was the only person in the small alleyway, she quickly kissed her pendant. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpha-sis!" Carly spun as her hair changed and the familiar, purple, little dress appeared on her body. Her cat appendages happily popped out, and the purple ribbon and bell appeared on her tail right before the light faded. Carly was now Mew Chocolate.

The purple Mew didn't strike her usual "end of transformation" pose, but instead ran as fast as she could out of the alley and through the sidewalk. She had no clue how much time she had left to destroy the bomb. She had a feeling that it wasn't much. Chocolate skidded to a sudden stop when she heard very familiar voices.

"My arms are going to be really sore tomorrow morning, and it's all because of you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You won't be alive by tomorrow!"

"Ha! That's where you're wrong E.T.! Chocolate is gonna save me and the rest of the city!"

Chocolate's eyes widened as she turned to look into the alley in which the voices were coming from. The purple Mew emitted a barely audible squeak of surprise when she saw that it was Cinos and Travis. The human teen was stuck to the side of a building by his wrists with a sticky substance. Neither had seen her, but Chocolate winced when she saw Cinos' elfin ears twitch. He must have heard her. The alien slowly turned around. The smirk on his face revealed that he did in fact hear her. "Hey there kitty-"

"Chocolate!" Travis interrupted with a grateful smile, but then made a strange face as if he had just realized something. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Um…" The cat Mew cocked her head to the side. She didn't think that the scene before her looked like anything…was it supposed to?

Cinos glared at Travis before turning back to Chocolate. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He coyly asked while snaking an arm around her waist.

"No! I don't have time for this!" Chocolate squirmed out of Cinos' grasp and frowned at him. "Where's the bomb at?" A few small sparks flew off of her clenched fists.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The alien floated back a bit then smiled. "Listen, I don't want to fight… I know that you don't either."

"What makes you think that?" Chocolate gasped before briefly glancing at Travis.

Cinos calmly landed in front of the Mew Mew. "Come on, don't lie. I've been watching you. I know you don't like fighting."

Mew Chocolate looked down and bit her lip. She knew that she wasn't _good_ at fighting, but did that mean that she _didn't like_ it? She was too busy thinking about this, to even notice Cinos finger a strand of her dark purple hair.

"In fact, it terrifies you. Just think about it, one wrong step and you are dead. That has to be pretty stressful. Am I right?"

"I…" He was sort of right. Being a Mew was hard… The cat Mew stared down at her boots, but was forced to look up at Cinos when he lightly grabbed her chin, and tilted her head up.

"You obviously weren't meant to be a Mew Mew. Someone as pretty as you, deserves to be treated like a queen." The alien almost whispered. His yellow eyes began to glow a green color. If his arm hadn't been around Chocolate's waist, she would have collapsed. A strange and almost tired feeling overtook her body as she gazed into the glow of Cinos' eyes, but she also found that could not look away. "I could give you that life. Just forget the humans and be mine…"

The entire time Travis had been silent. He was too stunned to speak. What exactly was going on here? Why wasn't Chocolate pulling away? She wore a calm expression on her face, it was almost emotionless. The teenage boy's jaw dropped when Chocolate answered Cinos' request with a simple "okay."

Cinos smiled with satisfaction. "I knew you see things my way." He purred before leaning in for a kiss.

Travis stared in horror as Chocolate stood perfectly still and accepted the kiss. The alien pulled her close and passionately pressed his lips into hers. Travis cringed and looked away. His heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute with feelings of anger, sorrow, envy but mostly confusion. He slowly looked back at the two. Realization hit him when he noticed that Chocolate still stood completely stood and her eyes were still open, but were glowing green. Did he somehow brainwash her? He had to snap her out of it before it was too late.

"CARLY!"

Chocolate blinked and her eyes returned to the normal lavender color. She pulled away from Cinos to look at Travis with wide eyes. "What did you just say…?"

The teenage boy slumped forward, clearly overcome with relief. He then looked up and gave her a bit of a lopsided smile. "Carly…why didn't you tell me?"

"I-how-Travis!" The cat Mew stuttered, she went to hug Travis, but instead went to undo the sticky goop that held his wrists to the wall with trembling hands. A small shock caused the substance to melt away.

Cinos watched the two hug in shock and anger. He couldn't believe that the hypnosis had been broken so easily. It infuriated him, especially since doing something like that was very draining on him, but even more frustrating was seeing the two of them interact. It was pretty clear that they both were infatuated with each other, and he couldn't stand seeing his pet in the arms of another. She was his, he had already claimed her, and there was no way he was going to lose to a mere human. The alien snapped out of his thoughts when Chocolate turned to him with a look of desperation.

"Cinos, where's the bomb at?" She asked.

He simply chuckled at that. "It's too late, there's no way you're going to get there in time." He calmly gloated. He smirked in satisfaction when the purple Mew's face blanched. Her facial expressions were so pretty. What satisfied him even more was the panicked, yet angry face that Travis was making. "But don't worry, I won't let you die…can't say the same about him though…" The alien had been ready for a reluctant agreement, or even tears (he had hoped for the latter). The exact opposite happened.

Mew Chocolate's frightened expression morphed into one of fury, and in one swift motion she had the tip of her parasol jabbing into Cinos' neck. "No! I won't let this happen again!" She hissed, causing sparks to lightly zap and burn his neck. It was as if she was a completely different person.

Cinos gulped, what did she mean by _'again'_? , and what was with the sudden change in attitude. It made him very uneasy, just like the human and his stupid green glow. "F-fine…" He gave in. "On top of the lit up tree. The tallest one, but you'll never make it!" He quickly added. Chocolate didn't respond to this, and instead ran off in the direction of the said tree. Cinos didn't even stick around to see the outcome, it would be too unbearable.

Mew Chocolate quickly ran down the busy streets. Her uneasy feelings were beginning to return. What had happened with Cinos and Travis had all been a blur, but she was pretty sure that Travis now knew her secret. How had he figured it out? Did this mean that they were like…an item…? The purple Mew sped up. She couldn't let it end before she got answers.

Chocolate stopped in front of the tree and quickly lifted her parasol. She had just about made it. Everything was going to be okay! "Mew Mew power! Extension!" She yelled lifted up the weapon. Her heart stopped when nothing happened. "W-why!?" She asked, on the verge of tears. Had she failed everyone?

"Relax. Nothing happened because I already took care of it."

The cat Mew quickly turned to and was shocked to see the same guy who had found her pendant. "Y-you took care of it?" She asked in disbelief.

The spiky blond smirked a bit as he pulled a phone from his coat pocket. "Yes, and it's a pretty good thing too." He paused to tap the screen on the phone a couple of times. "You were three minutes late."

"I…I was…? Who are you!?"

The older boy shook his head slowly. "I can't say just yet, but we'll be seeing each other again very soon Mew Chocolate." With that he turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Carly!"

The Mew Mew didn't even get the chance to turn, before she was almost tackled by Travis. "You…you…did it!" He panted into her hair. Chocolate blushed and her heart rate tripled. This whole night had been so surreal. Was Travis really hugging her? Was this even real? She was almost too scared to move in case this was a dream.

The spiky haired teen slowly pulled away from her, and pulled her over to a place where people wouldn't stare, allowing her to change back to Carly. His smile faltered a bit. True, he was happy about Carly being Mew Chocolate, it was actually a relief. There was only one problem. He liked her. He had always been attracted to Carly, and he really did have a thing for Chocolate, but…he feared that dating her would destroy their friendship and make things weird. Let's face it- his relationships so far hadn't really ended well, especially the one with Monique. He'd have to think a bit before doing anything drastic.

"So uh…" Carly shivered a bit in the cold. "How did you know?"

Realizing that she was cold, Travis unzipped his jacket and opened it. "I'll tell you if you share my coat with me." He grinned. He could still flirt around with her right?

"Um!" Carly blushed. She really did want to, but…Ahh! It was kind of embarrassing! Seeing her hesitation, Travis opened his mouth to tell her that he had been joking, and give her the coat, but Carly interrupted. "Okay!" She squeaked and ran up to and cuddled up to him. He was so warm, and strong, it made her want to squeal.

Travis put his arm around the brunette as the two began to walk. "That Cinos guy, he was the one that helped me figure it out. He bothered you during that school trip, and at the library. You're also one of the clumsiest girls I know, but you were able to do all those crazy flips. It was because cats always land on their feet right?"

"Yeah." Carly nodded, and smiled so big that her cheeks. Even though she had no clue what the future would hold, she was officially the happiest girl on the planet! They were super, duper, lovey, dovey, nya!

-O-

A.N. So? What do you think? I know that Travis found out a lot faster than Masaya or any of the other love interests in all those lovely magical girl series, but oh well! I wanted to change things up a bit ^.^ I'm also super duper sorry again about the long wait! But maybe the longer chapter makes up for it. Maybe?


	27. Chapter 27 Faking and Getting Sick

A.N. Hey :) Sorry for the delay but school has been pretty intense. (And it just started -_-) Hopefully once I get into the groove again, I'll have more time to write ^^

Oh and before I forgot: New pairing name to add to the list! Ephyla (Ephie and Layla) courtesy of Jesusgirl4God …Ha! I actually intended the fact that they could be a couple to just be an inside joke between me and my sister :P Oh well!

Oh and my holidays are officially screwed up. I have a few more Christmasy chapters eh heh heh.. ^_^

Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

-O-

A sweet purr could be heard from the lips that were parted open as if to let him in. Her almost black hair was tousled a bit from sleeping, and it cascaded over her shoulder, but showed a bit of her neck. The light olive skin was smooth and pure. He couldn't wait to change that. Heck, he would have marked her at that exact moment, but unfortunately he had important business to take care of.

Carly jerked away when she felt her warm and snuggling blankets get ripped away from her body. She hoarsely gasped at the glowing yellow eyes staring her.

Cinos.

The brunette threw her arms around her chest. (She wasn't wearing a bra, what if he had X-ray vision or something), and opened her mouth to make a noise. Something that was loud enough to awaken her sister- and her baseball bat- in the next room, but quiet enough so that it wouldn't awaken anyone else. Unfortunately, the alien was one step ahead of her and slapped his hand over her mouth. Carly whimpered, and tried to squirm away, only to be pinned to the bed.

"Morning Hun!" Cinos whispered, planting a kiss onto Carly's cheek. "I know it's pretty early, but I think we need to talk." He slowly removed his clawed hand from Carly's mouth. The brunette opened her mouth once was again, but was silenced when he pressed his lips into hers. Despite the burning temptation, he kept the kiss short. "Listen. I think we have a problem." Cinos paused only to catch his breath. "That human boy. _Travis._" He spat the name as if it tasted disgusting. "I think he's cramping our style…"

Carly's heart skipped a beat once Travis' name was mentioned. She had almost forgotten that Cinos had witnessed Travis' discovery the other night. He was probably mad. Carly really didn't like where this was going.

"But don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I have already thought of two possible solutions." Cinos assured her in a very _non assuring _way and petted the top of her head. "One," He held up his pointer finger that had a nail that was about the same length as Carly's purple ones. "You can stop talking to him. I really don't like seeing any males around my Kitty anyways, or" He deviously smirked as he lifted a second finger. "I can just kill him." He looked down at Carly, allowing what he just said to sink in.

A numb feeling rushed through the brunette's insides. Unless she wanted Travis to die, she would no longer be allowed to interact with him. Just when it seemed like they were getting somewhere too! She opened her mouth, but the burning lump that had formed in her throat blocked any noise from escaping her mouth.

"Either way's fine with me, and then we can be together without having to worry about him." Cinos quietly said, leaning down so that their lips were practically touching.

Tears began to form in Carly's eyes. She had no choice. "I won't talk to him…" She whispered.

"Ever again?"

"Never." Carly choked out. A sob was trying to escape her lips, but it was stopped by Cinos' lips. This time the kiss was longer and filled with passion, but it wasn't one of his usual suffocating tongue cramping ones.

The alien pulled away looking quite pleased with himself. "There's a good girl." He cooed while stroking her cheek. He vanished a split second before the pixilated music from Carly's alarm went off. The brunette slowly sat and shut it off. Then burst into tears.

-O-

Cinos materialized back into the base. He was quite pleased at himself for coming up with such a simple plan to get Carly. Though the reason she was so willing to obey did bother him a bit, he tried not to think about it too much. He would show her how much better he was than the silly human bean soon enough.

Layla, Ephie and Einre were all in their human forms preparing for school. The two girls were fixing each other's hair, and Einre, or rather Ernie was tiredly trying to eat. Divad was asleep on the couch. At least Cinos wouldn't be stuck with only Restilon while the others were at school. He wasn't able to go to human school since he never learned how to take on a human form. His teacher had never deemed it necessary, not that he really paid attention in his lessons anyways. He actually regretted not learning how to do it, especially when he found out that Carly went to their school. Oh well, if he really wanted to see her at the school he would.

"Cinos. Where have you been?"

CInos mentally cursed before turning to look at Restilon who had just stepped into the room. "Uh…sleeping!" He tried.

"That's not what I was told."

Cinos turned to shoot a glare at Ernie, but the short teen tiredly pointed over at Divad.

Tattletale!

"Cinos." Restilon began with a very un-amused sigh. "I've begun writing my recruit progress report for the queen."

"So?" Cinos shrugged.

"_So_ I don't think she will be very pleased to hear about your interactions with the human, who also just so happens to be one of the ones putting a stop to our endeavors."

Hearing this, Cinos smirked and then began to giggle a bit. Restilon and Ernie stared at him in confusion. Kayla and Stephanie were too busy messing inspecting a tampon trying to figure out how it worked, and of course Divad was still off in dreamland. Cinos sighed and smiled at the wall as if he was he was reliving a pleasant memory. "Yeah she would really _love_ that!" He finally said.

"Do you not have respect for your queen?" Restilon asked, clearly offended by what Cinos had said.

The blue haired alien sighed and lazily sat himself down on the table Ernie was eating at. "All I'm saying is that I don't think that exploring my mating options is such a big deal." He shrugged.

Ernie stared down at his food, feeling quite convicted about his two best friends having a thing for the same girl. Restilon on the other hand did not hold what was on his mind. "We'll just have to see what the queen says about all of this."

-O-

Carly rolled over in her bed and glanced at the alarm clock she never used since the harsh beepng noise scared her. It was four thirty. Work at the café had already started. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. She got out of going to school because she couldn't bear ignoring Travis. Just thinking about it made her throat burn. If she went to work, she'd have to go to school tomorrow. She wouldn't be ready to see Travis by tomorrow either.

The brunette grabbed her cell phone and pulled up Andrew's number. Might as well let him know she wouldn't be coming into work for a few days. After only one ring, Andrew answered.

"Carly. You're late."

The sixteen-year-old would have sighed in relief if she wasn't so distraught. That meant that Teresa hadn't told him why she wasn't at work. That was good since Teresa didn't even believe that Carly was really sick. Luckily her mom did.

"Actually I'm not going to be coming in for a few days…" Carly began as she grabbed her Pomeranian, Fluffy off the floor and put the sable colored fur ball onto the bed.

"And why's that?" Andrew asked. He didn't sound too pleased.

"I'm sick." Carly lied and squeezed one of the dog's paws, hoping that he'd believe her.

"No you aren't. What's really going on Carly?"

"I-I am!" The brunette argued. Tears stung the back of her dark brown eyes. She sniffled and wiped her nose. She hated herself for being such a crybaby.

"Carly are you-"

Carly quickly hung up the phone and tossed it onto the end of her bed. She then grabbed Fluffy, and began to cry into her fur. The dog- who did not like being cuddled- began to snarl and squirm.

-O-

"Carly….Carly…?" Andrew sighed and shook his head when he heard the ding that meant the call had ended. Clearly there was something bothering Carly. He looked around the pink themed kitchen for his youngest employee. Maybe she would know what was going on with her older sister.

"Andrew!"

The blond turned to see a grinning Elliot holding a up a Santa hat upside-down. "We're drawing names for Secret Santa." He beamed. "You have to "secretly" get a gift for the person you pick." The brunette explained.

"I knew that." Andrew said as he stuck his hand into the hat. He almost flinched when a small, tan hand pushed his away.

It was Teresa's. "Please let Madison get me. Please let Madison get me." She chanted while drawing a name. It didn't really make sense because Madison wasn't even drawing a name, but then again Teresa did many things that didn't make sense to anyone over fourteen. The small brunette briefly looked at the slip of paper before stuffing it into the apron pocket of her pink uniform.

"Don't forget that I'm just as rich as Madison." Andrew told Teresa.

"Oh yeah!" Teresa grinned and then squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands together. "Please let Andrew get me. Please let Andrew get me."

Andrew fingered one of the slips of paper inside the red hat and slowly pulled it out. He glanced at it and smiled before placing it in his pocket.

"Hey! Andrew got himself!" Teresa accused and pointed at the blond.

"Did not."

As the two began argue, neither noticed Kenzie slip out of the locker room. Kolby had walked her to the café, but insisted on taking the scenic route thus making her late. The short haired girl smoothed down the skirt of her yellow maid uniform, and massaged her temples a bit. She had a bit of a headache, but hopefully it would go away once she warmed up. She walked around the dining area in search of any one who needed assistance.

Kenzie slowed down her pace when she saw a group of guys expectantly watching her. Usually guys only came to the café with a girlfriend. She figured that they were looking at her because one of them needed a refill or something, so she approached the table. "Hey there. Is there anything I could help you with."

One of the guy snickered only to be elbowed by another. The one at sitting in the center grinned and spoke up. "We were just wondering if we could get a sample."

"A sample?" That was the first time that someone had asked her for a sample. "A sample of what?"

"Your sweet lips!" The guys all smirked at that.

Kenzie felt her face heat. Okay….that was really flattering but, "Um I have a boyfriend." And it probably wouldn't be good if someone who knew them saw her flirting with other guys.

"I don't see him around." The guy said and then without warning, pulled Kenzie down onto his lap.

"Hey!" Kenzie snapped, and squirmed a bit. She would have hit him or something, but all this commotion was making her head throb. In fact, all her struggling and squirming was making her really dizzy. "Let go…" She murmured, holding back the salad she had eaten for lunch.

"Excuse me."

The guy holding onto to Kenzie suddenly released her. Confused, she looked up and saw Andrew standing in front them. He glared down at the younger guys. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave." He said in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all.

"Sorry." Kenzie mumbled as she moved to get up.

"Not you dummy!" The older boy shook his head and lightly grabbed the short haired girl's hands to help her up. Once Kenzie was on her feet, Andrew once again glared down at the costomers.

"You're joking right?"

"Yeah I thought the customer was always right?"

Andrew shook his head. "Not when the customers harass my employees." The threatening look he gave them must have scared them, because with a scowl the group of guys stood up.

"Fine. Crappy service here anyways!" The one snarled as they stormed out of the café.

"Thanks." Kenzie smiled at Andrew , she then turned to leave, but was stopped when Andrew grabbed her arm. "Uh Andrew…" She awkwardly giggled and tried to pull away.

"You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine." Kenzie insisted and pulled away only to find herself really dizzy and barely able to stand.

"Careful." Andrew warned and put an arm around her to help balance her.

"I'm fine! It's only a headache!" The short haired girl said as her already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red. The whole situation with those guys was pretty embarrassing. This was even worse.

"Your face is red." Her boss added.

"That's because you're embarrassing me!" She whispered hissed at him. She could feel the eyes of the surrounding customers boring into them. If word about this got back to Kolby… she refused to even think about that.

Andrew couldn't help but chuckle at his employee's chagrin. "Fine but," He surprised Kenzie by pressing his hand to her cheek. It was warm. Her face was thrice as warm. "See I knew it. You're burning up."

"I am?" Kenzie spluttered. She still couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. Did Andrew touch her? And then there was the fact she was sick. It wasn't until she had come into work that her head began to hurt.

"Yeah. I'll drive you home once the café closes. Until then you are excused to lay on the couch in my office." Andrew told her as he helped her into the kitchen.

"You have an office?" Kenzie asked. It was the only thing she could think to say at such an awkward moment. She felt even more stupid when Andrew just looked at her and nodded. The two wordlessly went down the stairs and into a room next the secret "base of Mew Mew operations" area. Like Andrew had said it was an office. It was very clean and simple. Kenzie sat herself down on the couch which was across from the desk instead of chairs. "Fancy!" She told Andrew, but then wished she could take it back. It sounded like something Teresa would say, in fact, the youngest Mew was always saying stuff like "snazzy" to express that she liked something. The short haired girl let her butt sink down into the extremely comfortable piece of furniture while trying her best to sit up straight. Why was she suddenly so self-conscious? Andrew was the boss of both her jobs, but unlike normal employers he couldn't fire her. That alone should have put her at constant ease with him. Then there was the fact that he had seen her many times in her tight little Mew Mew dress.

Kenzie was too busy thinking to even notice the center of her thoughts leave the room. She allowed herself to lay down as her mind shifted from the boss man to her main man. She was sort of annoyed at him. Kolby had insisted they walk around to the cafe in the freezing cold. That was probably why she was sick. "I'd better not be sick for Christmas…" The fifteen year old tiredly murmured and snuggled up into a more comfortable position. Her eyelids suddenly became very heavy. "I don't want to miss our special date." She whispered before falling asleep.

_Mew Honey smiled and did a small wave at her adoring fans. It was such a boost on her self-esteem to see just how excited these people got just by seeing her. _

_Her._

_It made her feel like a judge on American Idol and all the cheering people standing before her were like the excited contestants. The yellow Mew's smile vanished and she quickly slapped her yellow-manicured hands over her bunny ears and squeezed her eyes shut when everyone suddenly began to scream. She opened her eyes and saw that everyone was bound by some kind of goop. It was sort of like that time Layla had captured her._

_Honey looked around. There wasn't an alien in sight. Even though it was a bit strange, she was relieved. "Honey flute!" She called out, summoning her yellow weapon. Compared to the last few battles, this one was going to be a piece of cake. "Ribbon Honey flow!" She yelled and then blew into her flute. The melody caused the goop to dissolve. People broke out into applause as soon as they were free. Honey felt elated. The warm and fluffy feeling ceased along with the applause._

_The bunny Mew blinked in confusion. Why the sudden cut off? Everyone was staring at, no staring past Honey with frightened looks on their faces. The Mew Mew gulped and clenched her fists. So much for this being an easy fight. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around._

_It wasn't an alien._

_Oh how she wished that it was._

_There staring at her with an expression mixed with hurt and anger was-_

"Kolby!" Kenzie gasped as her eyes snapped opened and a nightmare chill shot down her spine. She let herself lie there for a minute and catch her breath. She had been planning on telling Kolby about her secret, but now she wasn't so sure. It almost seemed like Layla had forgotten the earlier threat of telling him, unless she was actually smarter than she acted and was still planning on doing so. Still what if he found out on his own…

The short haired girl sat up slowly. She decided to not think about that at the moment, her excuse being that her head was killing her (which was true.)

Kenzie grabbed her phone from the pocket of her apron to check the time. 8:29. Work had already been over for almost a half hour. She stood up only to slap a hand to her head. The quick movement made her feel weak and dizzy. All she wanted to do was lay back down. Her throat also burned when she swallowed or yawned. She really was sick wasn't she?

The short haired teen slowly trudged up the stairs and went straight to the locker room. Once she was back in her normal clothes, the fifteen year old went to the kitchen. Elliot and Madison looked up when they saw her.

"You're still here?" The blonde girl asked.

Kenzie nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah. I wasn't feeling good so Andrew offered to drive me home."

"How kind of him." Elliot smiled. Madison smiled too, but hers was completely different.

"Ohhh…"She exclaimed, giving her friend a lingering gaze. "Take me home Elliot." The petite girl ordered and tugged on Elliot's arm. "See you at school!" She told Kenzie before dragging Elliot away.

All Kenzie could do was dumbly wave. She was felt too sick to question Madison's odd behavior. The short haired girl looked around the kitchen. She had forgotten to ask about Andrew's whereabouts. Oh well, it wasn't like the café was anywhere near as big as the house that he, Madison, Elliot (did they have parents?) shared.

Kenzie sighed and began to look around the restaurant. She was surprised to find that the café had an upstairs with a bunch of extra bedrooms. Why hadn't Andrew let her sleep in one of them? The fifteen year old peeked into everyone room. They were all plain. Just a bed and desk. There was also a shower area. Kenzie boredly opened another door just for the heck of it. What she saw made her rabbit ears pop out.

It was Andrew.

In a towel.

Drying his dripping blond hair.

When he saw her, Andrew practically fell over and quickly threw a robe on. "What are you-"

"Why are you naked!?" Kenzie demanded. This was the second time seeing her boss' bare chest, and she was still as embarrassed as ever. True she had seen (and drooled over) her boyfriend's sculpted abs (he had even let her feel them), but this was a little different, and a lot more awkward.

"I just took a shower." Andrew answered with an embarrassed frown.

"Okay? Why did you have to take a sho-?"

"No reason!" The blond snapped and his ears began to redden. Despite his flushed face, he changed his expression to a casual one. "Wearing a skirt, no wonder you're sick." He observed.

"Well sor-ry!" Kenzie said and pulled down her mini skirt a bit. She looked cuter in skirts than in pants. Besides, "I have leggings on." She countered.

"Uh…go get your stuff. I'll be out in a few minutes." Andrew said and went to close the door. "I gotta get dressed."

"R-right." Kenzie quickly nodded and turned to leave. Today couldn't get any weirder. (She hoped)

-O-

Man. I am so sorry for taking forever. T.T I'd say count on a new chapter every couple of weeks, but for sure I promise I'll keep writing :) (I have to keep up with SB and HMM too) Oh and by looking at the poll and reviewer results-

Cinos: Me and my kitty are the most popular couple! *glomps onto Carly*

Carly: T.T

Me: No no no no! You don't understand! It's for the best character. You two are most popular, but not as a couple!

Carly: Phew! *pushes Cinos* That's a relief! Besides everyone knows that people want me and Travis to hook up.

Cinos: Lame. I can't wait for him to get killed off.

Me and Carly: WHAT!?

Cinos: I thought you said-

Me: SHUT UP LUKE! Er oh uh… Cinos…

Cinos: Who's Luke…?

Teresa: *pops out of nowhere* The guy she's trying to marry on Harvest Moon! She based your looks off of him!

Me: Oh crap…there goes everyone's mental image of him -_-

Cinos: You did what now?! *goes on google*

Me: Uh…heh…heh…I'll see you guys next update thanks for voting!

Carly: He's cute

Cinos: I'm cuter! Wait…Mina are you sexually attracted to me? *wiggles eyebrows*

Teresa: Ha! Yeah right! You're like uglier than my bu-

Me: *blushes* Okay we're seriously not doing this again! Cut! End scene!

(Since when was this recorded?)


	28. Chapter 28 Bossman Daycare

A.N. Hey guys! I has an announcement! For my fiction class I am doing a prequel for this yaaaay! XD It just went through critique (scary O.O) and now has to be checked for plagiarism so once that's done I shall post it :)

Also, new pairing name! Courtesy of Living Encyclopedia: Andzie and Kendrew…I like both so I can't decide ^_^ Any preferences? Also I love how you guys are getting all into pairing names. It makes me so happy! XD

-O-

"This one's my house." Kenzie pointed at a nice, two story home. The older boy nodded and pulled into the empty driveway.

"Your parents aren't home?" He finally asked once the car was parked.

Kenzie shook her head before unbuckling herself. "They both work. It's kind of annoying since I have to watch my little brother and sister and keep the house clean." She sighed in annoyance.

All Andrew could do was nod. He was starting to realize that all of the girls he injected had lives outside of fighting aliens unlike his sister who literally lived to protect the planet (and shop on the side). It seemed like Kenzie had a lot on her plate, and now that she was sick how was she going to handle it? The blond snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the car door open.

"Well thanks for not making me work and driving me home." Kenzie smiled and then started to slip out of the car.

"Let me walk you!" Andrew quickly said and unbuckled himself then jumped out of the car and followed the short haired girl. The two walked up to the front and Kenzie rang the doorbell. About a minute later, the door was opened by a blond boy that looked like he was a year or two younger than Teresa.

"Who's that?" He asked his sister, pointing at Andrew as he let them in. The presence of two cats- a brown one, and a black and white one- reminded Andrew that he had forgotten all about Carly and her "sickness" maybe when he was done here, he'd stop by there house.

"This is my boss, Andrew. And Andrew, this is Zack." Kenzie introduced the two boys and then looked down at Zack. "Did you wash the dishes?"

The younger boy shook his head no and gave her a cheeky grin. "Bring us back anything to eat?"

Kenzie sighed in exasperation. "No Zack!" She snapped and unconsciously grabbed onto Andrew's arm to support herself. Just the thought of washing the dishes _and_ making dinner made her dizzy.

"Kenzie, you need to rest." Andrew said, placing both his hands on the girl's shoulders. Kenzie opened her mouth probably to protest, but was cut off. "I'll take care of the meal and everything else."

"A-are you sure?" Kenzie asked in disbelief. Andrew nodded and led her over to the staircase.

"You're room's up here right?"

"Yeah." Kenzie answered and grabbed the railing to support herself. One of the cats that were on the stairs, darted up the stairs while the other meowed and rubbed herself against Kenzie's leg. "Let me know if you need anything Andrew, and be good Zack." She said as she went up the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Andrew looked down at Zack. "So, what would you like for dinner young man?" He asked with a friendly smile.

The younger boy shrugged. "I think Kenzie was going to ma-"

"No no, I meant what would you like for me to _buy_ for dinner."

"Ohhhh…" Zack grinned and tapped his chin. "Hmmm…" As he weighed his options, a pair of tiny feet walked out of the family room and into the front area.

Andrew smiled when he saw a brown haired little girl walk in. He found it funny that all of Kenzie's siblings had different hair colors. His family on the other hand, were all blond. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"Kendall." The little girl shyly answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister's boss, at the café."

Kendall's face lit up. "The pretty pink café? I wanna eat there. Do they have cake?" She eagerly asked.

"Yeah they have cake and many other desserts. I'll have to bring you some one day." Andrew answered. He grinned when Kendall jumped up for joy. She was such a cutie. He wondered if Kenzie looked like that at that age just with lighter hair. "So have you decided what you want?" He asked Zack.

"Pizza!" The small blond answered without hesitation.

Yeah pizza! Pizza!" Kendall squealed and jumped around. It's funny how children could get worked up over cheap junk food.

"So what kind should I order?" Andrew asked and whipped out his phone. It had internet so he'd be able to look up a good pizza joint then get the number.

"Pepperoni!" Both kids answered simultaneously .

"That's all?" The blond asked as he dialed the number. He stepped in the next room to order. Once that was out of the way, he approached Zack and Kendall. "Alright. Now for the real business."

"What kind of business?" Kendall asked with cute curiosity. Both of the children's-especially Zack's- eyes widened when Andrew pulled out his wallet and started to dig through it.

"Zack, since you're the man of the house, I will pay you fifty dollars to wash the dishes and do all those other chores your sister wants done. Okay?"

Andrew didn't even have to ask twice. The younger boy scampered out of the front area. A couple seconds the sound of running water could be heard.

"Excellent!" Andrew nodded in approval. Bribes definitely made life easier. Too bad he couldn't just pay the Cyniclons to leave Earth. The blond looked down when Kendall began to tug at the bottom of his jacket.

"Do I get anything?" She asked.

"Of course." The older boy assured her and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He figured she was too young to know the true value of money. "This is all yours if you let me play with you."

"Okay!" The little girl chirped without and took Andrew's large hand in her teeny tiny one. Kendall led him into the next room which appeared to be either a family or living room. It was a relatively large room, that had an entertainment center and television with quite a few game systems and such plugged into it. Across from it was a simple couch and in between was a small coffee table. Kendall took Andrew to the far side of the room that led to the kitchen where Zack was doing the dishes. There were a bunch of Barbie dolls and other toys lying on the floor. The tiny brunette sat down and patted the beige carpet next to her, beckoning Andrew to sit next to her.

"Oh nice." The blond told her as he sat and inspected one of the dolls. It was one of the brown haired Barbies, but not the Hispanic one. The funny thing was, it looked like Kendall had cut her hair since unlike the rest of the dolls, the ends of this one's hair was all uneven.

"That one's Kenzie." Kendall proudly told Andrew. She grabbed a tiny tennis racket. "This is her when she plays tennis. And I have a yellow dress for when she goes to work!" She exclaimed before crawling over to a plastic tub and digging through.

"Neat." Andrew said, wondering if Kenzie actually played tennis in her spare time. He didn't really know too much about her besides the fact that she was a Mew who worked for him. "Speaking of your sister, what kind of stuff does she like?" He asked.

Kendall grabbed the "Kenzie" doll from Andrew and began to strip her. For some reason this made the blond avert his eyes. Not that he needed to since it was only a doll, it wasn't like that was actually the real Kenzie without her clothes. The thought of that, made his bite the inside of his cheek. "She likes makeup, and perfume, and tennis, and Kolby…" The little girl said as soon as she got the yellow dress onto the doll. She waved it in front of Andrew's face. "See?"

"I see…" The older boy said mostly to himself. Both of them looked up when they heard the doorbell.

"Pizza!" Zack yelled and darting to the front door.

"Yay!" Kendall cheered before leaping up and running after her brother. Andrew stood up and followed them.

-O-

Kenzie woke up and was pleasantly surprised to find that her headache was gone. She sat up wondering how long she had been asleep. She blinked in confusion. There was a cup orange juice- the short haired girl took a sip- no carrot juice on her nightstand. The bunny genes caused Kenzie to shamelessly slurp down the veggie juice. After downing the entire glass as if it were only a shot, she set it down and then climbed out of her baby blue and yellow themed double bed. She still felt a tad weak, but loads better than earlier. Kenzie quietly walked down the hallway and checked in on Zack. Both were sound asleep, Kendall was also in the room sleeping on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Okay…" She whispered. It was a relief that they were in bed. Usually she had problems getting the two-especially Zack- to settle down and get ready for bed. Kenzie left the bedroom and went down to the main level of the house to see if the dishes had been cleaned. Her jaw dropped when she discovered the whole kitchen was clean. "Did Andrew do this…?"

-O-

Andrew opened and put his book into his locker with a sigh. Lately things with the aliens had been quiet. This worried him, but more importantly, it bored him. True neither he, nor Elliot actually fought, but they still were quite involved in the matter. Still, maybe it was a blessing since Kenzie had just recovered and Carly was still sick(?)

"Hey Bossman!"

Andrew turned to see a flustered Mary standing next a taller, "hot nerd" looking guy. "Hey." Andrew greeted them.

"Name's Liam." The guy said and gave the blond's hand a hearty shake that made Mary sigh and shake her head. "So I had been hoping to take my lady out this weekend," Liam started and snaked his arm around Mary waist.

"Liam…" The raven haired girl's eyes darted and her cheeks began to flush.

"But see, the problem is. It seems that Mary has to work-"

"Andrew."

The blond turned away from the couple to see "Kenzie!" He smiled at the younger girl.

Kenzie bit her lip when she saw Mary and Liam. "Am I interrupting something, because if I am I can-"

"No no, you're fine!" Andrew quickly assured her.

"Okay." Kenzie smiled and looked down briefly. "Well…I…I just wanted to thank you for the other day. I honestly don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for yooooouuuu!" She shrieked when Kolby grabbed her from behind. The two began to struggle and giggle like the teens in love they were.

Mary frowned and gently pushed away from Liam when she saw Andrew intently staring at Kenzie and Kolby. "Andrew," She quietly began. "Are you-?"

The blond's gaze didn't waver. "Yeah yeah. You can have whichever day off for your date." He distractedly answered. "I have to go."

Mary frowned at her boss' retreating figure. He didn't have feelings for Kenzie…did he…?

-O-

"Yeah, I'll take a dozen tamales…Oh! And a large bowl of menudo! Mmm…with some onions, and a little cilantro."

Giselle self-consciously looked around the small Mexican store as Veronica ordered a bunch a food. The blonde girl was definitely far out of her comfort zone especially since she was the only white girl in the store. To make matters worse, Giselle was certain that the area her cousin had taken her wasn't a very safe one. Why couldn't they just have gone to a downtown Mexican restaurant? Even Taco Bell would have been better than this!

Veronica grinned when the lady behind the counter started to bag up all the delicious food. "So how much will that be?"The brunette asked and then frowned when she saw the lady frown. "What's wrong?"

"Look." The lady pointed at the large store front window. Both girls turned to see a group of older teenage guys vandalizing a car out of the store. "Those kids! Always causing trouble!" She spat.

Veronica on the other hand smiled and scurried over to Giselle. The blonde girl frowned. She knew exactly what her cousin was thinking. "No." She whispered shaking her head.

"Yes!" Veronica whispered back. "We'll teach those punks a lesson! I just need you to-"

"Ronnie no!"

"C'mon! You only need to distract them. I'll be out once I buy the food okay? Just pretend that it's your car that's being spray painted!"

Giselle sighed and looked down. She knew that swaying her headstrong cousin was nearly impossible. "Okay fine…but you'd better hurry!" She ordered before heading out of the shop. The blonde slowly walked over the group five who were now jumping up and down on the hood of the car. She took a deep breath. "What are you doing to my car!?" She gasped.

Five heads whipped around at the sound of her voice. Giselle had to keep from gagging as each and every one of their eyes took in her figure. Even though she was wearing a winter coat, she still felt she was being ogled. "Oh I'm sorry. This is your car?" A tall one with sunglasses (in the middle of winter?) asked in a voice that made Giselle want to cringe.

"Yes." She nodded and forced herself to pout. "Now what am I going to do?"

The guys jumped off the car and slowly began to surround Giselle like lions surrounding a gazelle. "I can think of a few solutions…" The leader smirked. The blonde jerked out of the way when he tried to grab her. She did this again three more times thanks to her animal genes. "Feisty eh?" He half growled half chuckled.

"Her feisty? You boys haven't seen nothing!"

Giselle sighed in relief and the hoodlums gaped. There standing before them, holding a bag of food was Mew Cinnamon.

"Hey! Aren't you one of those animal chicks on youtube?"

"Ha!" The fox Mew placed the bag of food down onto the hood of the car, and summoned her rod. "We- I mean I am nothing like those girls. I'm way better and don'tchu forget it!" With that, Cinnamon swung her rod and smashed it into the leader's crotch. She kicked his stomach before he could double over, causing him to fall into one of the other guys. "While we're on the topic, I'm pretty sure that vandalizing is illegal, so please don't do it again."

Before she could even finish the routine the group of guys ran off.

Once they were both alone, Giselle frowned at the fox Mew. "It took you long enough! I thought I was going to have to transform!"

"Please!" The orange Mew casually grabbed the bag of food. "We both know that those kind of guys are way too easy to beat! I can do it in my sleep!"

"They are pretty easy aren't they?"

Both girls flinched at the voice coming from Cinnamon's pendant.

"It talks?" Giselle mouthed. Cinnamon only shrugged. Ever since they had started, both girls had thought that their pendants were attached some kind of police scanner or something since it only informed them of crimes.

"That's why I believe that you two are ready to upgrade." The female voice informed them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cinnamon asked.

"Now is the time to face a bigger threat. The Cyniclons! It is your destiny."

"Destiny…?" Giselle asked. Both girls gave each other questioning looks. What the heck was a Cyniclon anyways?

"Yes, but before we can start we must meet. I'll explain everything then. "

-O-

A.N. Sort of a strange and short chapter… I feel kinda bad for how weird this chapter turned out, so to make up for it I'll give you a small hint at what the next chapter has in store

Let's just say Carly can't avoid Travis forever! O.O

Also…it's finally here! The prequel! Cute Keepers of Chicago! Be sure to check it out okay? :D


	29. Chapter 29 An Unbreakable Triangle

Giselle: Hello everyone! Veronica and I were put in charge of author's notes today! Isn't that great? Mina is busy swimming in reviews! In this story she's about to hit the two-hundred mark! Yay!

Veronica: Uh…last time I checked she was crying about being a crappy cliffhanger author. *Shrugs* I know there's a lot of that in this story, but that's just 'cause the chapters are broken into two parts.

Giselle: Aw well I'm sure some nice reviews will lift her spirits!

Veronica: Yep! Now let's get down to business shall we? *glares* Read our prequel, Cute Keepers of Chicago or I will hunt you down!

Giselle: Oh uh…what she means is, there are going to be some parts of the story that will make more sense if you read both.

Veronica: Plus it's about us! No perverted aliens, no annoying café to work at, no Mew Mew leaders who sucks at fighting-

Giselle: Um, isn't Madison the leader?

Veronica: Huh?

Giselle: Yeah she's the first Mew.

Veronica: But…I thought…Carly was- oh never mind! Just read the prequel and this too! Oh and make sure to press that button at the bottom of the screen that says review.

Giselle: Ronnie don't nag them! *smiles at the crowd* enjoy! Oh and thanks Ember Ardent Flame for helping Mina with proofreading chapter two!

-O-

"Candy bell!"

A bright pink light lit up the abandoned building when Mew Candy summoned her weapon, a star shaped ring. The illumination revealed that the warehouse was worn and dingy; the wooden walls and floor vandalized with graffiti.

Now that she could see where she was going, Mew Cinnamon quickened her pace. She was quite eager to find finally meet the one who had injected them that summer's night.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Candy asked.

"For the tenth time, yeah!" Cinnamon sighed. She stopped at an open doorway and furrowed her eyebrows. It was a dead end. An empty dead end. "…the heck?" The fox girl muttered as Candy peaked into the room. They had already searched the entire warehouse. "Where is she?"

"You two are late."

Cinnamon flinched and Candy jumped up at the sound of a feminine voice. Both girls whirled around. The bird Mew Mew gripped her weapon in case she needed to defend herself.

"No need for that, I'm your ally." The woman urged. She was a young adult who was average height. Her straight, blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and her icy blue eyes were friendly. While the two Mews had visibly calmed down, they still held their stunned facial expressions. This made the older girl giggle. "Why so surprised? You weren't expecting someone like me to be responsible for your powers. Is that it?" She asked, her lips curving into small smirk.

"I was expecting a creeper in all honesty." Cinnamon muttered.

"Is that so Veronica?" The blonde asked, causing the fox Mew to flinch. Cinnamon was too stunned to even ask how this woman knew her name.

"So you…you're the one who…" Mew Candy began. "How were you able to get into our lockers?! Oh! And how did you even find us in the first place?"

"As crazy as this sounds, I think it'd be best if you two return to your civilian forms and we discuss this somewhere safe. It would really be a shame if we were being spied on." The blonde said while looking around the building.

"You mean by an alien?" Candy asked, her pink eyes wide in disbelief.

"Smart girl. Name's Lynn by the way." Lynn introduced herself and shook Candy's hand. Once the red Mew returned to her human form, the two blondes made their way to the exact. "You coming Veronica?" Lynn asked over her shoulder.

"Be out in a minute!" Cinnamon answered before allowing herself to turn back into Veronica. The brunette stood firm and reached into the pocket of her pants. She swallowed and stood still for a few seconds before looking at a small, green gem. The small object provoked a wave of nostalgia, anger, and pain. Veronica let a bitter chuckle escape from her quivering lips. "Aliens…well there's one thing you weren't lying about. Pretty ironic, considering that was your only story I didn't believe." She sighed to herself. "But this time…this time...I ain't gonna fall for your BS. That's for sure!" She swore before stuffing the gem into her pocket and running to catch up with Giselle and Lynn.

-O-

"Carly! Carly wake up!"

Carly squeezed her dark brown eyes shut and pulled the covers over her head when Teresa came stomping into the bedroom. "I'm trying to sleep." The cat girl whined.

"NO!" Teresa leapt onto the bed and on top of her older sister, which made her "meow" in surprise. "I know you aren't sick so stop faking! Or I'm gonna tell mom!" The small brunette threatened.

"OKAY I'LL GET UP, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Carly screamed, pushing her sister off the bed. Teresa shot her sister a glare before leaving.

"Christmas break starts in a few days anyways so quit being a baby!" Her yells could be heard from outside the room.

Once she was alone, Carly sadly sighed. She knew that avoiding school wouldn't last forever. The brunette slowly got out of bed and sluggishly went through the motions of her morning ritual. She really was not looking forward to a "fun-filled" day of not being able to talk with the man of her dreams, but it was for his sake. The cat girl sat herself down in front of her simple vanity and began to put on makeup while assuring herself that she'd just have to admire him from afar. This satisfied Carly until she realized something.

"I sit by Travis in History!"She gasped and smeared her eyeliner. They always talked before the teacher came in. It was the highlight of her day! Oh no! She wouldn't be able to ignore his cuteness and then CInos was going to kill him! Carly was on the verge of a mini meltdown when something hit her.

"I sit by Kenzie in that class too…" She sighed, silently thanking God. She could just talk to her the whole. Everything was going to be okay. Or, at least that's what the sixteen year old told herself.

-O-

Relief flooded Carly's system when she peaked into the half-filled classroom. Kenzie was seated in her desk scribbling something into her yellow planner. Unfortunately Travis was also there. Carly quickly averted her gaze from the cute teenage boy and with her head down, rushed over to her seat. Before Travis could greet her, the brunette turned to Kenzie. "Hi."

At the sight of her friend, Kenzie's chocolate brown eyes widened. "Oh! You're here. Where have you been?"

Carly forced a smile as memories- hellish memories- of the last few days flooded her mind. "I was sick." She lied, praying that all the previous hours spent in tears had dried out her eyes.

"Oh…" Kenzie gave her friend a sympathetic smile. She leaned forward to and went to give Carly a sympathetic pat on the arm, but ended up pounding the desk. "Oh! I almost forgot!" The short haired girl gasped.

"Forgot what?" Carly asked, thankful that no more was being said about her absence.

"Okay…what I'm about to tell you…" Kenzie quietly began. "You cannot tell anyone. Not your sister, not Mary and _especially_ not Madison."

"Is it about Madison?"

A pinkish blush graced Kenzie's porcelain face as she ran a hand through her light brown hair. "No…" She sighed before leaning in close so no one would hear her. "It's about her brother."

"Andrew?" Carly asked only to be shushed by her friend.

"Yes, Andrew." Kenzie hissed before continuing. "The other day I got sick too, but I didn't start feeling bad until work." She said. Carly nodded. Even when she was perfectly healthy, work at the café made her feel ill; working while being sick for real must have been a nightmare. "Anyways I was serving tables and there was this group of guys. Which was really weird since guys only come with their girlfriends…unless they're gay, but these guys were straight."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. They started hitting on me!" Kenzie scrunched up her nose. "I told them I was happily dating, but they wouldn't listen. Good thing Andrew saved me." She sighed.

Hearing this, Carly's face lit up. "Awwww! He saved you?" She cooed and began to girlishly giggle. "I didn't know Andrew could be sweet." She said thinking of all the times her boss had yelled at her for not washing the dishes good enough, or doing a crappy job in battles.

"I've always thought he was nice. I mean not as nice as Elliot, but still way nicer than Madison. And all he did was make the guys leave. It wasn't that big of a deal…" Kenzie said while peeling away at her lemon yellow nail polish.

"How did he even see though? Isn't he always in his office?"

The short haired girl only shrugged. "I guess he was walking by or something." She suggested before continuing. "Well after that he noticed I was sick so he let me lay down in his office. And he said he'd drive me home afterwards."

"Ohhh! Lucky! He yelled at me for being sick." Carly pouted, leaving out the fact that he was mad because he could tell she was faking. "That must have been nice…"

"It was." Kenzie sighed with an awkward giggle and shifted in her seat; the blush that had been on her cheeks earlier made another appearance. "So after your sister and Mary went home I went to find Andrew. He was upstairs…in a room…na-"

"The café has an upstairs? What's up there?!"

Kenzie blinked at her friend. "Um…rooms…" Her blush deepened and she gazed down at her boots. "And apparently a shower."

"A shower!? I've never heard of a restaurant having a shower. Was it like a locker room shower or something?" Carly asked not quite understanding what Kenzie was trying to say.

"I don't know. I didn't see it."

"Then how did you know there was a shower?"

Kenzie slapped a palm to her forehead and sighed. "Because," she whisper hissed. "Andrew was in the room naked! He had just taken a shower."

Now it was Carly's turn to blush. "So like….did you…did you like see his…_thing_…?" She quietly asked with wide eyes.

"No!" Kenzie gasped and waved her hands in front of her tomato red face. "He had a towel on!"

"Phew…cause that would be really scary. Have you told Kolby about this?"

Kenzie hung her head down in shame, allowing her light brown bangs to hang over her eyes. "No." She shook her head before looking back up and giving Carly a panicked look. "I didn't even tell him about Andrew driving me home and staying over at my house! I know my Kolby, he'd have a heart attack if he ever found out. That's why you can't tell anyone about this."

Carly nodded in understanding before frowning. "Wait, Andrew stayed over at your house? Like spent the night?"

"No, he just stayed to make sure that the house got cleaned and that my brother and sister got something to eat. It was all his idea."

"Wow! I wonder why he's so nice to you."

"But you know what's weird? I think he paid Zach to clean the house."

"What makes you think that?"

"Zach has a bunch of money and he won't tell anyone where he got it. I think it was like fifty dollars. I mean come on, where else is a thirteen year old going to get fifty bucks." Kenzie explained. "I don't know how I feel about that…" She finally sighed and whispered. "I don't know how I feel about any of it."

"What?" Carly leaned her head closer to her friend, urging that she repeat the last thing she said, but moved away and pouted when the teacher came and started class. Her heart crashed into her ribcage and remained stuck there when she felt someone tug on her ponytail. Oh no! The brunette turned and felt her face heat up at the sight of her crush.

He flashed her a small, but still incredibly adorable smile and whispered, "Looks like the ditcher finally came back." He teased.

"O-oh." Carly weakly said and turned to look at the teacher before Travis could respond. As soon as the bell rang, the cat girl grabbed Kenzie and dashed out of the room saying she started her "tía" and needed to borrow a "pillow"

-O-

"Hi Einre. Oh! I mean Ernie! Why do I always do that?"

"Well I dunno La-Kayla!" Ernie grinned at Kayla's high-pitched giggles. It was like music to his ears. Today was turning out to be a great day. Restilon was back on Cynclonia with all the other commanders giving their reports about the recruits to the Queen. That meant they could pretty much do what they wanted. Restilon's only request was that they attend school while he was gone. This also meant that they'd get a break from fighting the Mews. Ernie's hearing was still screwed up from Mew Honey's flute. The best part of this deal was that he had no worries about Restilon giving a bad report about him. Thanks to Cinos and his screwing around with Carly, everyone-minus Cinos- was guaranteed to get decent reports. "What should we do today?" Ernie asked once Kayla's giggles subsided.

The blonde looked down at him and pursed her poufy lips. "Hmmm…I dunno what do you wanna do?"

"There's a few things I can think of…"

"Kayla!"

Ernie scowled at Ephie- or rather Stephanie- who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and latched onto Kayla's bony arm.

"Come to the bathroom with me." She urged and didn't even wait for the blonde's consent. Ernie frowned as he watched the two girls walk away. Dumb Ephie! Always stealing Layla away from him. She really needed to get herself a boyfriend or something. Too bad Cinos only lusted after cat girls, if only he liked dogs. Then there was Restilon…well…he was the type that would probably never mate, let alone look at a member of the opposite sex in a dirty way. And Divad….Divad was way too young and innocent. So basically Ernie would be stuck dealing with Ephie's interferences for the rest of his days.

With a sigh of defeat, Ernie started towards his locker. It looked like he would just to have to find his own fun. Maybe he and Cinos could do something like raid one of the Mew Mews panty drawers. Or better yet-

"Travis." Ernie called out when he saw his human buddy over at the lockers. Since there wasn't going to be any supervision anyways, maybe he could finally hang out with his friend. The taller teenager didn't seem to hear him and was too busy staring in the other direction. "Hey!" Ernie lightly punched Travis' muscular arm.

This snapped the spiky haired teen out of his daze. "Huh?" He turned to look at Ernie. "Hey." He smiled, but it wasn't his usual goofy grin. Before Ernie could really inspect his friend's odd expression, Travis glanced the other way, and continued doing that several times.

"You okay?" The shorter boy asked and moved to see what Travis was staring at. He rolled his eyes the moment he saw that it was Carly. She was over at Madison's locker with Kenzie, talking and giggling, but also briefly glancing back every few second. Just the sight of those two, and whatever was going on between them was enough to make Ernie feel sick to his stomach. Why did both of his friends have to like the same girl. Especially considering how possessive Cinos could be. It was only a matter of time before the blue haired alien found out about Travis and did something about him…unless he already knows. "Look man, you need to move on already." Ernie blurted. This was for Travis' own good, not to mention safety.

"What?" Travis turned away from Carly and gave Ernie a bewildered look. "What did you just say?"

"It's obvious that Carly doesn't share the same feelings with you, I- I think maybe she's avoiding you man." Ernie said. In all honesty he had noticed that the two had barely interacted during the day. "Besides she's annoying and ugly!"

Travis' green eyes flashed with anger for a split second, but instantly softened. "You really think she's avoiding me on purpose?"

The incognito alien nodded, hoping that it didn't look too eager.

"I thought so…" Travis sighed. "But… it's not like I can just give up on her so easily." He explained, his lips forming a thin smile. "I've seen too much." He said and started to walk away. "I gotta go."

All Ernie could do was stare. His mind instantly hit the gutter. Travis seeing too much didn't mean that…he and Carly…uh oh. If Cinos somehow found out about this Travis would be dead meat for sure!

Ernie wasn't the only one who wanted to tear apart Travis and Carly, but unlike the Cyniclon, this person had a more selfish motive.

The moment she realized that the other girl that Travis had his eye on was Carly, Monique regretted breaking up with him. Cher Lloyd's song: _Want U Back_ played through her head at an infinite loop as she watched the two. Carly was an awful match for him. True she was a cheerleader and had the perfect hair color and skin tone to match him, but…something about her…really ticked Monique off. Just like Ernie, she had also noticed that the two had barely talked the whole day, but unlike him, she was actually going to take advantage of the opportunity.

-O-

Enrie shakily sighed before teleporting into the bedroom that he, Cinos and Divad shared. The younger alien was already snuggled up in the covers of his top bunk while Cinos was lounging on his own bed, flipping through a questionable looking magazine.

"Hi!" Divad greeted with a huge smile.

"H-hey." Einre quietly answered and floated over to his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Cinos asked without looking up from the booklet.

"Uh…" Einre paused to try to calm himself down. Since Travis refused to stop liking Carly, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try convincing Cinos to stop. He was kind of scared though. "So…Carly…"

Cinos instantly looked up from the magazine and his elfin ears perked up. His yellow eyes stared straight into Einre's orange ones. "What about her?"

"Who's Carly?" Divad poked his head out from the top bunk to look at the two older Cyniclons.

"Mew Chocolate. The cat one…"

"Oh! I met her before! She's really nice!" Divad smiled.

Cinos smirked. "She tastes nice too." He said and licked his lips.

"You've tasted her!?" Divad asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh." The blue haired alien sighed and leaned back. "Tastes just like chocolate. So smooth, rich and velvety…now I think I'm hungry for a chocolate shake…"

"Oh! One time Layla bought one of those for me before! They're really good!" Divad grinned and bounced a little on the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Cinos asked and then glanced at Einre. "I wouldn't know, I haven't had one…yet…"

Einre gulped. Leave it to Divad to turn on Cinos…by talking about Carly and milkshakes of course! "Y-yeah well…It probably won't taste that good!" He blurted and then forced himself to laugh. Divad, who just thought that laughing was fun joined in. Cinos on the other just stared at the green haired alien. "I-I mean come on Cinos! Humans…are gross! Ha ha ha! But if you're going to go for one. Ha ha! You chould go for the bunny one! Ha! She's hot! Ha ha ha ha! But Carly, ha ha. Carly isn't. Ha ha ha ha ha…" Einre trailed off when he saw the venomous glare plastered on Cinos' pale face.

Oblivious, Divad continued to laugh.

"Are you saying that my Kitty is ugly?" The blue haired alien quietly asked, though despite the tone of voice he still looked furious.

Einre's heart began to thud in his chest. He already angered his friend. There was no turning back now. "Yours?" He said while trying to keep from trembling. "Cinos? She's the enemy."

"Yeah and? In the long run, that means nothing."

Einre was extremely tempted to ask what the blue haired alien meant by that, but didn't want to change the subject. "Does she even want you though?" He mentally cringed when Cinos' left eye twitched.

"And why…and why would she not want me?" He slowly asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Maybe she likes someone else." Divad who had just stopped giggling shrugged.

Einre's felt his heart stop. He mentally released a string of curses. That was NOT how that conversation was supposed to go. Strangely Cinos didn't look too surprised or angry for that matter. Einre's racing heart started to slow down, but sped up again when Divad yelped.

"SPIDER!"

Both of the older Cyniclons looked up to see a rather large and creepy looking spider float down from an almost invisible thread. Wordlessly Cinos held out a finger, allowing the arachnid to land on it. He stared down at it for a few moments before speaking. "Carly liking someone else eh? She'll soon see that I'm the only one for her."

"Wh-what?" Einre gulped.

Cinos squished the spider between his fingers and rubbed the guts around between the two digits. "Don't worry about it." He told the shorter alien and then looked up at Divad. "Night."

"Nighty night!"

With that, the two curled up into their covers and closed their eyes, leaving a stunned Einre.

-O-

A.N. Ruh-roh….I smell trouble! What is Cinos planning!? :0

Le gasp! Speaking of Cinos. Y'know how I said I sort of based his appearance on Luke from Harvest Moon? Well I was reading this forum that compared HM characters to actors and actresses. Well guess who Luke got compared with?…Sonic….(not an actor lol, but oh well) And in case you didn't catch this Cinos is Sonic backwards. Is that ironic or what!? 0.0 And don't even get me started on how your rival for Luke is an annoying red head just like *cough cough* Sally *cough cough* Speaking of which Cinos has…never mind! You'll see soon enough :D And is anyone else having uploading issues? I had to copy and paste this to an already uploaded chapter because it wouldn't upload the original document Anyone know how to fix this problem? :(


	30. Chapter 30 Meet Me on the Web

A.N. Hello everyone! We have reached a milestone (sort of) chapter thirty! *cue the fanfare* Let's see…hmmm…technically this would be equivalent to episode 15 (two chapters equal an episode) So we're really not that far into the story ^_^ …but we are starting to see some new faces (the CKoC, those strange people with the green gems, Lynn) so we should be finding out more stuff about these characters. And we will soon start seeing some long term plot! Plooooooot XD

And just to refresh you lovely people's memories, I do not own TMM. So sad U.U

-O-

Today was the last day before winter break. Technically, it had already started. The students who had not left the school, were seated in the gym cheering on the home team. Everything was perfect, the Gladiators were winning, and it had just started to snow. At the deafening sound of the buzzer, everyone got up and the pep band started to play the _I love Lucy_ theme song. It was half time.

Carly sighed in relief when the cheerleaders stopped cheering, and went to go get the banner the players would be running through, ready. The cat girl was in no mood to cheer. Heck, she'd even settle for washing dishes at the café. Maybe no one would notice her sneak away…

As all of the other cheerleaders went into the supply closet in search of the lovely banner they had painted and decorated a couple of nights earlier, Carly quickly walked passed. She slowed her pace once she got to the empty hallway. "Phew…" Now all she had to do was grab everything from her locker she needed for the two-week break, and get the crap out of there.

"Carly."

The brunette froze just when she had managed to get the metal door open. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning. The voice had been male, but it could have been anyone right? Right!? Her heart plummeted when she saw that it was Travis. He should have been in the locker room, doing whatever the basketball players did during halftime! With a heavy heart, Carly turned away from the frowning boy and continued to gather her belongings. She only managed to grab her pendant off the shelf, when Travis came up and slammed the locker shut, causing the cat girl to yelp. Luckily, her arm was out when he did this.

"Carly, what's wrong." Travis asked. He looked more concerned than angry.

"N-nothing!" Carly squeaked and turned to leave.

"Carly!"

She didn't know why, but she stopped. Carly desperately wanted to turn and tell Travis everything. Then he'd understand.

"Y-you, you really are avoiding me. Why?"

_Because, Cinos will kill you if I don't!_

When Carly didn't turn around, Travis shook his head and sighed in frustration. "Wow…I really can't believe this. After everything…I just thought…"

Hearing this, Carly's heart broke a little. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair to either of them! Why did things have to be like this? This was becoming unbearable, but she had to do this to protect Travis. With a quick swipe at her watering eyes, the brunette continued walking.

"Carly!"

"Let her go."

The cat girl stopped short and her blood ran cold.

"Huh?" Travis turned and was surprised to see Monique walk up. His ex-girlfriend hadn't even looked his way after the breakup, or at least, that's what he had thought. He involuntarily flinched when she placed a hand on shoulder.

"Let her go." Monique repeated herself in softer tone. "Clearly Carly isn't as good of a _friend_, as you thought." She said, rubbing her ex's arm.

Carly's unshed tears boiled into droplets of anger, but she forced herself to keep walking, slowly. She couldn't believe how unfair this all was.

"So why don't we just forget her and go back into the gym?" Monique asked Travis in a buttery smooth voice. "Half time is almost over. You wouldn't want to miss your game just for _her_…"

Travis gazed at the back of Carly with wide eyes, before sighing and shaking his head at the floor. "Aight."

Horrific imagery of Travis and Monique getting back together and getting married because of this bombarded Carly's head. "Wai-!" She started in her moment of weakness, but quickly clasped her hand over her trembling lips and slowly turned to see if they had heard.

Monique and Travis had both turned, the former glared at the brunette while the latter frowned. They had heard her.

"I…I…" Carly was speechless. What could she say?

Travis quietly watched the teenage girl with worry. She looked like she was about to cry. He could clearly see that something was wrong, and it bugged him that he couldn't do anything about it. Monique wasn't helping matters either. Speaking of which, unlike her ex, Monique was vocal about her current feelings. "Would you just spit it out Carly?" She snapped. "Don't you see you're making things worse?" The Hispanic girl's voice dripped with venom. She had never liked Carly, but now she absolutely despised her. "You know what Carly? You're just-" Monique stopped short. Her face contorted from anger to confusion and then to fear. "O-Ohh!" She gasped and backed into to Travis.

"What about her?"

Carly gasped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her back. It was Cinos. After the initial shock wore off, her mouth went dry. What did he want!? The alien smirked when Monique hid behind an angry looking Travis. "Why are you being so mean to my cute Kitten? Only I am allowed to be mean!" He said before groping of the cat girl's breasts from behind. Carly yelped in pain and began to claw at CInos' hands, but CInos wouldn't stop. The more she scratched him, the harder he'd squeeze.

"Stoooop!" Carly cried.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Travis yelled and tried approaching the alien, only to get pulled back by a wide-eyed Monique.

Cinos sighed loudly before resting his head on Carly's shoulder. "You should probably listen to your whore,"

"Wh-whore!?" Monique gasped, though the only two that heard it were Travis-because he stood right by her- and Cinos- due to his superior hearing-.

"We wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would we?" Cinos finished and released one of Carly's boobs to snap his fingers. The brunette stopped her futile struggling when she saw movement behind Travis and Monique. Only hearing the sound of her pounding heart, she strained to get a better look. The large shadows cleared up revealing two gargantuan, black widow spider Chimeras. "TRA-!" She tried to scream, but was cut off by Cinos who slapped a hand over her mouth. With a strained cry, the cat girl struggled to break free from Cinos' clutches.

Travis stared at the two in confusion and slight horror. He didn't know what to do. If he tried to attack Cinos, there was a chance that Carly could get hurt. He jerked when he heard Monique scream, and whirled around to just when Monique burst into hysterics. "Whoa!" They were surrounded by giant monster spiders! Before the teenage boy could really react, he was hit in the chest by a shot of spider web and thrown into a nearby classroom.

"NNNNNmmmmf!" Carly fell to her knees when Cinos finally released her.

"Well, if you ladies don't mind."Cinos glanced down at Carly and then at Monique, who looked completely and utterly horrified. "Me and that guy," He pointed over to the classroom that Travis had been thrown into. Several of the Chimera spiders headed in the direction their master was pointing. "Need to have a talk."

"WAIT!" Carly cried out in desperation and tried to grab a hold of the alien's leg. Anything to make him stop. Unfortunately, Cinos was one step ahead of his cherished Mew Mew and vanished, causing Carly to fall flat on her face, but that didn't stop her. Ignoring the red hot rug burns on her knees and left elbow, the cat girl leapt up and dashed to the classroom. "TRAVIS!"

The teenage boy was tangled up in a larger than life spider web just like an unsuspecting fly, an unsuspecting fly that was going to be a Chimera spider's meal. He was an absolute mess, the spikes in his black hair stuck up every which way, he was sweating, and the grey gem shaped pendant he always wore could be seen from under the transparent threads. Cinos was nowhere to be seen. He must have decided to let his Chimeras do the killing. Carly's mind raced as she clutched her pendant. It should be safe to transform in the classroom, first she would free Travis, and then deal with Monique.

"No Carly!" Travis yelled. "You and Monique need to get out of here!"

"B-but! What about you!?" Carly began to panic. She didn't want to leave him.

The teenage boy squirmed and tried to rip apart the webs, but ended up getting even more tangled. Despite the situation, he managed to flash Carly a sheepish smile that melted her heart. "I'll figure something out. I'm not afraid silly…ginormous, venomous, spiders of doom! Monique on the other hand could probably use your help…"

"T-travis…" Carly whimpered, but screamed when one of the spiders popped up in front of her and shot a web, which knocked her out of the classroom.

"CARLY!"

The brunette landed on her back and skidded a few feet away. She quickly got up when she heard Monique scream. She had been cornered by two of the Chimera spiders. Carly brought her pendant up to her lips, but stopped when Monique made wide eyed contact with her. If she transformed now, Monique would find out her secret. But…Travis wanted her to at least save Monique so…

"Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpha-sis!"

Monique yelped and shielded her face when a blinding purple light surrounded Carly. Now what was happening? The teenage girl felt chills go down her spine when Carly emerged from the light. She looked completely different, her hair and eyes were purple and she was no longer in her cheer uniform. The most disturbing thing though, were the black, furry, cat appendages she had. Monique couldn't believe it. "Y-you…you're…!"

"Chocolate parasol!" Mew Chocolate yelled, her purple umbrella appeared in her trembling hands. "Ribbon Chocolate thunder!" Two purple bolts of lightning zapped and destroyed the spiders, causing the Chimeras to separate from there arachnid hosts. Chocolate yelped when she saw the tiny black widows. She wouldn't be able to sleep that night if she knew those things were alive, able to make webs, and possibly re-spawn so she made sure to crush them under her purple, kitten heeled boots.

"Y-you…"

The purple Mew jerked when she saw Monique. With all the action, she had momentarily forgotten about her. "Um…we need to get out of…" She trailed off when Monique's brown eyes rolled to the back of her head. She swayed and then fell face first at Chocolate's feet. The cat Mew figured that the unconscious girl would be safe. Now it was time to make sure Travis had the same fate, well, except for the unconscious part.

With her parasol in hand, Mew Chocolate came running back into the classroom. Travis was even more tangled in the webs with one of the Chimera spiders only inches away from his exposed shoulder.

"Ribbon! Chocolate thunder!"

"Whoa!" Travis flinched when a bolt of lightning whizzed past him and destroyed the spider. As soon as the normal sized bug landed on the floor, Chocolate ran up to stomp on it.

"So much for saving yourself huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah…instead of rubbing it in can you get me down from here?" Travis asked ant stuck out his tongue at Chocolate.

The cat Mew nodded and giggled. "Where do I even start?" The threads were about as sticky as glue and stuck to her gloved hands. "This is going to take hours!" Chocolate sighed when she finally managed to pull away a few of the strings on Travis' chest. His chained pendant hung free, but then stuck to more of the rest of the web.

"Uh…there might be a pair of scissors in the desk." He subtly motioned at the teacher's desk. "I mean unless you wanna stay with me for hours…I wouldn't mind."

Mew Chocolate's lips formed into a big smile and her insides did a flip. That was soooo romantic! "But…it would be bad if someone found us. So we should hurry." She sighed and walked over to the teachers desk. Chocolate gasped when she saw a blur of black, she didn't even get the chance to react before she found herself getting entangled in a freshly spun web. She couldn't believe it, there was still another spider. She and Travis were trapped!

"Darn it!" Travis growled when the spider scurried over to the web he was on.

"NOOO!" Chocolate screamed, causing electricity to discharge from her body. Instead of destroying her silky binds, they bounced back and ended up shocking her. It wasn't nearly as painful as it looked since Mew Chocolate had the electric element, but it still stung. With another scream the cat Mew tried again, and again, and again.

"STOP IT CARLY!" Travis yelled. Mew Chocolate stopped, and slumped over, panting.

"My, oh my. You two are so predictable!"

Both victims snapped to attention when Cinos appeared in the space between their two webs. Chocolate's pounding heart stopped and then sank. This was all a part of the alien's plan, and she fell for it.

Cinos turned away from the purple Mew to watch his Chimera spider crawl onto Travis web, but motioned for it to stop once it got close. "Isn't it wonderful?" He turned and floated over to Chocolate. "The spider gets his meal. And I…" He grabbed the Mew Mew's chin and tilted her head up. "…get mine." A cat growl rumbled in Mew Chocolate's throat when Cinos leaned in to steal a kiss. She was so stressed out and angry that if her arms hadn't been stuck to the webs she would have clawed the alien's yellow eyes out. She let her head fall back down when Cinos stopped short and released her face. "Wait! Where are my manners? I should let my loyal Chimera go first." The small smirk on his face turned devilishly wicked when he turned to Travis. "Take one good look," He said, grabbing a hold of Chocolate's purple curls. The Mew Mew gasped in pain when he yanked them in order to get her to look up. "because this is the last time you're ever going to see her!"

"No Cinos! This wasn't a part of our deal!" Mew Chocolate yelled and her cheeks dampened.

"Deal…?" Travis whispered to himself.

Cinos released Chocolate's hair, but this time she kept her head up and tearfully glared at him. "Oh yeah? Let me refresh your memory. Our deal was that I would spare his life, _if_ you did not interact with him. Correct?"

Travis felt his body go numb. Everything now made sense.

"Yeah!" Chocolate vigorously nodded. "So why are you-"

"What were you doing five minutes ago?"

Chocolate froze the only part of her in motion was the continuous waterfall of tears. He had seen everything! How could she have been so stupid! Slowly she squeezed her eyes shut and let her head fall. Her body began to shake with silent sobs.

Cinos slowly licked his lips and his insides heated up. This was exactly what he had wanted. "That deal may have been broken on your part, but that's okay." He calmly told her before gently placing his hands on her soaked cheeks and tilting her head up once again. "I'll tell you what. I will allow him to live, but this time…" He leaned in, flicking his tongue over the tears on the left said of her face, and whispered. "You must give me what I really want." He pulled away so he was once again facing the purple Mew. Still crying, Chocolate nodded and mustered the little bit of strength she had left to lean forward and give the alien a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away and looked up him expectantly. Cinos shook his head and chuckled. "How cute!" He cooed, ruffling Chocolate's hair. "But I don't think you quite understand what I want. I don't just want a kiss, I want everything."

The hot tears streaming down Mew Chocolate's face turned ice cold.

"Carly don't! Please!" Travis begged. "It's okay I-" He stopped short when the Mew Mew shook her head and sadly smiled at him.

"I'm sorry…" She hoarsely whispered.

"Good girl." Cinos praised with a sensual purr and hovered over her so that their lips were barely touching.

Slowly, Chocolate closed the gap between them by pressing her trembling lips against his. She began to panic when he wouldn't kiss her back, if she messed this up Travis was going to die. Trying everything she could possibly think of she began to shyly lick his lips. Cinos responded with a small moan and parted his lips for her. Taking a deep breath Chocolate stuck her tongue into his mouth. Cinos rested his body on top of the web and wrapped his arms around the cat Mew before he allowed himself to start kissing back roughly. The deeper they got into their kiss, the more sank through the web, until finally they were on the floor.

All Travis could do was watch in horror. A stinging layer of warmth formed over his wide eyes, and it became hard for him to swallow.

Cinos broke the kiss allowing Chocolate to breathe, and moved her hair off her neck. He leaned down and began to trail kisses for her shoulder, stopping at her neck to lick. He started to lightly suck on it when he felt her tremble, and pulled away to ask a quick question. "Kitten, do you remember how Cyniclons mark their mates?" He asked as he ran a hand up her thigh.

Mew Chocolate turned her head so that she could look up at him. "Free Travis first…" She whispered.

Cinos jerked away from her as if he had been electrocuted and gritted his teeth. Why was she still concerned about him? He turned to look at the boy who had stolen his Kitten's heart. He was satisfied to see that the human looked broken and defeated, but it still wasn't enough. "On second thought…I think I'm going to kill him anyways!" He snapped his fingers before pinning down Chocolate and trying to bite her neck. The cat Mew screamed, struggled and clawed at him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Travis could see the spider closing in on him. He couldn't move. There was nothing her could do. This was the end. He only hoped that one of Carly's friends would come save her. He shut his eyes and waited for his end, but opened them when he felt a strong gust of wind. "Whoa!" He exclaimed when he fell to the floor he was free.

Cinos and Chocolate both stopped their struggling and looked up to see the spider Chimera turn back into a normal black widow. The small spider scurried away, but was squished by a boot. The boot belonged to-

"Einre!"

"That's enough Cinos!" The shorter alien yelled.

As soon as Cinos got off her, Chocolate got up and ran over to help Travis up. With a growl, the blue haired alien got up to follow her, but was blocked by Einre. "Why are you interfering? This is none of your business!"

Einre opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut. Cinos would never forgive him if he knew the truth, Travis probably wouldn't either if he found out he was also Ernie. He'd have to make something up. "This isn't our mission Cinos! You have to stop!"

The blue haired alien pushed Einre away and summoned an energy ball. "I don't care about that! And I'm not leaving until I get what I came for!" He yelled and tossed the ball at Travis.

Mew Chocolate quickly leapt in front of her crush and used her parasol to block the attack. High off adrenalin and a sudden burst of courage the purple Mew lifted her weapon and aimed at Cinos. "RIBBON!" She yelled as the purple bursts of electricity turned green. "CHOCOLATE THUNDER!"

Cinos and Einre both narrowly dodged the green bolt of lightning that hit the wall between them. They were both stunned to the huge burn marks on the wall. "Whoa…" Einre muttered. "That attack was even nastier than one of the green Mew's attacks.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Cinos whisper hissed before turning to smirk down at Chocolate. "You're getting better Sweetums."

"Leave. Leave before you get hurt, or worse!" Mew Chocolate yelled up at him. "HURT TRAVIS AND YOU'LL DIE!"

Cinos' smirk froze in place. He was slightly disturbed to see the changes in his docile little pet. Just like that last time with the bomb threat. He wasn't sure if due to the fear of losing out on a submissive mate or if it was something else, but he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. "I'll leave." He finally consented. "But only because I don't want to hurt my mate to be. I'll come back for you when you're in a better mood." With that he blew Chocolate a kiss and vanished. Einre wordlessly followed suit.

Once they were gone, Mew Chocolate allowed herself to transform back into Carly. She didn't even get to fully turn around, before getting caught in Travis' sticky embrace. "Please…don't ever do that again!" He begged her.

Carly sniffled and allowed herself to lean her head on the boy's strong chest. "It's never going to end…" She managed to choke.

"W-what!?"

"That's why…we can never…"

"Don't say that-"

"He's never going to give up on me Travis!" Carly snapped as a few tears once again began to roll down her cheeks. She moved to leave the classroom, to get away, but stopped when Travis snapped back at her.

"Yeah well, I'm not giving up on you either!"

Carly heart began to thud wildly and she found that her legs refused to move. She flinched when felt something cool against the exposed part of her chest. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally looked down. It was a necklace with a purple Hershey's Kiss with purple gem stones on it. She turned to see Travis standing closely behind her.

He softly smiled. "A chocolate kiss for Chocolate."

Carly quickly turned away. She was incredible happy but…Cinos…The brunette's legs gave way and she fell to her knees. She looked up to see Travis crouching next to her.

"Listen…you don't have to worry okay? I won't let that jerk do anything to me. That's a promise!" Travis assured her by grabbing Carly's hand and wrapping his pinky around hers.

The teenage girl looked down. Travis promised. And promises were always kept. "Okay!" She finally smiled and leaned closer to the teenage boy. Thinking that she wanted a kiss, Travis leaned closer, but paused when she began to purr and rub her cheek against his.

Meanwhile, outside of the classroom, Monique started to come to. She jolted up when she realized she was in the hallway. She could hear the sounded of cheering fans in the distance, but that wasn't the only thing.

"Now we match. See! Our necklaces!"

"I wouldn't call mine a necklace but…"

It was Carly and Travis. Monique squinted when vague, but very realistic of memory of Carly being one of those animal girls…and they were attacked.

"Did you get a new one?"

"Huh?"

"Was it always green?"

Quickly, Monique stood and followed their voices. She gasped when she finally found them. "What are you two doing!?"

Carly and Travis-who had been about to kiss- jerked away from each other. "Monique!"

"You guys! Carly! You were one of those animal girls! And this weird guy was attacking us, and the spiders!"

While Carly began to panic, Travis calmly stared up at his ex. "I don't know what you're talking about Monique."

"Th-then…what were you two doing!?" She demanded.

"What does it look like?" Travis snapped at her, causing Carly to blush, and Monique to gape.

"I-I can't believe this!" She yelled and stormed out of the classroom. She could have sworn that what had happened was not a dream. It couldn't have been…could it?

As soon as she was gone Travis turned and gave Carly an apologetic look. "Sorry! It was the only thing I could think of."

The cat girl continued to blush. "She thought we were kissing…right?"

Travis blinked a bit, before laughing. "Sure why not!" He grinned and patted the top of Carly's head. In response, the brunette leaned against him and started to softly purr. Both had forgotten about the basketball game they had missed.

-O-

"Cinos look! I just didn't want you to get in trouble Restilon! He'd be upset if you would have take Carly as your mate. Now can we go inside?" Einre pleaded. He and the blue haired alien were on the roof of their base. The snow was really coming down hard. Cinos ignored Einre and continued to sit cross-legged and stare out at the snowy sky, plotting. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" A frustrated Einre yelled. Cinos sighed and allowed himself to lay back into the blanket of white.

"There you are Cinos!"

Einre turned to see Restilon, but Cinos continued staring at the falling snowflakes and allowing them to get caught in his eyelashes.

"Cinos I have returned from Cynclonia, but will go back tonight. The Queen has requested to see you."

Einre gasped, while Cinos slowly sat up and wiped the snow off himself. He glanced at Einre and then up at his commander. "This should be interesting. I'll be ready in an hour."

-O-

A.N. Phew…the drama, the lime, the spiders, the fluff! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D (And it's a little longer than usual too!)


	31. Chapter 31 Queens of Mean

A.N. Man…it has been soooo long hasn't it? These last few weeks of school have been hectic and they still are -_- but it's almost over. I also have good news (at least for CMM fans) This and Cute Keepers will be my top priority for awhile. I've come to realize that I have too much on plate. Plus this is my favorite story to write :D Anyways I'd like to give a shout out to Ember Ardent Flame. She has given me a fabuloso, revolutionizing, life changing idea for this! So thanks a bundle for that and being an awesome RP buddy ;) Without any further adieu, here's chapter 31!

-O-

Restilon floated down the corridor leading to the throne room with Cinos. The younger Cyniclon was surprisingly calm, despite being requested to come by a disgruntled monarch. Restilon had seen Queen Astrata's rage first hand when he had repeated Cinos' escapades and lack of progress from him. It had been very unnerving, even for someone like him. The silver haired commander glanced at CInos out of the corner of his eye. Cinos was carelessly looking around.

"Cinooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos!" 

Both of the males stopped and turned to see a Cyniclon girl with short, neon pink hair and big yellow eyes running towards them. By the way she dressed, it was clear that she was one of the many simple castle maids. Cinos grinned widely and opened his arms.

"I heard you came back!" She squealed and leapt into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and her legs around his hips. Restilon watched in horror as Cinos allowed the maid to give him a bunch of kisses. The blue haired alien was even enjoying himself. What on Cynclonia was going on? Restilon nervously looked around. It would be bad to keep the Queen waiting.

He almost flinched when Kclaub appeared next to him and seemingly read his mind. "Restilon, you really shouldn't keep Queen Astrata waiting." the high-ranking officer advised. He blinked and slowly turned when he heard girlish giggles and growls of pleasure from the maid and Cinos. Neither Restilon, nor Klaub knew what exactly the two younger Cyniclons were doing to each other. "My, my, my I can see that somebody doesn't have very good control over his recruits. I knew you were much too young and inexperienced to be a commander." Klaub observed. Restilon kept his mouth shut. Talking back to superior was out of the question. No matter how unfair it was to get disobedient, undesirables as recruits just because he was the youngest commander, Restilon would just have to turn the other cheek. It seemed that only the more experienced commanders got the better recruits and also got better missions that involved more intelligent planets. While the earth mission was a very high priority, it was also considered an extremely simple task, considering that humans had no power or intelligence (or so they had thought.) The only exception to this was that the top three warriors, the Ikisatashis, had been sent to Japan, but that was under their god, Deep Blue's command not the Queen's. Rumor had it that she was not too pleased to hear about that decision. "You go on ahead." Klaub told Restilon. "I shall do your job for you and handle Cinos, because I am a very wonderful person."

Restilon nodded. "Yes sir." And made his way, once again, to the throne room. When he got close enough, the large, green doors opened on their own. Restilon took a deep breath and floated in.

"Ah, Restilon." The Queen smiled and stood from her throne. "How was your trip? I hope that it went well. Your recruits must have pleased to get a nice little break."

"Y-yes my queen." Restilon blinked in surprised before bowing. She was actually being pleasant. He was not expecting that at all. Especially since she had gotten so angry about the recent progress report. He rose when he was instructed to.

"You have brought Cinos like I have asked. Correct?"

"He is here."

Queen Astrata and Restilon turned to see Kclaub come in with his arm around a very unhappy looking Cinos. "Don't touch me!" The blue haired alien hissed and broke away from Klaub with a glare of pure hatred.

"Hello Cinos. How have you been?" The queen smiled and asked, ignoring the small outburst.

Cinos scowled at her. "I was fine until I had to come see you!"

"Cinos." Restilon angrily scolded. He couldn't believe it. His recruit was humiliating him not only in front of a high-ranking superior, but also the queen. The queen! He did not foresee what would happen next.

Astrata frowned and sat back down on her throne. "Is that any way to treat your mother?"

Mother….?

With a perplexed frown, Restilon turned to look at Cinos. The blue haired alien rolled his eyes. Kclaub smirked. Restilon began to breathe heavier. It couldn't be that… "Oh my." The queen gasped, interrupting the commander's racing thoughts. "It seems that I have let the creature out of its bag…."

Restilon could not comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Cinos is my son."

The prince of Cynclonia?

Cinos is the prince of Cyniclonia?

The prince of Cynclonia is one of Restilon's recruits?

"I-I…I had no idea." The silver haired alien said and bowed to Cinos, who rolled his eyes once again. If only he had known. Then he wouldn't have been so hard on him. Restilon shuddered at all the memories of him yelling at Cinos flooded his mind. Would he be punished?

"No no, that was point Restilon." Queen Astrata was quick to assure him. Restilon rose was again and turned to look at her in confusion. She lightly chuckled. "You see, ever since he was a child, my Cinny has been a very naughty boy. Sticking his toys up his nanny's dress, and then fooling around with the chambermaids when he got older…" Despite how awful that sounded, Astrata smiled at the memories. Cinos sighed loudly. "Of course, it wouldn't do to have a future ruler acting in such a way. So Kclaub suggested I send him to the academy." She explained.

"While still taking a few personal training sessions under me." Kclaub added. That made sense. He was in charge of training royalty along with their future bodyguards and advisors.

"But we didn't want him to be spoiled or treated any differently." The queen continued. "So we made sure nobody except for the highest ranking officers knew about his status." She said. Restilon nodded. It was beginning to make sense. There were several rumors that involved the queen locking away the prince. Some claimed that she was ashamed because he was so unruly, while another claimed that she resented him because he looked so much like the late king, Mystic Green. The craziest theory was that the queen blamed Cinos for the death of the princess. The only part of that all these stories had in common was that only those that worked in the castle, or regularly visited had ever seen the prince. How clever of the queen to send Cinos out under everyone's noses. "Restilon, You are the youngest commander, you had no experienced and had never really been to the castle. Kclaub thought you would be perfect for the job." The queen said. Restilon slowly turned to look at Kclaub. He had an inkling of a feeling that Kclaub only did this to make things hard for him. Cinos was a handful, to say the least. He looked back at Astrata when she continued, though now it appeared she was talking to Cinos. "It is a good thing we resorted to this, Cinny. If you would have stayed back and done something perverse, your mate-to-be would have been heartbroken.

"Speaking of mates, mother." Cinos floated next to Restilon. By the look of his grin the commander had a feeling he knew where this conversion would go. "I have chosen my future queen."

Queen Astrata blankly stared at her son and blinked. "Yes…" She said slowly. "Yllas will be your queen."

Cinos shook his head and his smirk grew. "No. I have chosen a different female. A human."

"WHAT!?" The queen stood. Her calm demeanor was gone and its place was a frighteningly angry one. Even Kclaub looked taken aback. "Yllas is your betrothed." She hissed. "You must mate with her!"

"I do not want her." Was Cinos' answer.

Astrata took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring. "Cinos, you do not have a choice. My bonding with your father was arranged and I learned to love him." She said her features softening.

"Pfft, love?"

The queen ignored her son's rude response and looked at Restilon. "She is the one you told me about in Cinos' report?"

"Correct."

"Who is she?"

"One of our adversaries, Mew Chocolate." Restilon answered. Cinos licked his lips as he pictured his delectable Chocolate dressed in nothing save for the royal jewels. She would be waiting in his chambers ready for him to take her and make her his. He would make sure that fantasy came true.

"I want to see her." The queen said and snapped her fingers. "Kclaub!" She commanded. The bald Cyniclon vanished momentarily and reappeared next to throne with a small box. He opened it revealing a green gem shard. "Thank you." She said, grabbing the gem and then began to quietly chant something. The stone glowed bright green and formed into a floating ball.

Cinos furrowed his eyebrows. Something about that…felt familiar. The weird feeling that had formed in the pit of his stomach heated up into a hungry, lustful sensation when the orb showed images of Carly. She was dressed in a very alluring, purple, maid outfit and was sitting in a pink room. She was ripping paper off a box. The look on her face was so cute!

The queen didn't seem to share the same opinion as her son. "Isn't she rather plain?" She asked with a frown.

Cinos quickly shook his head. His kitten wasn't plain. She was exotic. Carly was the exact opposite of your average Cyniclon beauty. Instead of having pastel colored eyes and neon hair, her eyes and hair were dark. Her skin glowed a sexy bronze instead of the average milky-white color. As a Mew Mew she had her adorable cat ears and sexy outfit. Carly was so different, so special, he wanted to take her and keep her all to himself, and he intended to do just that.

"Cinos, Yllas is the most beautiful maiden in the kingdom." The queen sighed, and shut off the image ball. She had had enough of seeing the cheap floozie who was trying to seduce her son.

Cinos' mood went downhill when he could no longer gaze at the image of Carly. "I do not care." He finally managed to say. "Yllas bores me. How can I make heirs when I'm bored."

Astrata narrowed her eyes at Cinos. Restilon floated back, preparing for her to explode. Surprisingly she didn't. "You really want to make this girl your mate, do you not?" She sighed. Cinos vigorously nodded. Yes, yes, yes! That is exactly what he wanted! "How about this, if this girl is still alive by the time we take over earth, you may make her your queen. Or at least future queen, I'm not sure if I want to retire just yet…"

Cinos stopped hearing his mother's words after: "-you may make her your queen." He grinned widely. "Thank you mother!" He said before hugging the queen and planting a kiss on her cheek. Yes! Finally! Finally, Cinos had permission to get what he wanted. Not that it would have stopped him, but it did make things a lot easier for him.

Queen Astrata smiled. "Now go run along Cinny," She cooed. "Kclaub wanted to keep you here for a month of training."

Cinos nodded and floated over to Kclaub. A month without seeing Carly was going to suck, but at least he knew he'd get her when he returned. As soon as Cinos got close enough, Kalaub put his hand on the blue haired alien's shoulder. With that, they both vanished.

Once the two were gone, Restilon turned and bowed once again to the queen. He was surprised that she had so easily given in to Cinos. The future king or queen was chosen at the age of ten and then went through years and years of vigorous training, before finally mating with their betrothed princess or prince. It wasn't the commander's place to question though. "If that is all, I will be taking my leave."

"Wait a moment Restilon." Queen Astrata motioned for him to come closer. The silver haired alien obeyed. "Just one quick thing." She sighed and shifted her position. "My son does not know what he wants." She shook her head. "But I cannot go back on my word now can I? I told Cinos that _if_ the human is still alive when we take over earth, then he may make her his mate. Restilon, I want you to kill the human. Do whatever you have to do, but I want her gone by the time we take over."

"Of course my queen." Restilon bowed again. He couldn't help but notice that Astrata and Cinos had the exact same smirk.

-O-

"Wow! It's a…what is it?" Carly asked as she held up a small pillar shaped thing that was covered in purple carpeting. Everyone began to giggle. It was Christmas Eve and the café had just closed for the holiday. The café workers had just about finished passing out the secret Santa presents. Mary had gotten Madison a book full of makeup and hair ideas and tips. Teresa was stoked to get a kindle tablet from Madison. Carly gave Elliot a snazzy apron while Elliot made a batch of banana cupcakes for Nokka. Nokka gave Andrew a dollar he had found, but who could blame the monkey, he can't go out and shop. Kenzie bought Mary a few novels she had thought looked interesting. Now all that was left was Teresa's gift to Carly- which had just been open -and the gift that Kenzie would receive.

"Really? It's a scratching post!" Teresa laughed.

Carly held up her scratching post with a frown. "What would I do with this?" She asked in confusion.

Teresa sighed at her sister's dumbness and shook her head. Nokka jumped up from the younger girl's lap and flew over to Carly. "Carly scratch post!" He chirped. Once he was close enough, he grabbed both of Carly's hands in his paws and made her scratch the post.

"Oh! Ohhhh…." Carly sighed in bliss and began to scratch on her own. It felt really good. She didn't even realize that her cat ears and tail had popped out. Everyone decided to leave the cat girl and her post be.

"Kenzie," Andrew walked over to the short-haired girl and handed her a wrapped box. "I'm your secret Santa."

"Thanks!" Kenzie smiled and unwrapped it. What she saw made her gasp. It was a full set of Vera Wang's Princess fragrance. It had everything: perfume, body mist, lotion, body wash, hair mist and even a roll on. "Thanks Andrew! But you didn't have to spend so much money…"

"Oh no, it was his pleasure!" Madison smirked, causing her brother to shift uncomfortably.

"M-Madison!" Andrew snapped. "I just like to give good gifts that's all…" He perked up when he heard the jingle noise that meant a new customer had just arrived. "Madison go tell whoever that is we just closed." He instructed, relieved for the distraction.

"Okay." Madison sighed loudly and rolled her ice blue eyes. She grabbed a glass bowl full of christmas candy and strutted out of the kitchen.

"I could have sworn I locked the door." Elliot quietly told Andrew. The blond merely shrugged and then went to help Kenzie open her box set. Suddenly there was a loud crash of breaking glass. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Carly stopped her scratching. Were they being attacked? Everyone got up and rushed out of the kitchen.

Madison stood surrounded by red and green shards of glass and candy. In front of her stood a taller blonde with her hair pulled up into a bun. She was older, around Elliot's age. She wore a frown on her pretty face.

"Lynny…" Elliot breathed. His blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Who's Lynny?" Kenzie whispered to Andrew.

The blond stared straight ahead for a moment before answering. "My sister."

As if on cue, Lynn looked away from Madison and locked eyes with Andrew. "I see you let Elliot have his café, but did you really have to name it café Mew Mew?" She asked with a dark chuckle. "Maybe it would have been okay if you wouldn't have broadcasted yourselves in front of millions. It's only a matter of time before people figure it out." She said before the entire café fell silent. The tension in the air was suffocating, especially for the four girls who were not involved with the Bonesk family.

"As if you can do any better!" Madison finally found the courage to snap.

Lynn smirked. "Actually, I have."

"What!?" Now it was Elliot's turn to speak. "There were only supposed to be five. Don't you remember?" He asked, causing Andrew and Madison to glance at each other in confusion.

"That's where you're wrong. It was supposed to be seven." Lynn calmly shot back. "It looks like I have five more to inject."

"The red and orange one…" Mary whispered. Nobody seemed to hear her.

"What are you saying Lynn? We have five perfectly functional Mews." Elliot was visibly becoming angry. None of the girls had ever seen him like that.

"Please. You call them functional? Where do I even begin? Okay," She finally acknowledged the other four girls. "The one in green, she's the one who almost joined the Cyniclons, correct? How can you trust her? Clearly she's a traitor." The oldest Bonesk accused.

Mary frowned. She hardly considered that fair. She had been caught off guard by the injection. Scared even. Mary did not want to be a super hero. She wanted to be salutatorian. Of course, the oldest Mew Mew finally learned to accept her fate. Mary kept silent, but kept unwavering eye contact with Lynn. Hot sapphires penetrated cold ice and Lynn was forced to look away, but she was not done making herself heard.

"And then the one dressed in purple. The cat Mew right? She…oh where do I even begin? She is nowhere near capable of taking on the enemy. Honestly, she is just deadweight."

Carly looked down as her face flushed red and her eyes filled with tears of embarrassment. Okay, so she knew she wasn't the best Mew Mew, but she was trying her best. Didn't that count for something? Seeing her sister get upset, made Teresa angry. "Hey-!"

"And you are much too young." Lynn interrupted.

Teresa scowled at her. "You're just old!"

Lynn ignored her and moved onto her next "victim," Kenzie. The short-haired girl shifted uncomfortable. She could feel Lynn's cold eyes boring into her. "The bunny Mew Mew. I suppose you're okay, but that's about it. You have no special abilities or anything. That's a waste."

Kenzie slumped, she felt a mixture of relief and offense. She didn't really have an element, unless you count fighting, and her attack wasn't devastating, but she had never really thought of it that way.

"Okay, you know what?" Madison had had enough. Only she was supposed to bash her teammates because she was their leader. Who did her sister think she was? "What is the point of this? Did you just come to mock us and flaunt your stupid Mews, who I didn't even know about until just now!?"

Lynn narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. The two siblings had the same angry face. "I hardly think this is your business, Madison. None of this, none of this Mew Mew stuff should even be. You aren't fit to lead these girls. You're not even fit to be a Mew Mew! Look at you! All you think about is yourself and looking good. You're selfish! You're going to be the death of these girls! Do you even care about the fate of the planet?" She harshly asked.

Madison's cheeks reddened. She felt as if she had just been slapped in the face, then punched in stomach and then stabbed in the back. The blonde opened her mouth to defend herself. To tell Lynn that she was wrong. She wanted to scream that her sister didn't even know her, but the only noise that came out of her mouth was a sob. Furious with herself for starting to cry, Madison turned away from everyone and dashed up the stairs.

"Madison!" Andrew called and went to follow his younger sister. He stopped a moment to glare at his older sister. "Lynn…" He looked like he wanted to say more, to just let her have it, but all he said was. "Keep your Mews out of our way." With that, he rushed after his sister.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same." Lynn calmly and quietly said before turning to Elliot. "I see that you three still do not value my opinion."

"Lynny!" Elliot called out and approached the eldest Bonesk, but she turned to leave.

"Goodbye."

Everyone just stared as the door slammed. Elliot appeared to be shaken, while the other four girls were extremely confused. Mary took a deep breath and moistened her lips. "Elliot, what was that all about?" She slowly and carefully asked, knowing that she could be treading on thin ice.

It broke under her.

"That is really none of your business!" Elliot snapped at the blacked haired girl. His angry eyes considerably softened. "I'm sorry Mary, b-but…I…I just can't do this right now…" He ran a hand through his brown hair and shook his head. "You girls…go home…please…" He asked and turned away. Carly, Kenzie, Teresa and Mary nodded and quietly made their way to the locker room. Elliot sighed loudly and looked out the window. It was snowing quite a bit. "Why Lynny…just…why…?" He whispered.

-O-

A.N. Okay so…was anyone suspecting that Cinos is the prince? I think I made the Lynn being a Bonesk thing obvious idk! Anyhoo hoped you enjoyed :D


	32. Chapter 32 Year's End

A.N. WOOT! School is officially over! I plan to finish Cute Keepers and to get far in this story. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can get around the halfway point of the first arc before the end of summer. In the manga-rough draft I have just started what would be volume 4. There are, I believe about nine volumes in the first arc so I am pretty close to the halfway point. Also I have some news that will slow down updates even more -_-I'm going to try writing a novel and see where it goes…so uh, yeah! ^_^Okay, enough rambling, let's do this thang!

-O-

**I'm gonna ask her to be my gf 8D**

Einre had to do everything in his power to keep from cursing aloud. He had been talking with Travis on a human communication device. He had been asking for advice about Layla- or rather- Kayla, but somehow the conversation got flip-flopped so that Travis was the one asking for advice. How totally uncalled for! Einre didn't want to hear about his friend's _dangerous_ escapades.

The green haired alien looked up when Restilon came into the room. Einre, Layla and Ephie were seated in the conference room, awaiting their commander's return. Einre looked back down at the phone in his lap when Ephie and Layla asked Restilon about his trip.

**Are you sure? You just broke up with Monique. **

Einre typed and then sent the message to Travis. He looked up for a split second and nodded (so no one would get suspicious) before looking back down.

**Ya! At first I wasnt so sure but weve been thru so much…I kno were both ready 4 this**

Einre cringed. Didn't his friend remember what had happened a couple of weeks earlier? If it wasn't for him, Travis would be dead. Why? Because of ugly, old Carly! Now Travis wanted to date her. He was either really brave, or really stupid. Probably the latter. Travis' life would be over as soon as Cinos caught wind of him dating Carly. Unfortunately, Einre couldn't really warn him about that. He didn't want his friend knowing about his secret identity. He tried and tried to think of a response to the text, but couldn't. So instead, he waited until Travis sent another text.

**Im gonna ask Carly on new years eve! Were gonna take a cruise on navy pier and watch the fireworks**

"Einre, what are you doing?"

Einre jolted up and turned scarlet at the sight of everyone staring at him. "Err…"

"It looks like he's messing with a communicator." Ephie smirked. Einre glared daggers at her.

Restilon interrupted the stare-down. "Bring it here." He ordered, holding out a clawed hand.

"But!" Einre almost argued, but knew it was pointless so he consented. "Fine." He got out of his seat and floated over to Restilon. With a sigh of defeat, he handed his commander the cell phone. What a great way to start off Restilon's return to earth. Einre looked down at his boots and braced himself for a humiliating retort.

It never came.

Slowly, the short alien looked up at Restilon. He was intently staring at the phone's screen. A small smile- no smirk- played on his lips. "Wh-why are you smiling?" Einre asked in disbelief. "You never smile!"

"This Carly girl. If I'm not mistaken she is Mew Chocolate, correct?"

Einre slowly nodded. "Yes…why?"

Restilon's smirk grew uncharacteristically wide. "Perfect."

-O-

"Travis bought that for you?!"

Carly nodded and was smiling so big that her flushed cheeks were beginning to hurt. She turned away from Kenzie to admire the reflection in her vanity mirror. The purple, bejeweled Hershey's kiss pendant hung just above her bra-clad breasts. Despite the bedroom's bad lighting, the necklace sparkled. Carly loved it. Not only because it was pretty, but also because it had so much meaning. A chocolate kiss. Chocolate because she was secretly Mew Chocolate and kiss for well…lovey dovey kissing. It was so romantic! As soon as she had received it, Carly decided that she would never take it off. (Except to take a shower since water would ruin it.)

"Wow!" Kenzie's rushed up to her friend and carefully inspected the necklace. "That must have been expensive. It's gorgeous!"

"Really?" Carly squeaked, her smile growing wider, if that was even humanly possible.

Kenzie vigorously nodded and then squealed. "Carly! Travis is totally in love with you!"

"Omigosh!"

"Yeah!"

"B-but we're not even dating!" Carly realized. It was only a few months prior that Travis had broken up with Monique. Then again, now that he knew her secret, they did become even closer than they were before. Still, Carly wasn't sure how the whole dating thing worked. She had never had boyfriend before.

"Really?" Kenzie asked. "You two totally act like you are." The short-haired girl grinned. "I bet he's gonna ask you tonight!"

Carly's heart skipped a beat and her cat ears and tail popped out. "WHAT!? Y-you really think so?" She squealed when Kenzie nodded. She couldn't quite imagine being Travis' girl. It was something she had wanted for so long. It still seemed like a fantasy to her.

"Definitely. It's New Year's Eve! He said he has a surprise for you at Navy Pier!" Kenzie said. That was the whole reason why the bunny Mew had come to the Montito household. She also was going to spend the evening at the downtown pier with Kolby, so the two girls decided that they would get ready and go over there together.

Carly softly smiled. "Maybe, but I'm happy to just be able to spend time with him." This was actually their first date. The brunette had been beyond thrilled when Travis asked her out, he had even called it a date. A date! Their first date!

Kenzie knowingly smiled as she watched Carly make dreamy faces. The cat girl reminded her of how she used to be: all eager and boy crazy! Kenzie vividly remembered squealing her head off when one of Kolby's friends told her that Kolby thought she was really pretty. That had been back in sixth grade. Now the girl with light brown hair was a lot more calm and mature about romance…well, sort of anyway. "Alright!" Kenzie said, catching Carly's attention. She walked over to the brunette's closet and began to sift through the shirts on the hanger. "We need to find you something extra-cute to wear!"

"Right!" Carly quickly nodded and turned back to the mirror to finish applying her makeup. She trusted Kenzie to pick something cute. Just like Madison, she had a good sense of style, but Kenzie wasn't mean like the blonde.

"Oooh! This will look good!" Kenzie declared and pulled out a purple striped cowl neck sweater.

Carly nodded. "Yeah." She smiled as a few butterflies fluttered around in her lower stomach. This was actually happening. She was getting ready to go out with the man of her dreams! "Uh…what color camisole should I wear?" Carly asked and opened the drawer she kept them in.

"Camisole?" Kenzie furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't need one." She said and handed Carly the top. "Now for the bottoms. It's a little too cold to wear a skirt, so we'll have to do jeans."

Carly watched Kenzie dig through her pants drawer. She had always worn a camisole because the shirt was kind of low cut, but… Kenzie knew what she was doing. Carly put on the shirt and stared at her reflection. Her Mew Mew color really did compliment her. The sweater showed off her curves and only showed cleavage when she bent down. Carly decided it wasn't too bad, her Mew Mew dress was way more revealing and Travis had already seen her in it.

"Okay." Kenzie stood up, holding a pair of black jeggings. "These will be perfect!" She handed the article of clothing to Carly.

Teresa came barging into the room just as her older sister slipped them on. She scowled at the two older girls and held Nokka close to her virtually flat chest. "Still getting ready?"

"Do I look okay?" Carly asked her sister while smoothing down her long, dark brown locks. She really valued Teresa's opinion.

Kenzie spritzed several squirts of perfume onto Carly, causing Teresa to cover to her nose. The sweet scent was way too strong for her. "No." She finally answered. It was sort of a lie, but the small brunette didn't care. She didn't want Carly to go out with Travis. Travis…Travis was annoying and dumb and not even that cute. Teresa really didn't get why her sister was so gaga over him.

Carly looked crushed. "R-really?" She asked in disbelief and turned back to inspect herself in the mirror. This was one of her best outfits. Where did they go wrong?

"Nokka think Carly look pretty!" Nokka interrupted. Teresa began to squeeze him. "Ow! Nokka no breathe!"

Carly flashed the suffocating monkey a grateful smile as Kenzie turned to her. "Here let me put your hair in a pouf. It'll be the perfect finishing touch." She suggested. Carly nodded and sat on the chair in front of her vanity. Kenzie grabbed the brush off of the cluttered dresser and began running it through her friend's long, silky hair. "So Teresa, do you have any romantic plans for tonight?" She asked and then began to tease Carly's hair.

"Pfft." Teresa grimaced and shook her head. "No!" She then smiled. "Me and Nokka are inviting ourselves over to Andrew and Madison's place. I figured that those two weren't the types to have dates."

"Really?" Kenzie thoughtfully asked. She turned to pin Carly's volumized hair into a half-up-half-down style. The short-haired girl couldn't quite imagine Andrew being dateless. True he wasn't exactly Mr. Social, but he was handsome. He was also smart and mature. And his body. That body! Kenzie flushed as images of her half-naked boss popped into her head. Yeah, Andrew would be a dream come true for a lot of girls.

Teresa shrugged. "All I know is: I'm gonna have way more fun than you guys and your boring and dumb dates."

"Travis is _not_ dumb!" Carly frowned at her sister before admiring her hair. It looked so pretty! Travis was going to love it!

Kenzie on the other hand, shook her head and smiled at the younger girl. "You only say that because you have yet to meet your prince, but when you do, you'll turn even crazier than us."

"Yeah right!" Teresa muttered and left the room. She had to get ready to crash Andrew and Madison's non-existent house party.

"Alright!" Kenzie smiled and made a quick inspection of her appearance. "I think we're ready!"

-O-

Carly's heart thudded loudly in her chest and she shivered, but not because of the cold. Though, it was a cold night. The brunette followed Kenzie through the pre New Years crowd. Carly was grateful for Kenzie. Without her, she probably would have gotten swept away by the half-drunk crowd. Carly's teeth began to chatter as the two girls got closer to the pier. Again, it was not because of the Windy City's weather.

"I wonder where they are?" Kenzie murmured and stood on her tippy-toes in an attempt to scan the crowd. Carly got her phone out and texted Travis, telling him the area they were at.

"Heya ladies. What are two pretty things like you doing all by yourselves?"

Both girls turned to see two guys around there age walk up. "Oh brother." Kenzie mumbled so that only Carly could hear. Despite the annoyed tone in her voice, the short-haired girl smiled at the guys and fluffed up her mane. "Sorry, but I'm taken." She apologized and, was it just Carly's imagination, or did she flutter her eyelashes? Kenzie really knew how to drive the opposite sex crazy.

"Aw!" One of the boys pouted. "But I don't see no boyfriend anywhere."

Kenzie rolled her light brown eyes, but still giggled. "He'll be here soon. So you'd better watch out!"

Carly was shocked to see the two interact. Were they flirting? The brunette was too busy trying to figure that mystery out, that she didn't even notice the other guy eyeing her.

"So what about you, baby?"

Carly flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You tied down too?"

Carly blinked, trying to understand the question. She blushed and looked down at her boots when it finally sank in. "W-well, I have a date, I guess…" Hearing the words roll of her tongue excited her. She had a date. A date!

"You guess? You don't seem too sure. You should hang with me!" The guy said and even had the boldness to put his arm around her.

Carly's excitement fizzled.

Before she could panic though, someone ripped the guy off of her. "What do you think you're doing to my date?"

Carly's excitement returned.

It was Travis!

"Oh she's with you?" The guy nervously asked.

Travis nodded slowly and stood close to his date. Carly felt a sudden warmth coming from Travis, or maybe it was just because she was flustered. "So leave." Travis told him and then nodded at the guy who was clearly starting to bug Kenzie. "You too!"

Both guys scowled and grumbled at the spiky haired teen, but obeyed and vanished into the crowd.

"Hey." Travis grinned at Carly, causing her heart to flutter. "Sorry you two had to go through that."

"It's okay."

"I don't mind." Kenzie smiled at Travis and pulled him over to the side. "When are you gonna ask Carly to be your girlfriend?" She whispered into his ear. All Carly could do was watch in horror. She had a feeling she knew what her friend was doing.

Travis pulled away blushing. "That- that is none of your business!" He said, causing Kenzie to giggle and Carly to turn scarlett.

"You should!" Kenzie whined and then said in a hushed voice. "It's obvious you liiike her."

"You don't say." The teenage boy whispered, but blushed a little. Despite what he hoped was a confident façade, he was nervous as heck. Yes, his intentions were to ask Carly to be his girlfriend. With every passing day, with every close call- especially that latest one- he had begun to realize just how important his best friend was to him. Having Kenzie interrogate him did nothing for his nerves. Luckily Kolby appeared, coming to Travis' rescue. "Here!" He said and placed both hands on Kenzie's shoulders. "Take her."

Kolby smiled coyly at his girlfriend as she mirrored his facial expression. "With pleasure." The two then began to sweet talk, but neither Travis, nor Carly heard what they were saying. The drum beat of their hearts drowned out the other couple's lovey dovey conversation.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

The two smiled at other, until the silence became unbearable. "So…" Carly squeaked, turning away. "It's a nice night."

Travis chuckled, releasing his worries. Carly's nervousness gave him a burst of courage. "C'mon!" He said and grabbed Carly's hand. The brunette died in a totally good way as her crush led her through the crowd of people. "Omigosh! Omigosh!" ran through her head like a mantra. Travis was holding her hand. They were walking together! It was a miracle that her cat appendages decided not to make an appearance. Carly blissfully smiled as Travis chattered about a "life changing" surprise.

-O-

Teresa stood with Nokka in her arms in front of the Bonesk's front door. "Nokka ring doorbell!" The small monkey cheered as he infinitely pushed the small button. Teresa only huffed. She had sort of been hoping that Carly would have changed her mind about going on her date. What was so special about Travis anyway?

After about ten seconds of non-stop doorbell ringing, the front door flew open, revealing a frazzled looking Elliot. His facial expression morphed into one of confusion when he looked down at the small brunette. "Teresa? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Teresa answered, and pushed past him. "I came for the house party!" She grinned, releasing Nokka.

"Party party!"

"W-wait! Who said anything about a party?" Elliot asked, only to be ignored.

Teresa walked through the extravagant house as if she owned it. If only she did. The thirteen-year-old waltzed over to living room. Madison and Andrew were sitting in there, watching the large, plasma screen television. Neither had noticed her. That is, until Nokka flew into the room. "Heeyy! Where's the par-tay!"

Both of the blonds jerked to attention. Madison had even shrieked loudly. This caused Teresa to burst into hysterics. She began to cry from laughter when she saw Madison barely had any makeup on- if any at all. "Aw man! You look awful!"

"Wha-?" Madison gasped and flashed an appalled look at her older brother who looked equally stunned. She narrowed her eyes at Elliot when he walked into the room. "What is _she _doing here?" The blonde hissed.

"I…I really don't know." The older man admitted with a sigh. "Teresa, we really have nothing fun planned."

"That's okay. We can make a party!"

"Woohoo! Nokka par-tay!"

The next hour consisted of forcing Elliot to bake goodies, play a Wii game on the big screen that was notorious of destroying marriages: New Super Mario Brothers Wii. Let's just say the group couldn't even get past the first world. Teresa and Andrew were actually decent players, but they were slowed down by Madison who demanded she get the best power-ups and Elliot who insisted they grab all three star coins in each levels.

Teresa paused the game after Larry Koopa killed all of them for the tenth time. "Okay, I think this is the farthest we're getting tonight."

"Ugh! Finally!" Madison dramatically sighed and threw down her Wiimote.

Nokka pouted as he landed on top of Teresa's head. "No! Nokka want you to beat turtle!"

"Or, why don't we talk." Teresa took a deep breath while she waited for everyone's attention. It was time to be nosey, but this time it involved a touchy subject. "What's up with you and that Lynn girl?"She bravely asked.

The room fell silent. Madison clenched her fists and looked down at the carpet. Andrew and Elliot exchanged glances. Nokka, on the other hand, smiled. "Nokka tell you!" He volunteered much to everyone else's dismay. "Lynn Madison and Andrew sis! They get in fight. Biiiiig fight!"

"Really?" Teresa turned to the other three.

Andrew and Madison refused to make eye contact and Elliot sighed. "We owe you and your other teammates an explanation, right?"

"No-!" Madison tried to object, but was drowned out by Teresa's loud "Yes!"

"Yeah she's right." Andrew added. "But…" He looked down. "Let me explain it to-"

"Kenzie?" Madison sneered.

"No!" The blond boy blushed ever so slightly. "I meant the rest of the girls."

"Enough you two." Elliot warned. He took a breath. "Yes, Lynn is their older sister. If it wasn't for her, I would have never been introduced to this project. Their uncle." He gestured at the two blonds. "Some Japanese man."

"Shiro…something or other." Andrew murmered. Neither he, nor Madison had seen their uncle or cousin since they were young children.

"Well, I had never actually met him, but Lynny was quite interested in his findings." Elliot explained. A shadow seemed to pass over his face. "A few years later, we started our own project. Pretty much, it was just us just trying to keep the Cyniclons from killing everyone. Lynny was actually the one who discovered we could inject people with animal genes. We had always known that endangered species were the key to all this. We just didn't know how to use it." He explained. Teresa briefly glanced at the Bonesk siblings. Andrew stared at the carpet, while Madison picked at nonexistent lint on her cashmere sweater dress. She turned back to Elliot when he spoke again. "I don't believe it was explained to any of you girls why Layla and Ephie appeared to have animal genes. Right?"

Teresa nodded and squinted her eyes. Come to think of it, she never did question it. She was much too busy trying to keep Cinos off of her sister. Madison took the moment of silence to grumble something. "It's her fault-" she was silenced when her brother shot her a look.

"Well, one day we had managed to capture to the female Cyniclons. Back then, we had thought that the animal DNA was meant to kill the aliens, through injection. So…" Elliot paused to take a breath and clear his throat. "We injected them."

"With bat and wolf genes?" Teresa asked. It now made sense. "Layla and Ephie are alien Mews."

"Not exactly. Really, the only trait they have in common with you two girls are the animal appendages and instincts. They do not transform."

"I thought they can look like humans." Teresa interrupted.

Andrew spoke up. "No, Cyniclons have the ability to shape shift. Luckily it takes years of training to be able to dramatically change, or copy a living person's appearance. It seems our species is a simple form to emulate." He explained. Teresa nodded. That was good. It would be pretty scary if someone like Cinos could transform into anyone he wanted to. Knowing him, he'd probably try to turn into one of her brothers so that he could get into the house.

"Also," Elliot continued. "Besides the extra animal abilities, they are just your standard Cyniclon warriors. They don't have an element or use a super move. Their weapons were also what they used before injection."

"Okay." Teresa slowly nodded and took a seat on the very comfortable couch.

"This gave me an idea." Andrew spoke again. "With a few modifications, we could inject humans and use their power to defeat the Cyniclons."

Madison briefly looked up. "Naturally, I volunteered to be the first Mew Mew." She gloated.

"But, Lynny didn't want that. She was worried that the injection would have ill effects." Elliot said. "She offered to go test it herself." He sighed.

"She took too long." Andrew sighed. "We couldn't just sit around and let the Cyniclons kill everyone, so we went ahead and injected Madison."

"When Lynny found out, she got upset and left."

"She didn't think I could handle being a Mew!" Madison spat the bitter words out.

Elliot sadly sighed. "I would have never thought that she would have injected her own Mew Mews."

After that was said, the room grew silent once again.

-O-

"Wow!" Carly gasped and grabbed onto Travis' arm when she almost lost her footing. The teenage boy couldn't help but chuckle. This was about the fifth time that had happened. The two were standing on the deck of a cruise ship that was to sail on the Chicago River so that the passengers could watch the fireworks. "This is so awesome!" Carly gushed. "I've never been on anything like this!"

Travis grinned. His date's excitement made his spirits soar. "I figured we could use a nice break after all we've been through."

Carly solemnly nodded. She could never forget what had almost happened with Cinos, but Travis promised he would never let anything happen to him. Carly trusted and whole-heartedly believed in him, despite how ridiculous the promise really was. "This must have been really expensive though." The brunette frowned.

"Actually," Travis pulled two deck chairs over to where they were standing and beckoned for Carly to take a seat. "The food is the expensive part." He frowned a bit when Carly made a funny face. "Don't worry, I brought something even better than that stuffy, overpriced, old people food." He said and took a seat across from the teenage girl. Carly squealed and clapped her hands when Travis pulled out a container filled with California Rolls from the bag she didn't even notice him having. The cat side of her found this incredibly sexy. "See, I had a feeling you'd like this!"

As the two began to dig into their inexpensive, yet delicious meal, two pairs of exotically colored eyes silently watched. "Will you be able to get her alone."

Einre turned to look at Restilon and nodded. He turned back to look at Carly and Travis when the commander vanished. Travis had put a bunch of green stuff onto whatever he was eating and stuffed it into his mouth, causing Carly to crack up. The short alien grit his teeth at the sight. He hated her. Carly. Everything was her fault. She was the reason why his best friend was in danger, she was also the reason why his other best friend hated him. One final thought flashed through Einre's head before he vanished. He couldn't wait for her to die.

-O-

Kenzie couldn't help but sigh as she and Kolby entered the crowded carnival area of the pier. Carly was so lucky to be able to go on a fireworks cruise. Kenzie couldn't deny that she was just a bit jealous. She looked up at her boyfriend when he turned to speak to her.

"Not very talkative tonight?"

The bunny Mew quickly shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about the blast Carly was most likely having, and enjoy her own date. "Let's end this year on a good note." Kenzie got on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on Kolby's cheek.

"Yes, let's," The teenage boy leaned in for a lip kiss.

"Koooolbyyyyy!"

Unfortunately, their mouths never connected. The couple turned just as someone glomped onto Kolby. Kenzie's eyes widened and her heart rate increased when she saw who it was.

Layla in her human form.

Kayla.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Kenzie spluttered as her face flushed an angry red.

"Uh…hey Kayla." Kolby awkwardly muttered and tried to peel the clingy blonde off of him.

"Heeey!" Kayla squealed and glomped harder. "Mind of we hang out with you?"

"We?"

"Hi Kenzie."

The short haired girl almost jumped out of her skin when Stephanie seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The two girls then stared at Kayla and Kolby, each wearing an envious frown.

-O-

"That was yummy." Carly smiled. She and Travis had finished their meal and now stood side by side against the railing.

All Travis could do was nod and stare up at the starry sky. What he wanted to do was say something like "You're yummy," and kiss Carly on the forehead, but…he didn't want to scare her. Not until she was his girlfriend. He turned to face the girl he had strong feelings for. Carly smiled at him and blushed. "Carly," It was now or never. "Listen I-"

"Yooo!"

Carly quickly turned and Travis mentally cursed. His green eyes widened when he saw that it was- "Ernie!?" What on earth was he doing there?!

The short boy grinned and waltzed right up to Travis. "Hey man!" He greeted and slapped his friend's arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ernie asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." Travis answered with a frown. Once they were alone he was going to give his friend a piece of his mind. He seriously couldn't believe Ernie would crash his date like this! "Carlotta, I'll be back in a sec." Travis said before leaving with Ernie. Little did he know, this would be a dire mistake.

-O-

A.N. Sorry this took so long. I've been sick T.T and unfortunately it seems I will have to get my own laptop. Gotta love when your family hogs up the computer, right? -_-


	33. Chapter 33 SOS

A.N. If you haven't been reading the prequel, CKoC, you've missed:

1. New Pairings! Ellyn (thanks Ember Ardent Flame!), Cironica and Vierre (you're awesome Living Encyclopedia!)

2. And fanart XD (by the lovely PinkIce98) I have a link on my profile, but you must be on the main site to see it. -_- Stupid mobile!

As for progress. I am about to draw out Cinos' return. It is safe to say you won't have to wait too long for him to come back (like maybe four more chapters, but you'll also get to see him cope with his punishment before then). He has earned himself quite a few fans, I should totally make a Cinos versus Travis poll. Some pretty important stuff is also coming up pretty soon, but for now, let's just see if Carly can survive her date ;)

-O-

Carly looked out at the Chicago River as she waited for Travis to return. The bright city lights illuminated the dark waters with a golden glow. Now that she was alone, she sort of fell awkward. Everyone else seemed to stand next to a date or in a group. She assured herself that Travis would be back. He seemed like he wanted to tell her something important. Very important. Carly's heart began to pound as she wondered what he was going to ask.

Was it something bad? Like him getting back with Monique?

Then again, it could have been something good! Like maybe Kenzie was right. Maybe Travis was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. "Omigosh!" Carly whispered as she pictured him doing that. Aw! That would be so romantic! The teenage girl was distracted from her love struck fantasies when a strange feeling over took her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Carly slowly began to look around. She felt like someone was watching her, but everyone around her was busy doing their own thing. She looked up at the sky just in time to see what looked like a fireball hurling at her. Carly yelped and managed to leap out of the way. She landed on her hands and knees, scraping them on the hard deck. The ship shook violently as people gasped and screamed. Carly's muscles went stiff with fear when she saw a charred hole right next to her feet.

"Hello Mew Chocolate."

Carly's blood ran cold. She knew that voice. It wasn't Cinos, but she sort of wished that it was. No, it was someone way more frightening than the blue haired alien. Restilon. Carly looked up just in time to see him create another energy ball.

"Farewell Mew Chocolate." He quietly said before hurling the ball at her.

"No!" Carly screamed and dodge the blast. It shook the ship so violently that everyone's screams morphed into full-fledged hysteria. Carly looked at the chaos around her and realized that if Restilon continued, people could get hurt, or worse! Without a second thought, she grabbed her power pendant and kissed it. "Mew Mew Chocolate! Metamorpho-sis!"

Mew Chocolate grabbed her purple parasol and opened it, aiming at the Cyniclon commander. "I won't let you hurt these innocent people!" _Especially Travis!_ She hoped that wherever he was, he was safe.

Restilon quietly stared at the cat Mew Mew. "If you want to keep your fellow humans safe, I suggest you cease living." He held out his palm towards her and created a strong pulse of energy.

"Ah!" Mew Chocolate held out her parasol like a shield, but the pulse easily broke through. She screamed out in pain and went flying backwards. She landed with a backbreaking thud, but didn't get the chance to rest. Restilon kept attacking. "Ribbon Chocolate thunder!" Purple bolts of lightning shot out of the parasol. It was strong enough to blast past Restilon's energy blasts, but not have any effect on the silver haired alien. "What?" Chocolate was stunned. She knew she wasn't _that_ weak. She froze when Restilon slowly lifted his hand.

A purple orb of energy sat in the palm of his hand. It buzzed and crackled causing the Mew Mew's heart to sink. That was her Chocolate thunder. He had caught her attack.

Without a word, Restilon tossed the ball of thunder at Chocolate. This time it hit her full on. The purple Mew gasped. The pain wasn't too bad, but it made her entire body feel like it was asleep. She struggled to stand as she realized something downright horrifying. There was no way she'd be able to take Restilon down alone. In fact, if she kept trying to fight like this, he was going to kill her.

She had no choice. Chocolate brought a trembling hand to her neck and pressed onto her pendant. It glowed a purple and made a chirp sound. In matter of minutes of all the other Mew Mews would be notified that something was wrong. Now she just had to wait (and stay alive)

Chocolate looked up and flinched when she made eye contact with Restilon.

"You just sent out a distress signal, didn't you."

Mew Chocolate didn't answer and instead bolted. The adrenalin being pumped to her brain allowed her to ignore the feeling of needles penetrating her entire body. She kept running and didn't look back.

-O-

_Ding!_

A rainbow colored light shot up. Higher and higher. A rusted bell waited for it at the top. As the gap between them grew smaller, the rainbow light began to go slower and slower.

"C'mon…c'mon…"

The small group below watched in dire anticipation. The rainbow light seemed to stop, but not before

_Ding!_

could be heard. The light had reached the bell.

"Yes!" Kolby cheered and tossed his hammer aside. He had done it! He had beat the high striker! He turned to ask his girlfriend for a victory smooch. Unfortunately he was intercepted by a certain blonde.

"Oh Kolbyyyyyyy!" Kayla squealed and glomped onto the teenage boy.

Kolby's eyes bugged out. "Urk! You're choking me!" He wheezed, not only because she was squeezing too tightly, but mostly because she was wearing too much perfume.

Kenzie and Stephanie quietly stood and watched. Both had frowns on their face.

"'Ey!" The greasy mustachioed man that ran the high striker game called out to Kolby. "Hate to interrupt the love fest, but y' need to pick out a prize." He nodded towards a bunch of stuffed animals hanging on a kiosk.

Kolby took the opportunity to peal Kayla off him. "Aight." He went over and inspected the animals. He picked up a white, fluffy bunny. "Want this one Kenzie?"

The bunny girl finally smiled. "That's perfect!"

"Yeah, isn't it ironic." Kayla said with a hateful smirk.

Kenzie froze.

"Yeah. She's gonna be a playboy bunny when she graduates." Kolby grinned.

"Kolby!" Kenzie gasped and lightly slapped his arm. Deep down she was happy he said that, especially in front of that stupid Layla. Her boyfriend totally thought she could be a sex symbol! _Ha! Take that Layla!_ With that, the group continued walking.

Stephanie began to purposefully fall behind, but not because she wanted to. She hated seeing Kayla hang all over such a disgusting human male, and wanted to look after her. The reason behind her slowing down was a voice. Her dog-like hearing plus her natural Cyniclon hearing had picked up a faint but familiar voice. She needed to focus and block out any unnecessary sound. She stopped and her human blue eyes slid shut.

"Hey Liam, I'll be right back. Just get me whatever you're getting. But please, no McDonalds. Okay?"

The faux human's eyes shot open. She turned to see a tall girl with dark hair quickly walk away. It was Mew Caramel. She peered down at something glowing green in her gloved hand. Stephanie knew exactly what was going on. She grit her teeth as her canines returned to their naturally pointed length.

Mary Newport rushed into the nearest alleyway. One of her teammates was in trouble. She brought her glowing green pendant up to her lips. "Mew Mew Caramel! Metamorpho-sis!" Mary transformed into Mew Caramel. "Caramel mirror." She summoned the blessed weapon. In the mirror's reflection, she could see something hurling straight at her. Caramel turned and dodged Ephie's whip. It hit the side of the building with a loud smack. The wolf girl scowled at her missed attack and pulled her whip back. "What are you up to?" Caramel calmly asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ephie sneered and cracked her whip. "Unfortunately you won't live to find out!"

Mew Caramel didn't flinch, but instead took a fighting stance.

-O-

Teresa Montito reclined on the Bonesk's white couch. Her bony butt sank down into as she released a refreshed "ahhhhh…"

Madison-who was sitting in a white recliner- shot the thirteen-year-old an annoyed look. The Lynn talk had already put the blonde in a foul mood, and Teresa overstaying her welcome was only making matters worse. Andrew ignored both girls and turned up the volume on their larger than life television. He was watching the live downtown New Years' Eve party.

"Uch. This is so boring." Madison rolled her eyes. "Can we watch something else?" She asked and then scowled when her brother shook his head. "Andrew, you are nawt going to see Kenzie on there. She's probably in her boyfriend's car making out with him."

Teresa turned to give the two blonds a bewildered look, while Andrew gave his sister a hurt one. Luckily, before any more mean words could be uttered, Elliot came in holding a tray of brownies. Nokka sat on it licking his chocolate covered paws.

"Ooh me!" Teresa sat up. Nokka picked up a brownie that was about the size of him and flew it over to her. "Thanks!"

Andrew and Madison were still glaring at each other.

"Mmm!" Teresa loudly exclaimed with a big smile after taking a bite of her gooey, chewy brownie. Her bottom lip was brown with chocolate. She went to take another bite, but stopped when she saw her pocket glowing. She dropped her brownie onto the couch when she saw it was her pendant.

Elliot gasped in dismay. The brown chocolate would be nearly impossible to clean. No one else seemed to notice. Teresa had jumped off the couch when Madison pulled out her own glowing pendant.

"Something's wrong." Andrew said.

"No duh!"Madison snapped and glanced at Teresa. She nodded, letting her know she was ready.

"LET'S GO!" Nokka cheered and flew off with the two girls, who rushed out the door.

-O-

Kenzie grit her teeth and took a deep breath, causing her nostrils to flare. She didn't want her boyfriend to think of her as some catty jerk, but she was really getting sick and tired of hearing a certain blonde's squeaky voice.

"Hey Kolby!"

"Oh look at this, Kolby!"

"Can we do this, Kolby?"

_Seriously, what the heck_? Kenzie dug into her purse in order to keep herself from bashing Kayla's head in. She flinched when she saw her pendant, it was glowing like a lightbulb. "Uh oh."

Kolby stopped trying to pry Kayla off his arm and turned to his girlfriend. "Everything okay?"

Kenzie nodded. "I'll be right back."

Kayla perked up and turned to the other girl. "Wait! I wanna come!" She insisted, but Kenzie had already started walking.

"Mew Mew Honey! Metamorpho-sis!"

Mew Honey emerged from her sparkly transformation just as Layla lunged at her. "Waaaah!" The yellow Mew barely managed to jump out of the way. "What in the world?" She yelled.

"I can't let you out of my sight, or else Restilon's plan won't work!" Layla said with a sneer.

Honey stared at the bat girl with wide eyes. "Restilon…what is he up to?" She demanded.

Layla opened her mouth to her, but caught herself just in the nick of time. Her blood red eyes darkened. "Not telling!"

"Figures…" Mew Honey cracked her knuckles. At least now she'd have a good excuse to beat up her rival.

-O-

"Ribbon!" The reflective surface of Mew Caramel's mirror glowed green as her attack charged up. "Caramel cru-!" Her attack was cut off when Ephie's whip wrapped around wrist. She grunted when the Cyniclon girl yanked on it. It burned her wrist and jerked her arm in a way that felt as if the appendage would rip right out of its socket. Still, the older girl did not lose her cool and instead lifted her other hand. She shot a bunch of bubbles out. This didn't quite distract Ephie in the way she would have hoped, but at least the wolf wasn't expecting-

"Ribbon Honey flow!

Ephie screeched and dropped her whipped when the loud noise hit her brown, wolf ears.

Caramel unwrapped and rubbed her freed wrist before flashing Mew Honey a grateful look. "You're not the one who sent out the distress signal, were you?" She asked when the yellow Mew landed next to her. Honey shook her head and shrugged.

Ephie glared up at the two Mews. "Like I said, you won't live to find out!"

"Ephiiiiiieeeeee!"

Ephie turned just in time to get glomped by Layla. The bat girl was a mess. She held a welt on her cheek, the spike heel on her left boot broken, her wings slightly wrinkled and her pastel green mane a curly, frizzy mess. "Layla," Ephie gasped. "What on Cynclonia happened to you?" She gently grabbing Layla's chin and tilting her head up so she could get a good look at her face.

Only Ephie heard the tiny whimper that escaped from Layla's plump lips. "S-she's what happened!" The bat girl finally was able to say and pointed an accusing claw at Honey, who in response, sweetly smiled and fluffed up her teased hair.

"Don't worry Layla." Ephie patted her BFF's head. "We'll make her pay for that."

"Sugar heart bombs!"

Both of the Cyniclons gasped and covered their heads when they pelted with familiar, heart-shaped bombs. When none of the hearts exploded, they slowly opened their eyes and relaxed their muscles.

"Ribbon! Vanilla swirl!"

Layla and Ephie screamed when a whirlwind surrounded them, setting off the explosives. The sweet smell of sugar cookies filled the air as Mew Vanilla came flying down with Mew Sugar in her arms. Nokka looked around for any signs of Chimeras.

"That was awesome!" Honey grinned and hopped over to her two teammates.

"Did you send out the call?" Caramel asked and pointed to her pendant.

Vanilla shook her head. Sugar's pink eyes widened. "Carly! It must have been Carly!"

The four Mews all looked at each other. Layla and Ephie were still trapped in the sugary vortex. "But she's on that cruise thing with Travis!" Honey finally broke the silence. "How can we get to her?"

"I'll handle it!" Vanilla volunteered and her wings began to flutter. "Take care of Layla and Ephie." She instructed before flying off.

"Hey wait!" Layla yelled as the winds finally subsided. She opened her large, black wings, causing pink powder to fall out.

Ephie grabbed her hand to prevent her from flying off. "It's okay. She'll never be able to take on Restilon and Einre."

Hearing this, Mew Caramel's heart skipped a beat. Ephie was correct. The Mew Mew leader would barely be able to handle to Cyniclon's commander on her own. With Einre it would be nearly impossible to prevail. Maybe with Carly's help, she could survive, but there was a chance that by the time she got there, Carly would be in no shape to assist. "I'm going too!" Caramel told the other two girls as they summoned their weapons. The green Mew broke into a sprint not waiting for a response.

A collective gasp bombarded her hearing when she pushed into a crowd. People began to whip out their cameras and phone. Someone even ran to alert the reporter covering the New Year's Eve event. Mew Caramel could feel all eyes on her, but ignored them. She had to assist Vanilla. The groups people blurred into the background when the Chicago River came into view. Off in the distance, Caramel could see the cruise ship floating on the dark waters. It looked peaceful, but the green Mew new better than to believe that all was well.

Without a moment of hesitation or consideration, she dove into the freezing black waters. The icy burning sensation numbed Mew Caramel's hearing. In fact, everything seemed to go dimmer. Except for a voice.

It sounded strangely familiar.

"_Surrender now and I will be merciful your pathetic boy's people."_

It was a male's voice. Strong. Confident. Maybe a little cocky? Caramel couldn't figure out where she had heard it before.

"_No." _ A female voice declared. _"You are the ones who will need to surrender if you wish to live."_ Her threat was filled with courage, and determination. It made Caramel feel warm like she was laying in bathwater. But that lovely feeling did not last long.

Chills ran up Caramel's spine and made the water around her feel even colder when she heard a laugh. An ugly, drawn out cackle. _"Foolish, foolish girl. Are you truly delusional enough to believe you can kill both of us?" _The same person who had laughed asked. The voice was very strange, Caramel wasn't quite sure what gender it belonged to, but she was leaning more towards a male. _"You do realize that if you seal one of us off, the other will kill you. Unless, of course, the sealing ritual itself kills you first."_

The woman spoke again. _"I will do anything to save my prince and his people."_

"_No don't!" _It was another male's voice. This one also sounded slightly familiar. He sounded worry. _"You might die." _He whispered, his voice cracking.

The woman softly chuckled. It sounded a bit like a bell. _"You may be right, but our love will never die."_

"_What do you mean…?"_

"_I-"_

The voices were suddenly cut off when Mew Caramel was hit with a paralyzing pain in her lower stomach. She screamed and doubled over. Not even during fights with the Cyniclons had she ever experienced such pain. The manatee Mew's visions blurred and flashed white. It felt like she was being internally stabbed.

Just as quick as the pain came, it subsided. Caramel was relieved. She ran a hand through her bangs and took a shaky breath, only to realize that she had breathed in water, but she wasn't coughing…why…?

Mew Caramel looked down and was stunned to see a grey mermaid tail- or rather- a manatee tail. When did that happen? Could that have connected with her pain? Then again, why did her stomach hurt and not her legs. The mermaid quickly shook away those troubling questions when she remembered something: Carly and Vanilla needed her. With a kick of her new tail, Mew Caramel swam to the boat.

-O-

A.N. Well there you have it! Next chapter should wrap up this cruise ship battle :)

For the tail thing I decided not to go by the anime. (With Lettuce only becoming a mermaid with Mew Aqua, blegh!) Mary's injection effects are similar to a mermaid, though luckily she only sprouts a tail if she gets wet while she's transformed…for now…

Hope you enjoyed!


	34. Chapter 34 When Mews Collide

A.N. Yo! Okay so before I forget (like I did during my SB update cuz I'm a derp) I just finished a collab with one of my best cyber buddies, Ember Ardent Flame! It's called Love Crime. You should check it out. It'll be anything but the norm and great fun ;D

Now then, for those of you wondering about the mysterious voices… I ain't telling yet :P, but you should be able to figure it out. In case you haven't noticed, I like to drop a lot of hints about things. (kudos to those who figured out Cinos was a prince).

Anyhoo, thanks for all your support! I know new Mew stories tend to not get much attention so I'm thrilled to see how well this is doing. And I know I don't really have time these days to address each and every review, but I really do appreciate them all ;)

-O-

Travis scowled down at the back of Ernie's head. The two boys had walked through the fancy dining area, through the dance floor that was pumping Justin Bieber music (A large group of middle schoolers had booked the DJ) and they were now heading towards the bathroom. "You better not have asked me to come down here just so you'd have someone to use the bathroom with."

"No way! Don't be silly!" Ernie stopped in front of the half-opened janitor's closet.

The headache inducing smell of bleach and lemon scented cleaners made Travis yearn for the sweet smell of Carly's perfume. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead. All he wanted to do was get back to her. "Okay. What is it you want?"

"Uh-" Ernie's eyes darted back and forth. Both boys jumped at a loud booming sound. The boat violently shook.

"What was that? I need to see if Carly's okay." Travis said and turned to go.

"No!" Ernie grabbed the taller boy's arm with a surprising amount of strength and pushed him into the closet.

Travis was thrown into a wooden shelf, causing several bottles of cleaner to fall on him. "Hey!" He stood and rushed to the door. He almost tripped when his foot got caught in a bucket. He swatted a wet mop away. "Ernie! Ernie!" He yelled and went to open the door. It was locked. Travis cursed loudly and banged on the door. "Ernie open the door!" In all his panic, the teenage boy didn't notice something. The pendant on the chain he wore around his neck was glowing a bright green.

-O-

"Pierre."

"Hm?" The spiky-haired blond gazed at his date. She looked stunning. Her red curls were pulled up into an updo and her bangs were pinned into a pouf, showing off her flawless features. Suki wore a skin tight black dress that was quite risqué, showing off her porcelain back and a bit of side-boob. Pierre liked the dress a lot. The couple was seated in the dining area near window. Nobody in the room were concerned about the boat shaking a few minutes early. Most everyone figured it was just rough winds.

Suki looked around to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation. She then leaned in close to Pierre and whispered, "I'm getting a reaction."

"What?"

Suki nodded and pulled out her black clutch. She looked around again before opening it. Without even pulling anything out, a green glow could be seen. Suddenly the room went black. A collective gasp and murmurs could be heard.

"Attention passengers. Due to some electrical problems, we will be returning to the pier. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"C'mon Suki." Peirre grabbed his date's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "We need to find that gem before we get off the boat."

-O-

Mew Chocolate pulled her gloved hand out of the electrical box. Since her element was electricity, she easily blew a fuse without electrocuting herself. The Mew Mew's purple eyes glowed just like a cat's would in the dark. Because of her cat genes, she could see perfectly well. She hoped that killing the lights would slow down Restilon. She had narrowly dodged several energy blasts was beginning to grow tired. Her sides burned from running. Panting, Mew Chocolate pushed into the women's restroom. Her night vision blurred with tears as she pushed into the furthest stall from the door and climbed onto the toilet so that her feet couldn't be seen under the stall. She couldn't run anymore. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she couldn't stop trembling, or quiet her whimpers. The only thing left to was hide and pray that the other Mews come to her rescue.

-O-

Mew Vanilla flew lower as she neared the cruise ship. The upper deck was abandoned. _Good._ That made things easier for her. "Carly?" She called out. The blue Mew flinched when Einre appeared in front of her. "Ew!" She screeched and skidded to a stop.

"You're not going anywhere near her!" He hissed and started lobbing energy balls at her. Vanilla gracefully dodged each and every one of them. "Stop moving!" The green haired alien yelled in pure frustration.

"Only if you get out of my way!" The leader of the Mews rolled her eyes. "I so don't have time for this!"

"Well, you'd better make time!" The Cyniclon said and created several Chimeras. Before Vanilla could stop him, Einre tossed them into the dark waters below. He grinned like the evil goblin he was and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Why no fishie Chimeras?" He turned and peered down at the river. Furrowing his eyebrows, he floated lowered to get a better look. He yelled when two arms shot out of the black liquid and pulled him under. Mew Vanilla took the opportunity and ran.

-O-

"The final blow!" Mew Sugar lifted her pointer finger. A small flame flickered to life. The small Mew cheekily grinned at the Layla and Ephie. The two Cyniclon girls were covered in pink powder and lay tangled up in each. Sugar used her finger to light up a heart bomb.

"Hey look!" Mew Honey said and pointed over to the pier. "Looks like the cruise ship's going back." She was correct. The ship was slowly making its way back to land.

"Oh!" Sugar turned to the other Mew girl and carelessly tossed the bomb over her shoulder. "You can jump high. You think you can get us up there?"

"I can try!"

"Let'sa go!" Nokka cheered.

With that, Sugar grabbed Nokka and Honey grabbed Sugar. The bunny Mew rushed into the crowd and ignored the stares, camera flashes and chatter. Little did she know that there would be a chance to deal with that later.

-O-

Restilon floated down the dark hallway. His snake-like pupils were now large and oval shaped, giving him perfect vision. He would have chuckled at Mew Chocolate's foolishness, -surely she was the one who had cut the power- but he was beginning to lose patience. This was taking a lot longer than it needed to. "Mew Chocolate!" He barked and looked around the abandoned area. This was where he had lost sight of her. The Mew Mew probably was hiding somewhere. "Come out now, or I promise you, I will kill every last person on this ship."

Mew Chocolate flinched when she heard Restilon's threat. She couldn't let innocent people die because of her, but more importantly, Travis was onboard. The thought of him being in danger gave Chocolate chest pains.

"I am not fooling around girl, come out of hiding NOW!"

Hearing that Cyniclon commander meant business. Chocolate scrambled off of the toilet. With a shaky breath, and a thudding heart, she pushed open the bathroom door and stuck her head out. "I-I'm right here…" She quietly said. A chill ran down her spine when Restilon looked right at her.

"Come here."

The bathroom door swung shut with a loud squeak. Chocolate looked down at the floor and obeyed. What else could she do? Travis and everyone else would die. Besides, it wasn't like she was that great of a Mew Mew. Andrew could probably find a replacement for her easily. Chocolate bit down on her lip as a new batch of tears came falling. _I don't wanna die though!_ Her legs began to wobble when she could see Restilon's boots in her vision. How was he going to kill her?

The answer to that question came fast.

Chocolate gasped when she was suddenly knocked onto the floor. A strangled gurgle escaped from her lips when Restilon grabbed her neck and squeezed his, digging his nails into her flesh. Chocolate's mouth hung open and her chest heaved. Her burning lungs screamed for air and panic set in.

"Do not worry. I will keep my word about sparing these humans." Restilon moved the hand that wasn't strangling his victim over Chocolate's heaving chest. Slowly he opened his hand, causing pulsations. He might as well take her powers while he was at it. Chocolate squeezed her eyes shut and her entire body began to convulse. "My orders were clear. Killing you is my top priority." Despite the intense pain the purple Mew Mew was in, Restilon knew she could still hear him. Since this was her final moment, he decided to humor her. "Would you like to know why?" He said, and continued when Chocolate managed to crack open one eye. "Your existence is threatening the-" He stopped when the hallway suddenly glowed a bright scarlet. Chocolate gasped for air when the gripped around her neck loosened.

"Ribbon! Cinnamon flash!"

The silver haired alien was too stunned to moved out of the way in time. The attack knocked him right off of Chocolate. The Mew Mew sat up and had a coughing fit, trying to catch her breath. She was so relieved that her friends had helped her. Wiping away the tears from coughing, she looked up and was surprised. Standing before her were two Mew Mews, but they weren't the Mew Mews she knew.

One had orange fox ears and a tail. Her long, straight, orange hair went down past her butt. She wore a matching skirt and a ribbon around her chest. Her skin was a similar olive tone to Chocolate's. The other was taller and had a curvy, feminine figure. She had pink bird wings and a tail, but wore a short red dress. Her long, curled hair was ruby red. The girl's weapons were the sources of the light.

"That's an alien?" The orange Mew Mew looked at Restilon who looked just a stunned as Chocolate. "He looks like an elf."

"Ribbon Candy craze!" The red Mew shot down Restilon before he could get up.

A small crowd had gathered to see all of the commotion. Amidst the hushed whispers of excitement and snapped photos, Pierre and Suki had pushed their way up to the front. The blond boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a certain orange Mew Mew. "Foxy?"

Suki grabbed tightly onto Pierre's arm and scowled. "Veronica…"

"So you gonna get up and fight, or what?" Mew Cinnamon confidently asked Restilon with a smirk. She spun her rod around like it was a cheer baton. The red one, Mew Candy nervously twirled a strand of her hair and nibbled on her plump lower lip. She didn't seem to realize how many people- notably guys- were admiring her beauty.

A small cursed escaped from Restilon's lips. He had been so close to ending Mew Chocolate's life. So close. He glared up at the two new Mews. Taking them down wouldn't be a problem at all. Their attacks really weren't that powerful, he had just been caught off guard. They had never faced him before, and were underestimating him. The Cyniclon commander was confident that he could easily kill them, but there was a different problem. Before Mew Chocolate fled, she sent out a distress signal. The other four Mew Mews were most likely on their way. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite rely on his recruits to keep them away and had to be ready for the worse. There was no way he would be able to take on six of them at once. Without a word, Restilon vanished. There would still be another opportunity to kill Mew Chocolate before the prince's return to Earth. He would just have to plan a little more carefully.

"Chicken!" Mew Cinnamon rolled her eyes.

Chocolate looked up at the two Mews. "Th-tha-"

"Mew Chocolate!"

The purple Mew turned to see Vanilla, Honey and Sugar push through the crowd of people. Vanilla latched onto Honey's arm and gasped loudly. It seems she had caught sight of the two new Mews. She quickly regained her composer and flashed the two an icy look. Her turquoise eyes flashed. "Who are you?" Her question was dripping with the most toxic of venom. She was perfectly aware that these two were Lynn's doing, and that thing alone, burned Vanilla up.

Cinnamon grinned and waltzed right up to Vanilla. "We're the cute keepers of Chicago." She said this quietly enough so that the crowd would have a hard time hearing her. "Who are _you_?"

"That….is none of your business!" The butterfly lifted her chin, sucked her already flat tummy in and stuck out her C cups. She couldn't help but feel threatened by this flat-chested new Mew. (Even more so with the voluptuous red one) "Why are you even here? We so could have handled this ourselves!"

The fox girl's lopsided grin vanished. "You sure about that? Elf boy was about to kill your friend y'know. You should be thanking us!"

Vanilla felt her armpits prickle with wet heat. She knew that the other girl was right, but there was no way in heck she'd _ever_ admit that. Instead she lightly shoved the orange Mew away. "Get out of my face! Your breath is awful!" She hissed, hoping her lie would embarrass Cinnamon.

"You- what's your deal?" Cinnamon snapped, her tanned face growing red with anger.

During this exchange, Mew Candy watched the crowd of people. Great, now people would know about them. _How embarrassing!_ She looked away, but had to take a double take. Her blush faded and her face blanched when her pink eyes landed on a very familiar pair. A certain blond and redhead to be exact.

Before Cinnamon and Vanilla could get into a full blown fight, the red Mew scurried up to her cousin and grabbed her shoulder. "What?" The orange Mew snapped in annoyance.

Candy moved her face close to her cousin's fox ear, not caring that orange hair was getting stuck to her lip gloss. "PierreandSukiarehere!" She quickly whispered.

Mew Cinnamon's eyes bugged out and her face turned an even lighter olive. "Where?" Her gloved hands shot up to the ribbon covering her breasts.

"Don't look!" Candy hissed and yanked Cinnamon's arm. "Let's just leave."

Mew Cinnamon sighed and looked back at Vanilla and her teammates. "You're right Mew Candy. This is just a waste of time." She smirked at the butterfly Mew. "Later." With that, the two ran off.

"Wait a sec! I'm not done with you yet!" Vanilla yelled and stomped her foot. She was beyond steamed. Who did Lynn think she was? Who did those girl think they were?

While her leader was busy fuming, Sugar went to help her sister up. The two hugged. Honey smiled at the sight, but frowned when her bunny ears picked up a dripping sound. She turned and was surprised to see Mew Caramel push through the crowd. The green Mew was soaking wet and looked quite worn out. "What happened to you?"

Caramel simply shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. She was the one who had taken Einre down. That wasn't hard. It was the whole voices in her head and pain in her stomach that had drained her. "Is everyone okay?" She finally asked.

"No!" Vanilla frowned and stomped her foot again. "Can you believe that Lynn's Mew Mews had the nerve to interfere? Like what the heck!"

Mew Chocolate frowned. "Um…"

"Did they assist you?" Caramel asked.

"Uh…guys…"

Vanilla sighed. "Well, I guess, but still, we could have so handled Restilon ourselves! It was completely pointless!"

"Guys!"

Vanilla, Caramel, Honey and Sugar turned to look at Chocolate. The purple Mew looked stunned and pointed towards the small crowd. The other girls turned to see what she was pointing at and froze. There at the front of the crowd stood an NBC5 news reporter and cameraman.

"Can this night get any worse?" Vanilla spat and turned to her teammates. "Leave all the talking to me." She whispered and fluffed up her ponytail.

-O-

Elliot and Andrew sat in front of the TV. It was almost midnight. They hadn't heard from the girls, but they assumed that they were okay. Elliot sat up when his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Who could that be?" He murmured. It wasn't even midnight yet, which meant none of his college buddies were calling to wish him a Happy New Year yet. "Hello?" He answered.

"Elliot."

The brown-haired man's heart skipped a beat and he stood up. "Lynny?"

"I did not call to chit-chat. All I'm going to say is: you might want to turn on the news." With that, the eldest Bonesk hung up.

"That was Lynn?" Andrew asked. "What did she say?"

Elliot ignored him and instead, changed the TV's channel to five. Both males gasped. There, on the screen, smiling and giggling like a charismatic actress, was Mew Vanilla. The other Mews stood behind her. Chocolate nervously played with her purple curls. Honey winked at the camera, wiggled her hips and blew kisses. (This made Andrew regret giving her such a revealing Mew Mew outfit, he didn't want other guys ogling her.) Sugar grinned, waved at the camera and struck poses. Nokka sat on her head and did the same. Caramel stood tall and calm, though she did look a bit fatigued.

"There has been a similar phenomena going on in Tokyo, Japan, they call themselves Tokyo Mew Mew. Any affiliation?" The reporter asked.

Vanilla smiled and cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. "Hm. Never heard of them. I like the name though. So I'll steal it!" She giggled. "Call us Chicago Mew Mew!" She said with a wink.

"Oh no…" Andrew moaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, at least they look good on camera…"

-O-

"Are you five associated with Café Mew Mew in any way?"

Mew Vanilla tilted her head to the side and blinked. "Someone named a Café after us?" She feigned surprise. "How flattering!"

"You've never been there?" The reporter asked.

"No, actually…We only come to the city to fight crime. We actually live in Ind- oh!" She covered her mouth in faux surprise.

"You live in Indiana? Where in Indiana?"

The reporter had bought her lie hook line and sinker.

Meanwhile, Pierre and Suki still stood with the crowd of civilians. "That's too much of a coincidence." The young woman said. "I bet she's lying."

Pierre didn't seem to hear her. "I feel sort of bad for them. We should help them."

"Haven't we already done enough for them?" Suki huffed.

"Don't be stingy." The young man teased and grabbed his date's clutch from her hands.

Suki's heavily made up eyes widened when Pierre pulled out a green gem. "Hey- what are you-!"

But it was too late.

Everyone in the hallway at a sudden flash of green light. Seeing that everyone was distracted, Mew Caramel turned to the other girls. "Run. We can transform back without anyone seeing." She whisper hissed. The five girls didn't take a moment to falter- not even the attention seeking Vanilla, Honey and Sugar.

Mew Chocolate easily fell behind the group. Normally, she was a slow runner, but that she was sore… Panting, she pushed open the nearest door and fell right into Travis. The two crashed right into some brooms and mops that were leaning against the white tiled wall. The purple Mew opened her eyes and blushed when she saw she was on top of him. Her hands were on his chest! She instantly snapped out of her trance when a broom landed on her head. "Owie!" She squeaked. Travis laughed and sat up with Chocolate still on top of him so that she was now in his lap. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but smile. She was so close to Travis. They were touching! He was soooo warm. _Eep! _"W-what are you doing in here? You weren't hiding were you?"

Travis was quick to answer with a, "No way! I got locked in here!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think Ernie got freaked out or something." He sighed. "Sorry about him, I had no idea he would ruin our date."

_Date…_

"It's okay." Chocolate assured him and then transformed back into Carly. "I was busy doing Mew Mew stuff anyways…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! No biggie!" Carly fibbed. She didn't want her crush to worry. She especially didn't want him to try getting involved.

Travis helped her up and pushed open the door. He smiled down at Carly when she walked up and stopped next to him. "Your hair…" He mumbled and ran his hands through her long mane. It was no longer in its half-up, half-down 'do. It must have fallen out when Restilon had attacked her. The two looked up when they heard cheers and loud booms. The fireworks show must have started. "Happy New Year's Carly." Travis moved his hands down from the cat girl's hair to both of her cheeks.

Carly's whole body went warm and her heart pounded loudly as she looked into Travis' hypnotizing green eyes. They were both silent, but it didn't feel awkward at all. The noise of jubilee dulled down until only the sound of Carly's heartbeat and Travis' breathing could be heard. Slowly, the teenage boy leaned closer. Carly's eyes slowly closed as their lips met. His lips were warm and soft. Just like they were during the Halloween party, but the moment felt so much more special.

Travis removed one of his hands from Carly's face so he could close the closet door.

The two needed their privacy.

-O-

A.N. Wow! I finished this chapter pretty fast XD Looks like I'm starting to get back into the groove of things yay! Anyways, hope you enjoyed ;) and be sure to check out me and Ember Ardent Flame's collab story, kay?


End file.
